Hidden Lust
by kimsooyeon123
Summary: If you told me walking into that classroom would have changed my life forever, I wouldn't have believed you. Here I am... Tiffany Hwang, a senior- straight, popular and taken, not a care in the world. Well, that was until I met the new English teacher.
1. Introduction

Hey! First of all I just want to say that this story is NOT MINE! I found this story at asianfanfic . com .

Here is the link of the original story: w w w . asianfanfics story/view/851697/hidden-lust-taeny

Credits to the Author: Taeny_Lovers

This is a TaeNy ( Kim Taeyeon and Tiffany Hwang from, the South Korean Girl Group, Girls' Generation) story! Enjoy! :) watch?v=SYt00-Dru6w (Here's a link if you guys don't know them, just add the usual youtube link )

And by the way, Nichkhun is from, the South Korean Boy Band, 2PM.

Spread the Soshi Love!

...

I strutted into English and wasn't surprised to see all eyes on me...as always. I let a small smile tug at my lips before dropping it and letting a sultry look take over my face...I loved how I made people dazed with my beauty.

I sat down and sloppily took my books out of my bag, letting them fall with a thump on my desk. Don't get me wrong, I like English, love it actually. I'm good at it being from America and all but classes last term in general were boring.

We had just got back from our summer vacation and we were all zombies this morning it seemed. But yeah, I like English, I love being top of the class and no I'm not a nerd. I also liked how people continuously asked me to tutor them though I wasn't sure if they really wanted my help or just wanted me to be in their house, it was amusing but I always rejected.

"Hey babe" Nichkhun said as he sat next to me before pulling my head in for a kiss. I resisted, nobody pushes me around. "What?" he asked, confused.

"Don't do that" I ordered, smirking as he obeyed and slumped back in his seat with a huff of displeasure.

To pass time I started to doodle on my notepad, bored shitless already. Where the hell was Mr. Park? Stupid asshole making me wait, he was never usually late.

I then rested my head on the desk, tired from waking up at stupid o' clock and for what? To get stood up by that fat lump. I closed my eyes trying to doze off but a collection of gasps filled my ears. I frowned and lifted my head up to look to the front.

A petite, pretty...okay scratch that, stunning woman comes in, her short skirt accentuating her legs and her golden blonde hair flowing as she walked. I looked around me and almost everyone had stopped and stared at her. I stifled a chuckle when I heard numerous gulping noises around the room. For God's sake...

She came to a stop in front of Mr Park's desk and sat down on the edge of it, letting her legs dangle above the floor.

"Good morning class. My name is Miss Kim, and I will be teaching English from now on" she smiled, looking each and every student in the eyes before she got to me. She stopped and held my gaze.

Why? Well I had on a particularly vulgar smirk in contrast to the people who were drooling over her. She tilted her head in confusion but my smirk just grew. She was gonna get eaten up and spat out by the horny boys in this room, I hope she's prepared. I saw a slight frown directed at me before she continued to look at the other students.

"Okay, so since I'm a newbie here, I'm going to hand you out some paper and you can write yourself a name tag which you can then prop up at the front of your desks. To help me out you know?" she smiled.

Ha, how childish. She came around the room and smiled at each student, including me, I smirked once again but she didn't seem to notice. Maybe I'm a bitch...I don't know, but I was looking forward to seeing this small and seemingly sweet woman struggle with the boisterous people in our class.

I folded the paper in half and wrote my name on one of the sides before like she said, propping it up. I then felt my phone vibrate and saw it was from the group chat - each class had a different group chat, I had thought to remove myself from it but right now I was glad I didn't.

' _Fuck she's hot'_

 _'I would'_

 _'Man have you seen that ass?'_

I smiled, she had no idea of what she's getting into.

"Okay guys, so would anyone like to tell me what you have been learning about with Mr Park?" She asked with a smile.

Here we go...

"Anatomy" one particularly confident guy said behind me. I didn't really know him, I didn't know anyone's name in this room except for Nichkhun's.

"Oh really? Anatomy in an English class..." I could see she was trying to hold back from rolling her eyes or something, it seems like she got this sort of thing a lot.

"Yep. We've been learning about how guys get hard when they see hot girls, including teachers" he grinned.

"Well, that's thrilling" she retorted sarcastically

Ooo, I didn't expect that.

"I'm sure you would love to talk to Miss Lee about that right?" She said in somewhat of a subtle threatening tone. Miss Lee is our head of the school and she was a dragon, everyone either hated her or feared her.

But that comment from teach here along with her tone shut what's his face right up. He slumped back in his chair and I couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Is something funny Tiffany?" She suddenly asked, looking up from my name tag.

"Nope" I answered, swirling my tongue around my teeth arrogantly showing her I wasn't someone to be called out on. She simply scoffed lightly in response.

"Pay attention" she warned before going to the front to grab papers and then handing out worksheets to every student.

Everyone worked silently but the buzzing in my pocket was driving me crazy. Yes she's pretty, get over it...jeez. This work was shit though, what are we? Preschoolers? I huffed and she seemed to notice.  
She walked up to me and leaned over my desk, I could almost hear the jaws dropping around the room as she gave me a glance down her top. I let my eyes linger there for a moment and then lowered them again. Put em' away love.

"Are you having trouble?" She asked, I could feel her eyes piercing into me. I looked up and my cocky smile disappeared. Okay so remember when I said she was stunning? She was that and gorgeous. Her eyes were this, dark brown but I saw specks of hazel in them. A clearing of the throat brought me back to earth.

"Um, no I just think this work is beneath me" I said.

"Beneath you?" She seemed slightly taken aback by my self confidence.

"Yeah, I remember doing this in preschool." I gave a smug smile.

"Oh really? I'm sorry to hear that. I assume you're from America by looking at your name?"

I nodded

"Well not everyone has that upperhand Tiffany. Most of the students here speak only a little English so I guess either you can just get on with your work or you can ask to be removed from this class and not learn anything else because of course, this work is beneath you" she smirked. "I suggest the former"

She then left. What a bitch. I looked over to my boyfriend and he shrugged back at me. Whatever.

I was disappointed to see everyone was still working silently. What pussies. One mention of Miss Lee and Miss Kim had everyone, bar me of course quivering. I saw her look at me so glared right back at her.

"Are you finished?" She asked in English, holding up a worksheet.

"Well duh" I replied in the same language. That made her smirk.

"I'll let that one slide." She said "If you're so confident, come up front and explain your answers" she returned back to Korean, making sure everyone could hear

"I'm fine right here thanks all the same" I answered coolly.

"I insist." I saw something flicker in her eyes and I just scoffed.

"Whatever"

I got up and began to explain what a verb was, what an adjective was blah blah blah. When I was done, I had her nodding her head, telling me I was right. Of course I'm right.

"Okay, good. Now, since you're already up there and since you believe that this work is easy...I'd like you to write on the board the definition of a pangram."

What the fuck is that?

"I'm sorry what?"

"I assume you know what an anagram is? Write down what a pangram is" she relaxed back into her chair, raising her eyebrow and had a smirk on her face...

Shit what was an anagram? Okay this wasn't cool. She was gonna embarrass me like this in front of everyone?

"Having trouble?" She asked, mocking me. .

"This has nothing to do with the work we are doing." I gritted my teeth

"I thought you'd like a challenge" she smiled.

I just tutted and strolled back to my seat, not before throwing the pen onto her desk.

"I'll see you after class Miss Hwang."

Oooo I'm shaking with fear...

...

I waited in my seat whilst the remaining students left and I was alone with her. I started to pack up my bag ready to leave when I was dismissed and then leisurely rested my feet on the top of my desk waiting for her to notice my presence. Once she looked up from marking the worksheets, she approached me and pushed my feet down. Really?

"Feet off the desk thank you, this isn't your house"

I sniggered.

"Now, I don't appreciate your attitude throughout that class Tiffany. Yes, I may be new but please don't assume I'm a pushover" she said, pulling a seat out and sitting in front of me.

I rolled my eyes. "Well I don't appreciate you trying to embarrass me"

"When did I do that?" She leaned back into the chair, mimicking my slouched posture.

"Don't play stupid. Just because I want to learn to my own standard doesn't mean I know what the hell a pantagram is"

She chuckled and it made my frustration and anger die almost immediately. It was soft and dare I say cute. Wait, what?

"I too have no idea what a pantagram is Miss Hwang, a pangram however is a sentence that contains every letter of the alphabet." She answered still with a smile on her face. Is that a dimple?

"Right okay, I'll remember that. I assume you're gonna try to humiliate me like that every lesson?"

"No, just having some fun" she winked. Why was she winking at me? "You may go, see you around"

I packed up the rest of my stuff and left, taking a glance back at her but she wasn't paying attention.

Okay so I have to admit...that teacher flickered across my mind that night, how she stood up to both whats his face and me. Not many teachers had the guts so I guess I respected her for that. I looked forward to what she had to offer tomorrow.


	2. Tutor?

Hey Guys! Here's some links of some TaeNy moments!

\- watch?v=WsCXwoFWZlQ

\- watch?v=C0Wd6GMeUuc

\- watch?v=OGVYnG85c8o

...

...

"Good Morning" Miss Kim said as she walked in. Everybody but me replied, the class and of course she noticed. "Good Morning Tiffany"

"Yeah" I responded and waved at her before slumping back in my seat.

"Right, so we have another worksheet today. I'm sorry about that but I can promise you guys tomorrow we can watch a movie okay?" She grinned

Everyone began to whisper ' _Yes!' 'Woo_!' Yada yada yada.

"But it'll be in English and afterwards you'll have to write about the plot line" she smiled at all the ' _awws_ ' that followed.

Miss Kim then began handing out the worksheets but stopped at my desk.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle that sort of preschool work Tiffany?" She smirked

"I'm sure I'll manage" I rolled my eyes but gave her a smile, I don't know why though...

She giggled and returned to her desk after handing out the rest of the work.  
Again, easy easy easy. I sighed and finished in like five minutes. She saw and was about to get up but I beat her to it, I walked over to her desk and crouched down beside her since there wasn't another chair and unlike her, I didn't like bending down to show my tits to everyone. Sometimes I did it to boost my confidence if I was feeling a little low as the looks on the boys faces and the drool that ensued perked me right up but I was feeling good today so it wasn't needed.

"I'm done." I said.

"Let's have a look then. Sorry there isn't a seat up here, I'll make sure to get one" she mumbled as she left ticks after each of my answers, surprise surprise.

"It's fine" I replied.

"I was thinking..." She started. "If you really think that the work we are doing isn't going to be helpful to you...why don't you get a tutor on the side?" She looked up at me now, judging my reaction.

"Hmm. I've never really thought about it." I shrugged.

"Well do think about it and let me know after class okay?" She smiled

"Sure" I felt the corners of my lips threatening to tug up to return her smile but I resisted.

"Well done, perfect score"

"Of course" I answered, she rolled her eyes and motioned back to my seat.

That's how the English lesson went until I stayed behind again. Nichkhun gave me a confused look but I just waved my hand to dismiss him. When all of the students had gone, Miss Kim came over again and sat in the exact same place we were in yesterday.

"Have you thought about it?" She asked

"Mmm"

"And?"

"It depends"

"On what? Come on Tiffany stop giving me such short answers" I smirked when I realised I was beginning to piss her off.

"It depends who my tutor would be..." I smiled.

"Well, I am an English tutor in my spare time"

"Of course you are" I sighed and was met by a questioning look. "I'm fine, I'll just carry on with the work you set in class"

"Is there something wrong with me?" She asked, folding her arms, half joking half defensive.

"Hm. I don't know the answer to that question yet" I chuckled "I was kinda hoping for a hot guy"

"Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble" she smiled. "It's just an offer anyway, you can look for your own tutor if you really don't want me"

If I really don't want you...want you? Why did that sound...

"I think..." I said as I leaned forward, resting one of my elbows on the desk "I'd rather watch you teach for a few more lessons before deciding"

"That's fair. You won't learn a lot tomorrow though..."

"Oh yeah, movie huh? What movie?... Wait let me guess" I smirked. Surely she wasn't gonna pick the one I was thinking of, it was too obvious.

"Go ahead" she pushed her tongue into her cheek, I think she knew what I was thinking.

"Oh god, Romeo & Juliet?"

She started to laugh, I would've never expected that laugh to come out of her small body, I found myself having to laugh along.

"I'm sorry" she smiled. "Cliche huh?"

"Very. Anyway, I guess I'll get going... I'll be watching" I had the urge to wink but that'd be weird.

"Bye Miss Hwang." She said as I disappeared through the door.

Nichkhun was waiting outside for me, bless his little heart.

"Hey beautiful" he smiled and took my hand

"Hi"

"Are you busy tonight?"

No I'm not...

"Yeah sorry babe, my dad wants me to go to this thing, it sucks I know" I rolled my eyes. I saw him huff like he did every time I rejected him

Why do I reject him?  
He does not stop thinking about sex. Sex, sex, sex. Like for fucks sake, there's only so much pounding I can take! It'd be nice to go out for a date once in a while...

"It's okay, another time?" He asked as he started to walk towards his car.

"Sure. Bye babe" I replied, slamming my own car door.

Men


	3. Romeo & Juliet

"Good morning guys!" Miss Kim said almost too eagerly.

Again I didn't reply and she just tutted at me, whatever I'm not in the mood for greetings.

"Okay so everybody turn your chairs around and face the TV at the back. I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to let you eat in here, or drink anything other than water. I know without popcorn and soda that sounds like a pretty bogus movie but rules are rules" she said after turning the lights off, she was looking particularly at me when she had said that. Huh, I'm not the only one who disobeys in here lady.

The class did as she said and turned their chairs. I groaned and swivelled mine around with lots of effort as I didn't want to get up, the result was a loud screeching coming from my chair. I couldn't help but giggle.

All of a sudden, my chair was turned around so fast that I almost fell off. Who the fuck did that? Oh of course, it was teach over here, I made sure to give her a glare as she sat down next to me.

"Just watch the movie" she whispered as it started

"I thought I'm meant to be watching you?" I smirked, she seemed much more interesting...wait huh? What am I even thinking?

"If you watched me during the movie then you'd be a creeper" she winked making something stir inside me. Um...

"Huh, well you're not convincing me about the tutor thing."

"No? What a shame" she teased, I just huffed. "Just hold out for your hot guy then"

"Maybe I will" I was getting a little...I don't even know. What's up with me? I turned my attention to the TV and watched the movie for like the thirtieth time. God...kill me now.

After about forty minutes into the movie, I lost the will to live so I leaned my head back to rest on the back of my chair, closing my eyes. Wait, we have lessons after this and surely we can't watch the whole movie with the little time we have left in this class.

I turned my head and saw Miss Kim focusing on the TV, her face sorta transfixed me... Her jaw was slacked and her mouth was open, and to make things more cute...wait - funny, not cute, funny. To make things more cute...aish. She had her tongue sticking out her mouth a little, unconsciously.

She must have realised that I was staring because she turned her head and pulled her tongue back in before resting her gaze onto me.

"What?"

"Don't we have classes after this?" I shifted slightly, nerves?

"You did, but I insisted that this was important so your next teacher allowed me to take her period too"

"This is important huh?" I had to smirk at that, what a joke.

"To them it is" she motioned to the students in front of us

"I doubt that very much" I retorted, turning my head back to the screen, I could sense her eyes still on me and I loved it.

"Why do you say that?" It seemed she was curious, I turned back to her.

"Well, you said yourself that they don't know much English and you're making them watch a movie with English language that doesn't exist anymore..." She frowned. "Romeo Romeo, where for art thou Romeo? How are they supposed to understand anything?"

She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it. Got ya, not such a good teacher now are you? Even one of your students could do better. I snorted and watched the movie again. She stayed quiet after that, okay did I hurt her feelings? I didn't mean to... I glanced and saw her face had changed, it looked stern.

"Hey, I uh...I didn't mean that" I didn't want to get on her bad side weirdly, I have no clue why. I loved pissing her off on the first day though...maybe it was because she didn't get upset those times, we just shared banter.

"No, you're right" she said, eyes still locked onto the screen. "Maybe I'm still teaching at your level and I need to bring it down a notch or two." She sighed.

"You were teaching at my level previously?" I asked.

She nodded and then turned to me

"The classes I taught had been learning English since they were in diapers, they weren't fluent, but they knew a lot. I guess I'm not used to going back to the basics, but thanks for pointing that out." She gave me a smile, so she's not mad?

I was still looking at her when Nichkhun rested his hand on my thigh, startling me. I looked to his hand and then back to Miss Kim to see her looking at me, her brows furrowed. ' _Are you okay?_ ' She mouthed, glancing at his hand

"Oh yeah, he's my boyfriend" I whispered and gave a reassuring smile. That seemed to put her at ease but the moment he started to move his hand upwards she leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Not in class"

I nodded, took his hand off and shifted away from him a little. Again, sex is the only thing on his mind. I rolled my eyes and heard her chuckle beside me, it seems she knew exactly what I was thinking.

...

The end of the movie came and I was surprised to see a lot of the girls crying, why would they cry if they didn't understand what was going on? Oh of course, precious Leo killing himself and bawling his little eyes out, that hurt them deeply. I sniggered until I heard a sniffle beside me, I snapped my head to Miss Kim's direction and saw her trying to hide her face, not subtly at all.

I opened my mouth and smiled, she quickly realised she was being watched and darted her eyes to me only to laugh at my expression.

"Shutup" she chuckled, wiping her eyes.

"You've probably watched this, what... five million times? And you still cry? Wow"

She pouted. Yes, my teacher pouted and I found it fucking adorable. How I'm finding a woman adorable I don't know but at this moment I didn't particularly care.

"I'm simply showing the class that it's meant to be a sad scene" That made me burst out laughing alerting all of my peers. I quickly got myself together and looked back at her to see her hold her hands over her face, embarassed I'm guessing. I grinned until I felt Nichkhun's hand rest around my shoulders, his fingers stroking against my tit now and again. Did he not realise that Miss Kim was right here?

I frowned and looked to her and she mimicked my expression. I then pushed his hand off and huffed, if he does that again then I'm going to... Oh and bingo, he brings his hand right back up and does the same thing, except bringing his arm down more, his palm resting against my breast this time.

I think Miss Kim could see I was getting uncomfortable so she stood up and went to stand in front of him and he immediately retracted his hand upon the sight of her. I watched her lean down and whisper in his ear, he nodded and looked almost scared before he picked up his chair and moved to the other side of the room. Miss Kim returned and daintily placed her self down beside me and smiled.

"Sorry" I said.

"No I'm sorry" Huh?

"For what?" I asked confused

"For...ah forget it I'm not allowed to say it" she chuckled shyly.

"Come on, I wont tell" I winked which made her smile grow. She leaned in and cupped her hand around her mouth so as nobody could hear or read her lips.

"I'm sorry you have such an insensitive ass for a boyfriend"

My head snapped to face her and my grin spread. Oh my god she's amazing. I laughed so hard, clapping my hands too, It was a habit I had picked up. Thankfully the movie was over now so I didn't interrupt anyone. She chuckled and gave me a teasing lift of her eyebrow before getting up and taking her chair back to her desk.

"Okay class, it seems we don't have enough time to write down the plot of the movie." A chorus of cheers came and she just smirked, she was a sneaky one. "So you'll have it as homework." I sniggered at the disappointment on everyone's faces. "Class dismissed"

I stood up and took my chair back to my desk before sitting down as it was easier to get to my bag. I packed it and wrote down the homework in my diary - Yes I do my homework, it's one of the reasons why I'm top of the class.

I noticed Nichkhun couldn't get outside fast enough, I guess he didn't wanna get left in Miss Kim's class alone with her after his actions which was totally understandable. I saw the look she gave him.

I yawned and began shuffling out of the classroom but I couldn't help but notice that Miss Kim was having trouble turning the TV off. Really? Since I was the only person left with her, I approached.

"Need a hand?" I smiled when she jumped a little at the sound of my voice.

"Umm, Yeah I can't seem to find the..."

I walked until I came to a stop beside her and just as I was about to push the power button, she did it too. Our hands collided and it was as if it burnt me. Does she have the power of fire in her fingers or something? What the fuck... I didn't see any indication on her face that she had felt it too and that kinda bothered me.


	4. Teasing

What was that? It was like...I don't even know. Like a burn or even an electric...spark. My eyes grew wide. Why on earth would I get feelings like that from touching my teacher? From touching a woman! This is not good. I have never felt that with Nichkhun, ever. This is what scared me.

I went to sleep that night and found myself waking up constantly. I kept dreaming of her. I kept dreaming of her keeping me behind after class, coming to my house to tutor me...thankfully I wake up before...God what would happen after that? I glanced at the clock and saw it was ten minutes from the time my alarm would go off.

I sighed and decided to just get up now and take a cold shower. What on earth is happening to me?

...

It's funny how I was worrying about that all day but when I saw her... all those worries vanished. Jesus I'm a freak.

"Good morning guys" she grinned

"Good morning" I said, louder than everyone. Yep. Didn't I say there was something wrong with me, even she noticed. She raised her eyebrows in surprise and I think I saw a tiny smile threatening to spill but I'm not sure.

"I'll be collecting in your homework now so please get it out ready for me"

Shit. After what happened with her yesterday I completely forgot to do it. I never forgot to hand in my English homework, that's why I got straight A's. Fuck. I saw her picking up the papers on each students desk before I looked down, I soon sensed her next to me.

"Miss Hwang, where is your homework?"

"I uh...forgot it."

I heard a few murmurs and a few gasps around me. Yes, it's a first, no need to act like I've just said something life changing.

"Well, you will have to stay behind after school and do it then." She said sternly. I was too annoyed at myself to even look at her, this is her fault anyway. I felt her leave my side and I quickly gave a glance. Shit. She was looking at me over her shoulder. I retreated my eyes and got out my school books.

One by one, she marked the papers. She skimmed through them quite quickly which impressed me and then once she was done, she called up each student to go through her markings with them.

So of course, everyone but me was called up. I huffed and rested my head on the desk waiting for this stupid day to end, just someone please kill me now. The school bell soon rang though thankfully signalling the end of the day. I was surprised, I thought we had one more class...? Obviously not. So I'm gonna have to face her right now. Urghh!

The students disappeared and I was left alone, with her. I kept my head on the desk hoping by some miracle she didn't notice me and just left.

"Miss Hwang, up here please"

I uttered a groan of frustration as I got up and dragged my feet before flopping down into the chair next to her.

"Please sit up" I did what I was told and looked at her, she looked good today. Well she looked good everyday but...oh my god what am I even saying? I'm straight! "Now are you going to tell me the real reason you didn't do your homework?" She asked, a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

"I really did forget, I swear. I'm usually so good with my English homework, ask anyone. I never forget"

"But you did yesterday..."

"Yes, and I don't know why. It just completely slipped my mind, I'm really annoyed at myself."

"It's okay" she smiled, I think she saw how I was beating myself up. "You can do it here"

I returned the smile and got my notepad out, I then wrote the title and started to write the plot to Romeo and Juliet. Simple really, but not when her eyes were on me. I'm rarely self conscious, but right now? I felt like a scrawny, acne-ridden, brace-faced little girl sitting next to Megan Fox.

I glanced upwards to see her eyes meet mine. Fuck. I immediately looked back down and decided I couldn't do this anymore.

"Um, do you mind not doing that?" I asked, nicely.

"Doing what?"

"You're...you are..um. You're putting me off" I stuttered. For fucks sake, way to look like an idiot Tiff.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realise that me watching my most confident student work would have such an effect" she smirked. Urgh that stupid smirk.

"Yeah, well. I wanna go home as soon as possible so can't you just mark some papers or something?" I asked, annoyed now.

"Well I would but I've finished. The only work I'm waiting for is from you"

I huffed and got up, going back to my desk, I then took my chair and turned it so now my back was to her. I heard her chuckle and I clenched my fists, does she enjoy messing with me?

Finally after what felt like an hour but was really ten minutes, I finished. I got up and went to her desk, slamming the paper down in front of her. She looked up with a curious face.

"Done" I gave a victorious grin and began to leave the room until she stopped me by calling my name. What now?

"I need to go over it with you when I've marked it, so park your butt over here and be patient"

"Urghhh" I made my annoyance clear as I slammed myself down to the chair again. I looked at my nails whilst she was marking my work but couldn't help but spare a few glances. I saw that she had a small beauty spot just a small distance away from her lips, it certainly was beautiful.

She finished rather quickly and then motioned for me to come closer. I'd rather not... But again she motioned so I scooted over until our chairs were touching, this is okay. See it's fine, you're not getting any OH MY GOD.

Her knee brushed mine under the table and I jumped, it was like I had just stuck a fork into an electrical outlet. She looked to me slightly concerned and I just smiled timidly, moving my chair away from her a little.

"Um, I like your use of vocabulary. You've explained the plot well and summarised it in great detail" I smirked as if to say ' _I told you so_ ', she rolled her eyes in response. "There's one thing though..."

"What?"

"You were right. You are levels above your classmates so I really do suggest you get a tutor as soon as possible" she smiled. "I've actually got a few numbers here for you..."

Wait, she got them for me? Wow that was nice.

"Thanks but...are they hot?" I joked

"Well...If you're into bald middle aged men or rather portly grey haired women, then I guess so" she chuckled.

"Ew" I made a face and she smiled.

"So I guess all you're left with is me" That smile...

"Hmmm, then I'll take the bald guy"

Her shocked face was adorable. I could tell that she wanted to push me or something but maybe she thought it wasn't appropriate so she just pouted. Again, argh why is she so cute.

"Yah, why are you pouting? You're too old to be able to pull it off" I teased.

This time she did push me and it was fair to say, I liked it...well apart from the shiver that shot up my spine.

"I'm not old thank you very much!"

"Okay, let me guess"

She raised her eyebrow expectantly but I just had to tease her more.

"Thirty..." I held my grin as I heard her gasp "wait no forty...four?" I said with a straight face.

"Detention" she chuckled but I was sad to see I had maybe hit a nerve.

"Okay I'm kidding, let me see."

I scooted closer to her and studied her face. God she was beautiful, she was breathtaking actually.

"If I'm being honest..." She took a deep breath readying herself for what she thought to be another insult. "You look the same age as me, maybe even a few years younger"

That made her smile.

"Liar" she pouted again

"No really, I'm nineteen and I'd be very shocked if you said you were over twenty but I guess you'd have to be seeing as you're a teacher."

"Aww" Yes! I made her feel good. "Well thank you, I'm actually twenty five"

"No way? Crazy" I made a dorky face to make her laugh and it worked.

She chuckled and looked at me for a while with a small smile. She then got up and started to pack her things away, I took this as my cue to leave so slung my bag over my shoulder and started walking towards the exit.

"See you tomorrow Miss Kim."

Before I could walk out the door however...

"Taeyeon"

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"My name is Taeyeon, when we are alone, you can call me by my name" she smiled.

Oooo that felt good. I grinned and bowed my head before pointing to myself.

"Tiffany"

She rolled her eyes and shoo'd me out the door. I couldn't keep the smile off my face all the way home.


	5. What's Wrong With Me?

"Someone's eager to get to class today" Nichkhun said, as he struggled to keep up with my quick pace.

"You know I like English" I smiled.

"I don't, Miss Kim scares me"

"Well then you shouldn't be such a horny pervert should you?"

He rolled his eyes and huffed, his posture lowering as he placed his hands in his pockets. This was the ultimate sulking pose, how childish. I really don't know why I put up with him.

We arrived soon after and took our seats. I noticed Nichkhun was still upset about what I said so I grabbed his head and connected our lips. I smiled into the kiss when I heard gasps, yes I know...we're a hot couple. When I pulled away and opened my eyes, I couldn't help but be startled as Taeyeon's face was right there behind Nichkhun.

"This is not acceptable in class guys. Do it somewhere other than here next time please" she said before walking back to her desk.

Oops, sorry ma'am.

"Today we are doing partner work. Since there's an odd number of people in this class, one of you will be with me. So get yourself into two's please." Miss Kim said.

"Come on babe" Nichkhun grabbed my arm but I shook it away.

"Go with Siwon or something" I huffed. He looked at me like I was an alien, we always did partner work together.

Soon everybody had a partner except for me, just the way I wanted it. I had to reject a few more horny boys but it was all good. I smirked when Taeyeon realised it was me she would be with.

"Okay Tiffany I assume it's you I'm stuck with" she teased making me pout. "Come up here please?"

I grabbed my bag and made my way over to the desk, I couldn't hold her eye contact though, I found it was too intense so I just looked at the ground. I then flopped down beside her and saw that Nichkhun was pitying me. Shutup asshole.

Taeyeon got up and gave us all a worksheet that had the title 'interviews'.

"So what we are going to do is interview each other. Have you ever wanted to be famous?" She asked the class.

Everyone nodded.

"Well, one of you will be the interviewer and the other will be the celebrity. You'll ask questions about the other to get to know them better. But you do it in English. If I hear even a word of Korean, you'll be in trouble." She smirked.

Yes, this is just what I wanted.

"Go" everybody started to read their worksheets first, including me. It gave a list of sample questions to use.

Again, this work was for preschoolers, I sighed which didn't go amiss by Miss Kim. She sat down next to me and then turned her seat so she was facing me, I did the same.

"Hello Miss Hwang, I have to say it's a surprise to see you here" she said in perfect English.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"Well, I thought you'd jump at the chance of working with your boyfriend or a girlfriend and instead you're here with me" she smiled.

"Well my boyfriend is being a dick and my friends aren't in this class. Everyone else thinks I'm a God or something so I don't need them drooling over me" I stated, loving the way her face changed to surprise.

"They think you're a God...wow" she chuckled. "Cocky and proud huh?"

"I'm not cocky...just confident" I kept my eyes locked onto hers, challenging her.

"Mhm. Whatever you say Miss Hwang. Let's start this exercise shall we?"

Okay when she said exercise all I could think about was her in bed...what the actual fuck

"What's your favourite colour?" She asked

"Wait, did you just decide you're the interviewer? That's hardly fair"

"My life is boring, I'd much rather hear about the self proclaimed queen bee." Again that smirk.

"I doubt that, but alright. Pink"

"Okay, favourite food?"

"Anything American. Or...eels, they're good."

"Favourite song?"

"'Say Something'. I'm sorry Miss Kim but this is..."

"Beneath you" she smiled

"Yeah, you can see that I'm fluent and you're fluent so I don't see the challenge here"

"Well, call your middle aged bald guy then" she teased. Nuh uh, I want you.

"Okay I've decided..."

"What?"

"I'll take you"

"Oh really?" She raised her eyebrow playfully. Yes really.

"Mhm"

"Alright, well you have English with me at the end of the day 3 days a week... So would you be happy to stay for an hour after school on those days?" Yes, yes I would.

"Huh...more school? Damn" I joked. "Sure that's fine"

"Perfect, well let your parents know and we can start tomorrow if they give you the okay, alright?"

"Deal" I eyesmiled. It seemed I hadn't showed her my trademark smile yet and she was thrown off a little bit. "Is everything okay?" I changed to a smirk.

"Of course" she kept her eyes on mine and then looked away finally. Wow, that felt weird.

I groaned when the bell went signalling the end of the lesson, I looked over to Miss Kim and she was pleasantly surprised

"Bummed to leave my lesson Tiffany?"

"No, I just don't like math. That's what I have next" okay she was right, I don't want to leave weirdly

"Ah I see, well hopefully that's more of a challenge" she winked rendering me speechless. She then got up and went to collect the worksheets.

What is wrong with me?


	6. Counsellor

Okay so these last few days...I've been questioning my sexuality. I'm hoping I'm just having a girl crush, you know like an admiration for her beauty or whatever. I haven't thought of anything sexual I don't think...yet. But instead of putting my usual smart-casual clothes on each morning, I found myself dressing more sexily, like I wanna look good in front of her.

I made sure to smell good by using my favourite strawberry shower-gel, a lot of it actually like half the bottle just to make sure she'd smell it. Then I made my makeup look less slutty and more pretty, I inched my black mini skirt up higher and paired it with a revealing white blouse that maybe showed off a little of my black bra underneath. Oh and my tits were out. Didn't I say I was crazy? I'm doing all this for a girl. A girl! A girl that I'm not even sure I like in that way.

I strutted through the hallway in my six inch heels loving all the stares I was getting and I had gotten from the students all day today. I dreaded to see Khun's reaction though, I think he would just tackle me there and then. I entered Miss Kim's classroom, the last class of the day and saw she was writing on the whiteboard. I kept my eye on her and due to all the whispering and gasps that ensued; she turned around and focused her attention on me.

I immediately looked away and swayed my hips subtly to my seat before sitting down and looking up. Ha, she was still looking but didn't have a particular emotion on her face...just a blank one. Hmmm. After a few seconds she looked away and I saw her shake her head before resuming what she was writing on the board.

She didn't say much that lesson and she also seemed to avoid my line of sight which was strange... it actually hurt a little too. I had put all this effort in today and she barely glanced in my direction. It kind of ruined my good mood and made me irritable. Good luck to her having to deal with me after class.

"Class dismissed, thanks guys, remember to do your homework" she said before turning around to wipe the board clean.

I got up and started to pack away my things when a hard smack on my ass made me squeal. It was fucking Nichkhun and he had caught Miss Kim's attention.

"What the hell?!" I shouted, pushing his shoulder while rubbing my butt. He's never spanked me hard like that before let alone in class.

"Nichkhun get out of this classroom right now before I report you for sexual harassment" Miss Kim snarled as she came up beside me.

"Well she is my girlfriend" he shrugged. What an asshole.

"I don't care, I've warned you about doing this sort of stuff in class and did she ask for you to do that?"

"I think from her outfit she was asking for it" he smirked

"That's it, come with me" She was mad. She was scary too.

He followed her to what I assumed to be Miss Lee's room. I frowned at the nerve of the guy and finished packing up my things. Just when I exited the room Miss Kim came back and blocked my way.

"Are you okay?" She asked, I could see she felt sorry for me.

"I'm fine, thanks for that. I'm uh...I should go" I was embarrassed that she had to see that.

"Oh, did your parents say no to tutoring?"

"No, they said yes...I'm just..." I think she could see I was embarrassed so gave a reassuring smile and placed her hand softly on my back leading me back into her classroom. Every freaking touch was the same, jolts everywhere.

"There's no need to be embarrassed in front of me Tiffany. Unless you want to go home because you're not feeling too good?"

Did I want to leave? Sure I felt embarrassed but I had been looking forward to this all day. Alone time with her, something to sort out my feelings and my suspicions.

"I'm fine, let's just get started" I smiled but winced when my butt hit the edge of one of the desks.

"Are you sure you're okay? I could get you an ice pack or something?" I could tell she was dying to laugh. I raised my eyebrow playfully and folded my arms which made her chuckle.

"Yah. I don't need an ice pack for my butt thanks" I tutted, she kept chuckling and I just had to laugh along.

"I'm sorry" she said, trying to get a hold of herself.

"It's fine" I smiled

"Okay let's go"

I sat down carefully opposite her desk and then she proceeded to teach me what people of my calibre would be learning. I had to say, she was good. I couldn't say I was listening that much though, I was too busy watching her, the way her hair swished around her shoulders when she turned her head, the way she licked her lips before speaking after a period of time. The way she...

"Tiffany?"

"Y-yes?" Shit was I caught?

"Are you sure you're okay? You look dazed, maybe we should continue this another day" she said as she sat down opposite me.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm still mad" great excuse Tiffany.

"I bet, I would be fuming."

"He's a real dick sometimes... Oh shit sorry I shouldn't swear"

She chuckled at that

"Im not going to get offended if you say shit Tiffany" she grinned. Okay so hearing her curse was sorta sexy, I unconsciously licked my lips and saw her eyes flicker down before meeting my eyes again.

"Okay, then he's a fucking asshole" I smirked, she did too.

"So why are you with him then? Sorry I don't mean to take a leap into your personal life but it seems like you wanna talk about it...am I right?"

"Yeah I guess I do. I don't really know if I'm honest, I barely meet up with him and when I am around him he just annoys me" I sighed

"Do you think you like just being in the security of a relationship?"

I looked up to her and smiled.

"Why am I thinking you used to be a counsellor?"

"Am I that obvious?" She laughed. "Well lucky you eh? You get an English teacher, an English tutor and a counsellor all in one!" She gave a playful wink and I just had to smile.

"Lucky me" I agreed. I think I got lost in her eyes for a moment because she cleared her throat and looked away, damn way to make it obvious Tiff. "Did I do this right?" I asked, motioning towards my work hoping to lose the slight awkwardness.

She smiled and picked up my book, grazing her fingers against mine for a split second. A shiver went throughout my whole spine, so what...now it's fire, electric, jolts and shivers? God this is crazy.

"Perfect, is this beneath you too?" She joked.

"Nah, this is good" I nodded and leaned back in my chair.

"Well it seems like time is up" she said, patting her hands on her thighs as she began to get up.

No don't go I want to talk more.

"Um"

"Did you want to ask me anything else?"

"I thought...we could uh...finish talking about Khun?" I gave a shy smile which made her sit back down

"Okay, counsellor head is now on" She's so cute.

"What did you mean about the security thing?"

"Well... Since you proclaimed yourself to be popular with the boys in the school, do you think that having a boyfriend protects you from unwanted attention?" She saw me give a confused look so dumbed it down. "If you were single, would the boys asking you out constantly piss you off?" That's my sorta language.

I thought about it and nodded. She then leaned closer, her arms folded on the desk.

"Well then there's your answer. You're with him because you don't want to be hounded by guys all the time while at school, that's what I think anyway."

"So what do I do?" I asked, why was she so good at all her jobs?

"That's for you to decide. Is there really a point being with him?" She frowned, I think she was frustrated by my stupidness.

"Urm..." Images filled my head with him fucking me. Yes he is good at sex but it doesn't mean I want it constantly. And I think she read my thoughts cause she immediately leaned back into her seat with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yeah, I don't really want to hear about that" she chuckled. I nodded to respond but couldn't help sensing her mood drop a little.

Was it something I said?

"Alright I should get going, good work today Tiffany and I'm glad you are working to your best ability now. I can set you some work tomorrow different from the rest of the students."

I smiled and grabbed my bag, she started to walk behind me so I exited the classroom and stopped by my locker which was just outside. I opened it and stuffed some of my stupidly over heavy books in and then slammed it shut only to scream when I saw Miss Kim behind the locker door.

"Oh shit! Sorry, you scared me" I was holding my hand over my heart while she was trying not to laugh. "Yah, stop laughing at my misery" I pouted

"Sorry, it's tough" It seemed she was teasing me yet again...hm I'll get you back. "Anyway, you left this" she gave me a textbook and I put it into my bag.

"Thanks teach" I winked, was that considered teasing? I don't know but it was fun.

"Teach? I thought I told you my name" She leaned against the lockers, like one of those guys you see in the movies about to ask the girl out.

"I can't say your name, it feels weird to me" I chuckled.

"Try" that smile...urgh stop, please.

"Taeye...argh It just is I'm sorry. It's a nice name and everything but you're my teacher"

"Fine, see you around Miss Hwang" she waved before walking away

"Tiffany!" Miss Hwang made me sound old.

She then turned around and walked backwards.

"Taeyeon" she pointed to herself just like I had done when she had told me her name. That little sneak. She laughed at my facial expression before turning around again and disappearing out the entrance.


	7. Jessica

"Jess, there she is" I whispered to my best friend.

"Where?"

I tell Jess everything, I tell her that Nichkhun's a twat and that I've been feeling weird things for this new teacher. She's not judgmental, she's cool. She's told me about her girl crushes too.

"Golden blonde hair, black skirt, red blouse. Do you see?"

"I don't kno...oh wow." I smiled, she's seen her. "She's a looker isn't she?"

"Yeah, she's really nice as well...oh wait she's looking over here, stop staring!"

"Why?" Jessica asked, she was still looking Miss Kim up and down and the latter was staring right at her. After a while, Jessica turned back around and turned back to me.

"Why would you do that? She's gonna bring it up now!" God my friend is so aggravating.

"Oh shush, I did you a favour. You'll have something else to talk about, you have her next right?"

"Yes..." I couldn't help but let out a groan, this was going to be embarrassing.

"Have fun, and don't stare" she said as she got up and left the table.

Huh, yeah right. Easier said than done.

"Afternoon guys"

Everyone greeted back, I did too but my head was on the desk, my hair splayed across my face. I didn't want to face her so I just closed my eyes and prayed that I was invisible or something.

All of a sudden, that fucking spark flowed throughout my body and I jumped up to see Miss Kim retracting her hand with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay Tiffany? Do I need to send you to the nurse?"

"Uh no, I'm good. Sorry"

Miss Kim smiled and then went to the front of her desk, she was about to sit down but her pen dropped to the ground. And oh my lord the moment she bent over to pick it back up, showing off her ass I swear I felt something...inside my panties - I was wet.

Okay, so I'm bi. That's fine, right? But what confuses me is that when I kissed Jessica all those times in clubs, I felt nothing. It was purely show for the hot guys there...Man I'm muddled

"Tiffany, if you'd like to come up here, I'll explain what work you have to do." She called. Oh lord, I have to sit close to her again, It's okay though, as long as we don't touch...

I got up and grabbed my bag before plopping myself in the seat next to her. Our legs were close so I picked up the chair and scooted away a little and it seemed she noticed. She gave me a worried look but then rested her gaze back onto my work.

"Alright so I have with me a paper that was used in the last English exam for fluent speakers. If you'd like to work through it, that'd be great." She smiled at me, okay now that I suspected I was bi, I've started to get these jolts that head straight for my lady bits whenever she does something like smile or wink... Was this my body's way of telling me I was right? This is just not happening. "Are you cold? You keep shivering" she asked.

"I'm fine, just...cold." Oh my god, she just said that you absolute twit! At least I made her giggle though.

"I'll up the heating"

"Thanks"

While I was working on that exam paper, I couldn't help but notice Taeyeon slump down into her chair and open her legs just slightly, resting her hand on one of her thighs. They looked so smooth, so unlike those ranky hairy legs Nichkhun has. Wait, every boy has hairy legs...god am I gay?

"Okay class, there's ten minutes left but I'll let you go early, so pack up. Class dismissed"

"Someone's feeling generous" I whispered

"Yeah well I can't handle the depression on their faces, they hate this class" Taeyeon laughed, her little dimple on her chin coming out. I saw that everybody had now left so I could talk more openly, but it's not like I had anything to hide though...right?

"Aw, that really bothers you?"

"Nah, but I'd like to think I'm not the worst teacher in this place" she shrugged.

"Oh believe me, you're not. You're actually one of the best in my opinion" Wow you're a complete suck up

"Oh really?" She turned to me and raised her eyebrows. "And there you were glaring at me on my first day" I smiled while she tutted.

"I wasn't glaring, I was just...ah never mind"

"Nuh uh, you can't say something like that and not finish it. Come on Miss Hwang."

"Miss Hwang makes me sound like an office worker...call me Tiffany"

"Well, then Miss Kim makes me sound like an office worker. Call me Taeyeon"

Sneaky bitch. Alright, you wanna play that game?

"However, I am a student and I should not address you by your first name. As a teacher, it's your duty to call me by my first name." Ha! Take that.

"However, I have given you permission to use my first name as tutors and counsellors allow it. Right now I'm your tutor so..." She winked, damn.

"Fine, you win Taeyeon. Happy?" I kinda liked the way her name rolled off my tongue actually, it was a pretty name too.

"Yup I'm happy Tiffany"

I groaned and she just laughed at me, as always.

"Now come on missy, finish your sentence" I saw a glint in her eye and saw she was excited to hear what I had to say

"What sentence?" Yep, I'm gonna play that way.

"Oh wow, really? _'I wasn't glaring, I was just..._ '" She really wanted me to say it

"Um, I wasn't glaring I was just...ah I feel bad saying this!"

"It's fine, I'm a big girl, I won't be offended" she gave me a reassuring smile, I hope she was right.

"I wasn't glaring...I was just amused that you were this new teacher and I knew all the boys were gonna hound you...I was thinking that you wouldn't be able to stick up for yourself but I was surprised that you held your own.."

"Oh really? And why would that offend me in any way?" She giggled

"I don't know...that I thought you were weak?" I frowned and then decided this topic was awkward. "Alright so can you see if I'm doing okay on this exam?"

Oh my god why did I say that, she freaking leaned over me to grab a pen, her scent invading my nostrils effectively dazing me. She smelt like vanilla, it was so...captivating and her face was so close to mine, if she looked at me right now...our noses would probably touch, Jesus. I leaned back a little and she seemed to notice.

"Sorry"

"It's fine..." No it's not, it's really not fine you're a fucking woman, and a teacher!

"Alright let's see here."

She concentrated fully on marking my work so didn't notice me study her for the millionth time. Her nose was really cute, her skin was unbelievably clear and porcelain-like. And her jaw...okay so I kinda have a fetish for jawlines and had never seen one so perfect...ever. Why did she have to be a teacher? Like for fucks sake, why?

"Is there something on my face?" She asked without even looking up. Fuck.

"Uhhh yeah"

She turned to me with an amused look. "Well are you going to get it off or am I going to walk around with it on me for the rest of the day looking like a fool?"

Oh god, I've got to touch her face, shit what do I do? I held my breath while my hand reached up, my fingers outstretched to wipe nothing off of her face. I looked for a spot to do it and decided to pretend it was an eyelash...So my thumb grazed across the top of her cheek, it was so smooth and perfect. I was so uncomfortable though because she just kept staring at me the whole time, I noticed her eyes flickered down now and again too which didn't help my nerves. I cleared my throat and then brought my thumb back before blowing on it pretending to blow the eyelash away.

She stayed looking at me though, it's like our eyes were lost in each others. It stopped when she smiled and then looked away. Jesus I'm sure I was blushing profusely, how embarrassing. She finished marking my work and I noticed she was reluctant to make eye contact with me again.

"Good, you'd probably get an A- for that. There were some grammar mistakes and slight overuse of comma's but other than that...pretty perfect" she smiled but didn't meet my gaze.

"Great, thanks" I didn't like how she wasn't looking at me...I didn't do anything wrong did I?

"Alright, I'm gonna have to go now. I have reservations so I guess I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Finally she looked at me but it was just a glance as she got up.

"Sure" No not sure, we still have half an hour left.

She bid me goodbye and then left me there still sitting at her desk...my heart hurt and it was then that I realised that I had maybe fallen for this woman.


	8. Studied

It was fair to say that I wasn't that excited to see her today in class. One, because I didn't have a tutor session to look forward to and two, I didn't want her to disappoint me like she had done yesterday. I had small hope that she might act normally but I didn't hold my breath, I walked in and sat beside Nichkhun who gave me an apologetic smile and I gave the smallest smile ever back, barely anything. If he wanted me, he was going to have to grovel. I placed my head on the desk and waited for my heartache to begin.

"Good morning"

My head shot up and I saw a gross, fat guy walking in. What the fuck? Where was Taeyeon? I leaned forward to look out the classroom door where he just entered from and couldn't see anybody else. My heart was beating like crazy, why wasn't she here?

"I'll be taking over for Miss Kim today, so get your textbooks out and turn to page 130. I have worksheets here for all of you except Tiffany, Tiffany where are you?"

I held my hand up pathetically and he walked over to give me another exam paper. I mumbled my thanks and got on with my work, this day fucking sucked.

...

"Hey Jess" I sighed as I sat down next to her at lunch, she turned to me and rolled her eyes

"Lighten up you big lump. So your babe isn't here...big whoop."

"She's not my babe"

"Well I was talking about Khun but it seems you have teach on your mind huh?" Oh that fucking smirk, it was so different from Taeyeon's, so less sexy.

"God shut up" I sighed

"Did something happen yesterday?" She asked, I could see she was worried for me a little, I'm hardly ever depressed and this concerned her.

"We talked like we always do and then I took an eyelash off her face which is when it got awkward. She cut the tutoring half hour short and then left." I sighed

"Tiffany, come on you can't go touching teachers like that. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"She asked me to do it!" I retorted.

"Huh, well then that is weird." Jess frowned; I joined in on her with that. Confusion was an understatement.

"Tell me about it. God Jess everything is turning to shit, why am I turning gay" I whined and hit my head over and over on the table.

"Yah, stop being a baby. Maybe you just wanna be her friend?"

"Uh no. Didn't I tell you? One time she bent over and her ass made me wet. If that's not gay I don't know what is."

"Oh shit...well I've always wanted a gay best friend" she joked, not funny.

"Whatever" I folded my arms on top of the table and then rested my head on them, life sucks.

"Maybe I should sit in on one of your classes?" She suggested

"Uh..."

"I can say that I want to check out her teaching ability compared to Mr. Choi." Jess shrugged, I guess it was a good idea. I could get a second opinion on...I don't even know what on, her behaviour with me?

"Alright. Come to my class tomorrow"

"Deal, I'll bring my gaydar" she winked and I burst out laughing.

Nichkhun walked over and sat beside me before leaning in to kiss me, I turned my head so all he got was my cheek, he's still not forgiven. I heard him huff next to me and couldn't help smiling, Jess did too.  
Awkward silence ensued until I got a text message from Jess. I scooted away from Khun for a second and opened the text.

- _You could even use him in the class-_

- _What do you mean?-_ I replied, I looked up at her with a frown, she simply rolled her eyes and began to text back.

 _-I can watch to see if she gets jealous, DUH-_

 _-Jess she doesn't like me like that_ \- I sighed

 _-You don't know that. From what you told me about her reaction, there may be something there-_

I looked up at her and she shrugged. Fairplay, she was a good friend, I gave her an eyesmile and nodded.

At least that gave me some excitement to deal with the rest of my classes, I'd have Jess tell me all her findings on Miss Kim's behaviour tomorrow. The day couldn't come quick enough.

The next day...

I dressed up like Jess had told me to (sexy) and quickly drove to school. I was nervous, beyond nervous actually. Jessica could be...unpredictable with what came out of her mouth and with her actions. If she said anything about my feelings, I'd probably have to move schools, not even joking.

So I walked into English class, it was in the morning which meant I didn't get a tutoring session which may be a good thing or it may not be, I haven't decided yet. Jessica wasn't here so I guessed she'd come in later, oh god give me strength.

"Morning guys"

Miss Kim walked in, I couldn't control my smile on seeing her again and when her eyes flickered to me, it actually grew bigger. My eyesmile was at its finest and I saw her itching to smile back but she controlled the urge. Hardly anybody could resist my eyesmile. She looked away and went to the board to write down what work the other students needed to do but then... there was a knock on the door and Jess walked in.

"Hi, how can I help you?" Miss Kim asked Jessica, who was trying not to look at me.

"I uh, I have a free period and I was wondering if I could sit in on your class? I understand you're a tutor and I was thinking about getting one."

Smooth Jess, real smooth.

"I don't see why not, come in. I guess you can sit anywhe..."

"I'll sit by Tiffany, thanks" Jess grabbed a seat and dragged it to sit down next to me. "Nichkhun's on his way" she whispered. "I want you to flirt as soon as he walks in okay?"

I frowned but nodded, alright...let's see your plan Jung.

"Okay guys, I have some worksheets here, boring I know but what can you do?" Miss Kim chuckled as she gave them out.

"She's so cool" Jessica gasped, I guess Mr Choi was boring and strict as shit by the way Jessica pouted and folded her arms.

"Tiffany" she looked at me and I could feel Jessica staring right at her however Taeyeon's face was straight and showed no emotion. "I'm sorry but here's another exam paper"

"That's okay"

"Hi, what's your name again?" She asked Jessica

"I'm Jessica"

"Jessica, are you American too?" She smiled

"My name gave it away huh?"

"Yeah" she giggled. Okay, why was she talking to Jess like that and not me? That's hardly fair. "I'll give you the same work as Tiffany then, you don't have to do it just look through it I guess. When she finishes you can come up with us and we'll mark it together okay?"

"Perfect sounds good" Jessica said as she smiled. Miss Kim smiled back and then went back to her desk to mark the register. "I'm not seeing anything here Tiffany...just friendliness. Well, towards me, she's barely looked at you" Jess whispered. Oh fuck off.

"She did before you came in actually" I huffed, stupid Jessica.

Miss Kim proceeded do the register and stopped when she came to Nichkhun.

"Tiffany? Do you know where he is?" She asked me.

"He should be here any second" I smiled, she nodded and looked back to her desk.

"I'm getting nothing Tiff" Jess whispered. Shut up or I'll slap you

Just like I predicted, Nichkhun came in a few seconds later and made his way to his seat beside me. Jessica nudged me so I smiled at him and began my act.

"Hey Khunie, I missed you" I cooed as I leaned in and kissed him

"Ahem" there it is. "I have told you two many times before about this haven't I?" She said sternly

"Sorry" I bowed my head and then looked back to Khun, he had lipstick on his lips so I smiled and rubbed it off for him. He tried to lean in again so I giggled and pushed his face away teasingly. I then looked back to Miss Kim and saw her turn around.

Jess was frowning beside me.

"What?" What what what?

"That was... interesting"

"Why?"

"She..."

"No talking!" Miss Kim snapped, I had never heard that tone of voice from her before.

We both bowed our heads and I heard Jess snigger. God I was so curious to what she had to say it was almost unbearable. In the meantime though I got on with my exam paper. Once we had ten minutes left to go, Miss Kim called both of us up to her desk and when we sat down, she began to grade my paper explaining to Jessica why she corrected something or what I could've done differently.

Jess put her arm around me and teased me for spelling something wrong under Miss Kim's gaze and then proceeded to ruffle my hair before looking back to the teacher.

I saw Jessica smirk at her from my peripheral and I knew she now had something else to say to me when we left. When Miss Kim was busy, Jess leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Go along with whatever I do okay?"

"Alright..."

When the bell went, Miss Kim smiled at us both and gave me another A grade. Jessica thanked her for letting her watch and then we both got up to pack our bags. Once I got back to my desk I felt someone hug me from behind and judging from the tits pressing in my back, I knew it was Jess.

"Yah" I smiled "Get off you imbecile"

Jess turned our bodies around so we were both facing Miss Kim and she then brought her face next to my ear, her lips only a few inches away.

"Act like you like it" she whispered

I looked to Taeyeon and saw she had stopped in the middle of putting on her coat, seemingly frozen in place with a look of...I don't even know on her face. Confusion maybe? She was looking right at us, Jessica in particular. I struggled a little but Jess wouldn't let me go and right at that moment she brought her hand up to cupch the side of my face, turning it to face her. I saw her look at my lips and then look to Miss Kim, a massive smile came up on Jess's face until Nichkhun broke us up and put his arm around me protectively. I looked over to Taeyeon's desk again to find she had left.

What was that about?


	9. Attitude

I wasn't in a good mood for two reasons today. One, my car decided not to start so I had to take the freaking bus and two, Jessica was being a complete bitch and didn't tell me anything about what information she had gathered from that class which frustrated me to no end. I was determined to get it out of her today, especially since I had a tutoring session after school.

I sped through all my class work and by lunch time, I had sat down where we usually sat and waited impatiently for Jessica's arrival. As soon as she sat down, the interrogation began.

"Yah, you've been avoiding me"

"Not really, I've just been busy" she shrugged. Funny, very funny.

"Spill"

Jess opened her mouth to talk and then I saw her eyes glance to something behind me. As soon as I started to turn to see what it was, she grabbed my head and kissed me. What the actual fuck?! I struggled to pull my head back and I heard all the "ooooo's" and the "damn this is hot" comments in the background. I opened my eyes and saw her still looking behind me before letting me go.

"What the hell Jessica?!"

"Sorry, I needed to do that" again she glanced behind me, what was so fucking interesting? I turned around and then I saw...

Miss Kim, in the teacher's lunch line, looking straight at my table, no emotion on her face.

"Shit, that was your big plan?"

"Mhm." Jessica smirked and licked her lips, making sure Taeyeon saw it. "She hides her facial expressions well."

"Huh? Are you going to tell me what you know or not?" I was starting to become frustrated, I had Miss Kim next and I needed to know.

"I think I'm just gonna let you figure it out" Jess said before leaving me at the table alone. Fuck you.

After lunch I walked into Miss Kim's classroom and sat down amongst my classmates who I could hear were still talking about my kiss with Jessica. Urgh just shutup, pervs.

Miss Kim walked in or more like stormed in, a scowl on her face I noticed and slammed her textbooks onto her table. Someone was in a bad mood...

"Afternoon. I need you to read from pages 140 to 210 in your textbooks. It sucks but it's necessary" I couldn't even describe her voice...it wasn't the usual soft and velvety one I was used to. Maybe she's on her period.

Because of her obvious mood, everyone became silent and got straight to work. I didn't know whether I had different work or not, so to find out, I tentatively raised my hand and was shot a glare by none other than Miss Kim.

"What is it?"

"I uh..um" Nice one Tiff.

"You do what the others are doing" she said before looking away and sitting in her chair, flopping down like I would instead of placing herself nicely like I was used to seeing her do.

I opened my textbook and glanced to make sure she wasn't looking before getting my phone out and hiding it in the book. I made sure it was on silent before texting Jessica.

 _-Jess she is in a foul mood. I'm not even joking she's terrifying_ -

I glanced up to see her huff in her seat whilst looking at a textbook...and then she looked at me. She was like Medusa, I was turned to stone and couldn't look away.

"Read Miss Hwang" Oh so we are back to Miss Hwang are we?

I rolled my eyes and then looked at my phone _\- 1 new message- I_ opened it up expecting to find an explanation on why Miss Kim was acting this way but all I read was...

- _LOL_ -

Lol? That's it? That's fucking it? What a complete dickhead, I don't know why I call her my friend I ask her to help me, she makes me think that she will and then tells me to figure it out on my own!

 _-Yah, tell me what you know!-_ I texted, I didn't think I could get through our tutoring session with her acting like a demon and without knowing what Jessica had to say.

 _-Wow Tiff, just wow_ \- Was the reply. Urgh you know what? Fuck you Jessica, fuck you.

I put my hand up and waited for Miss Kim to notice me.

"Can I go to the toilet?" I asked. I needed to get out of here, the air was suffocating me.

"Hurry" she replied.

Knowing Jessica had another free period, I rang her and made her agree to come to the toilet right away as I needed to talk to her. She came a while after and I didn't hesitate to pin her up against the wall, ignoring her shouts and hits aimed at me.

"Yah! Get the hell off me!"

"Tell me" I heard my voice turn to a growl, wow that's new.

"Oh my God Tiff, it's so..."

The door suddenly slammed open and standing right there was...

"Tiffany what's taking you so..." Yep, she saw us. I was gonna die.

I saw her look from me, to Jessica, to my hand on Jessica's shoulder to Jessica's hand in my hair. Jessica grunted and I frowned only to realise my knee was in a very awkward place, I glanced back to Miss Kim and saw her looking at that too. I immediately removed my knee from in between Jess's legs but the rest of my limbs were frozen in place. Yep, she's Medusa all right.

I braced myself for being told off but I only saw her look at me briefly with a frown before turning away and closing the door behind her, leaving us. My jaw dropped open and I faced Jessica who mirrored my expression.

"I suggest you get back to class Tiff, like now" she said as she left the toilet.

I sighed and did as she said, hesitating slightly to push the handle down. I took a deep breath and stuck my eyes to the floor as I entered and sat back in my seat. Call me delusional but I felt her eyes piercing into me like a laser for the rest of that class, I didn't dare to look up. As soon as the bell went, I stayed at my desk and soon we were alone together.

"Up here please Miss Hwang"

I obeyed and shuffled my feet before placing myself gently in the chair beside her. I realised I was sitting on the edge of it, making the distance between us greater. Jesus this was awkward.

"How did your friend find my class?" She asked, her tone a little lighter but not much.

"She said it was great, she prefers you to Mr Choi" I said without moving my gaze from the very interesting spot on the floor.

"Hm, that's nice."

"Yup"

Awkward silence...

"I actually haven't prepared anything for you today."she admitted

"Oh, do you want me to go then?" I asked, slightly relieved and slightly disappointed.

"That's up to you" I saw Taeyeon shrug from my peripherals and sighed.

"How come you weren't in the other day?" I asked, I really was curious.

"Why, did you miss me?" I looked up to see her finally smiling at me, an amused expression on her face.

"Nah, I was just wondering, I actually preferred the substitute" I loved joking with her, she always took it so well and I was glad that she sort of seemed to be normal again.

"Hey! Cheeky" that smile, I've missed it, but it was soon gone. "I uh, had a funeral to attend to"

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

"It's okay" she gave a reassuring smile. "I'm sorry too"

"Huh? What for?"

"Walking in on your little rendezvous with Jessica" she started to chuckle and I laughed along

"Uh, no. That wasn't what it looked like, really. Besides I'm taken" I smiled and I swear I saw something flicker across her face but before I could read it, she spoke.

"How is that going?"

"Nichkhun?" She nodded to answer my question. "He's uh...better. We're going on a date tonight for the first time in a long time." I gave a smile. That was a lie but y'know...

"Aw, well that's good. Maybe he's finally getting his act together."

"Hopefully"

"I hope so too. Everybody deserves to be happy" she smiled, she then placed her hand on mine and I gritted my teeth as I tried to stop the sparks and the shivers from affecting my body on the outside.

"Well what about you?" Oh my god, why did I just ask her that.

"What about me?" She removed her hand and then rested it on her lap.

"Are you happy?" I saw in her eyes she wasn't. She even looked down which was further proof.

"Um...I don't know how to answer that question" she smiled shyly, shit I took it too far. I made her uncomfortable.

"Sorry, that was stupid " I sighed and shook my head of it's stupidness only for her to laugh at me.

"It's okay."

I began to pack up my bag since we weren't doing anything else so I got up and walked over to my desk, bent over to get it and then proceeded to stuff my textbooks and my pencil case inside. I then slung it over my shoulder and sat on top of my table, in front of Miss Kim who was looking right back at me.

"You've been different today" I said, I didn't know where my sudden confidence had come from but there it was.

"How so?" She got up, walked around and sat on the edge of her desk, mimicking me.

"You were strict and I thought you were gonna kill us all"

She burst out laughing, I really couldn't get over that laugh it was so unique, I loved it.

"I was? Well I apologise. Maybe I had something on my mind" she didn't look away from my eyes as she said that.

"I see. Wanna talk about it?"

I saw her smile warmly before answering "I'm the counsellor here not you missy. Get your degree and then maybe we'll talk about it" and then she winked, what a tease

"Fine, maybe I will" Shit was I flirting? How is it coming so effortlessly with her? With Khun I have to try so hard...

"Hmm. I'll look forward to it." Another grin and another appearance from her chin dimple, cute. "Right, I guess we should get going" as soon as she grabbed her keys from her bag I remembered I didn't have my car.

"Fuck" I hissed under my breath

"What? Are you okay?" Seemed she heard that.

"Yeah I'm fine" stupid buses

I said goodbye and then walked out making my way to the bus stop. Nobody was there, just me. I felt like an absolute loser waiting for a big lump of metal to come pick me up rather than my lovely Mercedes. I was broken out of my thoughts when a car honked at me. Without looking I stuck my middle finger up until I heard that voice.

"Yah! You're lucky school is over or I'd give you detention for that!" Oh my fucking god.

"Oh Jesus I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you" I said as I rushed up to Taeyeon's car, she was chuckling though so I didn't offend her much.

"Do you need a ride?"

"Um..."

"It's either that or waiting two hours for that bus" Two hours? Like hell.

"Thanks, I appreciate it"

Oh my god I was in her car, like her it smelt like vanilla. I tentatively pulled my seatbelt on and faced her.

"No problem. Where do you live?"

"I'll give you directions" I smiled as she drove off.


	10. Car Ride

"Don't you drive?" She asked me as I was busying myself looking out the window, anything to stop me from looking at what I really wanted to view.

"I do, but my car wouldn't start this morning" I rolled my eyes and got comfortable in her seat, she also had a Mercedes but it had red leather seats compared to mine that had black. "I like your car"

"Thanks, it's my baby" Your baby huh? I never knew I could get jealous over a car before...

"How long have you had it?" I didn't really wanna continue this conversation about a car but there wasn't much else I could say.

"Two years"

"Aww" Why the hell did I say aw?

"Aw? You're a strange one Tiffany" she chuckled

"Yah! I'm thinking you're more of a bully than a teacher y'know. You laugh at my butt, then you laugh at scaring me and now you say I'm strange!" I huffed but she totally knew I wasn't being serious.

"Well maybe you should stop being so funny" she winked which made my heart stop for a second. She said I'm funny!

"I'm actually not funny at all. Here I'll prove it. Knock knock"

"Who's th..."

"COME IN!"

She looked at me like I was a complete freak. "I told you" I smirked.

But then she burst out laughing, she was actually laughing so hard she started to cry. I couldn't help but laugh along, the noises coming out of her were just hysterical. I thanked God we had stopped at a red light or she might have just crashed the car.

"Oh my God Tiffany" she chuckled, calming down a little after her laughing fit.

"Wow, well that's the best reaction I've had from a joke" I snorted

"Ahhh Lord. Sorry." She was giggling now like a little girl, cute.

"Don't apologise, it's nice to see you lighten up after today" Did I really just say that to my teacher?

"Now you know what to do to cheer me up" I saw her grin and god her smile was infectious.

"What...tell a lame joke? Turn right here"

"Yep, but please not in the middle of class or I'll die of embarrassment"

"Maybe it'd be great payback for what you did to me on your first day" Yes, I was going there

"Oooo, sneaky. Please don't." She gave me a pleading smile which kinda melted my heart.

"We'll see. I have this great one about a chicken" That set her off again. "Jeez you kid, if you take the next left here, my house is at the end of the road" I loved how I could talk to her like I talk to Jessica, it really was like I gained a new good friend, except I liked this friend more than a friend.

She pulled up by my house and looked out her window. "Wow this is a nice place" she had her mouth open wide taking in the pretty scenery around my home.

"Thanks. And thanks for the ride, I really appreciate it. I guess I would still be at the bus stop right now if it wasn't for your...generosity" I couldn't help but wink which she smirked at. Our banter was just, something else

"No problem..." I caught her eyes and I couldn't look away. They were so...inviting. It's like they were pulling me in but I did all I could to resist. I flickered my eyes down to her lips, god they were so full, so shiny so irresistible. I looked back up to her eyes to see her smile turn into a grimace.

"What? What's wrong?" I started to panic, shit did she see me?

"Um, do you like bugs?"

"Ew! No why would you ask me that?" I shivered at the thought of those gross things.

"Okay, then I suggest you stay still..." She said as she slowly reached out towards me.

I had forgotton all about what she had just said and focused on the sight of her coming closer and closer to me as if she was going to kiss me. My heart was racing as I stared at her lips...But all of a sudden I felt something crawling around on my head and I lost it.

"ARRGHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK?! GET IT OFF!"

"Tiffany calm down just stay still!" she was holding my shoulders down trying to get whatever it was off my head but with me jumping around like a lunatic it wasn't going well. "TIFFANY!"

I stopped. She shouted at me, I couldn't believe it. I stared at her, my mouth wide open in disbelief. That hurt...  
Suddenly she grabbed a piece of my hair and pulled it out, I yelped only to turn it into a scream when I saw what dropped onto me. This huge fucking spider. I lost it once again and started jumping around in her car, somehow I managed to open the car door and I fell out backwards with a thump as I hit the ground. Luckily I was wearing jeans or Taeyeon would have seen right up my skirt.

I quickly got up and started jumping around outside, I had no idea if that beast had gotten off me so I continued to jump until I saw it crawling around on the floor. I lifted my foot up and screamed "DIE!" and then stomped on it. "YEAH THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" Hideous creature.

I looked back to the car to see Miss Kim doubled over with laughter, I had done all that in front of her. Ground just swallow me whole right now please, that'd be great!

"Oh my god I can't breathe" she whimpered, her face was bright red. Wouldn't it be great if she passed out and I had to perform CPR? Aish what am I even thinking...

"Are you done?" I asked, one eyebrow raised and my hand on my hip.

"I should've got that on video, you could have been a Youtube star" she chuckled.

"Ha ha" I said sarcastically "Thanks again for the ride. I'm just going to go die from embarrassment now so I'll see you in my next life maybe"

"Over dramatic" Taeyeon rolled her eyes. "See you tomorrow Tiffany." I closed my door for her and she drove off. I waved at the disappearing car before going inside.


	11. My Heart

"Oh my god Tiff you're such a loser"

"Shut up Jess, you're such an asshole. I don't get why you don't just tell me"

"It's because you're really thick and I love messing with you"

Fuck off. Stupid girl. Jessica and I were currently waiting outside the school building along with all the other students. I was in math when the fire alarm went off so due to school protocol, we've all got to wait out here while it's checked out.

I kept looking around to see where Miss Kim was, I didn't see her class so they must still be inside...oh there they are. A smile popped up on my face almost immediately after seeing her and I saw her shoot a smile my way too. Jessica was just watching us both with a grin on her face, no idea why.

"Let me try something" Jess said before she cupped my butt with her hand.

"Yah! What the..."

"Shhhh, she turned me around so my back was to the rest of the students and teachers and held her arm around my waist while her other was still squeezing my butt.

"Jess everyone's looking, don't you care?"

"Not everyone. Stay there" who was she looking at? I tried to turn around but she was strong, she kept me in place. "Ahhh, bingo."

Jess crept her hand that was resting on my waist slowly up before grabbing a handful of my hair. Inch by inch, she then left my butt and began to move her hand around to my front. I'm sure from the back it looked like she was...yeah.

"Someone's not happy" Jess sniggered before kissing my cheek and letting me go.  
I turned around and saw Nichkhun storming up to us before pushing Jessica away from me.

"Stop it Nic" I frowned " He was always so jealous of everybody, it was getting to be a bit of a problem "We're just messing around."

"You stop, I don't need rumours saying you two are lesbians together floating round and making me look like a fool" he snarled, what a douche.

"Fuck off Khunnie boy, this is a private conversation." Jessica warned, her trademark icy exterior taking hold of her.

"Baby we can meet up after school okay? You can come over" I said and of course that would settle him down, he smiled and kissed me before going back to his own friends."You did that to make him mad?" I asked Jessica confused

"He wasn't the one I was talking about" Jess smiled at me before directing her gaze somewhere else and then losing her grin. "Shit..."

"What?"

I looked to where Jessica was looking and saw Miss Kim with our PE teacher. He was whispering in her ear and she was laughing and slapping his arm flirtatiously. He then said something and she leaned in and kissed his cheek, they were close and looked like a fucking couple. I didn't know my heart could drop so far out of my chest until I saw that. Then he held her hand...

"Tiff..." I'm sure Jess felt guilty about maybe getting my hopes up. Thank god she hadn't told me anything about what she thought she witnessed in the classroom because if she was wrong and told me the opposite of what was actually real...I'm sure my heart would have shattered.

"I'm fine" but I wasn't. My voice breaking made Jessica sure of that, I kept staring like a demented person as Taeyeon rested her hand onto his chest while he puffed out his pecs, trying to impress her again no doubt. I've seen her smile at me but...not like that. I wiped a tear from my eye and turned around, I didn't need to see any more.

"She's a flirt Tiff, I bet she has this huge ego that she needs to fill so flirts with people to feed it. She's a snake." Jess said trying to make me feel better, I nod my head and then the fire alarm stopped. Class upon class started to go back into the building, Jess had to return to her class so I bowed my head to say goodbye and went over to Khun. He saw I was upset so put his arm around me and took me to our next class...

English.

...

"Afternoon guys." She even sounded different. "Today we have a documentary to watch, and I've also given you some worksheets. Watch the documentary where the answers to the questions on your sheets will be. Tiffany do you want to do that too?" She sounded friendly, not flirty, It was all in my fucking head. I nodded, my eyes still on the ground, I hadn't looked at her once since I had seen her with that guy.

She came round and started to give the worksheets out, I prayed she wouldn't stop at my table but she did. And then she touched me, her hand resting on my back. I didn't want that so I turned my body awkwardly trying to shake her hand off, luckily she got the hint and dropped it.

"Are you okay sweetie?" She asked. Don't call me sweetie, I bet you call him sweetie. I nod my head but then she decided to crouch down making me look at her for a split second before I shifted my gaze elsewhere. I could see her frown fom the corner of my eye and finally she got up and left.

I lifted my eyes to look at the interactive whiteboard where she would show us the DVD on and I wondered why she made us watch Romeo and Juliet on the TV when she had that. Maybe it was because the movie was on a VHS and not a DVD, I don't know, I'm not good with technology.

Since the board was right above her desk, I saw her figure to the side of it, I was sure she was looking at me...but then again, I have been delusional all this time. I hazard a glance to her and I was right, she was. Probably wondering whether to ask again if I'm okay... No I'm not fucking okay and I'm not staying for tutoring either.

When I finished my worksheet and the documentary ended, she started to collect them all in and like I expected, she stopped to ask if I was okay again. I said 'yes' in the coldest tone I could and again she got the hint and left. Soon it was time to leave so I immediately glued myself to Nichkhun and he put his arm around me, at least he was good for something now.

He picked up my bag for me and we both walked out, we were halfway down the hall when I heard her shouting my name. Nichkhun looked down at me and he probably saw I wasn't in the mood so we kept walking. He had said that he couldn't give me a lift home (my car still wasn't fixed) as he had to pick up his little brother from school but he'd come to my house later like I had asked him to.

I made my way to the bus stop and found there weren't many people there, none that got on my bus anyway and as soon as their bus approached, they got on and I was left alone. Oh and if my day couldn't get any better, it started to rain and there was me without a jacket, just a blouse and some skinny jeans. Fucking perfect.

I wallowed in my self pity for close to ten minutes until I saw a car pull up in front of me, the rain bouncing off it's roof. I knew that car, and I was not getting into it.


	12. Depression

"Tiffany, get in!" She shouted when she had lowered the window. I didn't answer, and just turned to the direction the bus would be coming from. I quickly glanced at the bus timetable - 30 minutes isn't too bad. I took a step back from her car and totally ignored it. "Tiffany! You're gonna catch your death, get in!" She tried again, I folded my arms and refused to look. Call me childish, but I wasn't getting hurt even more. No way.

All of a sudden I heard a car door open and glanced quickly to see her getting out and putting an umbrella up before slamming her door shut. All I wanted to do was walk away, so I did. There was another bus stop further up the road anyway. I heard her calling me but once again I ignored her, you broke my fucking heart.

Then all I felt were tingles when I felt her hand on my arm, she spinned me around to face her and I could see she was getting wet too.

"Tiffany listen to me! Get in the car!"

"No"

Thunder rumbled through the sky and although I was scared I tried not to show it. I attempted to yank my arm away but she was holding it too tightly for me to get away from her.

"For fucks sake!" She shouted and then proceeded to drag me back to her car, I hadn't walked that far from it anyway but I tried to resist. I couldn't be in that small of a space with her right now.

She opened the passenger side door once we got there and told me to get in. Again I refused so she pushed me in by force ignoring my protests and then locked the door until she got in her side. As soon as she sat in the driver seat I tried to get out again but it just wasn't happening.

"Open the door!" I ordered.

"No"

"This is kidnapping"

"No this is called being responsible, you could catch pneumonia Tiffany. Look at you you're soaking."

"Let me go"

"No"

I leaned over to her side, brushing against her and making myself dizzy, I really liked this woman and she was making it so hard for me to get over her. I tried to open her door but that too was locked.

I wasn't going anywhere it seemed so I gave up and tried to calm down by watching the rain pour down the window, it was coming down hard as it was bouncing a few feet off the floor each time it hit.  
I felt Taeyeon move, reaching into the backseat for something. I wasn't going to look to see what it was.

"Here, take this." She said as she held out an oversized jumper. I looked at it and shook my head before turning back to look out the window again. "What's wrong with you?" She asked, I pictured her face being confused at me treating her this way but oh well.

I saw she turned the heating in the car up which I was silently grateful for and then her hand that was holding the jumper flopped down to her lap, tired at being held up for so long. She then sighed and started the car.

"If I've done something, or said something to anger you or upset you, I'm sorry" she said as she drove through the rain. I didn't answer but I felt the tears threatening to spill out from my eyes after hearing the hurt in her voice. "Or maybe it's something that happened between you and Nichkhun or with Jessica...you know you can talk to me about anything right?"

Yeah, I've fallen for you hard and then you broke my heart. Will it make you feel better to hear that? I flinched when she rested her hand on my leg reassuringly and I immediately shook it off not liking how the sparks were still electrocuting me from the inside-out. I saw her hand hover above me before reluctantly going back to the steering wheel.

"So it is me...what can I do to make you comfortable Tiffany?" She sighed

"Let me out" I responded finally, that's all I wanted from her right now.

"But we are almost there" she reasoned.

"Let me out" I repeated

"Fine" she finally gave up and pulled over. "But only if you wear this and take the umbrella okay?" I nodded. "Do you know where we are?" I nodded again. "Okay." She sounded defeated.

She handed me the umbrella and made sure I put on her jumper before unlocking the car. All I could smell was her body scent on this jumper and it was killing me but I got out, put the umbrella up and closed the door behind me. I didn't dare look back because she hadn't left yet, she was watching me. It was only about an eight minute walk to my house so it wasn't that bad and it was the weekend tomorrow so thank the lord for that.

Once I got in, I immediately took off her jumper, threw it in the washing machine by itself and turned it on. I then placed the umbrella by the door ready for Monday and headed upstairs to take a hot shower.

Maybe I'm stupid, but I really felt something special with her. But I guess I'm just a delusional, love obsessed kid though at least now I can say I've experienced heartbreak. Plus even if she had felt the same way, it would never work. She's a teacher, she would get arrested if people found out. I told myself this was for the best.

Nichkhun came over later that night and proceeded to do what we always did. Have sex which was me lying down and him doing all the work. I kept my eyes on him, never closing them because I knew that if I did, I would see her instead.

After cleaning himself up, he gave me a peck on the lips and left. That's how it always went, I was probably being used for sex which strangely didn't bother me, I just wanted to feel good just for a few seconds, which I had, eighteen seconds to be precise...I counted.

Jessica called me over and over but I didn't answer, I didn't want to go out, I didn't want to talk about it, I just wanted to sit at home, in my bed and sleep the days away.


	13. Making Up

It was Monday and English was my first class. I was in a foul mood and I think my clothing reflected that, I was wearing a baggy hoodie and baggy sweatpants with some converse. This was usually my depression outfit; I also had no makeup on...what's the point? It's not as if I'm trying to impress anyone am I...

I walked in and sat down on my desk; I lowered my head and just tried to hold myself together. Nichkhun knew something was wrong and he was actually being sweet, he had moved his desk and chair closer to mine and he held my hand under the table. Of course it was pointless because I gained zero comfort from his action but it was still refreshing to see him act like a real person and not just a real life dildo I could use whenever I wanted.

I soon heard the clicking of heels outside the classroom but again, I ignored them and kept my head down. I then heard the door open and there they were, the minute I saw those heels I looked back down and squeezed Nichkhun's hand tighter, he responded by rubbing circles on the top of my hand with his thumb.

"Good Morning" Taeyeon, I mean Miss Kim said, she sounded terrible, like she had gotten a cold...my fault I presume. "Today I'll let you watch a movie, does anyone have netflix?"

Most of the class put their hands up.

"Okay, discuss amongst yourselves which movie, bearing in mind no pornography is allowed and then load it up on my computer. Make sure it's in English" she said as she sat at her desk and sighed. I could feel eyes on me and guessed it was her, I shifted in my seat and then rested my head down sideways on the desk to face Nichkhun. He smiled at me, moved a piece of my hair that had fallen over my eye and then tapped my nose. I crinkled it up and he chuckled at my cuteness.

All of a sudden, I jumped when the movie started and my heart beat erratically, the student had turned it up too loud which scared everyone. Since I was facing the front now I saw her staring at me, her chin resting on top of her hands. She gave a small smile but I didn't return it, I rested my head back down and dozed off.

...

"Tiff? Tiff, babe wake up."

"Let me handle this Nichkhun, go to your next class please"

Shit, no I need to go out with him, I don't want to be left with her. I jumped out of my seat startling her no doubt and began to pack my bag, aggressively shoving my books into it.

"Tiffany stop" that voice, so soft and broken "Tiffany, please" don't say that, please don't plead with me. "Can we talk?"

I looked up at her and for a second thought I saw tears in her eyes but the minute she blinked they had gone. I stared into those deep, dark brown eyes and got lost once again. Stupid Tiffany. I felt her hands on my shoulders, pushing me down to sit until my legs finally complied and collapsed from under me, the shivers from her touch too great.

"I-I brought your stuff back..." I croaked. "I left the umbrella by the door and I have your jumper in my bag"

"Thank you, but all I want to do now is work out what has happened okay?"

"I have a class" Perfect, my voice just had to break didn't it.

"Damn. Can you come to my classroom at lunch then?" Her eyes were pleading with my dark and emotionless ones. "Please?"

I sighed and nodded my head which made her smile a little. The urge to smile back was almost unbearable but I resisted. I then got up, took out her jumper laying it neatly folded up on top of my desk and started to walk out. "I washed it" I said as I left.

...

True to my word, I knocked on her door at lunch time and she answered, ushering me inside before closing it behind me. I didn't want to be there, but seeing her hurting was even more painful than my crushed heart. I sat at my desk and she moved a chair so she could sit in front of me.

"Okay, thank you for coming here. I got some snacks if you are hungry since it's lunch" she shoved her hand in her bag and got out sandwiches and lots of candy, I wasn't hungry though.

"I'm good"

I heard her sigh."Can I ask you something?" No I'd rather you didn't but my head didn't feel the same way, it nodded to answer her question. "Has something happened at home to cause you to act this way?"

I shook my head

"Has something happened in school to make you act this way?"

I hesitated slightly before shaking my head again.

"So that was a yes." I looked up and saw a sympathetic smile on her face.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Can I ask you one more thing? Please?"

I made a face and she saw.

"Please, it's important"

I sighed and nodded my head again before placing it in my hand.

"Why did the turkey cross the road?"

Huh? I lifted my head to see her holding in her laughter. I shook my head, she was making jokes?

"Because the chicken wasn't available"

Okay so I've never seen someone laugh so hard at their own joke. And remember how I said her laughter was contagious? Well it still was, I couldn't help but chuckle at her dying in front of me.

"Yes! I made you smile! Score!" She grinned dorkily and okay...that perked up my mood just a tad. "Can I tell you another joke? Just between me and you?" She asked in a loud whisper. Oh my god she was holding my hand, jeez the sparks it was giving me...

I nodded my head and she leaned in a little.

"You know your PE teacher?" Fuck, I wasn't expecting that. My mood took a U-turn and fell further downhill. I sighed and nodded my head but tried to pull my hand away. She didn't let me. "He asked me out" she giggled like a fucking excited schoolgirl over their crush.

"Really?" I tried to give a smile but it was hard.

"Yup. He was flirting with me all day Friday as well."

Is she trying to make me cry?

"I felt bad but the way he was trying to shove his muscles in my face as if they would make me say yes to him was too funny" Wait, what? I raised my head to meet her eyes. "I let him down gently but he vowed to take me on a date at some point. He'll be waiting a loooooong time"

Am I hearing this right?

"But...Jessica said that you were flirting with him and you were dating?" Shit Tiff, why are you being so obvious? Oh and sorry Jess...

"Is Jessica a stalker? If so she's a pretty bad one" Taeyeon chuckled. "I wasn't flirting, I was awkwardly pushing him away and letting him down gently like I said, however he was still giving it all he's got. Men huh?" She rolled her eyes and I couldn't help but break out into a smile.

She was single, still available and she didn't like him.

"I wanted to apologise today..." I said, now that the misunderstanding is out of the way, I remembered I had been a complete bitch to her on Friday.

"For what?" She asked

"For the way I acted on Friday. You were just trying to be nice but I...wasn't in the mood for any kindness at that point." Any false hope...

"Oh shush, it's totally fine. May I ask why?"

"It's...uh. It's personal actually"

"Oh, okay no worries. I'm glad you're feeling better now though."

"Thanks, Nichkhun has been taking care of me well" I smiled and studied her face to find something, anything that hinted towards jealousy and I think finally I got it, she let go of my hand...

"That's...nice" she said through clenched teeth. Wasn't that a clear indication? "Anyway, we have a tutoring class tomorrow, and I was wondering if you'd like to do it elsewhere? I feel bad you having to stay in school for longer so if you wanted to..."

"Yes." I said almost too eagerly but I didn't care. This was as close to a date as I could possibly get. "I'd like that"

Her smile lit up the room and lifted the rest of my mood sky high, my heart slowly piecing back together again. "Where would you like us to go?"

"Where do you suggest we go?"

"Well, I don't think a public place would be wise because I'm not really supposed to..."

"Come to my place"


	14. My Place

I was expecting her to be surprised, but I think I suggested exactly what she was thinking. I told her it was perfect as my dad was gone for a week starting tonight so the house would be free. She was shocked to find out I'd be alone that whole time but I assured her that I would be fine.

So I had counted down the hours until she would arrive, half an hour to go as I had left school early to prepare. I started to panic, Miss Kim, Taeyeon was coming to my house, what the actual fuck? I looked around and saw I had some drinks, some wine - wait not wine Jesus Christ.

Um, how do I look? I was wearing really tight skinny jeans that showed off my ass and a tight t-shirt. Hopefully I didn't look too much like a kid, I wanted to look mature for her.

What would we do after tutoring? Would she take a tour around? Would she look at my room? Omo! I rushed upstairs and quickly tidied my room and by the time I had finished, I heard the doorbell go. Oh my fucking god give me strength I beg you.

I walked down the stairs and took a deep breath as I was approaching the door. I then pulled on the handle and opened it. Wow.

She was wearing skinny jeans too and a baggy jumper, not the one I had worn before though.

"Miss Kim" I smiled but her grin dropped the moment I said that.

"Nuh uh" she said as she waved her finger in my face and pulled the door shut again. I knew what she wanted, she knocked the door and I opened it once more.

"Taeyeon, come in" I smiled, her grin grew as she stepped inside.

"Wow, it looks even nicer on the inside" she said as I closed the door behind her

"Thanks, my dad is an interior designer" I smiled "the reason he's away is somebody in the US has asked him to design their house so he's gone there for a week"

"Ahh I see" she nodded while looking around the place "What about your mother?"

My smile faded and my breath caught in my throat, I didn't like to talk about it and from her expression she guessed it.

"I'm sorry" she gave a reassuring smile and then did the zip her mouth up action.

"It's okay. We can start here" I said, patting the table in my kitchen.

"Great, I'll set up"

"Would you like a drink? Soda?"

"That'd be great thank you"

Oh man. She was in my house and sitting at my table, this was too surreal.

"Don't you have any pets?" I shook my head to answer until I swallowed my drink

"No" I gave her a can of soda and sat down opposite her "I really want a puppy but I guess I'm too busy to look after it properly."

"That's admirable" she smiled as she took a sip. "I have a dog but like you I don't have enough time for him so he goes to a doggy day care service I came across on the internet" she chuckled. "He loves it there though"

"Aw, that's cute"

"Here, I'll show you" she held up her phone and I saw it's wallpaper was a photo of a black poodle "His name is Ginger" I think she saw my face turn to confusion because she laughed.

"He's a he and he's black but you called him Ginger?" I mocked

"Yah, his face looked like a Ginger, don't ask me why."

"Wow, and you call me strange" I winked, I was surprised by how comfortable it felt even though I knew I was winking at my teacher, my female teacher and was also surprised that I could bounce back from depression this fast.

"Ha! I'm not even gonna go there" that smirk came up on her face again, god it was sexy. "Right Missy, let's get some work done shall we since you left my class early" Taeyeon tutted.

"Hey I told you why, the house was a mess and I didn't want you thinking I was a slob"

"I'm kidding, it's cool. So I have a different kinda exam here. It's an exam like what we did when I made you watch the documentary where you listen to the dialogue and then write down the answers."

"Ah okay" I nodded

"So you take this" she gave me a worksheet "and I'll press play on the recording when you're ready"

"Okay, I'm ready" I smiled

She clicked play and I started my work, it was hard because I felt her eyes on me but it was easy since it was meant for Korean's with limited English language skills.

"Yah, I'm trying to concentrate" I said when her gaze became too much to bear.

"Sorry, I'm looking at what you're writing" she said before getting up and leaning over the back of my chair, her face now very close to mine. Fuck. Her gorgeous vanilla scented body wash assaulted my nostrils and made me shiver. My jaw clenched when she turned to look at me, her lips inches from my cheek but as soon as she had come, she had gone and slid into the seat next to me. I tried to make my breathing a normal pace again before I answered.

"Oh and you think moving closer is helping?" I asked as I wrote another answer down trying to control my shaking hands

"I couldn't see well from over there" Mmm, sure

I finished the test in about 45 minutes since each time a question was asked, they would repeat it before going onto the next one. By the end of it, the woman's voice on the recording was killing me, so annoying.

"Well done" Taeyeon said after marking it. "Perfect score"

"Of course, what else do you expect?" I rolled my eyes and saw her chuckle in response.

"Cocky Hwang yet again huh?"

"Yupp. Are you hungry?" Oops, that was too forward.

"Um...not really. Why, are you?"

"Mm" I said as I got up and looked in the fridge. "I didn't eat at lunch"

"Why's that?" I heard her getting up, shit she was coming up behind me.

"I...uh...I was busy"

"Huh, well I don't mind you taking a few minutes out of tutoring to cook something for yourself" Taeyeon smiled, her voice right next to my ear.

I felt her breath on my ear next and I shuddered at the feeling, I closed my eyes and grabbed the side of the fridge afraid the shivers were going to make my legs unstable. I opened my eyes and out of the corner of them I saw her face right there. If I had turned I would have been kissing her cheek, she was looking in the fridge. My breath shuddered and I heard her chuckle, she knew what she was doing to me.  
I bit my lip and she moved a few inches back. I remembered that she had been talking to me and I probably looked like a freak just now. When I got myself together, I answered.

"I...don't know how." I admitted shamefully.

"You don't know how to cook? Seriously?" She was mocking me.

"Well it's actually a case of I can't cook. I burn pretty much everything I touch, even toast"

Of course she would laugh. She laughs at a lame knock knock joke and now she's laughing at my lack of cooking skills considering my age.

"Maybe I should get you the number of a cooking tutor" she chuckled.

"Yah, I don't need to cook, I can just order takeout." It really was no big of a deal I thought.

"That's not healthy to be eating that junk every day for a week sweetie." Again with the sweetie? I couldn't help my smile popping up.

"Well...I guess Jess and I can go to a restaurant sometime, I can go with Nichkhun too. Don't worry, I'm fine" I reassured her, it was nice to be worried about by her though.

"Hm. Okay but promise me you'll eat well?" Why did she care so much?

"I promise" I chuckled

"Alright I guess I should go and leave you to it, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" She smiled before going back to the table and packing her work into her bag. She slung it over her shoulder and grabbed her can from the table. "Thanks for your hospitality Tiffany" she said as she raised her soda.

"No...problem" I sighed. She looked back to me and gave a final wave before opening the door and shutting it behind her.

I didn't know what to feel at this moment.


	15. Rumours

I was about to go upstairs to my room but there was a knock on the door. Thinking it was Taeyeon who forgot something, I opened it up and I was right. There she was, standing on my doorstop except she wasn't smiling. She stepped inside and the look on her face made me start to back away. She smirked and closed the door behind her before following me further inside.

"T-Taeyeon? What are you doing?" I stuttered, the look in her eyes...I couldn't describe it. They were almost black, her pupils fully dilated. Didn't that mean...

I gasped when my back hit against the wall, I was trapped and she was still coming closer but the second she gave me a reassuring smile...she captivated me.

Further and further she walked until we were face to face. My breath hitched when her face came closer to mine, her eyes flickering from my eyes to my Iips over and over again. I gulped and she chuckled, it was husky and unlike the ones I had heard from her previously.

"Taeyeon what're you..."

"Shhhh." She smiled and held her finger to my lips. "We can't tell anybody Tiffany"

I opened my mouth to speak but my voice got lost in my throat when she took her finger off my lips and then ran it over her own. My jaw dropped open as I watched her lick her lips and then catch her bottom one in between her teeth, keeping it there for a while until she let it flick back. Her tongue ran over her lips once again before disappearing back in her mouth.

I looked into those dark eyes and found myself leaning closer, the magnetism between us too great to resist any longer. I heard her chuckle before I closed my eyes and we...

The alarm on my phone rang on my bedside table, indicating it was time to get up. I sat up and it was fair to say I was furious.

It was a fucking dream.

I screamed and held my pillow over my face, maybe if I suffocate myself I can be with her in my unconscious state. A second alarm designed to wake me up if the first fails started to go off, I have never had such hatred for a phone before.

I scowled and dragged myself up and got dressed. I had a shower last night after Taeyeon had left so I was fine until later. I put on my makeup and decided to wear a nice little black dress today. Once I looked in the mirror fifty billion times to check that I looked hot, I grabbed my bag and left the house.

As soon as I arrived, classes started and it was the usual shitty day which would only get better when I saw Taeyeon. My heart stopped when I didn't see her at lunch making me panic that she may not be here. Jessica tutted at my uneasiness and then I saw Nichkhun walking past our table.

I thought it was strange, he always sat with me but instead he shot me a dirty glare. What the fuck have I done? Jess saw it too but she shrugged and continued to eat her food. I frowned in concentration trying to think if I had said anything rude or behaved nasty towards him but came up with nothing.

I reminded myself to talk to him in Taeyeon's class before she came in.

...

"Yah, what's wrong with you? Why didn't you come and sit with me at lunch?" I confronted him. He was sitting in his seat and staring straight ahead, an arrogant look on his face. "Yah I'm talking to you! At least have the decency to look at me!" I was starting to get angry, he was usually a suck up and he never acted this way towards me before.

"Fuck off" he snarled

"What the fuck have I done Nichkhun? Come on tell me!"

Taeyeon walked in and immediately saw the tension between me and my boyfriend, "Hey what's going on here?" She asked looking from me to him.

"Ask her" he said as he slammed his hands on his desk before slowly rising up from his seat glaring right at me.

"Tiffany?" Is she seriously thinking I have something to do with this?

"I have no fucking clue what you're talking about! You just decided to get on my back for something today!"

"Language Tiffany" Oh shutup Taeyeon I've heard you swear.

Nichkhun chuckled darkly and started to walk around, it was a sign that he was mad and trying to control his anger.

"What's been going on Tiffany?"He asked walking straight for me, I stayed put. He wouldn't hurt me.

"I don't know what you want me to say Nichkhun. Do I have to say I'm sorry for something? Fine, I'm sorry. I have no idea what for but there you go!"

"Ha! Are you sure you don't know? Does Jessica fucking Jung ring a bell?" He growled. What the hell did Jessica have to do with this?

I looked to him with a confused expression "Jess? What?"

"You fucking dyke"

"Excuse me?!" I screeched. I saw Taeyeon frown at me from my peripheral vision. Fucking perfect, this was all I needed.

"You heard me, you and Jessica. You've been fucking behind my back haven't you?"

"No!"

"Alright guys break it up, sit down and..." Taeyeon tried to calm the situation but Khun being the bastard he is...

"Shut the fuck up this has nothing to do with you"

"Dont speak to her that way!" I'm sorry but no one speaks about Taeyeon like that

"Why? Is she on your fuck list too? I've been crossed off long ago right? You slut"

"Nichkhun that's enough!" Taeyeon shouted only to be met with a smirk from him.

Okay I was getting sick of this now. Where on earth was he getting me and Jessica fucking from? What a loser, the only reason I was arguing with him right now was to make him take back what he said about me.

"You and her...behind my back all this time..." He snarled as he walked closer to me, Taeyeon's hand on his chest pushing him back did nothing. "When I was fucking you, you were fucking her too"

"I wasn't fucking her Khun we're just friends!"

I was getting worried, if he kept up this lesbian act then Taeyeon may start to be uncomfortable with me and that I can't have. So I did the only thing I could think of, I kissed him.  
I kissed him and imagined he was Taeyeon, all my feelings poured out into that kiss and if he didn't feel the love there then there must be something really wrong with him.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes, his anger had died down, It had worked. I exhaled in relief and pulled him into me, resting my head on his chest and I could hear his heart racing.

"I love you" I cried.

"I'm sorry Tiff. The boys were teasing me about it and I got jealous." He sighed and tightened his arms around me.

I opened my eyes and could see Taeyeon sitting on the edge of her desk, a hand tugging on the fabric of her shirt that lay over her heart. There was a deep frown on her face and when she saw I was looking at her, she glanced at me and then ran out the room. I closed my eyes again, relishing the feeling of hugging Taeyeon, or hugging who I wished to be her.

Once Nichkhun had cooled down and was laughing and joking with his friends like nothing happened, I went to go see where Taeyeon was, she still had a class with us and I was worried. Since the toilet was only down the hall from here, I went there first. As soon as I opened the door, I heard her voice.

"I can't do this anymore, God it's so fucking hard"

"Miss Kim...?" I tentatively pushed the door open more and then closed it behind me, I walked to the cubicles and didn't see her in any of them. The only place left were the sinks behind the wall. I stepped carefully, my heels clicking against the floor and then I saw her. "Taeyeon?"

"Please, go." she said weakly. She was leaning over the sink, as if she felt sick.

"Taeyeon, what's..."

"Please, I'll be out in a second, just go" I heard her voice wavering, she was trying hard not to cry.

"Okay..."

I turned around and let her have her space. I didn't know what was wrong but I hoped she would tell me in the tutoring session, if there was still one. Suddenly I got an idea. I turned back and approached her again.

"I have something important to tell you"

"Tiffany please..."

"Why did the chewing gum cross the road?" I hoped this would work

"What?" She asked confused, she finally turned around and I saw she had in fact been crying. Unknowingly, a tear slid down from my eye too.

"Why did the chewing gum cross the road?" I repeated.

"I-I..."

"Because it was stuck to the chicken"

There it was. That smile I loved, that laugh I loved. She was right, shitty jokes really did cheer her up. I smiled and laughed with her, god she was beautiful. And then...one of my dreams came true.

She wiped her eyes and then approached me before grabbing me and pulling me into a hug. I gasped when I felt her body pressed up against mine, she was so warm but I didn't know where to put my hands.

"Thank you" she cried. That gave me the courage to wrap my arms around her, god she was so...perfect. Her body fit perfectly in my embrace, her perfume was making me dizzy, the smell of her...making me light headed. The amount of shivers I got just from hugging her was incredible. I felt her hands scrunch up my shirt, holding me there. I rubbed my hands up and down her back, comforting her but I was loving the feel of her, I could feel the slight protrusion of her spine, her shoulder blades...We stayed like that for about five minutes until she pulled away. I would have stayed there happily for the rest of my life.

We were now facing each other, neither of us wanting to look away. This might be mean to say, but she was such a pretty cryer. There's some girls who breathe heavily with snot running down their face, their faces scrunched up - that's an ugly cryer. Taeyeon however, looked as if little diamonds were falling from her eyes, it was mesmerising.  
We were so close...all I'd have to do is pull her forward slightly and that would be it, her lips would be on mine. But I couldn't do it, I couldn't take advantage of her while she was upset and vulnerable. I may have fallen for her but I have respect for her. If something was really there...It would happen eventually.

"I think we need to get back to class Taeyeon" I knew me using her name would make her smile. "Come on, let's go."


	16. Phone Number

We didn't end up having a tutoring session; she was still upset about something so I cancelled it and told her to go home. I just hope she turns up today or I don't know what I'll do. I also have to stay on Nichkhun's good side...don't ask why, I just feel I need him.

My car wouldn't fucking start again though, time to take it to the garage again. But I'd have to do so after school. I called Jessica to give me a lift and thankfully she hadn't left yet so told me she'd come pick me up right away.

"Why was she crying?" She asked as she stopped at a red light.

"I don't know, I really have no idea. At one point she was trying to stop the fight, then she ran out crying."

"Hm" Jess thought for a moment "She's an odd one, very hard to work out"

"I know." I didn't know whether to tell her this but "Jess...I've been dreaming about her and I think if something doesn't happen soon I'm gonna go crazy" I admitted, it was true. Every night I had been waking up sweating after dreaming of me and her being...intimate.

"God Tiff, you're in deep" Jess sighed. Yes, yes I know.

The rest of the ride was quiet. When we got out, we said our goodbyes and I started classes. I had Taeyeon at the end of the day with a tutoring session afterwards so that's all I looked forward to.

Each class droned on and on and I could hardly keep my eyes open. All that was keeping me awake was the thought of being with her and talking to her about what was wrong yesterday.

Lunch time approached, I sat down beside Jessica and looked around for my favourite teacher. I soon saw her and she glanced at my table. Before I could stop myself, I waved. Stupid Tiffany, stupid.

But she only went and waved back. Fuck yes! I turned to Jessica to celebrate but she wasn't paying attention. I looked back to Taeyeon to see her turn back around and then Nichkhun sat down. He gave me a peck on the lips and ruined my view of Taeyeon with his face.

"Are you busy tonight Tiff?"

"Yeah, I need to clean the house ready for my dad to come home soon" I sighed.

"Ah okay, no worries" he smiled. Okay who was he and what had he done with Nichkhun?

"I gotta go, I love you Tiffany" he smiled and kissed me before getting up.

I smiled and looked randomly to my right to see Taeyeon standing in front of the cutlery station near our table, but she wasn't moving. As soon as Khun left the table to go sit with his guy friends she frowned, bit her lip and dumped her tray full of uneaten food in the trash before leaving in a hurry.

Yeah I needed to find out what was wrong with her ASAP so I got up, said bye to Jess, bought a couple of sandwiches and some gummy sweets and followed her out the door.  
I guessed she was going to her classroom so I approached the closed door and peeked through the glass window.

I saw her in her chair, head resting on her desk. I took a deep breath and knocked before entering.

"Hi" I smiled and she brought her head up.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

"Jess was being a stalker again and said she saw you leave looking sad so I figured I'd come see if you were okay" sorry Jess but I can't have her know my feelings, not yet.

"I'm fine Tiffany" she gave me a really fake smile which would reassure nobody.

I rolled my eyes and sat down opposite her desk. I then opened my bag and handed her a sandwich, she gave me a weird look.

"She said you threw away your food" I shrugged, hoping I wasn't being obvious.

"Should I be concerned about Jessica?" Taeyeon chuckled but opened the sandwich anyway and took a bite.

"Umm...maybe yeah. She has psychotic issues..."

I noticed Taeyeon stopped eating and her eyes had grown wide. I burst out laughing and she rolled her eyes in response.

"Very funny"

"I thought it was" I said as I poked my tongue in my cheek, teasing her.

She smiled "Thanks for this" she said holding up her sandwich.

"Not a problem." Just when I was about to ask why she was upset she asked me a question.

"How's your relationship? That fight was pretty intense"

She wanted to talk about Khun? I want to talk about you!

"Uh, we're okay. He scared me a little, he can be quite violent when he's angry."

"I think he scared most the class. God if he had hurt y..." She immediately stopped what she was saying, looked up at me and bit her lip. "If he had hurt...anyone then he would've been suspended or even expelled, I hope he knows that"

"I'm sure he does. He gets so jealous over everything, I mean you heard him...Jess is my best friend and he thinks we're having some lesbian love affair like...come on" I scoffed

"Yeah..." She said rather awkwardly.

Okay...wasn't expecting that reaction, awkward silence much...

"Hey um, if you ever need to talk or rant to someone...I hope you know you can come to me right?" She asked, a shy smile on her face.

"Aw really? Thanks I'd appreciate it. I'm actually having a lot of problems right now" I said with a laugh which died down when I saw her grab a piece of paper and start writing on it. When she was done she handed it to me. "Whose number is this?"

"It's mine. If you need to talk about your problems out of school, don't hesitate to call or text me."

Okay, am I dreaming? Do I really have Kim Taeyeon's number in my hand?

"Wow, thank you. It means a lot" I gave an eyesmile and she smiled right back. "I'll ring you now so you'll have mine too. You know, just in case I text and you think it's some creeper." She laughed at that.

"Like Jessica" she sniggered, man she was cute.

"Like Jessica" I agreed. I took out my phone and saved the number under Taeyeon and I was so tempted to put a heart next to her name but that was suicidal. I phoned her and she took her vibrating phone out and saved my number too. We had fucking swapped numbers.

"Alright. I think it's best you finish your lunch Tiffany before class starts. Thank you for coming to keep me company" Taeyeon said before winking, hell yes.

"No problem, see you soon" I winked right back. That's right, I'm flirting with you.


	17. Texting

That day...wow it was still surreal to me. Right now I was lying in bed staring at her number on my phone. I really wanted to text her but what the hell would I say? It was frustrating to be so near yet so far. I knew she felt something but whether it was just platonic friendship or what I wanted (romantic feelings), I guess I'd never know.

Yesterday's tutoring went okay, I think she was reluctant to talk to me properly after I saw her put her guard down, maybe it embarrassed her... I don't know. But I hoped that she would open up to me at some point.

Hi, are you okay now?- I can't send that can I?  
You're so sexy- ha nice one

Hmmm, what can I text her? As if by magic I got a text, and it was her. I swear my heart skipped a beat and my jaw would become unhinged if it dropped any lower. My thumb hesitated to press the 'open' button but I took a deep breath and pushed it.

 _-Hi Tiffany, it's Taeyeon. Just wondering if everything is okay now and the homework I gave you isn't causing too much trouble?_ -

Oh my fucking god if I were to die now from a heart attack I'd die happy. She text me, pinch me I must be dreaming!  
Ow, nope not dreaming. What do I write back? I didn't want to be too eager yet I didn't want to be too careful either...

 _-Hey, how are you? I'm okay, no more fights as of yet ^^  
Yeah the homework is fine, I've done it already -_

I pressed send and watched it until I saw the tick next to it indicating it had been sent. If this phone was a person, it probably would have died because I was squeezing the life out of it in anticipation. -1 new message-

 _-I'm fine thanks.  
Aw damn, I was hoping for some drama!  
Wow you nerd ;)-_

I think I just died. She gave me a winky face oh my god!

 _-Yah! I was right, you are a bully ._ \- I clicked send and waited, it seemed she was waiting for me too because I got a reply almost immediately.

 _-Nono, you just insinuated that...and you laugh at me too so don't play the victim!-_

I smiled, she's adorable.

 _-Yeah yeah -_-  
Well I gotta go get ready so see you later...teach!-_ Ha! That should piss her off.

I put my phone on the side and was about to get in the shower when I heard it go off again, I smiled and ran back to it to read the message.

 _-Yah, don't start the teach thing again missy  
See you later Miss Hwang  
Don't forget my homework ;)-_

Ah another winky face! Should I send one back or is that too weird?

 _\- Sorry TAEYEON -_-  
How could I forget that? ;)  
Now shh, you're distracting me-_

I exhaled happily, I was talking like this with my crush, with the girl I have fallen for. Life couldn't be better right now. Well, it would be if we were together but hopefully that will come...

...

"Good morning guys, today's a good day huh?" She smiled. Yes it certainly is.

Everyone said good morning and she gave us work to do, towards the end of the lesson she then gave us partner work to do again, same partners. Hell yes.

I made my way up, making sure to roll my eyes at the smirk directed at me and plonked myself down on the seat there.

"Sorry for distracting you Miss Hwang" she winked "I'll make sure not to do it again..." No!

"Nono, it's fine I was kidding" I chuckled. She couldn't back out now.

"Hm, okay. But those are private okay? Counselling is a confidential thing."

I think she was giving me a hint about not showing them to Jessica or Khun. Of course I wouldn't, Jess had the biggest mouth going and I couldn't risk losing Taeyeon.

"Of course" I gave her a reassuring smile and sat back in my chair, stretching my muscles. "Are you going on the school trip to that gallery Monday?" I asked in English, since it's an English lesson and plus I didn't want others to understand our conversation

"Yup, I'm one of the poor people who have to keep the students in line" she replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Ha! Have fun with that!"

"Are you not going?" She gave a frown as if to say she wanted me to.

"No I am, but you won't have to keep me in line" I whispered. "Im a good girl"

She snorted and shook her head "Of course you are" she looked at me for a while before lowering her voice. "What are you doing for lunch today?"

Was she asking me on a lunch date?!

"Hm, I don't know, why?"

"Come and keep me company?" Oh hell yes

"Of course"

Okay _now_ I was over the moon. It's one thing to text cutely but to speak in person cutely was a whole other level.

"Alright I'll meet you in here later. Class is over anyway. Guys class dismissed, you worked well. Bye!" She then turned to me and gave me a million dollar smile "Bye Tiff"

Oh my fucking god she gave me a nickname. "Tiff? What's up with that Tae?" Mhm that's right, you play I play right back...

"Your name is too long to say constantly so I shortened it for my own sake" another wink. "See you at lunch"

"Bye"

...

"Yo" I said as I walked into the classroom after coming from my last lesson. I found I was getting more and more confident with Taeyeon and I loved it.

"What are you, a gangster now?"

"Mhm" your pink gangsta

"Strange child...anyway. Do you want to go somewhere for lunch?"

"What, you mean out of the school?" Yes yes yes!

"Yeah, we may have to sneak out but we can do it" Why would we have to sneak if we had nothing to hide? I was getting more and more hints as we went along.

"How?"

"Well if you go around the back of the school, I'll pick you up there okay? We have an hour so we can go to a place further away" she smiled.

"Alright, let's do it"

So our little escape plan went well, nobody saw us and we were on our way to wherever she wanted to go for lunch. I was itching to ask if she took other students out like this but it might ruin out lunch date so I planned to ask her on the way back.

She pulled up outside a little cafe, it was cute and I hadn't been before so was really excited about spending it with Taeyeon. We entered and sat down opposite each other in the corner of the cafe.

"This is nice, have you been here before?" I asked

"Yeah, I come here often actually. The food is great, they have some American stuff too so I thought you'd like it" she smiled at me and I returned it. Was she trying to impress me? If so it was definitely working, well obviously.

"Cute" I said as I looked at the menu, I could feel her staring at me so I tried to be sexy. I opened my mouth and licked my bottom lip while I read. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her shift in her seat and couldn't hold back my smile.

"What?" She asked

"Nothing" I chuckled. "Do you know what you're ordering?"

"Yup"

"I might have a burger" but they're messy and that won't look great in front of her. "Actually I'll have eels" safer choice...but then again she did bring me here because it had American food. "No I'll have the burger".

She chuckled "Are you always this indecisive?" When it comes to impressing you, yes.

"Ah, yeah" I think I was blushing.

The waitress came over and asked for our orders, brought us our drinks and told us food wouldn't be long.

"So, don't you leave school grounds to eat?" Taeyeon asked as she sipped on her soda.

I nodded. "Sometimes I'd go for a pizza with Jess or Nic but this is my first time this term" I noticed her clench her jaw when I mentioned Nichkhun.

"Ah cool." She said simply and turned away from me. Was this jealousy? I was determined to find out.

"Mmm. Sometimes Nic would treat me to a huge meal. Bless him"

"Yeah, bless him" she sighed. "How are you guys anyway?"

"We're fine actually. Ever since the fight he's been giving me flowers and staying over my house a lot" not true but I need to see her reaction.

"..." She simply stared at me, luckily the waitress came and interrupted us with our food or I think she may have just started to glare at me.

Wow, the burger was huge. "Damn, I may need a doggy bag or two" I chuckled, Taeyeon didn't. She poked her Bulgogi with her chopsticks, her head resting on her hand. "Are you okay?" I didn't mean to make her mood drop.

"Yeah, just thinking"

I needed to make her feel good. "This is really nice, thank you Taeyeon, I love it." I gave her an eyesmile and...yep it worked. She smiled right back.

"No problem. Again, this is confidential please"

"Of course, you can trust me" I reassured her. She nodded.

We ate in silence for a couple of minutes and yes, I did need a doggy bag. We paid for our meals and then went out to the car. Now I would ask my question.

"Taeyeon?"

"Yep?"

"I'm kinda curious about something". It's now or never.

"What's that?" She smiled.

"Do you bring...other students out like this?" Shit. Her smile disappeared and I saw her knuckles that were gripping onto the steering wheel turn white.

"No." She said simply, her tone final but I was determined.

"So why me?"

She looked over at me when we stopped at a red light and looked down. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out at first. "I...like you as a person and get along well with you"

Oh my god. I was dead.

"I feel the same Tae" I hoped that wasn't too forward. But I guess not because she broke into a huge smile.

"That's good"

And that was it for the rest of the ride. We sneaked back into school and resumed our day. I didn't see her at the end of school but the memory of our...well I hoped it was a sort of date...anyway the memory of that would probably last me through the weekend.


	18. School Trip

We were all on the school bus, all the students singing pointless songs to pass the time and then there was me, my earphones in and closed eyes. I didn't really want to be here, I didn't like galleries but Taeyeon was here so...

"Alright guys we've arrived. Please don't push and everyone gather on the pavement outside the bus. You can leave your belongings here because this same bus will pick us back up later." Mr Choi said. That bastard had been sitting next to Taeyeon for the whole trip up here, he's hot too so I wasn't happy about him being with her. I didn't need any obstacles in my way.

We did as Mr Choi said and I stood beside Jessica. We waited for the rest of the students to get off and then the teachers. There she was, a big smile on her face and an even bigger one when she caught my gaze. I loved that I could make her smile like that.

"Right, let's go!" Mr Choi said as he clapped his hands and led the way. Taeyeon was walking beside him but I wasn't angry. Why? Because she kept glancing back at me to see I was still there.

"Okay, now she's being obvious" Jess whispered with a snigger. I grinned and pushed her slightly.

We got into the gallery and started to look around. Boring boring boring. What this had to do with English I don't know, maybe they just wanted to treat us to a day out. I looked around the sculptures with my cheeks puffed out as I had little to no interest in any of them. Then, I felt her presence beside me and got the familiar shiver going up my spine as her bare arm brushed against mine.

"Having fun?" She asked, a smirk on her face.

"Are you kidding?" I exhaled loudly so she understood my boredom and she chuckled.

"I know, it's not great huh. At least we get to explore somewhere different though instead of being in the same old classroom" she shrugged. True.

"I guess...i'd rather go to a theme park or something though"

"Ha! I'd love to see that. I have a feeling the haunted house would terrify you" she smiled

"Okay, you got me. I like roller-coasters though. The rush you get, the adrenaline."

"Mm, I agree. I like them too."

We walked for a little longer until we couldn't see the rest of the class.

"I guess we should turn back...I'm meant to be helping Mr Choi with everyone" she made a whiny noise like a kid. Adorable.

Suddenly my phone went off and I took it out to see my message. It was from Jessica.

 _-Hey, there's another room in the gallery that you and Miss Kim haven't been to yet, apparently it's necessary to see it so come. I'll wait outside for you.-_

I showed Taeyeon the message and we made our way back to the front of the gallery. We saw Jessica standing next to a small door with her phone in her hand and a massive smile on her face. We approached and she showed us the door.

"It's where they keep all the originals, the priceless paintings" she told us. We nodded and were about to open the door when Jessica lifted her eyebrows suggestively and then winked at me. I frowned and opened the door to a pitch black room. I raised my eyebrow at her as if to say 'what the hell?'

"There are automatic lights when you step in" she said before looking around us, when she saw the coast was clear she then ushered us in with her hands, I don't know why she was acting so frantically. I went in and Miss Kim followed. So far no light was coming on and then I walked into a wall.

"Ow, shit" I groaned and rubbed my head. I turned my phone on and saw it was a storage room, and it was tight and cramped. I turned back to Jessica to see her wink at us and then slam the door. It was pitch black and I struggled to get enough light to see the door. Once I did, I saw Taeyeon looking scared as she stared at the now locked door. "Fuck"

"Call her. Now." Taeyeon sounded desperate. I knew the feeling, I couldn't be stuck in this cramped space with her, something was going to happen but that's exactly what Jessica wanted.

"I have no signal" I panicked. I started to bang on the door and yell until a hand over my mouth stopped me. Taeyeon moved in front of me, the light from my phone illuminating her face, her eyes.

"If they catch us in here together they'll get the wrong idea Tiffany. I could get in trouble so please don't, we will have to wait for Jessica to open it." Taeyeon sighed as she took her hand off my mouth.

I tried to shuffle myself away from standing in front of her but then things on the shelf at the end of the room started to crash down to the ground, forcing us closer together and squashed right next to the door. Taeyeon grabbed my head and shielded it from anything that could fall on me and once everything had fallen I hovered my phone above the mess and found we couldn't even move anymore. We were stuck...pressed together and face to face. Fuck.

"Taeyeon"

"Yes?" I heard her breath shake as she answered

"Are you scared?"

"Yes...but not of the dark"

I bit my lip as my hand that was holding my phone started to shake in my grip.

"Then w-what" I stuttered. Shit

I froze when I felt her hand caress my face, her thumb grazing over my cheekbone, my breath hitched and I dropped my phone, my limbs unable to function any longer.

"I'm scared..." She started, her voice still shaking. "of what I will do"

"Taeyeon" I whispered. I felt it. I felt the tension, the sexual tension. The hunger. She felt it too. The tingles in my body as she ran her hand through my hair before tugging it a little were screaming at me to lean in and kiss her. My nails were embedded in the plaster on the wall behind me, I couldn't handle the constant shivers.

Her second hand came up and went around the back of my neck, holding it. She had her lips parted, her mouth open, I knew because I could hear her ragged breaths. I heard them getting closer and closer until I felt her air on my lips. I shuddered and she noticed it, she had to because she was holding my neck.

"Tiffany" she whispered. "Please"

"Tae..." I need you.

"Please, tell me you feel the same" she said, her voice low and husky...enticing.

I couldn't handle it anymore. When I felt her lips graze against mine that was it. I leaned forward and crashed our lips together. The force was so hard that she was pushed against the wall behind her. I moved my lips desperately with hers, frantic yet in perfect synch with each other. God her lips, Nichkhun's didn't compare, not one fucking bit. They were so soft and due to all buzzes going on inside me right now my lips were so tender and the way she was massaging them...no words. When she tugged on my hair again I couldn't help but let out a moan which I knew drove her crazy.

How did I know? I knew because the moment the noise left my lips she slammed _me_ right into the wall behind me, stuff fell from another shelf but did I give a fuck? Nope. My arm wrapped around her back, pulling her closer and my nails dug into her skin. She groaned into my mouth as our tongues caressed, dancing with each other.

We were panting, the emotions from the kiss bringing us to new heights. I felt her hand that was around my neck slide down my shoulders, her touch leaving behind a trail of goose-pimples wherever it moved. She stopped it at my waist and pulled me forward, our cores banging against each other. A moan left my mouth only to be silenced with her lips as I led my hand on her back down to the very beginning of the curve of her butt. I didn't know whether I could go further so I kept it there.

One more soft but firm tug on my hair and then she pulled away, her forehead resting on my own, her heavy panting easily heard. I felt her kiss my lips again briefly before resting her head on mine once more.

"I can't handle it anymore Tiffany." She whispered, her breath still unstable. "I can't handle seeing you everyday and being nothing more than friends. I can't handle being away from you".

"Then don't." I exhaled, my breath still heavy from our kiss.

I was about to lean in to kiss her again when my phone buzzed, I quickly picked it up and it was a text from Jessica.

 _-Five minutes-_

I showed Taeyeon and she nodded. I then held the light up to her face and touched her lips with my thumb, wiping away the smudged lipstick. She did the same to me and then we embraced.

"I really like you" she sighed

"I've liked you since the moment I saw you Tae"

I felt her smile and then she pulled away and kissed me again before straightening out her clothes to make herself look normal, meanwhile I tried to regain my breath. As soon as that door opened she rushed out and started to look for the rest of the class.  
I walked out a little while after her and didn't see Jessica anywhere. It seemed like she was scared of how I would react, she was right to be.

I walked slowly to the front of the gallery and joined the rest of my group. I saw Nichkhun wave at me and I stood next to him, his arm hung around my shoulders and I winced. His touch seemed so foreign, so wrong. I looked over at Taeyeon and saw her look at me and him before turning her back on us. Understandable. I then saw her staring at Jessica, glaring at her. I noticed Jess glanced at her and then glued her eyes to the floor, I didn't blame her. Taeyeon's glare was intense.

We spent more time at the gallery before we got back on the bus and made our way back to the school. Jessica asked Nichkhun to swap seats with her, I think she knew that I would try to kill her... Yes, I'm grateful for what she did. I finally got to kiss Taeyeon, to know her feelings. BUT. What if we didn't kiss? And we were locked in there for that amount of time in total awkwardness.

We were allowed to go home after we arrived back at school so I got in my car and I couldn't hold back my smile any longer. I was so fucking happy. But I was happier when I received a text.

 _-I'll see you tomorrow Tiff xxx-_


	19. Tease

Waking up to a text is great. Waking up to a text from the woman you have fallen for is phenomenal.

 _-Good morning, I can't wait to see you.  
I couldn't stop thinking about you last night x-_

My smile couldn't be any wider. I had a tutoring session with her today, me and her alone...though I'd have to be careful. If anyone found out, she'd be ripped from my hands quicker than I could scream 'No!'

 _-Good Morning Tae,  
Same, I couldn't stop smiling ^^ x-_

I got in the shower quickly and made myself smell good for her. I then rushed out to see another text, the exact reason why I was rushing.

 _-Aww, you're adorable.  
I have to ask you something.  
Can you please lock your phone? Pick a password nobody knows, not Jessica, not Nichkhun...no one. I'm sorry babe but it's necessary x-_

She called me babe! I'm dead.

 _-Of course ^^ x-_

I put my phone away and started to get dressed. I wore a short skirt and a revealing top. Yes, I was going to torture her and I was going to enjoy it.

...

I walked into her class and sat down, I zipped my jacket up and then waited for her arrival. When she walked in, I saw she was smiling and I couldn't help but smile too. She looked at every student until she finally got to me and kept the eye contact longer than she had with them. I felt special.

"Afternoon guys, partner work today. You need to read the passage on these worksheets" she held a bunch of paper up in her hand "and you'll work together to find the answers to the questions on the other worksheets" she then held up another pile. "Move to sit beside your partners please, thanks"

I grabbed my bag and walked up to her desk while she gave the sheets out, I glanced over my shoulder and saw her glance at my ass that was barely covered by my skirt. I grinned and sat down beside her seat, waiting for her to come back.

"Good morning Tiffany" she grinned as she sat down.

"Morning" I eyesmiled.

She glanced at the class to see them working quietly, too quietly. "Guys, if you want to listen to music while you work, I'll allow it" every single student then took out their mobiles and put in their earphones.

"Clever" I winked and changed our language to English to be safe.

"Well, y'know me" she winked back and continued speaking English.

"Ha, so what am I doing today Miss Kim?" I smirked

"You, are talking to me today. I'm...interviewing you" she said, thinking of an excuse.

"Is it hot in here?" I said randomly, fanning my face with my hand. She shook her head and then I took off my jacket. I saw her eyes immediately dart down to my cleavage that was now on show before turning her head away and clenching her jaw. I saw her texting under the table and smiled when my phone vibrated soon after.

- _Bitch_ -

I couldn't help but laugh and she just turned back to me and leaned her head on her hand, shielding her face away from the students before looking down my top more comfortably.

I texted my own message to her and she chuckled when her phone vibrated and when she opened the message.

 _-Byuntae-_

 _-Then you shouldn't be such a tease. Your clothing is basically asking me to look_ -

I licked my lips and smiled when I saw her eyes dart to them, lingering there before frowning and turning away. I received another text soon after.

 _-You're really making this hard for me missy. Or is that the plan?-_

I smirked and she saw. I then text back

 _-Wouldn't you like to know ;)-_

As soon as she saw it, I froze. She had rested her hand on my bare knee and she was tickling my skin with her nails, from my knee...up to my thigh...travelling to my inner thigh under the desk. She was getting closer and closer and I couldn't take it. I jumped up alarming all the students in the room. They, along with Nichkhun looked at me with questioning looks on their face so I pointed to the floor and said there had been a bug. Everyone knowing my fear of bugs nodded and got back to work.

I sat back down while glaring at a certain someone who was trying to hold in her laughter and pulled the chair under the desk more before pulling out my phone.

 _-Wow. You wanna play that way huh? Bring it_ -

As soon as she opened it I heard her chuckle. Don't believe me?

I used my leg and made teasing strokes up and down her thigh with my knee. I could feel her twitch almost immediately.

 _-Can't take it?-_ I text

 _-This is nothing_ \- she replied

Oh really? My hand snaked it's way over to her leg and immediately started massaging her inner thigh, right beside her core. Oh my god my heart was beating so fast, I was so close to her and I was loving every second of it. I dug my nails in and scratched up and down her leg and heard her gasp when my little finger accidentally brushed against her underwear. As soon as I heard that I took my hand off, hopefully frustrating her.

 _-You play I'll play right back darling_ -

She didn't text back. Gotcha.

...

As soon as everyone left, she started packing up.

"Where are you going? We have tutoring" I frowned

"Is your house still free?"

"Uh yeah..."

"Then let's go" she said and exited the classroom. Shit, she was coming to my house.

I followed her to the car park, entered my car and waited for her to turn hers on before I drove off, her following me. It was a long and hard journey especially when I could see her in the car behind me with a certain look in her eyes. I soon pulled up in the driveway and she pulled up just outside the front of the house. I got out and she began storming up to me, the look in her eyes I now recognised as predatory. I quickly ran to the front door, unlocked it and opened it before she charged at me, pushing me inside and slamming the door behind her.


	20. Making Out

"Urgh" I groaned when she pushed me against the wall. I struggled to put the key in the lock and lock the door while she was kissing me hard and passionately. I always locked the door since...my mothers death. Finally I managed to do it and could now concentrate on what Taeyeon was doing to me.

"Tae" I moaned when she moved from my lips to my neck. She didn't know about my special spot, the spot that Nichkhun always failed to stimulate properly. But I think from the increasing shuddering of my breath as she moved nearer to it, she realised.

As soon as she found it, my back arched and I held my breath. I felt her smile against my neck before taking the skin in between her teeth, tugging on it gently and then soothing it with her tongue. A cry escaped my lips when she bit down harder making a jolt go right to my clit, she stayed there a while longer kissing the spot and then moving down further.

"Well...someone has a little turn on spot hm?" She smirked before sucking on my collar bone. I grabbed her jaw and pulled her back up to meet my lips. I couldn't even begin to describe my hunger for her...It was screaming at me to take her but that wouldn't happen yet, I wouldn't allow it. We didn't know each other enough, I mean we've only just had our first kiss but I knew Taeyeon had respect, lots of it.

"Tae" I moaned when she moved her hand from my back, down to my butt and began massaging and squeezing it. My hips unconsciously bucked and I heard that husky chuckle, god she knew how to tease.

I got up off the wall and led her to the living room, she was walking backwards and when her legs met the arm of the sofa, I stopped and lifted her legs up so she would fall right onto the couch.

I looked at her lying there, her hair splayed across the arm of the opposite end, her chest heaving up and down, her legs hanging over the side of the sofa and her eyes staring right at me, black with lust. I smirked and climbed on top of her and she immediately wrapped her hands around my back to pull me down so my body rested against hers.

I gasped as our breasts touched through our clothing and bit my lip. She smiled and kissed my neck while I tried to keep my balance on the sofa with one arm. Her hand travelled down my back to rest on my butt again.

I felt it was unfair that she got to do all the touching so I moved myself to a spot where I didn't need my arm to balance me and then caressed her sides, running my nails up and down her waist through her shirt. I heard her growl when my nails ran over her again and met her skin where her blouse had been pulled up.

"Is this one of your spots?" I whispered and tickled the sides of her waist again only to be met by the same reaction. I decided to be a little bold and moved my nails around on her abs before pushing up her blouse more and more exposing more of her stomach until I got to the underside of her bra. It was black just as I expected.

I looked at her to see her staring back at me and leaned down to leave wet kisses up and down her stomach. Since I was on top of her, I felt her hips try to buck but my body on hers wouldn't allow much movement.

I finished on her stomach and went back in to do just as she had on my neck loving the sounds that came from her. As soon as I felt the urge to start grinding on her, I turned myself over and flopped on the sofa beside her resisting the very strong urge of ripping her clothes off. We were both panting after our make out session until she started to chuckle and held her hand over her eyes.

"What?" I asked

"God what are we doing?" She laughed

"We're making out..." I replied, confused.

She then turned over to her side and looked into my eyes. "Tiff, this is serious. Like...I could go to prison"

I frowned and moved my position so I was sitting up on the sofa, I didn't like that she said that. She soon sat up too and held an arm around me, nuzzling her nose in my neck, tickling me and making me giggle to cheer me up.

"Which is why...we need to be very careful until you leave school. Which is a long way away Tiffany. I mean you've only just started your final year" she sighed. "But I'm willing to wait for you because I really like you "

I gave a sad smile and leaned my head on her shoulder, inhaling her addicting scent. "I like you too. So what's going to happen?" I asked tentatively. If she was gonna pull the plug on this then my heart would probably break again.

"Well, we can continue texting...normal contact in the classroom. What we did before was irresponsible and it shouldn't happen again. Otherwise, I can come over..."

I smiled and nodded my head. I would rather do only those than not see her at all.

"Great" she grinned and kissed my neck making me close my eyes. "Then I suggest you stop wearing those little outfits you do that make it hard for me to look away from you" she whispered against my pulse point.

"But..." I paused when she placed her hand on my thigh, leaving it still before rubbing it up and down. "But I love your face when you're frustrated" I chuckled.

"And you call me the bully"

"Yeah yeah" I rolled my eyes and got up. "I'm gonna go put my pj's on" I said as I walked upstairs. She nodded and rested back on the sofa while she waited.

I quickly took off my clothes, changed my underwear (it was very necessary) and then put my pyjamas on before joining her back downstairs.

"Hey are you hungry?" I asked as I walked to the kitchen.

"A little. Why? Are you gonna make us something? Burnt toast perhaps?" Her little snigger made the insult cute.

"Ha. Ha." I said sarcastically as I opened the fridge looking inside for anything that we could use but finding nothing. "We could order takeout" I suggested.

I felt her approach and then she hugged me from behind, her chin resting on my shoulder looking into the fridge with me.

"Can I ask you something?" I nodded to answer her question. "Why do you always shiver when I touch you?"

"I uh...shiver a lot because I'm constantly cold" I shrugged. What a stupid excuse.

"Hm. I don't believe you" she said and changed her head position to be lying sideways on my shoulder facing my neck, her breath hitting my sweet spot. "See, you just did it again." I could see her smirking from my peripherals and it was bugging me.

"Shutup" I said and folded my arms, not happy.

She chuckled and made her way over to some takeout menus I had lying on the table and then chose one for us. I told her what I wanted and she phoned up.

As she was talking to the person on the phone, I walked over to the table in the kitchen, sat down and stared at her. The way she couldn't stand still...the way her voice changed...the way she was now blushing once she caught my eye. I decided to have some fun.

I went up behind her, her still ordering our food and began stroking my arms up and down her waist. I heard her breath hitch and then she tried to push me away. I chuckled and moved down to her thighs, pressing my hands firmly over the toned flesh. She pushed away again so I spun her around and wrapped my arms around her waist.

She looked into my eyes and I saw she was finding it hard to speak to the person on the phone. I smirked and leaned in, brushing my lips against hers and laughed when she tried to connect our lips. It came to the point where the woman she was talking to was shouting 'Hello?!' She quickly released herself and walked away, making the sofa a barrier between her and me.

I smiled and sat down, putting my legs up and switching on the TV. I told her my address when she asked and then she lifted my legs up and slid underneath them, letting them rest on her lap.

"You're terrible" she tutted, I just laughed


	21. Tension

She had stayed for a while longer after our food arrived and we just talked like we usually did. It's great that although we told each other that we liked one another, it didn't change anything between us...just our physical contact and some compliments, that's all.

After that, she kissed the crown of my head, said goodnight and left.

God...how much I wanted to ring Jessica and squeal to her and say Taeyeon is mine now...well sort of. Nothing is official. But Taeyeon told me not to, she told me to say nothing happened in the storage room so...nothing happened. Yes she's my friend, but in the end it's just one more thing that could get us found out.

I was rushing into school the next morning, I was late for her class. My car decided to be a dick and refused to start but I kept trying for an hour until it finally did. When I parked outside the school, I ran into Nichkhun as he was usually late all the time.

He kissed me and then held his arm around my shoulders all the way until we got to the door outside her classroom. Then he dropped his arm, opened the door and then rested his hand around my waist. I didn't look up to see Taeyeon, she would probably look hurt or glare at me, neither I wanted to see.

When I sat down, he grabbed my head and kissed me before going to his own seat beside me. I kept my eyes down.

"Reading today. Pages 315 to 480. Go."

I didn't need to look up to see she was pissed, her voice gave it away. I looked in my bag for my textbook but found it wasn't there. Where did I...shit. It's in my locker, I'm going to have to ask to go get it.

"Miss Hwang, read." She said sternly

"Um, I need to get my book out of my locker" I said, glancing up but not keeping eye contact for longer than a second,

"Then get it"

Shit. I power walked out of the classroom, opened my locker which was just outside, grabbed my book and went back. I made the mistake of looking at her when I entered and if looks could kill...

That's how the lesson went. When it was over, she just said 'Class Dismissed' and that was it. I heard people chatting around me saying 'she's moody as fuck'. My fault, sorry guys.

I continued my classes until it was lunch time. I wondered whether to pop onto Taeyeon's classroom to say Hi but she was probably still mad at me so decided against it. I flopped down next to Jessica and she looked at me expectantly, I said nothing. All of a sudden, Taeyeon caught my eye. She was in the teachers lunch line and I saw her glance at me a few times, so did Jess.

"Regardless of whether something happened in that storage room or not...I'm confident she likes you Tiff." Jess said. I smiled unconsciously and looked back up only to see Nichkhun walking towards me a massive smile on his face. He sat down next to me and pulled my face in for another kiss, my eyes were open and I saw Taeyeon glancing over and then glaring. I pulled away and he snuggled up next to me.

Taeyeon was still in the line with a tray of food but she simply stormed out of the cafeteria leaving it there. I waited a few minutes before using the toilet excuse and slipped out, walking straight to her room. I didn't bother to look through the glass window and just opened the door and shut it behind me.  
She was sitting at her desk, staring at nothing.

"Tae?"

"Are you trying to hurt me?" She choked.

"Taeyeon no..." I rushed to her side and knelt down beside her chair, gripping her arm more for my reassurance than hers. "I'm sorry, he pulled me into it..."

She chuckled, but it wasn't one to join in on. "Nice."

"I'm sorry" I bowed my head and rested it against her arm. If someone looked into the window now, they wouldn't be able to see anything, just Taeyeon's side profile.  
She sighed and placed a hand on my head.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like seeing that after I told you how I feel"

"I get it. I'll break up with him okay?" I hoped that would make her feel better but it only seemed to make it worse.

"Why would you do that? He gives you what you want with there being no danger of jail time or losing his job" she said bitterly.

"Taeyeon, I thought we agreed to make things serious when I left school" I frowned.

"Oh right so in the meantime we just ignore each other and you hurt me by letting him kiss you and get into bed with you?" She was angry.

"Which is where me breaking up with him comes in. What's the problem?"

I looked into her eyes and saw insecurity, hurt, jealousy...it hurt me just to see that. I didn't want her to watch me and Nichkhun which is why I was willing to end it with him. Though it seemed she had something else on her mind.

"People won't get as suspicious if you're in a relationship Tiffany" Taeyeon sighed.

"But I can't go around cheating on him Taeyeon. I'm not that kind of person, I don't like hurting people's feelings"

"Are you sure about that last part? Because after today I'm not so sure." God her mood swings. In the end I figured we were getting nowhere so I got up and left.

...

I was now at home, laying in bed and thinking:

\- I really like her and she likes me.  
\- I want to be with her, but I can't.  
\- She gets jealous easily but won't take my offer of dumping Khun.

In short, I was confused. I heard my phone buzz and there was a message from her

 _-Can you open the door? Please_ -

She was here? I got out of bed and plodded down the stairs to the front door. I unlocked it and opened it to see her waiting there, looking down and playing with her fingers.

I watched her, still a little frustrated about our argument at school, we stayed there in silence for a while until she broke it.

"Can I come in?" She looked up now and I saw her eyes were a little teary. I stepped aside and let her in before locking the door behind us.

She made her way over to the sofa and sat down, I sat in the seat opposite and waited for what she had to say. I waited for a while and I was sad to find our silence was filled with awkwardness and a little hostility from our argument previously.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry and explain myself a little" she said and looked up at me. I nodded and payed attention. "My heart is very fragile Tiffany, whenever I see you kissing him it kills me inside."

I was about to cut in, but decided to let her talk for now.

"I know it's a complicated situation, but I really like you and although we can't be in a real, proper relationship...I want there to be certain...boundaries or rules for us."

I frowned at her suggestion but urged her to continue.

"Please don't look at me and then kiss him, you may find it funny or reassuring to see me jealous but I wont share your laughter Tiffany. I don't find it funny".

She looked at me sternly and then continued.

"I hate the idea of him coming over your house and...being intimate with you, it makes my skin crawl so when we have a tutoring session or are alone, don't gloat about it"

I frowned and tried to remember when I had done that.

"I don't appreciate Jessica touching you either"

"Come on you know there's nothing between me and Jess" I reasoned.

"I don't care, I don't like the fact she gets to touch you the way she does while I can't."

"But that makes no sense, you won't allow her to touch me but you reject my offer of me breaking up with Nichkhun who touches me everyday..."

"Nichkhun's a safety net Tiffany! If someone looks at the way you and I communicate and find it a little odd...they'll remember you have a boyfriend and forget it."

"So why on earth don't you get a boyfriend then? I don't want to use him Taeyeon, he's a good guy and he doesn't deserve that."

She stayed quiet after that. She sighed a number of times and shifted in her seat while I watched on still confused where this conversation was actually going.

"Do you love him?" She whispered, barely audible but I could make it out.

"I think I did at some point...until I met you." I replied. "Now, I can't look at him the same way."

She nodded and I continued.

"But I can't control him kissing me or putting his arm around me if I'm still in a relationship with him Taeyeon. You say you're hurt when you see that but you won't let me break up with him, so...I'm going to take matters into my own hands. I'll do it tomorrow."

"Tiffany..."

"No, you may be my teacher but you can't tell me what to do out of school Taeyeon. Now it's getting late so I think you should leave."

She did as I said. I didn't mean to be harsh but come on...she can't expect me to use and cheat on Nichkhun the whole time. Yes he can have anger issues and although I thought he used me for sex, when we had the argument in Taeyeon's classroom before... I saw in his eyes that he had feelings for me. He's a good guy so he deserves someone better than me. I'd let him go.


	22. Bad Break Up

"Nic, can we talk?" I sigh and sit down next to him on the bench outside the school at break time.

"Sure, what is it babe?" He asked as he held my hand.

"Um, I think...I like you Khun but this isn't working. Is it?" I didn't want to look into his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I heard his voice deepen, something he did when he was tense.

"I don't think you and I are meant to be together Nic. And I think you know it too, so I think it's best we end it here."

There was silence as he took that in, it was very awkward. I saw him make some distance between us before sighing, getting up and walking away. I held my head in my hands and I felt my heart hurt for him. Nevertheless, it was done now so I grabbed a snack from the vending machine and ate it quickly before making my way to Taeyeon's class.

I saw Nic was already in his seat, his head in his hands so I looked away, I didn't like to see him hurt. I sat down beside him, took out my books and waited for Taeyeon to come in.

"Who is he?" I heard him ask, looking at my side profile.

"Who?" I replied, I knew what he meant but of course I was going to play dumb.

"This piece of shit who you've fallen for? Or Is it Jessica?"

"I haven't fallen for anyone Nichkhun, I just don't think this relationship is going anywhere special. I care for you, but I don't love you. You don't love me..."

Taeyeon walked in and immediately sensed the tense atmosphere.

"Good afternoon guys" she glanced at me and I guessed she could see me becoming uncomfortable under Nichkhun's glare. "Partner work. I have some worksheets here so work through them for me please, thanks" she said and gave worksheets out to everyone except me. I got up and went to sit beside her and could sense her looking at me questionably but I was still so aware of Nichkhun's gaze on me also.

"Nichkhun, get with your partner please" Taeyeon said.

He actually listened and went to sit with Siwon at the back. I heard him scrape his chair back and just do every action with anger, slamming his paper down on the table, throwing his pen on the table...this wasn't going to end well.

"You may listen to music" Taeyeon turned to me once everyone including Nic put their earphones on and again she looked at me with that questioning look.

I had the slight feeling he may be listening and he knew decent English so I texted her.

 _-I broke up with him_ \- I heard her sigh beside me

 _-I'm guessing he didn't take it too well?-_

 _-Nope_ -

Once I sent that, Taeyeon could see my mood had been affected so we just got on with my work and didn't talk about it.

Soon there was ten minutes left and so I packed up my bag ready only for Nichkhun to walk up to Taeyeon's desk.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked me. I nodded and he took me outside, Taeyeon's door was ajar so she would hear every word. "So if its not Jessica who is it?"

"It's not anyone Nichkhun, seriously why does it have to involve another person? I don't want to string you along when I don't have feelings like that for you"

"I really like you Tiffany and I thought you really liked me. We made love and I'm sorry but I assumed that meant you loved me"

I hung my head low knowing Taeyeon would have heard that. "No Nic, I don't" I said before leaving him to enter Taeyeon's class to pack up the rest of my bag. He followed me though.

"I'm not standing for this Tiffany." He said, his voice stern.

"Standing for what Nic? It's a break up, you have to"

"No, I don't. We're going back to yours, now come" he ordered and grabbed my wrist tight.

"Nichkhun let go, you're hurting me" I frowned.

Taeyeon walked over immediately

"Nichkhun let her go please. If you need to sort things out, sort them out here but release her" she said calmly.

"I'm not letting you break up with me" he said simply as if I would forget all about it and agree to his demand.

"You've got to" I raised my voice a little and he didn't take to it kindly.

He started towards me and I backed off, Taeyeon tried to stop him but he was strong. I could see she was panicking a little by the way she tried to put herself in between us and by the way she kept her eyes on his but...he wasn't looking at her. Soon I was up against the wall and he had either arm each side of me, trapping me between them. He brought his hand up to caress my face and I turned away, he always thought force was the answer.

"Nichkhun let her go, come on" Taeyeon said, tugging on his shirt but he just pushed her away.

"What's wrong with me huh?" He sneered.

"This Nichkhun! Do you not realise you're scaring me right now? Do you not realise that you force yourself on me every time we kiss? I don't want it and you frighten me" I shouted.

"Because forcing you is the only way I get it Tiffany. If we had it your way all this time you would still be a fucking virgin" he argued back. "Just let me kiss you and you'll fall for me again"

He grabbed my jaw, pulled my face towards him and connected our lips. I squirmed and looked to Taeyeon who was trying to pull him off but failing. She was shouting at him and threatening him with expulsion but he wouldn't stop, her eyes looked into mine full of worry. He was rough and his hands began to wander, squeezing my breasts and with his other hand he grabbed and held my wrists together above my head. He was trying to make me feel something I would never feel for him, lust.

My muffled pleas fell on deaf ears and I looked to see Taeyeon had gone, I started to panic but then she ran back in with Miss Lee and a male teacher who quickly ripped him off me leaving me to slide down the wall to the floor. Taeyeon soon knelt down to pull me into a hug. All I wanted to do was dig my nails into her back and tug on her shirt while I cried but I was aware that we weren't alone.

"Nichkhun..." I heard Miss Lee say sternly. I knew what she was going to say

"No don't" I cried, aware of how Taeyeon was looking at me shocked and confused. "Don't expel him, it's fine. It's between us"

"Tiffany this is sexual assault" Miss Lee said.

"He's my boyfriend and we got a little too into it" I cringed when I said that and I know I had angered Taeyeon again when she immediately let go of me and stood up before stepping away from me.

She was probably angry that I was defending him, but I didn't want him to be expelled, he was just scared to lose me but eventually he'll get over it.

He looked down at me and I saw Taeyeon glare right back at him, he then offered me a hand to get up so I accepted. Looking in his eyes I saw he felt dreadful about how he had scared me. I gave him a kiss on the cheek to say he was forgiven. I saw Miss Lee give a sign to the teacher to take him out of the classroom for a minute so it was only me, her and Taeyeon.

"Tiffany, are you sure you're telling me the truth?" Miss Lee asked. "Because from what I saw he was assaulting you"

"No, like I said we..." urgh forgive me Taeyeon "We hadn't seen each other in a while and we both got excited about him coming to my house later..."

Miss Lee looked at me with concern but I think she eventually bought my story. I didn't even dare to look at Taeyeon.

Miss Lee then approached and gave me a hug "You know you can talk to me about anything right?" She asked and I nodded, it seemed she wasn't the dragon most people made her out to be. She let me go home and Taeyeon text that she'd be over when she finished work so there was no suspicion. I text her back to say 'okay' and then drove home. I was nervous about what was going to be said, very nervous.


	23. Ultimatum

I opened the door slightly when she knocked and as soon as I opened it I was met with a hard stare. I sighed and opened the door wider for her to enter and she walked past me, the chill of her exterior giving me goose pimples.

"Why did you do that?" Taeyeon asked in a cold tone, now turned around with her arms folded.

"This is the last year Taeyeon, he can't be expelled. He's working hard here to get the job he wants and.."

"He could have raped you Tiffany"

"He wouldn't have" I replied. Maybe I was in denial but I hoped he wouldn't have.

I watched as she bit her lip, but not in the sexy way...out of anger and probably trying to hold back from shouting at me. She was pacing up and down stressed to hell so I thought I'd try something.

"Can I please have a hug" I said with a sad voice while looking at the ground. She sighed and accepted my request immediately engulfing me in a tight hug, I felt better instantly.

"I'm not happy with you, he's gonna think you're gonna take him back babe" she sighed

"No he's..."

"I'm sorry" she interrupted, her words muffled against my shoulder.

"What on earth are you sorry for?" I asked confused.

"I tried to help you, but he was really strong and..."

I cut her off with a short kiss. When I pulled away her eyes showed shock and lust at the same time if that was even possible.

"It's not your fault Taeyeon"

"It is, if I hadn't have gotten jealous then..."

Again I cut her off and walked towards the wall trapping her against it. I caressed her hips and felt her rapid heartbeat against my chest as we were pressed together.  
I felt her emotions through the kiss and I was sure she felt mine also. Her hands pulled me closer even though it wasn't possible and scratched her nails down my back.

Lips still connected, I led her to the sofa once again and we continued there. I heard her moan when she felt my tongue in her mouth and she gently began to suck it a little making a jolt go straight to my clit. It was now painful and it was bugging me so I rubbed against her once and heard her gasp.

I took her hands in mine, interlocked our fingers and pinned them either side of her head. She groaned and pulled against my hold on her to touch me but I wouldn't allow it so in frustration she nibbled my lip and tugged making me shiver, god she's good.

I pulled away and looked down on her, she was so fucking beautiful and I was so lucky to have her yet I didn't have her at all and this is what bugged me.  
She leaned up to take my lips again but I moved out of reach, she tried again but once more I leaned away. She flopped down on the sofa and tried to pull her wrists away, annoyed at my teasing but I had something to say.

"Taeyeon, I broke up with him so we can be together with no guilt hanging over me, I want to be yours" I sighed, looking away from her eyes.

"Tiff...it's hard..."

"How would you being my girlfriend make any difference Tae? We don't have to go further just because we put a name to our relationship...I'm not going to get all possessive and jealous over everyone you talk to just because I can call you my girlfriend. But this...what we're doing, we're nothing better than friends with benefits which is shit because I fucking care for you and respect you more than that. But maybe you don't want to be mine so I guess..."

She leaned up with all her strength and bit my lower lip, dragging me back down since she didn't have the use of her hands. She kissed me but I was still worrying about what I had just said so I pulled out of reach again only for her to sigh.

"Tiffany, I really like you and I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend..."

She shifted underneath me, maybe uncomfortable but I wasn't letting her go, we needed to talk about this and seeing her pacing up and down wasn't going to reassure me.

"Then what?" I asked.

"I think that it'll be harder for us if we put a label to what we have together..." She wasn't making any fucking sense and I was beginning to get angry.

"Well, maybe we should just stop then" I said, finally letting her wrists go and getting up off the sofa.

"Stop?"

"Stop this arrangement, like I said...I'm not happy being just a friend that you make out with. So either we are together or we're not."

I gave an ultimatum and then told her to leave, that's fair right?

...

The next day at school, I had a tutoring session with her so wanted to know her answer. I sped through my classes hit didn't see her at lunch. I didn't bother going to see her so I just waited until our class together.

When she walked in, she looked strange. She refused to look me in the eye most of the time and when she did she immediately looked away. I pulled out my phone, hiding it beneath my desk and texted her.

 _-I guess I know my answer-_

I put my phone away trying to hold back my tears and ignored her when she brought our work around. When I was busy working, I glanced up and saw her sitting down at her desk and checking her phone. I saw her frown and so I immediately looked back to my work

A vibration in my pocket took me out of my daze so I pulled out my phone and checked the message from her.

 _-I'm coming over later_ \- it said

- _No you're not, my dad comes home today_ \- I replied, still not looking up at her.

 _-Well can I take you out?-_

I thought for a while but decided not to text back. I sensed her watching me as I put my phone away and I heard her sigh. Don't do that.

After class, I stayed in my seat and once all the students left, she came and moved a seat to the front of my desk.

"Well?" She asked

I looked to her confused

"What's the answer to my text?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." I sighed

"I can answer your question"

"You've already answered it Taeyeon, I'm not blind and I don't really wanna hear the answer out loud thanks"

"Please"

I looked up to her and saw a sad smile. I fought the urge to hug her and looked away, but finally nodded my head.

"Can we go now?" She asked.

"My car is here, I'll drive home and then you can pick me up" I answered

"Alright."


	24. You're Mine

She picked me up and we sat silently in the car. I had no idea where we were going but couldn't help thinking this was the last time I would come out with her. She saw me sighing and reached over to take my hand, I held it with all I had not wanting to let go for a second. When she had to change gears, we did it together.

She pulled up outside a restaurant and we went inside. Taeyeon first looked around to make sure there was nobody we knew in here and then we got ourselves a table. Soon after we ordered our drinks and our food, we were then left in silence.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked sipping my coke.

"Can't I take you out?" She smiled

"Teachers don't take their students out Taeyeon" I sighed, that was all we were.

"Who said you're just a student to me?"

"That's all you want to be right?" I said spitefully.

She was about to answer but the waitress came back with our food, interrupting. I thanked her and she flashed me a wink which somebody wasn't happy with.

"No" Taeyeon said simply after the waitress had left.

"Huh?"

"I don't want to be just your teacher Tiffany"

"You want to be a friend..." I sighed

"I want you."

I looked up, god this woman was confusing. Mixed signals much?

"But you said..."

"I've never said that I just wanted to be your friend. I want to be with you but because of our predicament it's hard Tiff. I know you want a relationship where we can just hold hands and kiss and be carefree...but that's not going to happen. That's not practical until you leave school, but..."

"But?"

"But..I would like to continue seeing you out of school, you could think of us as dating but not in an official relationship. You're mine and I'm yours and the rules of a relationship still apply - no cheating..."

"You really think I would cheat on you?" I asked in disbelief

She stayed quiet, probably thinking of how I saved Nichkhun from expulsion by what I said before.

"I would never do that Taeyeon"

"I thought about what you said before...about either being with you or stop seeing you." She said, changing the subject. "I really want to be with you in whatever way I can so I wanted to get you something that symbolised that you were mine and I was yours without it being obvious. You could show the world that you are more or less taken without anyone getting suspicious"

I opened my mouth to talk, but lost my words when she brought out two boxes.

"Bracelet or necklace?" She asked

"You got couple items?" I asked confused. She nodded and urged me to choose. "Um, necklace"

She smiled and gave me one of the boxes while she opened her own. I watched hers come out of the box and it was like a sort of charm bracelet with different small charms but a slightly larger padlock. The other charms were a key, a heart, stuff like that. Everything was encrusted in small jewels and looked so beautiful.

I then opened mine and saw a necklace with a jewel encrusted key on the end of it and a tiny padlock at the clasp.

"Okay so these are a bit complicated." She said, confusing me yet again. "Your big key fits my big lock"

"Okay...what's complicated about that?" I chuckled.

"Well... only your key unlocks the padlock on my bracelet so once it's locked I can't get it off without you."

"What like a handcuff?" I joked, she chuckled and shook her head.

"I think it looks a little better than a handcuff right?" I nodded my head to agree with her. "Yours has a little padlock too at the clasp so you won't be able to get yours off either without my..." She held up one of the smaller charms. "little key."

I couldn't help but break into a smile, it really was sweet of her and such an original idea as well.

"So, do you want to wear it?"

"Yes" I smiled. "Can you please put it on me?"

She got up, looked around the restaurant and then quickly held the necklace around my neck, locking the padlock with a click.

"That means you're mine" she whispered seductively and I couldn't help the jolt that went to my core and the wetness that ensued, she sat back down and smiled at my new necklace.

I grabbed her bracelet and did the same, locking it onto her wrist. "And you're mine" I whispered back.

Now I was happy. I knew this is all I would get in regards to a proper relationship until I left school but with this necklace, I was hers and she was mine and I could show it off to the world.

"Thank you" I said

"No problem sweetie"

"And I just wanna say I'm sorry about...y'know. I can promise you he knows it's over and he will leave me alone"

She smiled and nodded her head but the smile soon dissapeared. "If he hurts you. I will not hesitate to report him to the police, do you understand me?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Good, now eat your food, it's not safe to stay out too long plus you've got your dad coming back later right?"

"Oh shit, yeah!" I gobbled my food down as fast as I could.

When the bill came, she said she'd pay for all of it which I thought wasn't fair but she did it anyway. She gave me a cheeky wink when the waitress was charging her credit card and I rolled my eyes in response but thanked her when we were on the way back to mine.

As we approached I saw my dad's car in the driveway and so I told her to park further up the road so he wouldn't see her. I gave her a peck on the lips after looking around and then got out of her car. She smiled and waved before I disappeared into my house.


	25. Discovered

I walked into school the next day with a huge smile on my face. Out of pure habit I had tried to take off my necklace to go in the shower earlier but couldn't, only she could take it off and that made me strangely happy. Luckily it doesn't rust so it's all good. My mood was great the whole day actually, Nichkhun didn't bother me, I could tell he felt awful about what he did so I vowed to talk to him about it at some point, just not now.

I didn't see Taeyeon all day so when the time came, I walked to her class and sat down...I was told to swap seats with another student so I wasn't sitting next to Nic but I refused and reassured Miss Lee it was fine, I didn't want him to feel even worse. I waited for my Taeyeon...yes, my Taeyeon to come in and soon she did. She did the thing where she looked at each student before lingering her gaze on me for a little longer and I burst into a smile when I saw her bracelet. She saw me looking and looked at my necklace and also smiled.

"Good morning guys!"

"Morning" we said back

"Today...I have a test for you to work through, due to all the reading you've been doing you should find it easy. Tiffany you do this too."

I nodded my head and she gave them out to each of us before plonking her cute, little butt down on her seat and starting the timer. We had an hour to complete it so unfortunately I wouldn't get to speak to her during this lesson which sucked but y'know...

An hour passed by quite quickly, of course I finished first and used the spare twenty minutes to subtly perv on her. She looked hot, her blonde hair tied up with little strings of hair hanging down either side of her face, her black skinny jeans showing off her ass and a cute pink blouse...not buttoned down enough though but I guess she wouldn't want me staring too badly.

After everyone had finished, she took in our papers and said goodbye to everyone as they went through the door. I was the last to leave, obviously and a quick peek around the corner of the door made sure we were alone. I held her hand and winked before making my way to my next lesson.

At lunch I saw Khun avoid sitting with me understandably but instead of full out ignoring me, he gave me a small smile which I returned. Jess sat down and immediately admired my new necklace.

"Wow I like that, where'd you get it?" She asked, eyeing me.

"I uh, I found it in a store"

"What store? Can I try it on?"

Was she interrogating me or something?"

"Um, just a store in the mall, I forgot the name." I hoped she wouldn't ask again to try it on because of course she would get suspicious but Jess being Jess...

"Ah you'll have to show me, can I try it on?"

"Um, actually...it's a friendship necklace and it's locked...so I can't take it off" I blushed

"Who's your new buddy then?" She sniggered, she totally knew and as if I couldn't be more obvious, Taeyeon walked in and my eyes flickered to her. Jess followed my line of sight and then turned back with the biggest smirk on her face. "Friendship huh"

"Yeah..."

"With a teacher?"

"What? No she's not the one..." Fuck

"So if I went up to Miss Kim and looked there wouldn't be a necklace on her?"

"No..." I tried to act confused but Jess just looked at me, got up and went over to Taeyeon. Shit.

I watched as they talked, Taeyeon with a tray in her hands and Jessica blocking her way. Soon after though, Jessica came back with a smile on her face.

"Bracelet and necklace huh? That's cute..."

"Jess, what you're thinking is stupid" I was panicking.

"So you're telling me if I stole her bracelet, your key wouldn't fit the padlock?"

"You can't steal it" I snorted

"Why not?"

"Because it's lo..."

"It's locked" she interrupted, finishing with a smirk.

Oh fuck.

Jessica leaned in close and began to whisper to me.

"Tiff, I hope you know I won't tell a soul about this right? Yes I had a reputation as a blabber mouth when I was younger but I wouldn't ruin what you have with her, not for a second. I can forget all about it if you want me to and never bring it up again...or I can help you when you two have a problem, give advice and help things for you guys" She offered.

"The first one..." I sighed

"Okay that's fine, friendship necklace, cool. But you're gonna have to lie better than what you're doing. And if you ever wanna talk, I'm here, k?" She smiled.

"But also the second. I'm confused Jessie" I continued

"Why don't I come over later and we have a sleepover huh?" Jess smiled, I returned her smile and nodded my agreement.

I didn't see Taeyeon at all, everytime I went to her class it was empty. I sighed, I was going to tell/ask her about Jess coming over knowing that she may not be comfortable with it so in the end, I decided to text her.

 _-Tae, is it okay if Jess sleeps over mine tonight?-_

 _-She's your friend, it's fine-_

That's not what you implied before...


	26. You Can Tell Me

Jess and I were lying in bed watching a stupid chick flick while stuffing our faces full of food. The topic of Taeyeon hadn't come up yet, I was kinda glad because I thought she would walk through the door and be like... 'Hey what's up Tiff? Tell me about your girlfriend?' but she didn't.

So as we were watching, I allowed myself to relax and to not be on edge and to enjoy the rest of the movie. When it ended...

"Okay so do you want to talk about anything? Confide in me about anything?" Jess asked, crossing her legs and shifting herself around so all she was focused on was me. I shifted around too until I faced her, mirroring her position.

"I'm still scared about telling you this Jess" I sighed.

"Do you not trust me?" She had almost like a hurt expression on her face which I didn't want at all

"Nono, it's just one little slip up could..."

"Tiff, you're my best friend. I'm not close enough to anyone else to even be able to slip up on something this big."

I exhaled and smiled, she was right. She had a few other friends in school but they were nowhere near as close as we are. Our bond is tight. I took a deep breath and began.

"She's confusing me Jess"

"In what way?"

I proceeded to tell Jess how Taeyeon would act jealous the one minute, but then try to keep me in a relationship with Khun the next. Then I told her how she was against a relationship between she and I but when I gave her an ultimatum she suddenly changed her mind to sort of warm up to the idea yet not totally accepting it. By the time I had finished explaining, Jess's brows were furrowed and the rest of her face vacant, the ultimate Jessica thinking expression.

"Okay, so I reckon..." Jess started, making me break out of my daze and concentrate "she's had some trust issues in her past to make her jealous and fearful."

I frowned. "Fearful?"

"Think about it...she wants to be with you, it's as clear as day but yet she was pushing you to stay with Khun to cover whatever you had before the couple items...friends with benefits or whatever you wanna call it."

She took one look at my confused expression and chuckled.

"She's scared Tiffany, scared of giving herself to you, scared of starting something serious with you because it's a huge risk she's taking. You have to understand that... yes you want a relationship but it's a complicated situation you guys are in.  
And I think a reason she could be scared, is that she's seen this sort of thing happen. She's seen something go wrong with a teacher and a student and she's trying to protect both you, and herself."

I frowned at that, but it made sense.

"You also said about when she's jealous she'll take it out on the class? That's not good, that's over jealousy and aggression which may have come from someone hurting her in her past?"

Why was Jessica so smart? I never thought of all this stuff.

"She doesn't want to lose you yet she doesn't want to bring your hopes up either. By you giving her that ultimatum, she's still trying to worm her way around it, trying to add another option between you guys being together, and not being together. So if something went wrong, it could easily be denied and there'd be no proof. I hope you understand what I'm saying."

I did, but there was one thing that was confusing me, it seemed Jessica read my mind.

"The bracelet and the necklace? Are you wondering why? If she didn't want to come under suspicion...why would she give you something that could reveal your secret by simply unlocking that padlock?"

I nodded and she smiled.

"She really likes you Tiffany. You giving her that ultimatum scared her that she might lose you so she had to take action and do everything she could to ensure she still see's you."

I beamed, everything Jess was saying was making sense.

"I have something to ask...is this just lust or is it love you feel for her, Tiffany?"

"I don't know her well enough to love her but I really like her, it's not just a sexual thing"

"So I suggest, you get to know her, invite her over more and instead of making out actually talk to her. You're gonna get nowhere near a relationship if you don't know the girl, do you get me?

"I get you, thanks so much Jessie. I guess I need to talk to Tae about all this right?" she nodded.

"And I think you should tell her I know..." I gasped, she would kill me "because if she finds out of her own accord, she won't be happy Tiffany and she probably would lose her trust in you. So I suggest you either call her now, or wait till tomorrow to tell her about me face to face"

I sighed and nodded my head before picking up my phone and finding Taeyeon's number. I took a deep breath, and pressed the call button.


	27. Secrets Revealed

"Hi Tae" I said when she answered the phone, I could feel the tensity already but Jess was there, holding my hand through it.

"Why are you calling me? Jessica is there isn't she?" Taeyeon replied

Jess heard this and nodded.

"Yeah... Tae, I need to tell you something..." I sighed and squeezed Jess's hand

"She knows doesn't she" Taeyeon read my mind.

Jess gave me a reassuring smile and bowed her head a little, maybe feeling sorry for me for the outburst that could possibly come soon.

"I assume she's listening in on this conversation?" Another sigh from me answered her question. "Jessica?" She called

"Hi Miss Kim" she replied.

"I'm not asking you to keep my secret. But I'm asking you that you protect her if it gets out, do you understand?" She asked, referring to me.

"It's not going to get out Miss Kim, I won't tell a soul but Tiffany really needed someone to talk to and I guess you really need someone too. So I'm offering to help you both as much as I can"

There was silence on the other line, she was contemplating it. Then I heard a sob. I went to grab the phone but Jess beat me to it, taking it off speakerphone and telling me to leave the room.

"But..." I started but Jess shushed me and pushed me outside and then locked the door.

I stared at the door in disbelief, were they talking about me? I guess it was only fair though since we talked about Taeyeon most the night without her knowing and Jess was right...she needed someone to talk to as much as me. So in the meantime, I walked to the kitchen to prepare some popcorn for our next movie while I waited.

Around forty-five minutes later, Jess came out and exhaled the air she had been holding. I looked to her expecting her to tell me everything immediately but she joined me on the kitchen table and held her head in her hands.

"She's a tough one Tiff."

"How so?" God my curiosity was killing me

"She asked that I kept some things confidential for now, but I was right. She's been hurt in the past, cheated on, humiliated, abused...I'm not surprised why she's so terrified of starting another relationship."

Taeyeon? Abused? Cheated on? What the fuck?

"Her last relationship was with an alcoholic who beat her every time he saw her even look at another man. She managed to get out after a year but the constant physical and emotional abuse she took lowered her ability to trust to a zero."

I felt sick, she went through that? I opened my mouth to talk but nothing came out, I was in shock.

"And I was also right about the student-teacher thing. In the school before her last one, she walked in on a meeting where her friend and coworker was getting fired for having a relationship with her male student, six years age difference just like you two."

Finally I found my voice and just whispered a "Wow"

"She watched as the woman pleaded that the owner of the school and the headmaster didn't call the police but they did. She was fired and arrested for breaching their trust and breaking the frowned upon rule of not taking advantage of or not falling for a student. Taeyeon never saw either of them again and only wonders where they are now."

"But..."

"So you'd better be damn appreciative that she gave you that necklace because that was a big step for her"

"I am, I am" I replied.

"She really likes you Tiffany. Really likes you. She took a liking to you on the first day, she told me"

"I was a bitch the first day" I frowned

"She mentioned that. She said it was refreshing to see someone stand up to her because she was used to people either drooling over her or being over kind. You were neither, and she liked that."

I smiled, she liked me on the first day when I was at my worst,

"I asked her the same question I asked you, about lust or love? Her answer was exactly the same. So tomorrow, she is coming over your house and you two are gonna sit down and talk, you can have a night in and watch a movie or something, but no kissing until you understand each other better otherwise it will be nothing more than a continuous hook up and I think both of you are worth more than that."

I agreed until I remembered..."My dad, he's home...a teacher can't come to my house when he's here"

"I asked my father to invite him round for a couple of beers and to watch a football game tomorrow night. The beers will make sure he can't drive back and will have to stay in the spare room."

"Thank you so much Jess" I hugged her tight, she was the perfect friend, even more so.

"I suggest when she comes you keep her car in the garage, because what if Khun stopped by and saw his teachers car parked outside your house?"

"I guess we could say I was getting tutored but yeah, good idea."

"And that's all I have. The rest is private which I think is fair since I didn't tell her everything we talked about either. You two will have to talk amongst yourselves tomorrow night.

I hugged her again and we retreated to my room with the now semi-cold popcorn and the movie.

"She loves horror movies so make sure to go out tomorrow and get a good one and clean your room and change your sheets as well" Jess said, pulling up my bed sheet.

"Um...why?"

"Because she's sleeping over."


	28. Movie

It's okay...Taeyeon is just sleeping over, It's cool. She'll just be wearing little clothing...she'll be in my bed...possibly spooning me...everything's fine.

Fuck who am I kidding, I'm freaking out.

Jess told me she'd be around at 7pm so here I am at 5pm rushing around my house getting it looking good, then rushing to my room to make sure nothing embarrassing is left out in the open e.g. panties and then finally putting my clean bed sheets back on the bed after washing them earlier. It was fair to say, I was tired. By the time I had finished...it was 6:30pm.

Shit.

In the last thirty minutes I managed to make my sweaty form presentable by jumping in the shower and finishing in a record breaking five minutes and then quickly dried my hair, reapplied my makeup and doused myself in perfume. Then...the doorbell rang.

Fuck

I ran down the stairs narrowly avoiding catapulting down them head first and ran to the door. Due to my feet still being a bit wet from the shower, I slid on the floor and head butted the very same door Taeyeon was outside of. I groaned and held my head, surely there was gonna be a massive bump there now...so much for looking attractive.

I could hear Taeyeon sniggering outside so unlocked the door and walked back into the living room, still rubbing my head.

"What did you do?" Tae chuckled as she passed the threshold, shut the door and turned the key.

I turned to her and made a sad face which only made her chuckle more. She dumped her overnight bag to the side of the stairs and then came up to me, the smile still on her face. She then caressed my face and rested her gaze on the probably now reddened skin on my forehead.

"Silly girl, what am I gonna do with you huh?" She said before kissing the bump. I winced but the fluttering feeling inside me took over the pain in an instant. "Come on..." She smiled, dragging me to the sofa. "Let's get you sat down before you get dizzy"

Once I was sat down, she stayed standing in front of me. "Do you want ice?"

"No I'm okay, thanks Tae" I replied, patting the seat next to me. She smiled and did as I asked. Once we sat, there was a slight awkward silence...now I know what Jess meant by not knowing each other enough...people who are dating shouldn't be this uncomfortable. Thankfully she broke the silence soon though.

"So, Jess huh? She's nice" Taeyeon smiled and rested her hand on my knee, inching just that little bit closer to me but not close enough.

"She is" I replied and bravely shuffled closer to her and then put my arm around her shoulders. When she rested her head on my shoulder I gave a smug smile and she caught it.

"Yah, stop with the cliche moves will ya?" She chuckled.

"Are you complaining?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. She laughed but shook her head, leaning closer into me. God this was good, the tingling in every cell in my body confirmed my feelings for this woman every time we touched."Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Why would you tell Jess everything about your life when you haven't even had a full conversation with her properly before?"

Taeyeon smiled. "She reminds me of my sister. Their personalities are very similar but I can't tell my sister all that stuff... Jessica reassured me that I could say anything...I don't know why or how but she allowed me to trust her in such a short space of time. I think if I had bottled anything else up inside of me I would have burst, She's a good girl"

I hate to admit that I was a little jealous she was talking about Jess that way plus how she opened up to her, but I respected her decision to let it all out. I saw Taeyeon twitch a little, uncomfortable maybe so I changed the subject.

"Are you hungry?"

"Hmm, not really. I ate a late lunch, I guess I'm a little peckish though"

"Well I bought a load of junk food earlier to watch our movie with..."

She smiled that stunning smile and said "Perfect"

Once I gathered the popcorn, chips, candy, soda etc from the kitchen, I brought it back to the living room and dumped all the bags onto Taeyeon, eye smiling at her cute annoyed expression that happened afterwards. Suddenly I remembered something.

"Shit! Your car!"

"What? What's wrong with my car?" She asked confused and slightly alarmed at my loud voice.

"Jess told me to tell you to park it in my garage just in case someone sees it" I deliberately left out Khun's name.

"Chill, it's up the road anyway but I'll go move it, open up your garage for me." She said before disappearing outside. Once she came back, we relaxed back again and sat in front of the TV. "Aren't we watching a movie?" She asked.

"Okay so...the DVD player is upstairs in my room..." No reaction from her "where I watch movies..."

"Okay..." She chuckled

"Um, there's not a sofa in my room..." I blushed and looked away from her questioning gaze only for her to burst out laughing at my obvious discomfort.

"Yeah..." Oh she wanted to embarrass me.

"So...shall we go?"

But she wasn't done yet, she had to tease me. "If there's no sofa in your room how will we watch the movie?" She smirked, leaning in a little closer to me.

"Um...my uh. You'd have to get in my..."

"In your bed?" That sounded slightly seductive but it could've been my Imagination. I nodded and she chuckled again before I led her upstairs carrying all the food with me.

I was slightly nervous about her seeing my room, seeing her reaction to it...what if she didn't like it? We walked in and I dumped the food on my bed before turning on my TV and inserting the movie I bought earlier. It was called 'The Conjuring'.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Taeyeon dump her bag beside the door and have a nose around, looking at the photo frames I had, the medals from gymnastics when I was like, four and she then turned her attention to me.

"Ooo I've always wanted to see that" she said, catching a glimpse of the disc cover before it got pulled into the machine. "You like horrors?"

I nodded. I hated fucking horror movies, they terrified me. The last one I watched was 'Chucky' and after that I had to throw all of my dolls out of my bedroom and put them in the attic where none of them could get me. I held my breath, grabbed the DVD remote and walked to my bed, resting on top of the covers.

Taeyeon came closer and closer to the bed until she lay down next to me but still like a mile away. I saw her from my peripheral making herself comfy and then settle. When she did, I reluctantly turned off the light and pressed play


	29. I Want To Know You

"Oh my god! What the hell was that?!" I screamed, Taeyeon jumped up, a hand on her heart looking at me with a surprised expression.

"Yah! What's the matter with you? It was a leaf that flew across the screen Tiffany!"

A...leaf? "Pfft. I knew that" I replied, putting on a terrible tough guy persona. She rolled her eyes and then settled down again. I grabbed a spare pillow and held it against my chest, my eyes barely peeking out from the top of it.

When it came to the actual jump scare, I was afraid I had deafened Taeyeon for she paused the movie and sat up, rubbing her ear. I stayed where I was and watched her as she turned around. A smile came up on her face, confusing me to no end.

"You don't watch horror movies do you?" She asked, poking me.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Are we watching this because I like them?"

I nodded and averted my gaze only to gasp when she lay back down and pulled me towards her, my head now resting on her chest listening to that heart I love.

"That's really sweet, thank you" she said whilst stroking my hair. It was so comforting, it's something my mother used to do and I loved it.

"No problem, I replied, closing my eyes at the sensation of her running her hand through my locks and then bunching it up to squeeze it slightly before starting again. So relaxing... She then leaned down and kissed the crown of my head and rested her chin on top.

We stayed there for a while until she got up causing my heart physical pain from the abruptness of her disappearance and went over to her overnight bag. She opened up the zip and rummaged around for a while until she got out a romantic comedy type movie.

"Maybe this is more your style"

"Taeyeon, no you've wanted to see the horror movie for ages, I'm fine."

"Alright...if you're sure". She placed the DVD aside before laying back down and resuming her position, me snuggled up to her. As long as she's here I'll be fine.

I was right, I squeaked a little at the jump scares but with her arm tightening around me...it made them as scary as a puppy.

"Woah, that was good." Taeyeon said after the movie finished. She felt me nodding my head and then kissed it again before getting up and going back to her bag. "Can I use the bathroom?" she asked. I couldn't help but laugh. "What?"

"My teacher is asking me to use the bathroom, sorry but that tickled me" Taeyeon rolled her eyes at that and then I pointed to the en-suite I had in the corner of my room. She thanked me and then took her pyjamas inside to get changed I presumed. I followed her lead and started to undress. Thankfully the moment she opened the door I had finished pulling down my top and crawled into bed, under the covers.

She looked adorable, she didn't look her age, not one bit. I smiled when she approached and she plonked herself down beside me.

"What?" She asked

"You look cute" I smiled and hid my blushing face.

"You can't call me cute, I'm older. You're cute though" she chuckled and ruffled my hair.

We stared at each other for a while until she broke it.

"Am I sleeping here? Or in a spare room?"

"Like hell you're sleeping in the spare room after that movie" I replied, dragging her down and into the covers beside me as she laughed at my childishness.

We turned over and faced eachother, eyes studying one another's facial features. Her hand then came up and cupped my face lovingly, I couldn't help but close my eyes. I felt her shift and then the next thing I felt was her lips on mine. God...I had forgotten how good it felt. When I started to get more into it, she leaned back and stared back at me again.

"I want to know you" she sighed, playing with my hair

"What would you like to know?" I replied, caressing her hip.

"Everything"

I took a minute to think...

"My name is Tiffany Hwang, I'm 19, I was born on August 1st in San Fransisco, I have 2 siblings, I'm a Leo, my blood type is O, I love pink, I can play the flute...hmm"

"That's fine" Taeyeon smiled "for now anyway. What are your sibling's names?"

"I have an older sister called Michelle and an older brother called Leo"

"Ah okay, I have a younger sister and an older brother. Hayeon and Jiwoong."

"Cute" I smiled

There was a slight silence before I took the initiative to reveal something else about my life.

"I kinda wanna tell you about my mom, I trust you enough..."

She leaned forward, kissed my forehead and held my hand. "You don't have to but thank you, for trusting me like that" she smiled.

I nodded and began. "My family and I moved over here when I was little and lived happily for years, until one day when I was eleven..." I took a shaky breath and tried to stop the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. "It was just me and mom home alone at night, dad was in work and there was like a shuffling noise behind the front door. She was upstairs and I was trying to watch a movie but the noise kept disturbing me, so I went to see what it was and then this guy burst through the door and tried..." I choked on my words as I remembered that night.

"It's okay" Taeyeon cooed, wrapping her arm around me tightly and wiping a tear from my face. Her legs entwined with mine, her skin contact calmed me instantly.

"He saw me and tried to drag me out with him. I was screaming and he was trying to shut me up but then my mom flew down the stairs and I couldn't help but think she was this superhero" I chuckled sadly. "She charged at the guy and tried to get him to lose his grip on me but as soon as he did..." I closed my eyes and Taeyeon squeezed my hand. "He stabbed her. He stabbed her and then ran away, he left me to deal with it."

"Jesus" Taeyeon frowned, I saw her own eyes were teary so I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Like she had told me before, I immediately called the ambulance and then I lay with her on the ground, door still wide open. Our house was a while away from any other people so I couldn't just run for help. I watched her die and I can't help but think I could have done something, why didn't I apply pressure to her wound?" I asked, myself more than Taeyeon.

"You were eleven Tiff, you didn't know to do that" Tae said.

"She died after she told me she loved me and told me to tell the others she loved them too. She died before the ambulance arrived, I stayed with her." I cried.

I was then enveloped into the tightest hug I had ever had, not tight in a bad way though. It was so comforting, I'd be happy if I just got hugs from this woman for our entire relationship. "It's the reason I lock the door every single time, even if my dad is popping out for five minutes...I still lock the door"

"Thank you for trusting me with that Tiff" she smiled, I nodded and squeezed her hand."I guess it's my turn." She said with a small smile. "My last boyfriend was...well he was a monster. He didn't use to be though, he used to be sweet and caring but the moment he moved into my apartment, he changed."

I didn't know whether I wanted to hear this. About Taeyeon getting abused and hurt but she listened to me so I had to do the same for her.

"He started to control me. He wouldn't let me go out without him unless it was for work. If there was traffic on the way home making me late, he'd interrogate me on where I was at that specific time and who I was with. In the beginning I told him he was stupid and paranoid which was a bad move"

Here it comes, I clenched my teeth in pure hate for this man.

"He slapped me." She said, lowering her head in shame. "He slapped me so hard that I fell. He immediately apologised and I stupidly forgave him. After that, it started to happen more and more frequently. It got to the point where he didn't want me going to work, just to stay at home all day and wait for him to get back from his own job"

"What an asshole" I seethed and she chuckled before agreeing.

"Yup."

"How did you get free?" I asked, hoping I wasn't being too forward

"It was uh, one day I fought back against him. I told him to stop hitting me and that if he did, it meant he didn't love me. He caught his hand in mid air and then walked away, I thought I had finally gotten through to him so started to get ready for a night out with my girl friends after so long... but he came back with a rope and proceeded to tie me up before going out himself to get drunk and leaving me there for hours."

I wiped my tears away and squeezed her hand tighter. How could anyone put her through that?

"After a long while I managed to get loose, packed my bags, and left. Now I'm here and finally free." She looked at me and could probably see I was angry, livid even. "It's okay..." She smiled.

"No it's not, it's sick. I would love nothing more than to rip his fucking head off" I growled. "I would never hurt you like that Tae, I hope you know that" I said nuzzling into her neck before giving it a light kiss.

"I do." She replied. "You're helping me to be able to trust again and for that I'm really grateful. I'm just sorry that we can't be a proper couple until you leave school." She exhaled. "I've even been thinking about.."

"No." I knew what she was going to say and I was having none of it. "No way, you're not leaving my school. You are pretty much the only reason I go, I hated it before and my attendance was shocking but now I come in everyday just to see you."

"But we could be together..."

"We are together and I'm happy being this way until I leave. Please don't think you aren't doing enough or being enough for me because you're more than enough and I like where we are" I smiled. "I admit that first I was frustrated at the hiding aspect but I'm happy if we get to hang out like this more often. I feel like I finally know you and it's not just a fling."

"It was never a fling Tiff but I guess it seemed that way when we were just kissing and hardly taking the time to actually sit down and get to know each other. I know there's much more to find out but that'll come in time" she smiled.


	30. Mine

Taeyeon and I decided to watch the movie she had brought with her and when It ended, something came to me.

"Hey, I told you about me but you didn't tell me about you" I playfully nudged her and made her chuckle.

"Okay...I'm Kim Taeyeon, twenty five years old. I was born on March 1st in Jeonju, I have two siblings, my parents own an opticians, my favourite colour is blue...yeah"

"Alright, that's stored in my memory" I smiled. I then took a look at the empty packets on my bed and then my bloated stomach. "God Tae we're so fat" I whined while patting my tummy.

"You ate most of that yourself" she chuckled and pulled up my tshirt to kiss my stomach. That made me stop whining and start watching as she peppered kisses all over my abdomen. She looked up and I could see passion and I realised we were in my fucking bed.

"Tae..."

"Shh" she smiled and made her way up to my lips. She slid her nose alongside mine and I could feel and hear her breathing against my skin, it felt like she was taking shorter breaths and it sounded as though her pulse was racing whereas mine had already short circuited. I opened my mouth slightly and she slowly pressed her lips to mine before pulling away making me groan in frustration.

"Stop" I muttered

"Stop what?" I opened my eyes and saw she was looking back at me with an amused expression.

"Teasing" I mumbled before pulling her in for another kiss.

I gently, coaxingly moved my lips against her's, she opened her mouth a little and taking advantage, I slipped my tongue in massaging her's with mine. I didn't know whether she could feel it, but right now my lips were practically numb from electricity.  
I smiled through the kiss when I felt and heard Taeyeon was breathing hard through her nose, and her mouth and tongue were responding eagerly to mine, I'm sure she felt the same actions from me too. Suddenly it all stopped however when she got up to straddle me, seemingly wanting to take control. My breath was ragged as her thighs tightened around my hips, the familiar electrical feeling pulsed throughout my body to stop at my centre. Her eyes were dark, inviting and I immediately leaned up to kiss her again but she pushed me back down.

I opened my eyes and saw she was staring at my necklace. She smirked and leaned back down to tug it between her teeth sexily, I could only watch.

"You're mine" she whispered, licking her lips sensually. God I couldn't take anymore.

I heard her chuckle before her kiss returned. Our eyes closed again and I grunted into Taeyeon's mouth when she took my tongue in between her lips and lightly sucked. My hormones were whizzing everywhere, the arousal heavy in the room. Taeyeon then brought her hand to rest on my bare abdomen, making me gasp at the sudden and unexpected body contact, my body lurching forward.

"Are you okay?" She asked against my lips, she was amazing, she still had the respect to ask if I was okay. Nichkhun never did.

I reassured her, kissing the side of her mouth sensually, then sliding my lips down the cusp of her jaw, and into the side of her neck. I nudged Tae's head up with my nose so that I could have better access to her incredible throat and I gently nipped and sucked at it before soothing it with my tongue.

I heard her moan and I freezed up for a second. I was so wet and that just made my urges to take her that much stronger.

"Babe" she exhaled against my ear making me twitch at the sensation. "You're so beautiful" she said and took my earlobe into her mouth. If she kept this up, my clothes would be on the floor in a second.

"Do you wanna go further?" I whispered before taking the skin of her neck in between my teeth, suckling a little before letting go and repeating the action with another piece of skin.

She stopped for a while and pulled away, eyes on mine. "Do you?" She asked, her eyes dilating to the max.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to refrain from touching you too intimately right now?" I muttered, my eyes still locked on hers. "I'm afraid that it's too soon"

"We both care for each other...listen to your mind, your body" she whispered huskily, turning me on even more. "They know when you are ready...are you?"

I flipped her over so I was on top and straddled her like she had to me and I leaned in to kiss her again. It got heated fast and I began to grind on her, the temptation too hard to resist. I heard her chuckle and then felt her hold my hips while she helped them move against her crotch. As soon as her hand cupped my butt, I groaned and was pushed aside to be sat on once again.

I couldn't grind on her now and my frustration was evident. She gave me a cheeky smile and placed her knee in between my legs, pressing deliciously against my throbbing centre.

"Fuck" I groaned and pushed myself harder onto her knee. I grabbed her ass and pulled her down so I could kiss her but then she started to move her knee rhythmically, up and down and then in circular patterns.

Due to the feeling rising up inside me, I couldn't breathe properly and struggled to kiss her any longer, all my efforts were placed on taking in air and moving my hips. She rested her forehead on my shoulder while she ran her hand through my hair and she started to make a hickey just below my collar bone which could be easily hidden.

I bet she could feel how soaked I was from the thin fabric of her pyjama bottoms. I whimpered against her cheek as she licked the shell of my ear and then tugged the lobe between her teeth.

My hips moved faster and faster against her, but I couldn't get closer to the mind blowing orgasm I desired. Each time I got closer she removed the force of her knee and left it limply there, frustrating me. She leaned back up and looked at me with those dark, determined eyes.

"Say it" she whispered as she brought back the pressure on my clit and sucked on my neck.

"Wh...god" I was panting and failing to get my words out at once "Wh-what do y-you want me to sssay?" I hissed as she bit my pulse point.

"Say you're mine"

"Huh? You know I am" I exhaled weakly as I rubbed myself harder onto her only for her to stop her knee movements all together making me scream on the inside.

"Say it" she said looking down on me.

"I-I'm yours" I stuttered feeling a little nervous from the show of her dominance for the first time.

"Good girl" she smiled and resumed moving her knee feverishly against my frustrated core whilst kissing along my jawline.

I gasped when she put her hand under my shirt and tickled my abdomen with her fingernails whilst continuing her steady movements down below.

"Fuck" I groaned as I felt the familiar coils winding and tightening inside my abdomen, the arousal getting stronger and stronger.

"Say my name" her dominant self came out once again but as soon as she thrusted her knee hard into me I could only let out a strangled moan. "I said say my name" she repeated before stopping her movements yet again.

"Taeyeon! Tae please don't stop" I cried and she immediately thrusted and circled even harder onto my centre. The coils tightened unbearably so I reached up and clawed at her exposed back. She could sense I was so close...

"Cum for me" she whispered, her fingertips teasingly playing with the hem of my pyjama bottoms. That, paired with her dominance, dirty talk and the sensations I was feeling pushed me straight over the edge.

I bucked my hips and then I felt an explosion of tingles all over my body. The pleasure was indescribable. I let out a cry and thrusted myself on her to ride it out, I heard a small whimper and realised my fingernails were digging into her so I removed them and collapsed back onto the bed panting and twitching.

She got off me and flopped down beside me before pulling me into her and holding me tight. She kissed the crown of my head while I was laying on her chest, listening to her rapidly beating heart as exhaustion enveloped me.

"That was...wow" I chuckled, eyes clenched shut, still feeling the tingles but they were a lot weaker now.

"You tired yourself out, silly girl" she chuckled, I felt really guilty that she didn't get a release and I think she saw it on my face. When I tried to speak she held her finger over my lips and shook her head. "I'm fine" She smiled down at me and I couldn't help but smile back, my eyesmile at it's finest. "You're so beautiful"

"Have you seen yourself? Like God..." I scoffed and made her laugh. She ruffled my hair and smiled before positioning us so she could spoon me from behind, her head resting on top of my shoulder. She kissed my neck and then I slipped off to sleep, too tired to stay awake any longer.


	31. Hiding

I woke up to the best feeling and sight I've ever had. Taeyeon was asleep beside me, her beautiful face turned towards me, her legs entwined with mine and a protective arm flung over my body. I heard the slightest snore coming from her and it just made her even more adorable.

I couldn't help but stare...her perfect skin, perfect nose, perfect lips. God, I've never felt so happy. Was this love?  
I froze when she shifted and licked her lips before yawning like an adorable puppy but then falling still once again. I couldn't hold back the urge to move a piece of hair that had fallen over her nose away. As soon as I touched her skin, I felt those electrical impulses once again.

I stared at those lips and leaned in to capture them with mine. Even after sleep they were moist, luscious, soft... I heard her groan and then felt her arm around me move to position itself behind my head, pulling me closer. She opened her mouth and allowed my tongue to enter.

"Mmmm" she moaned before pulling away and sitting up to rub her eyes from sleep. She then turned and looked at me, eyes slightly squinted and a smile on her face. "Good morning" she yawned again.

"Morning, how is it possible that you look so good after waking up?" I asked.

She gave really awkward aegyo and I burst out laughing, pushing her playfully. She pushed me back and then we were in a play fight. She grabbed my wrists and forcefully pinned them down beside my head, looking down on me with those eyes.

"Pinned ya" she winked. I huffed and struggled beneath her but she was strong. "Fail" she said at my attempt, sticking her tongue out like a kid.

"Let me up" I whined but giggled when she made a sad face.

"Nuh uh"

I leaned up to kiss her and we got lost in each other's lips until I heard footsteps outside my bedroom door and then knocking. I have never acted so fast, I pushed Taeyeon out of my bed and she fell with a thud and a groan. I shushed her and then shoved her into the very cramped space under the bed.

"I'm sorry baby" I whispered when she shot me evils while trying to make herself a little more comfortable. I saw the bottom of the bed was pushing against her chest so I gave a sympathetic look but held my finger to my lips.  
I then went to my bedroom door, looked back to see whether it was obvious she was under there and then opened the door, letting my dad walk in.

"Hey Tiff, were you okay last night by yourself?" He asked as he pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah I was fine dad" I smiled and pulled away after a few moments, my heart pounding from nervousness.

"What did you get up to?" He went over to my bed and sat down onto it. My eyes widened as I walked around and saw Taeyeon push her hands up against the bottom of the bed as when he sat, it sunk down lower making the space even more confined for her.

"Uh...just homework and...TV" I smiled trying not to look at Taeyeon's predicament.

"This bed is uncomfortable Tiff" he said, bouncing up and down. I saw from the corner of my eye Taeyeon holding a hand over her mouth to stop herself from groaning or crying at the pressure on top of her. She looked to me with a pained expression and I knew she was telling me to get rid of him, like now.

"Hey, do you mind making me a some breakfast while I shower? Maybe a sandwich?" Please say yes, please say yes.

"Sure"

Thank The Lord. He got up and closed the door behind him. I ran over to Taeyeon and as soon as I touched her, he appeared again, his head poking around the door.

"What kind of sandwich?" I looked down and saw Taeyeon was about to sneeze and her hands were somehow trapped underneath her. Shit.

"Um..." I slowly reached under my bed and held her nose and mouth with my hand. From his point of view I guess it looked like I was reaching for something. "Any, I don't mind. I'm just starving" I smiled.

"Alright babe, won't be long" he said and left again. I felt Taeyeon sneeze against my hand and snapped my head back to her direction. I immediately let her go and she gasped for air.

"I'm so sorry!" I whispered. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, patted my hand and exhaled. I ran to check behind my door and kept watch while she crawled out with difficulty before I pushed her into my closet as it was a little more comfy, bless her. I gave her a peck on the lips as she went in just to make her feel a little better.

My dad came back in a while later, plate in hand and sat down on the bed beside me while I ate. I sensed him looking at me so I caught his gaze and was scared to find a stern look on his face.

"Are you hiding someone in your room?" He asked as he looked around. WHAT THE FUCK?

I couldn't help but choke on my food. "Huh?" I coughed

"The car in the garage, who's is it?" Fuck fuck fuck. Think of something!

"It's... Jess's. She came over last night and she drank some wine so couldn't drive back. Her mom picked her up, you must have been in bed when her mom left her house, it was pretty late."

"I've never seen her in that car Tiffany. If it's that Nichkhun boy I swear I'll..."

"It's not!" I interrupted before grabbing my phone and ringing Jess. She was smart, she'd play along.

...

"Hello?" She answered, thank god.

"Jess, my dad thinks your car in the garage is Nichkhun's and doesn't believe that you left it here last night when you got drunk on that wine. Tell him your mom picked you up?" I passed the phone over to my dad and it seemed Jessica confirmed it. She had told him it was a rental car - very smart Jessie - because her's had broken down. In the end he was convinced and apologised.

"It's fine" I smiled. "Trust me Nichkhun won't be coming over anytime soon"

"I'm sorry that happened to you Tiff. If I ever catch him lurking around here I won't hesitate to give him a piece of my mind"

I giggled and gave him a hug. "Thanks daddy. But I'm really tired, do you mind if I go back to sleep?" I yawned for effect.

"Sure baby, eat up and then have a good sleep" he kissed the crown of my head and then left my room.

I got a text from Jess.

 _-Yah! Where is Taeyeon and how the hell are you going to get her out of there?_ -

Fuck.

 _-She's in the closet and I have no fucking idea! Help!-_

I glanced to the closet and knew Taeyeon was looking through the slats in the door. I held up a hand to tell her to wait and I heard an exhale, frustration probably.

 _-LOL in the closet ;)_ \- Jess replied. I rolled my eyes at her childishness. Just as I was about to scold her, another text came.

 _-I'll come over now_ -


	32. Escape

I went to the closet and opened one of the doors to see how Taeyeon was doing. The open door would hide her well if my dad came back in. "I'm so sorry" I said as I looked at her panicked face.

"It's fine Tiff, this was bound to happen sooner or later babe" she reassured me. "Can you bring my bag in here? I'll get changed now"

I did as she asked and then went back over to my bed to wait for her to finish. While I was waiting my bedroom door flew open and out of instinct I rushed to my closet and slammed it shut, only hoping I didn't hit Taeyeon. When I saw Jess walking in, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god. Jess you have to help us." I said, enveloping her into a hug.

"Is she still there?" Jessica asked, motioning towards the closet. I nodded and she made her way over there before opening the door and then slamming it shut almost immediately, a blush coming up on her face. "She's changing" Jess said before winking at me.

Taeyeon came out soon after avoiding looking at Jess in the eye while I was standing with my back to the bedroom door, I really need to get a lock to avoid things like this happening.

"So what's the plan?" I asked Jess.

We planned for close to half an hour on how we could get Taeyeon out of the house...but in the end we didn't have to sneak her out. My dad called from behind the door that he had to go to work unexpectedly so...Taeyeon could just simply walk out.

"Urgh, all that planning for nothing" Jess huffed, lying down on my bed and playing with her hair.

"Thanks for coming Jessica" Taeyeon smiled and bowed her head slightly. She then went to pick up her bag, her phone that she left on my bedside table and grabbed her shoes. "Can I talk to you outside a second?" She asked me, I nodded and we walked to her car.

I could tell something was on her mind and I was scared to know what it was. Hopefully she wasn't regretting the night before...

"This can't happen again Tiffany" she sighed, leaning against her car.

"W-what?" I stuttered, she was not saying this. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just...if your dad caught me..."

"If my dad caught you, I would have told him you were a friend..."

"Okay so what about when he saw me at a parent teacher conference? Or in the office if you got into trouble at school? Or at your graduation?"

I opened my mouth to speak but found I couldn't, was she...breaking up with me?

"So, you get me to fall head over heels for you and then one slight danger later you leave me?" I choked, trying my hardest not to burst out crying. The look of surprise on her face confused me.

"Oh god no Tiff! I didn't mean it like that!" She brought me into a hug almost instantly but I was too confused to respond. She then let me go, looked around and gave me a peck on the lips. "Silly girl, I meant me coming around here, it's too dangerous with your dad around and with Nichkhun knowing where you live."

"But..."

"However, you can come round mine? It's so much safer Tiffany especially now your dad knows what my car looks like"

I nodded and a tear fell from my eye still shocked at thinking she was going to end our relationship. She gave me a sad smile and pulled me in close.

"I've got to go babe, I'll text you my address okay? It's Halloween next week right? You get a week off, you can spend some time at mine" she smiled and I returned it.

"Sounds great" Phew, I take things way out of proportion sometimes... "I'll see you tomorrow in class Miss Kim" I winked. I was so embarrassed from almost breaking down in front of her, god I felt stupid.

She playfully slapped my cheek. "Shush you, I expect you to come to class on time missy" she said as she opened her car door and sat inside but not closing the door just yet.

"Or what?" I smirked, loving how comfortable I felt flirting with her.

"Or you'll get punished" she winked, shut her door and drove off. I saw her wave behind me and I turned to see Jess waving back at her, a big smile on her face.

"Damn" Jess said as we made our way back into my house.

"What?" I asked.

"I'd get punished by her anyday" she admitted, unaware that her comment made me stop in my tracks, jaw dropped in surprise.

She turned back, saw my expression and laughed out loud. She then went on to telling me Taeyeon was hot as we walked inside.

"Don't worry, she's yours...I'm just saying. When I opened that closet door when she was changing... Let's just say, if you haven't seen her body already, you'll definitely want to" she winked, again making me freeze.

"You're naughty" I frowned. "Very naughty" she pushed me playfully and I had to laugh. I knew it was just banter and she didn't mean it, I was kinda used to it...she used to tease me with Nichkhun too.

My phone buzzed and I opened the new message up to see Taeyeon had text me with her address. I replied my thanks and then went to chill out and spend the day with Jess, of course telling her what happened last night.

"Really?" She asked, shocked. "How come you didn't do her?"

"I was tired and she told me to sleep, I was about to offer but she said that she was fine." I shrugged

"Aw that's sweet...well next time, she's first. Got it?" I chuckled at Jess's seriousness talking about this matter.

"Yes, got it ma'am" I saluted


	33. Sick

The week in school started off okay but Wednesday I got sick so had to stay at home, it was on a tutor day as well. I was upset and wanted to go but my dad ordered me to stay at home. I could sneak out after he went to work I guess but he'd always find out, he's got eyes everywhere he tells me.

I spent the day texting Jessica who wasn't impressed at my absence as she had to sit with her classmates and not with me at lunch. She told me she saw Taeyeon look over to our table and frown when she didn't see me there, that kinda made me smile a little.

I sat in bed all day watching movies, feeling sorry for myself when I got a text from my girlfriend. God it feels so good to say that.

 _-Where are you?-_ Oops, was she mad that I didn't tell her about not coming in?

 _-I got sick :( -_

 _-Aw my poor baby, what's wrong? Xx_ \- My heart fluttered as I read it. My poor baby...MY poor baby. I couldn't help but grin.

 _-Your poor baby caught the flu from a snotty kid she had to babysit Monday evening :( xx_ -

I hate kids. Nothing good ever comes from me being around them.

 _\- Aw, well I miss you... Make sure to keep warm and eat some soup! Xx-_

And with that she killed me...I hate comparing...but her and Nichkhun? Wow, so different!  
Whenever I was ill with Nichkhun, he either didn't text me or he did...and then laughed. Whereas Taeyeon is cute and feels sorry for me, tells me to be comfy and...gosh she's just perfection.

 _-I really like you_ \- I don't know why I text her that, but it's what was on my mind. I got a text message a minute later.

 _-I really like you too. I'm looking forward to Saturday night, are we still on? Xx_ -

I eyesmiled and nodded unconsciously. We continued texting until she told me she had to drive back home so had to go. I sighed and told her to drive safe and snuggled down into my blankets, soon I fell asleep.

I woke up to a knocking on the front door so I groggily got up and made my way downstairs to the door disregarding my current awful appearance. I unlocked and opened it and was surprised to see Taeyeon there. She came in and I locked the door behind us, she was carrying some food she had bought and made her way over to the kitchen without a word.

"Um, hi?" I said.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" She asked as she treated my kitchen like her own as she looked for cutlery and stuff. I kinda liked seeing that, it was as if it was our own house.

"I'm okay, what brings you here?"

"Well..." She started as she began to take out things from her bag and grabbed a bowl "I remembered you saying your dad was at work and I knew even though I told you to make yourself some soup you wouldn't. Have you eaten at all?"

I shook my head and she did the same, but in disbelief.

"Yah, you have to take care of yourself Tiffany. If not, who else am I gonna stare at in class?" She chuckled.

"Okay okay" I smirked "but I thought you said you wouldn't come round anymore...?"

"Sleep round, I won't sleep round anymore. If your dad is in work until late tonight then I guess it's okay to be here but I can only stay for a while so I'll make you this and then get out your hair" she smiled.

She continued to plate up my food which was some soup and other dishes that Koreans believed helped your health, how sweet of her. I went up behind her and hugged her tight, conveying my gratitude through my actions. She patted my arm and continued to work until a steaming bowl of soup was put in front of me with the rest of the side dishes.

I eagerly ate it while she smiled and rubbed her hand on my back comforting me and then disappeared to the bathroom. When she came back she had two pills, ibuprofen probably and made me take them with my food. After I had finished she gave me a big hug, tucked me into bed, gave me a kiss on the cheek and left.

Just from that short time she was here, I realised...I knew.

I was in love with her.


	34. Tae's Place

Sadly I wasn't able to go to school for the rest of the week but thankfully I was a lot better by Saturday, I had a slight sniffle but that was it. I couldn't wait to go over Taeyeon's house for the first time, I wondered about her taste in decor, the colour of her room, the feeling of her bed...

I didn't have to wait long, she came and picked me up at 4pm and we made sure I had an alibi in Jess if my dad asked where I was, we then made our way to her home. We held hands while she drove and soon pulled into a driveway, she didn't live that far from me, maybe like fifteen minutes by car.

"Wow, I like your house" I smiled, it was cute. It was small but impressive, the colours from the flowers in her front garden made me appreciate its beauty even more.

She took my overnight bag from the car and like a gentlewoman, took it inside as it was rather heavy. I was immediately startled by a running ball of black fur that bashed into my legs when the door was opened.

"Ginger! Yah!"

"I forgot you had a dog!" I squealed and crouched down to pet him, he was so cute. I giggled as he managed to jump onto my bent knees and then jump and lick at my face which made me fall back onto my butt. I saw Taeyeon laugh and then smirk...

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked as Ginger continued aiming his tongue for my mouth, gross.

"I guess I should have told you." She snorted, trying to hold back from laughing.

"Told me what?" I frowned trying to pull Ginger away from my face but for a small dog he was strong.

"Um...when he gets excited..he uh... Pees"

I stopped all movements and tentatively looked down to see my clothes, myself... covered in pee, I don't take things like that well. I immediately began gagging and retching as the smell of pee attacked my nostrils, I couldn't handle it and was afraid I would throw up so immediately began stripping in the safety of Taeyeon's house while she watched on with wide eyes.

When I was in my underwear I realised what I had done and looked up to see Taeyeon's eyes wandering all over my body. I was told constantly by guys and girls that I had an amazing figure and it seemed Taeyeon thought so too but I was a little embarrassed to be half naked in her house so covered myself with my hands, that managed to break her line of sight and she cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Um, sorry I uh..."

"Byuntae" I smirked and saw her blush

"I'll um, go and get you some clothes. I guess you'll want a shower? I'll show you where it is" she said as she led me up the stairs.

She glanced back once as we climbed and I guess my bra wasn't doing a good job at containing my breasts because she looked and then bit her lip before turning back to the front. I would probably be the same if she was half naked so I didn't hold her perverse ways against her. She stopped beside a door and kept her eyes down, the blush still prominent on her face. She was adorable.

"Tae you don't have to be shy, I was only kidding about the byuntae thing" I smiled. "Remember, I'm yours" I winked and strutted into the bathroom.

"I'll be downstairs, you brought pyjamas right? So I guess you can change into them" she told me, bringing her eyes up to meet mine but they soon were drawn to my cleavage again.

"Okay, see you soon" I smiled and she shut the door behind her.

I didn't know whether to praise Ginger or hate him. Praise him for letting me be half naked and teasing her in her house and also getting the chance to smell and use her body washes and shampoo or hate him for peeing on me. Well, the pros outdo the cons clearly so I made sure to give him some attention when I went back downstairs. I saw the pee had been cleaned up and my clothes taken from the spot, probably taken to be washed.

I saw her on the sofa with a big jumper on her lap and I sat down beside her watching the TV. When she saw me she gave me the jumper, it was actually the same one she had given me in the car that one time when she hurt my heart by flirting with the P.E teacher.

I accepted it and smiled as I put it on, making sure to inhale and immediately feeling a shiver go down my spine. Her smell was just intoxicating, and I'm keeping that jumper.

"I'm sorry about that little monster" she said, pointing to Ginger who was now trying to pull the sock off of one of my feet.

"It's okay, I guess he's still young so it's to be expected. Sorry about my reaction, I guess it's another reason why I can't have a dog...the smell of pee or god forbid poop would kill me" I chuckled.

She chuckled and ruffled my hair to be met with a yip from her dog. "Aw my little man are you jealous?" Taeyeon asked in a cute tone while she picked up Ginger and let him slobber all over her face.

"Damn, now I'm not gonna wanna kiss you Taeyeon" I scrunched my face up in disgust as she turned to me, her cheeks with a slight sheen of dog saliva.

"Oh yeah?" She challenged and pushed Ginger down to be able to start crawling towards me. I backed up but she still came and jumped on me, attacking me with kisses and then rubbing her cheeks on mine while I screamed.

In the end we were both laughing, Ginger was sitting between us on the sofa. I smiled, we were like a cute little family. We stayed there in the warmth of her living room until I started to get hungry, she then ordered some food and we snuggled up together while we waited.

...

As we ate, I decided to ask a random question.

"What is it you like about me?"

I saw Taeyeon staring back at me, taking the time to think I presume. "I like that you're not afraid to say what you think, you're not afraid to take risks...you're beautiful and kind hearted...you're mine" she grinned. "What do you like about me?"

"You're hot" I winked and she laughed but frowned playfully at my short answer. "I'm kidding, I like that you're a beautiful person inside and out, though you've had trust issues you placed your trust in me, you're like the epitome of perfection in my eyes and although you are scared about what the future holds for us...you make me happy everyday."

She smiled that wide smile I loved to see, the one that showed off her chin dimple and I smiled back. Sometimes, we didn't even need words...our eyes said it all and right now...hers were on fire. Passion I assume and from that, I knew we would have a very good night tonight...


	35. Making Love Part 1

We drank, not enough to get us drunk but we were a little tipsy which in turn gave us the shove we probably needed. What am I talking about you wonder? Well...here we are, outside Taeyeon's bedroom door. I'd been pushed against the wall and we were staring at each other, both our eyes filled with passion.

I leaned forward whilst flickering my eyes to her lips, wanting but hesitating just before our lips met. Her eyes collided with mine again and we instantly froze, wordlessly sharing our thoughts. She closed the distance, and then...we kissed. At first our touch was gentle but the kiss soon deepened and our tongues danced fiercely, heat spreading throughout my body as she pushed against me, her breasts meeting with mine through our clothing.

She opened the door with vigour and led me inside until my lower legs met what must have been her bed and I fell down onto it. Yes it was her bed, I knew when I opened my eyes to position myself onto it better.

Her hands went to the bottom of my shirt, lifting it up and off and rubbing her hands against my bare skin. I gasped at her touch, my chest heaving up and down as I looked at her, her eyes wide with desire. Her nails scraped across my skin and my eyes slammed shut, teeth clenched at the neediness I was feeling.

I grabbed the hem of her shirt and swiftly yanked it off so now we both were in our pyjama bottoms and bra's.

"Are you sure?" She mumbled against my lips, god I wish she'd stop asking me that.

"Yes" I hissed and she got the message. She climbed on top of me and leaned down so our clothed breasts were pressed up against each other. While she was there my hands explored her well toned body, I was mesmerised by how soft her skin was, my hands explored lower stopping to cup her perky round butt.

She moaned when I did that so I continued whilst pulling her hips down, right against my body so I could feel her core against mine. Our kiss had deepened even more and now gasping for breath, I pulled away from her and just the sight of her eyes glazed with her own desire nearly drove me over the edge.

Every inch of my body was screaming at me to take her, but I had to respect her if she wanted to pull away at a certain moment or stop me so that aspect of self control was always hanging over me but luckily, I didn't need it just yet.

I rolled her over so I was now on top, our eyes met, those dark brown orbs so stunningly beautiful, so inviting. I leaned upwards, my lips barely touching her ear lobe.

"Can I make love to you?" I whispered and noticed her body trembled the moment the words left my mouth. I took the lobe in between my teeth teasingly while waiting for her answer. When I let it go, I leaned back up and saw her nod, that was all the confirmation I needed.

My lips placed small light kisses all the way down her neck until I got to the beginning of her cleavage. I looked up and she nodded once again, giving me permission to unhook her bra which was clasped in front. As I reached for it, my hands shook, I was finally going to be able to show her how much she meaned to me, I was going to show her how much I loved her.

I held my breath and then unclasped her bra, her breasts now free from their prison. Okay, so I usually wasn't a boob kinda girl but...Taeyeon's were like, perfect. They weren't big, but they perfectly matched her body size, if they were any bigger they'd probably look weird and out of place. Her nipples were so pretty and pink and a quick glance up to Taeyeon made me sure I could go further.

I placed light kisses around her entire breast, deliberately avoiding her nipples to make her more sexually excited. When I thought she had had enough torture, my tongue danced toward the sensitive tips. I thought she was going to explode by the way she groaned when I finally took one hard nipple in my mouth, sucking and nipping at it whilst enjoying her reactions.

The noises she made only fuelled my desire and added to the wetness in my panties. It was as if her groan was alcohol that went straight to my head and I became instantly drunk from her, my head dizzy yet in control at the same time. I couldn't get enough of her, my hands moved across the smoothness of her stomach as my lips kissed every single inch of her luscious breasts.

I smiled when I felt her hand clench at the back of my head, winding her fingers through my hair holding me there tight. Once I finished on her breasts, I leaned up and could see she was breathing heavily so I led my nails down until they got to her pyjama bottoms, I heard her gasp and then hold her breath before looking at me with uncertainty.  
I leaned back down to whisper in her ear.

"We both care for each other...listen to your mind, your body" I whispered huskily "They know when you are ready...are you?" I made sure to repeat the exact same thing she had said to me the night she stayed over my house. When I leaned back up, I saw her smile slightly and then take a deep breath before nodding.

My fingers found her waistband and started to tug her pyjama bottoms down while I kept her thoughts busy by kissing her lovingly. When I couldn't reach them any longer, I had to leave the kiss and position myself to pull them down and take them off.

My eyes immediately settled on her black lace panties that had matched her sexy bra. It was the only thing left clinging to her body, but as enticing as they were, they had to go. But first, I placed kisses from her knee all the way up until I got to her inner thigh. I saw her biting her lip, readying herself for the kisses on her core but I simply skipped that area and made my way down her other leg, smiling at the grunt of frustration and the slight buck of her hips. She wanted me.

I connected our lips again, the fire between us even stronger and the endless zapping of electricity through all of my nerves was driving me crazy. I saw from the corner of my eye she was still bucking her hips so I placed my hand onto her flat stomach and slid it all the way down until I got to her hot core.

Her eyes once again sought mine, I saw another slight hesitation and a glimmer of nervousness, and felt apprehension flood my heart once again. Was she really ready?

I got rid of the pressure of my hand over her core and let it hover there, making her understand I was unsure about whether she wanted it. My other hand was stroking her hair out from the way of her face. Was it too much too soon? Finally after what seemed like a decade, her lips parted.

"Do you have any idea how much I need you?" She whispered. I grinned and placed my hand back onto her core and began to use my fingers to rub gently but firmly on her clit. The reaction was almost instantaneous, she gasped and then moaned quietly, I think she was embarrassed but that would soon change.

My hand rubbed her harder and I saw her hips move in the same rhythm, I kissed her stomach while my other hand massaged her breast. I heard her breath start to become ragged so I stopped my hand down below and saw she clenched her teeth at the sudden halt. I lowered myself down the bed until I was settled in between her spread legs, her hips arched forward eagerly as her approaching orgasm started to disappear. To make her feel better, I tugged off her underwear and smiled at the dampness of them before throwing them aside.

She whimpered as the cool air hit her clit and I glanced up to see her trying to cover herself a little, maybe she was shy as she was the only one naked. To make her feel more comfortable, I took off my bra and tugged down my pyjama bottoms leaving me only in my soaked underwear. Her eyes probed into every inch of my skin and I glanced down to see her core had become even wetter.

I then kissed her thighs teasingly until I got up to her moist core, she was so wet, the evidence of her desire coating the tops of her thighs. God, the scent of her flooded through me, and suddenly nothing existed in the world except for the two of us.


	36. Making Love Part 2

I couldn't handle it anymore so my mouth claimed her and she cried out instantly as my tongue found the engorged, sensitive bundle of nerves. Her clit was hard and swollen as I sucked and stroked at it. With my one hand I held down her hips while the other was still playing with her nipples. I felt her moving her core against my lips, and I knew she was almost there. With one quick nip to her clit, her liquid heat flooded all over the bed and she let out a loud moan, one that I'd never heard before. I was captured by it, my panties were probably leaking by now and would for sure only get wetter as we went along.

I slid my hand up between her thighs and started to rub my fingers fiercely against her to make her orgasm again. While she was panting, she nodded at me, giving me permission to enter her. I slid in one finger and began thrusting before adding in another, relishing the feeling of the warm, wet and tight cavern. I leaned down and began licking her clit whilst I drove into her, my tongue making her approach the edge twice as fast.

My mouth and my fingers acted as if they were dancing in rhythm, my fingers curling and my tongue swirling, I knew she was lost in utter ecstasy. Her hips kept bucking against me while her fists were tightly clenching my hair, not allowing my head to move from it's position, not even for a second. Then she was moaning loud, her sounds of passion bringing a rush of arousal to my body.

She came again, her hips bucking wildly to ride out her orgasm, her liquid heat filling my hand as she cried out my name. Now that felt good. Due to the aftershocks, she continued shuddering, every muscle of hers clenching from the pleasure, my fingers had been kept curled inside her until they finally relaxed as she came down from her high.

I pulled out, my body screaming with desire as she lay there covered in a fine sheen of sweat and her breaths heavy and ragged. I didn't want to push her but due to her incredible performance, I needed my own release. Thankfully she got her breath back quickly and flipped me so I was beneath her

"You're amazing baby" she smiled "But now it's my turn"

She pecked my lips and moved slowly down my neck before her mouth found my erect nipple, I groaned as I felt her warm wet mouth envelop the sensitive bud. I arched my back to get more of my breast into her mouth but the need within me wanted her down below, not on my breast. To make it clear, I tugged off my panties and threw them across the room, not really caring where they landed,

"Make love to me" I whispered and grabbed her hand before slapping it right onto my waiting core. My body jolted at the slight pain but it was soon replaced by the awesome feeling of her fingers rubbing against me.

Every time she stopped or slowed her pace, I grabbed her hand and went faster, wanting, begging for release. I knew she was just teasing me by doing that but I couldn't take it, I had made love to her and seen so many things that aroused me and I needed the same.

Her fingers tickled and pressed against my throbbing clit and then she stroked her fingers teasingly up and down my slit, coating her fingers in my wetness. She then inserted two fingers straight into me and I gasped, my back arched immediately. I then felt my head banging against the headboard as she pounded her fingers in and out of me, god she was good. She knew the way to drive me right over the edge and it took only seconds before I was cumming. My body thrashed and convulsed against her, the waves of pleasure and electricity completely turning me into a complete mess.

She kept thrusting knowing she had frustrated me all night and I soon approached my second orgasm before an explosion burst inside me, stronger than the first. The electricity caused my whole body to stiffen and then twitch uncontrollably. My hips ground into her hand and my hands clenched around the bed sheet needing to exert some sort of force to keep me on this earth. After the waves had passed, I reached out to Taeyeon needing her to be close.

She collapsed beside me and I pulled her into my embrace, my hands immediately going to stroke her head and playing with her locks. I closed my eyes at the incredible feelings I was experiencing...Pleasure, warmth, chills, tingles...Love.

She rolled over so she could face me and hovered above me, her eyes taking in every bit of me. I smiled and leaned up to kiss her nose, loving the way her face scrunched up cutely. She reached out and traced my lips with her finger, seemingly lost in the plump, pink flesh that had given her pleasure everywhere.  
After almost an eternity, she spoke.

"That's the first time...I made love" she whispered, hesitating slightly.

She saw my confused expression so continued.

"I've had sex Tiffany but I've never made love" she sighed, embarrassed at what she was saying, maybe thinking I didn't feel the same.

"Me too" I replied, my voice hoarse from the moaning I had done.

"Not with...?"

"No" I interrupted. "Not with him, not with anyone. Like you, it was just sex to me...but this? This was something else" I smiled and I could see she loved that I said that. She cuddled into me once again and began to trace my still erect nipple with her finger. "You. Are something else".

I saw her blushing and I couldn't help but let out a giggle. She pushed me playfully but I held her tight.

"I've never met anyone remotely like you Tae. You're incredible yet...you scare me" I revealed, hoping she didn't take it the wrong way.

"I scare you? How so?" She asked, curious as to where I was going with this.

"You make me feel things...things I haven't felt before. You make me feel safe, yet in danger. Excited, yet calm. Scared, yet brave."

She stayed silent, taking in my words and then I felt her nodding against my body.

"That's exactly how I feel too" she smiled before kissing underneath my breast.

"I'm really happy with you" I grinned

"I'm really happy with you." She agreed and then we both closed our eyes and slipped away, still holding on tightly to one another, fingers interlocked.

This is love


	37. The Morning After

I woke up to Ginger licking my face, cute but gross. I giggled as his tongue tickled my cheek until I glanced beside me and saw Taeyeon fast asleep, her breasts peeking out over the thin blanket we had wrapped around us. My smile was the widest it had ever been, we had made love...something I had dreamed about for months.

Was this even real?

She shifted and started to open her eyes, I didn't even try to hide my gaze that was admiring her so affectionately. The first thing she saw was me and the moment her face lit up...I eyesmiled, even wider than the last if that was even possible.

"Good Morning beautiful" she grinned whilst holding back a yawn

"Good Morning... This is the time where I'd love to get up and make you breakfast in bed but I think you want your house to continue standing" I smirked making fun of my shitty cooking skills but hey, I made her laugh.

"Aw poor baby, we can make it together" Tae smiled and brought me in for a tight hug. Mmmm, this was heaven, I was sure of it.

We got up after a while and we made breakfast. Well...she made breakfast. The second I tried to do something a nearby kitchen towel caught on fire and... that was the end of me trying to cook. Taeyeon told me it was okay but I wasn't convinced, I am the worst cook that has ever lived, can I even call myself a cook? I don't even know.

Once breakfast (a tasty rice dish filled with veg and meat) was cooked, we retreated back to bed. Thankfully before getting up we decided to put on some pyjamas, otherwise I probably would've jumped her in the kitchen.

We were all cute, she fed me...I fed her. Y'know the cliche stuff but we didn't care, it was us and we both loved it. Our legs were tangled with each others, our hands couldn't keep to themselves, our lips were constantly touching each other...sadly the perfect moment was interrupted by my phone vibrating loudly against the bedside table, it was Jess.

 _-Did you guys have fun? ;)_ -

 _\- ;)_ \- Is all that I replied

 _-OMO. Naughty girl ;) You can tell me all about it when you get home, anyway...what're you doing for Halloween?-_

I turned to Tae and saw she was watching me the whole time.

"What?" I asked

"Your concentration face is kinda adorable" she replied, making me blush instantly. I pushed her playfully and asked her...

"Hey, are we doing anything for Halloween?"

"Not that I know of"

 _-I don't think so, why?-_

My phone was placed back on the table when Taeyeon climbed on top of me, letting her full body rest on mine. She wasn't heavy but when I felt her erect nipples poke into mine...it was like the beast inside me was unleashed.

I grabbed the back of her neck and pushed her so I was now on top. I held her hips between my thighs so she couldn't move and grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head with one hand. Her surprised face was so cute but I also saw some fire in those deep and expressive brown eyes.

"Mmmm" I moaned while my eyes traced every single inch of her. "What were you about to do hm?" I smiled and began stroking her face with my index finger. She was about to reply but I rested that finger on her lips, signalling for her to shush.

I kept my hold on her and leaned in so our lips were just an inch apart, I could hear and feel her ragged and shaky breath, she was nervous and I loved that I was the reason for it. She leaned up and tried to connect our lips but I simply moved away, hopefully frustrating her. I know I know...that's not nice but I was feeling a little devilish this morning.

I smirked at her lustful eyes and the way she was trying to get out of my grip, neither I rewarded. I simply lowered myself again and blew warm air onto her parted lips making a shiver rip rough her whole body. My finger was tracing her jawline teasingly and my smirk stayed on my face when she tried to take it into her mouth, she wanted to feel something on her lips but once again, I didn't allow it.

"Yah" she said, her voice breaking. "Stop"

"Stop?" I asked, leading my finger down her neck's sensitive pulse point and then pausing to tickle her collar bone. "Stop what?"

I felt her underneath me trying to buck her hips so I tensed my thighs again, rendering that movement close to impossible. She exhaled in annoyance and struggled against my grip again to no avail.

"You're teasing and I can't stand it" she whispered, her words slightly shaky.

"Hmmm. Well..." I paused for effect while I took my finger that had been led all over Taeyeon's body from the collar bone up, into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it sexily. "Tiffany Hwang, is known as a tease..." I eyesmiled when Tae's mouth dropped open, her eyes still glued on my finger and I saw her tongue peeking out, seemingly wanting to take my finger's place. "You should've done some research before signing up to be with me..."

"Maybe I should've" she smirked back. "But maybe Tiffany Hwang should've also done some research on Kim Taeyeon..."

"Yeah? And why's that?" I winked and used my now lubricated finger to wipe her lips.

"Well, you would've found out that she used to be a part of the girls wrestling team in school..." Taeyeon winked back.

"Wha..." And just like that, I was flipped easily despite my grip on her wrists and thighs and now she was on top, in the exact same position as I was and also holding my wrists the same way but much tighter.

"Now..." Taeyeon whispered and began the same torturous process of using her finger to trace my sensitive areas, "A taste of your own medicine" she grinned.


	38. Argument

Unfortunately we were interrupted by an incoming text once again. Due to habit I went to reach for it but found Taeyeon was still holding me, I struggled a little so she leaned down and silenced me with a kiss. When I went to deepen the kiss, she pulled away. I frowned and connected our lips again but when I opened my mouth to slip in my tongue...she was gone again.

"Yah!" I shouted, not standing for it.

"Hm?" She replied, leaning down once more to kiss me and for fucks sake she disappeared again.

"If you won't let me kiss you then you're not allowed to touch me."

"Oh yeah? Stop me" god her husky voice was turning me on, my panties were soaked from what she was doing. To prove a point, I tried to get up but she held me firm. I struggled for what had to be ten minutes but still...her grip didn't loosen one bit, she was hardcore. "Are you done?" She asked as I collapsed back onto the bed, panting and tired from my useless attempts to get free, I nodded to confirm.  
"Good girl"

She then let me go, not even bothering to give me a proper kiss which in turn earned her a scowl which she just chuckled at. No kisses for you! I stretched my arms out and then grabbed my phone to check my latest text, again it was from Jessica.

 _\- I'm having a Halloween house party! You're coming-_

I rolled my eyes and showed Taeyeon who gave a small smile, she looked kinda sad.

"What's up?" I asked, taking her hand in mine and playing with her fingers.

"It's nothing" she replied with that same sad smile.

"Tell me" I frowned, I didn't like her keeping things from me and I think from my expression she understood.

With a heavy sigh, she gripped my hand tight. "It's just...alcohol, and Nichkhun and flirty dancing and..."

"You think I'd cheat?" I asked in disbelief.

"It's not that Tiff, it's...Urgh I've been led on in a relationship and he went behind my back..."

"So you think I'm leading you on? And you actually think I could be the same as that scumbag?" My pitch increased considerably, I couldn't believe what she was insinuating.

"Tiffany please"

"No! What happened to 'I'm yours and you're mine?" I grabbed her bracelet and my necklace, showing them to her.

"I just think that parties like this are filled with temptation and you're still a teenager..." She sighed.

"So just because I'm younger, it means I have no brain and no conscience? Wow Taeyeon." I got up and started to dress, not wanting to fight but still majorly pissed off.

"Where are you going?" She asked, watching me from her bed.

"I'm leaving, don't worry I wont go to the party if that's what you're worried about" I replied, my tone oozing iciness.

"I never said you couldn't go..."

"Okay, then please. Tell me what you _are_ saying because everytime I comment you say it's not this or it's not that. Tell me." I turned around, placing my entire attention on her.

"I just remember being your age and although I wasn't in a relationship, I liked to party, to get drunk...to flirt and dance with people which the alcohol played a major part in."

"You said it yourself that you weren't in a relationship, I am. That means I wouldn't get completely pissed and for god sake I wouldn't go back to fucking Nichkhun. I won't kiss people behind your back Taeye..."

"But then again you kissed me and Jessica behind his back" she interrupted.

Wow. She went there, she really fucking went there. I didn't want to answer because I for sure would scream the place down. So I pulled on the rest of my clothes, grabbed my bag and left her house. It was probably a forty-five minute walk to my place but I needed air anyway.

...

I had called Jess and told her to come over before explaining everything that happened. We were sat in my room and I was close to tears thinking about mine and Taeyeon's first argument.

"Tiff, don't get upset, come on" Jess cooed while wiping away a tear that fell

"I just don't understand what I did Jess. One second she was happy but then the party was brought up and she pretty much accused me of being a cheater"

"I told you babe, she has trust issues and that's understandable right...?"

I didn't answer and continued to reject Taeyeon's calls which was met with a sigh from Jessica.

"I want to come, but I don't want to lose her" I said when my phone started to ring again. Before I could grab it Jess pushed me over, sat on my back - effectively pinning me and grabbed my phone.

"Hey Taeyeon"

...

"Tiff can't come to the phone right now."

...

"No she's fine, she's just...anyway what's this about my party?"

...

"Well she told me she's not going"

...

"You know Tiffany would never cheat right? I've known her for years and she's the most genuine person around. Yes she kissed you and me when she was going out with Nic but c'mon, she didn't love him. She loves you"

Oh my fucking god Jessica you did not just say that. I haven't even told Taeyeon I love her but Jessica goes and fucking blurts it out? I turned wide eyed to Jess who upon seeing my face immediately realised her mistake.

"I mean...she cares for you, she wouldn't do anything to hurt you"

Jess tried to rectify the situation whilst slapping the palm of her hand on her head muttering to herself that she was stupid. Damn right you are. I groaned and lay my head on the bed before bringing it up and bashing it against the mattress over and over.

"I promise I will watch out for her anyway...you don't care if she kisses me right?" Jess attempted to joke but her smile quickly disappeared when Taeyeon replied something. "I'm kidding...chill" she chuckled nervously. "Um, I have a solution...give me your number and I'll keep you up to date okay?"

Jess grabbed her own phone and began typing which I assumed was her writing down Taeyeon's number and then she ended the call. I looked to her expectantly but of course, she didn't reveal what had been said between her and my girlfriend. Instead she got off me, and grabbed her laptop before browsing fancy dress websites.


	39. Costume

Soon Jessica left and I was alone with my thoughts, Taeyeon didn't try to call me again after her conversation with Jess and that frustrated me a little...not knowing what they had discussed and how Jess managed to get Taeyeon to trust me. What was the solution she had mentioned?

I found out a few hours later when the doorbell rung. I dragged myself to the front door and when I opened it, there was nobody there however when I glanced down I saw a big brown package with a small note attached. Frowning, I took it inside and placed it on the table before opening the note.

' _Tiff,  
Inside is your Halloween costume,  
You may not like it, but I think it'll solve all yours and Taeyeon's worries. Inside is a photo of my costume and if you're smart (highly doubtful) you'll put two and two together and know what's going to happen._

 _Love you!_

 _Jess'_

I kept my frown while I read it but in the end I put it aside and ripped open the package. I immediately saw a photo placed on top of the mysterious box and laid my eyes on the image of a really sexy female police officer costume, complete with a baton and handcuffs. I would've loved to wear that and then paid a visit to Taeyeon's place after the party but it was Jess's and I couldn't copy her outfit. I took out the box inside the wrapping and looked upon the photo of the costume printed on the box.

' _Sexy inmate'_

I'm gonna be an inmate? Hm, it was a sexy outfit that showed off my best assets so I wasn't complaining but I didn't get why this would 'solve mine and Taeyeon's worries'. Maybe Jess is right and I'm just dense but no amount of thinking would help me figure it out, I rang Jessica impatiently and asked her what she had meant.

"Oh my god Tiffany, you really are stupid" she said with a sigh.

"Fuck you, just tell me!"

"Well you know I can't drink right?" Yupp, Jess had liver issues and was advised not to drink alcohol by her doctor.

"Yeah..."

"And you like to drink..."

"Mmmm..."

"Well you're gonna be my prisoner!"

Her what? Um, huh?"

"Excuse me?" I asked

"It was Taeyeon's idea actually, she thought it'd be a cute little couple outfit thing but of course without the couple aspect, she made that very clear."

"Taeyeon wants..."

"Since I can't drink, you're gonna be handcuffed to me all night and that way I can make sure you don't get into trouble".

I ended the call and instead dialled Taeyeon. She picked up after three rings.

"Yah, you want me to be handcuffed to her all night to make sure I don't cheat on you? Are you serious?"

"I just picked it because It was a cute costume, Jess picked her own and then she said that we should put them together." Taeyeon replied.

I groaned in protest and I heard a slight giggle on the other line.

"You're gonna be a sexy inmate Tiffany...and if your police officer tells me you've behaved well...when the night is over, I'll have her hand deliver you to me for a reward"

Okay that was seductive. And very tempting, I completely forgot about our previous argument as my attention was placed solely on her voice.

"Oh really? And what would that entail?" I smirked, she couldn't see it but I was sure she could hear it in my voice.

"Well that's a surprise, but remember...you have to be a good girl so you can get out of jail...if not, then Jess will bring you here to get punished for your crimes."

Oh wow.

"I can't decide which one I would like more" I chuckled.

"I'll give you a hint, be good and it won't sting."

Dayyuuummm!

"I want a photo of you in your outfit before the party starts and Jess is going to be updating me all night" she clicked her tongue and I imagined her doing that sound with a wink. "Oh and by the way, try not to get too drunk...I think you'll want to remember what I have planned" and with that she hung up, leaving my core dripping wet at the possibilities. Fuck...


	40. Party

When the day arrived, I went over Jess's house in the morning and we proceeded to get her house ready before turning our attention to our outfits. Jess helped me with my makeup and hair and I helped with hers and once that was done, I heard her phone buzz and I saw she took it far away from my line of vision. From that action, I knew it was from my girlfriend.

Jess smiled at the text and looked at me with an evil smirk before locking her phone and going to fetch her costume. I waited for a while, checking my appearance from all postions in the mirror when I saw Jess walk back in clad in her very short but very hot and sexy police officer getup. My jaw dropped as she swirled her baton around in one hand while her other rested on a pair of handcuffs that were probably meant for me.

She smiled and went over to my package to help me get ready. Mine was equally as short, it was an orange button up jacket/dress with tiny shorts and a nice print on the back between my shoulder blades saying 'Guilty'. It came with a prisoner booking card and another set of handcuffs and I also wore a pair of knee high leather boots identical to the ones Jessica was wearing on my feet. Once I had the whole costume on, it was Jess's time to let her jaw unhinge.

"Close your mouth stupid" I chuckled, pushing her chin up with my finger while she scoffed, she was wearing sunglasses but I was sure she was still staring at my body. She then picked up the two sets of handcuffs and felt each in her hand before tilting her glasses down and smiling at me weirdly.

She threw one on the bed and attached the other to her belt for later I presume. She then ordered me to stand in the doorway and proceeded to take photos of me on her phone from many different angles. Once she had taken the perfect one, she typed away on her phone and almost immediately after she had sent it, her phone buzzed indicating an incoming text. Taeyeon was clearly glued to her phone at this moment...

Jess chuckled and glanced to me before typing again and then locking and stuffing her phone down her top.

"No, you're not reading it" she said.

"I didn't say anything" I shrugged

Once everything had been done, it was 5pm, an hour away from when people would start to arrive. We placed the finishing touches in Jess's living room where people would be hanging out and then proceeded to lock all the bedroom doors...no sex allowed!

When I reached out my hand to get a glass of punch to quench my thirst, Jess spun me around and handcuffed my one wrist to hers. My eyes widened considerably.

"Um, where are the keys?" I whispered.

"In my room, which is locked. So don't get your hopes up of escaping from me." She then held her phone in front of our locked wrists and took another photo before turning away and no doubt sending it to Taeyeon to confirm I was stuck tight.

Should I be pissed that Taeyeon had taken this measure to make sure I wasn't going to flirt with anyone? I probably should be but hearing what she said before about rewards and punishments...I couldn't help but be excited. Regardless of my inability to move off without Jessica, I was looking forward to the party.

A few minutes after 6pm, the doorbell was constantly ringing indicating partygoers arriving. Due to me being handcuffed to the host, I was being dragged everywhere from the kitchen to the front door to the living room to upstairs to outside... I had to talk to the people who were speaking to Jess since I couldn't go off on my own and find my other friends but I was fine with it...all I could think about was what would happen later on.

However, soon came trouble. I was talking to one of Jess's friends but felt Jess grab my arm and pull me away. Angry that I probably came across as rude, I turned to her and she motioned towards Nichkhun who had just arrived looking rather dashing in a male's police outfit.

Unfortunately despite Jess's best efforts...Nichkhun spotted us and I saw his eyes roam all over my outfit paying particular attention to the leg and breast areas. I rolled my eyes but he soon came over and grabbed my other arm.

"Hey Tiff" he smiled. I heard Jess typing behind me, shit. She was probably telling Taeyeon that I was talking to him and no doubt Tae would immediately think of it as flirting.

"Hi Nichkhun, sorry we are quite busy, can I talk to you later?" I smiled and he nodded.

I grabbed Jess's arm and tugged her away. "Did you just tell Taeyeon I flirted with him?" I seethed, trying my best to act threatening.

"I just said that Nic was talking to you, it's up to her what she thinks about it" Jess shrugged.

A few seconds later my phone vibrated in my top, I took it out and paused when I saw an incoming message from Taeyeon. I turned away from Jess and opened it up.

 _-Someone's being naughty it seems...-_

 _-I'm not, he came over to say Hi that's all_...- I replied, trying to explain myself.

I didn't get a reply back, for fucks sake. For the next few hours I helped Jess top up the drinks and snacks and played host with her. I took a few vodka shots to loosen up so I was tipsy and after each one Jess would take out her phone and type away, I really did feel like a fucking prisoner. Once I had my seventh shot and two glasses of rum & coke, I heard Jess type again and then the incoming message tone of her phone, I was kind of used to it by now as it had been going on for hours after all.

I scanned the crowd looking for anyone I recognised. However due to my increasingly blurry vision and slow reactions, I didn't realise that Jess uncuffed her wrist and instead attached my free hand behind my back. When I felt and heard the cuffs click, I tried to bring my hands in front of me but to no avail.

"Yah!" I shouted but the music was loud. Jess kept a hold on my wrist and brought a chain out from one of the pockets in her outfit and somehow managed to attach one end of the chain to her belt and then the other end to the chain connecting the two handcuffs. So again, I was stuck to her but this time with a short leash like a fucking dog.

"Taeyeon doesn't want you drinking anymore" Jess replied before walking me to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass and forced some water into my mouth not caring that most of it ended up rolling down my neck and into my cleavage.

Afterwards we strolled around and nobody seemed to care that I was being held against my will as it pretty much looked like it was part of the outfit.  
Nichkhun caught my eye again and he strolled up once more, handing out a drink not noticing that my hands were tied.

"Hey, I'm still waiting for that chat" he grinned and again held out the drink. I turned slightly and showed him my cuffed hands which he reacted with a raise of his eyebrow. "Ooo, nice" he winked, clearly flirting, I just smirked in response. He held out the drink and I nodded so he brought the cup to my lips and I chugged the contents down until Jess pulled me away after noticing what was happening.

Nichkhun and I ended up chatting about stuff we used to talk about before we got together, he was a good guy and I was happy he forgave me for breaking up with him and he was happy I forgave him for what he did. I also took the time to make sure he knew that I wasn't cheating on him...

My phone then buzzed in my top and it bugged me because I couldn't reach it. I looked and saw that Jess was busy with her own phone but Nichkhun had heard the vibration and guessed due to the lack of pockets in my outfit it was in my top.

"Do you need me to...?" He said quite shyly.

I opened my mouth to speak but a sudden hand burying itself in my cleavage stopped me. "No she doesn't, I got it" Jess replied before pulling it out and letting me punch the code in to unlock the phone with my nose. She then opened the message, looked at it and smirked before showing it to me. My eyes tried to focus for what had to be five minutes until I could see it clearly.

 _-Tut tut. There are more points leaning towards punishments than rewards Tiffany...you better get your ass in gear if you want to have fun tonight-_

"What am I meant to do?" I shouted to Jess.

"Just stop drinking and stay out of trouble!" She replied, subtly motioning towards Nichkhun.

"Sorry Nic, I've gotta go help Jess now. It's been nice hanging out with you, I'll see you at school" I smiled and was about to turn away but instead was pulled into a tight hug by him.

"It's okay, I'll see you around Tiff" he replied and kissed my cheek before leaving to find his friends.

I immediately turned to Jess and from my look alone reasoned that I couldn't have done anything to stop him from doing that.

"I'm gonna have to tell her Tiff, but don't worry, I'll say you were cuffed and he forced it onto you" she replied

The rest of the night was uneventful, I just followed Jess around until we sat down. I couldn't dance with my hands cuffed and she couldn't leave me so...dancing was off the cards.

All in all it was a good night and by the end of it I had sobered up just a little due to the glasses of water I was forced to drink. I even had to pee with Jess in the room which wasn't the best experience I've had but y'know, shit happens.

When the last person left Jess's house...it was time.


	41. Prisoner

I was led into the front passenger seat of Jess's car and was still a little tipsy but nothing like I was before, my footing was a little slow and wobbly but other than that and the slight blurriness in my vision I was okay, decent.  
Jess belted me in and then shut the door since my hands were still trapped behind my back.

I rested my aching head on the cool glass of the car window while I waited for her to get in the driver seat. Once she did she started the car but didn't leave straight away, instead she took out her phone and typed on it again. She received a reply almost instantly and smirked to herself before locking her phone and pulling off into the night. I knew where we were going but I continued to ask Jess questions about what was going to happen, what the punishments were, what she had been texting...each question had the same answer - Silence.

I was getting frustrated at being ignored so started to try to get loose, surely the handcuffs shouldn't be that strong...I mean it's just part of a fancy dress costume, they're meant to be fake. I continued to pull at them but to no avail. I then leaned backwards and forwards to try different ways of getting them off but this time the seatbelt restricted me, Jess just simply grinned at my efforts.

Once we pulled up outside Taeyeon's house, I watched as Jess got out and then locked the car door behind her. I saw her go up to Taeyeon's front door, ring the doorbell and then slip inside when the door opened slightly, she was leaving me here like this? That was not cool. I brought my feet up and pushed them against the horn, beeping my frustration, I smirked when I saw Jess come running back, telling me to stop as if I was a kid and she was my mom, I scoffed and continued to act out. In the end she had no choice but to take me out the car.

She grabbed my arms ignoring my futile struggles and dragged me up to Taeyeon's front door, I was then led inside and told to stand still, I rolled my eyes but did as I was told, I just wanted to see Taeyeon and soon I did. She walked into the hallway wearing a dressing gown and I smiled at the sight, she looked really pretty. I saw her smile more at me though as her eyes scanned all over my outfit.

"Thank you Officer, I'll take it from here" Tae winked and took my arm, pulling me towards her roughly. I frowned at the two of them who shared knowing eye contact, seemingly forgetting my presence for a short while.

"She was acting out in the car on the way up here Officer Kim" Jess replied, smirking at me.

"Oh really?" Taeyeon said, looking down on me, I found it odd her being taller but didn't think to look at her feet which unbeknownst to me housed six inch leather boots similar to mine except mine were four inch ones. "What was she doing?"

"Trying to get free from her shackles and asking constant questions despite knowing I wouldn't answer" Jess smiled.

"Ah, well that is naughty isn't it?" Taeyeon chuckled and tugged my arm a little bit, making me lose my balance slightly.

"Well, I'll leave her in your capable hands Officer Kim, bye Hwang" Jess winked and shut the door behind her, leaving Taeyeon and I alone.

"Yah, can you let me out?" I groaned, pulling at my bonds again.

Taeyeon simply ignored me while pulling me into the living room, Ginger must've been locked in a room or something because I was sure otherwise he'd be nipping at my feet or trying to lick my face. We came to a stop and I was then turned around to face Taeyeon and pushed roughly onto the sofa, my back hitting the soft cushions with force.

"Hey, come on let me go" I whined at her who simply looked down on me, her eyes black as they settled on my thighs and then flickered to my cleavage. She smirked and then untied the tie on her dressing gown before letting it fall to her feet.

My jaw hung open at the sight. She wore a similar outfit to Jessica except it was dark blue compared to Jessica's black one and even shorter and tighter. She took out a police hat from behind the sofa and placed it on her head and then took out her baton from the belt on her waist, swinging it around in the air. I gulped at her facial expression which was a mixture of lust and devilishness, something I hadn't seen in her before.

"Now now, Miss Hwang, you have had a busy night tonight haven't you?" she tutted and sat herself down on my lap, facing me with her legs wide open.

"Yeah... It was a good night" I replied shyly. I knew I looked hot right now but being in front of Taeyeon...wow she had a way to make me feel small and insignificant.

"Yes I heard. I also heard that you misbehaved quite a bit..." She said huskily, her tone dripping with allure.

"I didn't..." My speech was suddenly cut off when the baton was thrust lengthways into my open mouth making it so I couldn't say another word. My teeth bit down onto the leather coated plastic as my core was dripping it's juice down my thighs.

"Nuh uh, I don't want excuses...I've been told you were talking to your ex on multiple occasions, you drank too much alcohol, you repeatedly acted out and you danced flirtatiously with another woman..."

Huh? I never danced with another woman! I tried to explain to Taeyeon that Jess must've been joking but I couldn't with the baton in my mouth, all that came out was mumbles. I saw her smile and then she told me to keep it in my mouth or else there'd be trouble. I gulped and did I as I was told, loving the dominance she had over me.

All of a sudden I felt her grab the top of my outfit and pull with all her strength, sending buttons flying in every direction imaginable and leaving my top half completely exposed as I had chosen not to wear a bra.

"Well well!" Taeyeon exclaimed as her eyes stuck to my chest. "No bra huh? That's another thing to add to the naughty list isn't it Miss Hwang?"

God she was turning me on like crazy. I shook my head to disagree with her and with the way she raised her eyebrow, I knew it was the wrong answer.  
I moaned as she started to grind herself onto my thighs while I watched helplessly, my core was in desperate need of release and I bet she knows it yet she was torturing me with her own approaching orgasm.

Each time I tried to spit the baton out she pushed it harder into my mouth so in the end I gave up and held it there willingly. She played with and tugged on my nipples while she pushed her hips down onto me and looked straight into my eyes as if she was daring me to struggle.

"Naughty girls need to be punished" she moaned before taking the baton from my mouth and beating it lightly against the outside of my thigh near my butt. I flinched at the contact but there wasn't much I could do about it. I closed my eyes willing myself not to cry out due to my sexual frustration, my clit was bulging unbearably and it's constant pulsing kept reminding me of my turmoil.

I kept my eyes closed even when I heard her orgasm, extra loud it seemed while I just sat there waiting for my pleasure. When she finally got off me, still panting from her explosion she sat beside me and pulled my body easily onto her knee. I struggled knowing just what was going to happen but she held me tight, I wasn't going anywhere.

She pulled down my shorts, lifted her hand and then began to spank me, not hard but enough to provide a sting just like she had said before. I whimpered as she did it over and over, I even lost count at the amount of strikes hitting my probably now bright red buttocks but I couldn't deny the feeling of my core dripping more of it's pre-cum into my already wet panties.

Once she had decided enough was enough, she pulled up my shorts and then got me up to my feet. However due to my aching butt and my tipsiness, I stumbled. She sighed but with her wrestler strength, lifted me over her shoulder and began the hike up the stairs. It seemed she couldn't help but slap my butt a few times on the way up which was met by a squeal from me. I think I ended up dozing off for a few seconds because I was surprised as soon as we arrived on the landing upstairs, I then realised where we were going, the bedroom.


	42. Punishment

I felt myself get dropped down onto the bed and I bounced but soon began to settle. I saw Taeyeon walking into her bathroom, her cute little rear swinging side to side as she went. I groaned and pulled at the handcuffs again but they wouldn't budge, they didn't even have release latches like the costume said they did...

"If you're wondering why you can't get free...they're proper handcuffs. I gave Jessica money to buy both them and your outfit before the party" Taeyeon said, watching over me from the doorway.

"Why?" I asked. I clamped my jaw tight when she began to strut over, her sexiness killing my poor clit as jolts fired at it one by one.

"Well since you really wanted to go to that party I decided to have a little fun with you. Are you not having fun Tiffany?" She asked. I could see compassion flicker across her face but the second I said my next words...it was gone in an instant.

"I am, but I don't think I can take anymore teasing Tae" I whined. "Can you release me?" I asked while twisting my body to present my bound hands to her.

"Hm..." She thought, twirling that fricking baton in the air again while she clearly took the time to think long and hard about what I had asked...not - she answered within seconds.

"Nope, you're mine tonight"

"I can be yours without the handcuffs Tae..."

"Have you never played with them before? They bring a certain...spiciness into the bedroom" she said with a wink, I shook my head to answer her question. "Plus you're a naughty inmate, you don't have the right to use your hands right now"

If she kept going like this I felt I was going to burst and not in a good way. My core was continuously clenching and throbbing, I don't think I can take much more.

"Please Tae...make love to me" I groaned and tried to find a position where my clit could contact something but without the use of my hands it was pretty useless. I could only wait.

"Now now Miss Hwang, you can't go round asking Police officers that can you?" She chuckled and came to sit beside my now sat up body and pushed me back down so she could straddle me.

Once there I was truly stuck. My downstairs area ached so bad, I never knew how torturous teasing was until now as she raked her nails up and down my breasts ignoring the twitches that responded to her every touch. I used my body to lean up to be able to kiss her but she simply held my shoulder down to the bed.

What she did next was either really cruel or really amazing. She grabbed her baton and used the end of it to apply pressure to my swollen clit through my shorts. She pressed down and began to circle the sensitive bundle of nerves and every time the sensitivity became too much to bear...I just had to deal with it as she didn't pull it away and I couldn't move away. I was soon approaching an orgasm though and my groans got louder and louder as I did.

She grabbed one of my nipples and tugged and squeezed it making me yelp at the slight pain but what she was doing to my core got rid of that in an instant. She then leaned down, found my turn on spot located on my neck and sucked and bit at it as if her life depended on it.

"Urgh god!" I writhed beneath her and unknowingly a tear fell from my eye. I had never wanted to touch somebody so bad in my life and it was killing me yet the presence of the handcuffs were a turn on in their own right. The way they rendered my hands useless and the way they tortured me made my clit pound against my underwear each time I thought about it.

Taeyeon continued her baton work and I continued my useless struggling, I think judging from the smirk on her face as she looked down on me she liked to see me trying to get loose so I kept it up. Once my body was exhausted, I flopped down onto the bed and frowned as my vision was still considerably blurry. She asked if I was okay and I nodded so she carried on.

I moaned louder as I got closer and closer to that mind blowing orgasm that'd taken longer than usual as she was moving against me so slowly, I was right at the edge now. One simple move from that baton would have given me what I wanted, I closed my eyes ready for the pleasure to explode inside of me but all I felt was emptiness. My eyes shot open and I looked to see her studying the baton which should have been on my clit, yet it was in front of her face.

"Why would you do that!" I cried, trying to buck my hips to push me over the edge but nothing helped. I struggled against the metal shackles again but it was no use, I was stuck tight.

"I'm sorry, don't you remember? You were a naughty girl and you're being punished" she smirked evilly. God she had a wicked streak and I didn't know whether I loved it or hated it...right at this moment I wasn't particularly fond of it as my orgasm faded into oblivion leaving my core hot and dripping.

I groaned and tried to hump against her, anything to bring it back as the emptiness was unbearable but she held my hips down. And then as if to prolong my suffering, she began to unbutton her costume which she too wasn't wearing a bra under. She unbuttoned it all the way so it was like an open jacket with shorts and then she started to play with her own breasts, rolling the nipples between her fingers and then massaging the area roughly.

"I can do that" I said as I watched, almost trance-like at her doings.

"Go on then." Tae replied, thrusting her chest forward knowing full well I couldn't reach. I stared at her in disbelief, she could be a cruel one. She chuckled at my expression and continued to play with herself, putting on a show for me it seemed. My mouth watered as I stared at her toned body, my heart racing against my chest.

"Please" I begged yet again, she just gave a small smile but otherwise ignored me. I thought I was gonna break down soon until she presented the baton in front of my face.

"Now, be a good girl and lubricate this up for me okay?" She asked, poking the baton against my closed mouth. She wanted me to suck it? I looked at her incredulously but her eyes simply begged me to do it. It wasn't as thick as I was expecting when I took it into my mouth, it was more like a big dildo than a baton.

I watched and saw how her eyes were glued on my mouth as I teased the end of the baton like I would a real cock and I made sure to put on a show for the kinky girl above me. I took the baton further into my mouth and saw her eyes glinting as she pushed it in more to see how far it would go. I think she had drunk a little also because I couldn't imagine her doing this sober.

I felt her hand grabbing the back of my neck and then pulling me to my knees, she also got on her knees and while moving one of her hands behind my head, she used the other to thrust the baton in my mouth just like a guy would. I groaned as it filled my mouth and I closed my eyes, imagining it was Taeyeon's if she had a dick. Her hand on my head pulled me down further onto the baton and then let me go, this motion carried on until it was suitably coated in my saliva. Then she pushed me back down to lie on the bed and once again straddled me, there she began to start up her previous torture method of grinding on me.

"That was a good show, you got me all hot and bothered" Taeyeon said with a wink as she continued to rub her wet core onto my bare legs. Even feeling how wet she was was frustrating me to no means knowing I was the same but couldn't do what she was doing. "How are you liking your punishment?" She asked with a smug smile as she continued to move her hips.

I looked at her like she had two heads, was she even asking me that? She was torturing me and she knew it.

"It's killing me Taeyeon, please just fuck me already" I whined

"Do you think you've been punished enough?" She asked as she turned me on my side to spank me once and then let me fall back onto my bottom again.

"Yes, yes I do"

"Hmm..." She stopped her grinding and leaned down to lie on top of me, her fingers tickling the area around my nipples with her nails. "Have you learnt your lesson?"

"What was my lesson?" I frowned but immediately shut up when I realised that that reply could have gotten me more punishment and that I really didn't need right now. However my expression made her laugh and she continued her tickling on my breast until she placed her hand over the whole thing and massaged it softly and sensually making me groan in ecstasy.

She didn't answer my question. Instead she claimed my lips with hers and finally gave me what I had craved all night, she made love to me...and yes the baton was used


	43. Forgiving

"Can you let me out of these things now? I asked nicely after our intense lovemaking session, it was now starting to become light outside...we had lasted all night. Taeyeon immediately complied with my request, getting out the key from her bedside cabinet and unlocking the handcuffs around my wrists. I was right in thinking they add to the mood in sex but it was still torturous not being able to touch her during our moments.

Once my wrists were free, she lay down, her head resting against my naked breast and hugged me tight. "How was that for you?" She asked, tracing her finger around my nipple, she had a habit of doing that after we were intimate I've noticed.

"Wow" that's all I could say, yes it had been aggravating but it was probably the best experience other than our first time I've ever had.

She giggled and moved in closer, I kissed the crown of her head and she grabbed one of my wrists before massaging the red marks that were there. I looked down and saw she was staring at the reddened skin a little too much, I guessed she was feeling bad about it so I tried to reassure her.

"Hey, I'm fine" I smiled

"Do they hurt?"

"No." I lied

"Okay" hopefully she had dropped it, I didn't want her to feel guilty over something silly like marks that I had basically inflicted on myself by struggling, futilely I might add.

There was a silence, one I couldn't describe. It was neither awkward nor comfortable...it was strange.

"How was the party?" Taeyeon asked, her tone straight and to the point.

"Jess had fun dragging me around all night" I chuckled, hoping to lighten up the mood a little but that wasn't the case.

"Did she try anything with you?" Taeyeon asked, her voice with a tinge of hostility...something I wasn't fond of.

"No, of course she didn't" I frowned and shifted a little, not liking where this is going.

"I want you to be honest with me Tiffany" she said as she sat up and hovered above me

"I am being honest"

If I find out you're lying to protect your friend I won't be pleased"

While trying to hide my frown from her tone of voice, I thought back to the party and tried to remember if there was something Jess had done. Something came to mind but I wondered whether to say it as it wasn't really a big deal...

When I looked up at Taeyeon, her glare paralysed me just like it had done weeks ago in the toilet at school when I had Jessica pinned against the wall. Her look dared me to keep it to myself and to be honest, I didn't want to get on the bad side of her.

"Well...there was one thing though I don't think it's something to be worried about" I shrugged. Taeyeon made no movements whatsoever, her face showing some anger. "I had to keep my phone in my top because the outfit didn't have pockets..." I started, looking for her reaction

"And...?"

"Well when Jess handcuffed me, I couldn't reach into my top to get my phone which had vibrated from an incoming message of yours. Nichkhun asked me if I wanted him to reach in and get it but before I could say no Jess did it. Like I said, it wasn't anything major."

I looked at Taeyeon and could see her clenching her jaw. "Okay. I won't lie and say it doesn't bother me because it does, I really don't like her touching you at all actually, the way she thinks she can touch you like that, intimately is unbelievable. At least she saved you from Nichkhun doing it though, if he had I think I would've gotten angry"

"Taeyeon..." Alright this needed to be said. "I don't mean to offend you but...I think maybe we have some trust issues, and also jealousy issues here."

She continued to stare at me though now she looked hurt as if I had just told her she was fat or she smelled or something.

"Ouch" she replied before trying to get up but I wouldn't let her.

"Like I said, I don't mean to offend you but I hope if I was acting that way you would tell me as well."

"I don't think I'm acting like anything Tiffany" Well someone was in denial...

"Okay, so answer me this, why did you have a problem with me going to the party in the first place?"

Taeyeon opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She furrowed her brows and thought about it for a while before answering.

"I never said you couldn't go"

"No but you weren't fond of the idea were you? And why was that?"

No answer...

"You didn't want me to go because you don't trust me around alcohol nor Nichkhun, the guy I broke up with _for you_ , the guy who's heart I crushed _for you_. You mean the world to me and you think I would throw all that away for a quick makeout? That's your issue, you don't trust me and that hurts."

"Oh so you're telling me that if our roles were reversed and I had an ex boyfriend like him around me, you wouldn't mind me talking with him like you do with Nichkhun? Also with alcohol in hand?" Taeyeon argued back.

"I would trust you! Like it or not Taeyeon, I can't be your 'prisoner' 24-7. You can't keep an eye on me every single moment of every single day to make sure I don't say anything to Nichkhun or to Jess or to anyone else! You're being a little possessive and you also need to learn to trust me because I for one trust you wholeheartedly. "

Taeyeon bowed her head

"Your issue is relying on people not touching me...but if they do then you get angry. Not once do you think that I would refuse them in a heartbeat if they tried something with me...it's like you think of me as this little damsel in distress who can't say no and it aggravates me"

Taeyeon blinked away her tears and although I felt I was being harsh, she needed to hear it. Yes, she had a shitty past with people who treated her terribly but she couldn't keep this up, this jealousy, possessiveness...it just wasn't healthy for a relationship.

"I'm happy to forget this Taeyeon and I'm glad it was just this one incident. See this necklace?" I used my finger to lift her chin up to make her look at the necklace she had given me. "I'm yours and I'm not going anywhere."

I was engulfed in a tight hug and felt my shoulder become damp."I'm sorry" she whispered.

"It's okay babe" I cooed, trying to calm her shaking body. "I know this isn't you, this is your past coming to haunt you but I promise hand on heart, I would never cheat on you, I would never abuse you, I would never hurt you... and do you know why?"

I leaned back so I could take her head in my hands, forcing her to look up at me with those big brown teary eyes, she shook her head as best she could.

"Because I fucking love you"


	44. Frustration

Taeyeon stared at me for what seemed like a year until a grin started to spread across her face, I hesitated to smile also but then I felt lips on my own and everything was okay...

She pulled away first and rested her forehead against mine, I found my vision started to get blurry and I was sure hers was too as we were both trying to hold off the inevitable.

"I love you too" she smiled and then, our tears fell. I have no idea why it was this emotional but the love I felt from those three words surged through me, like that electric current I get whenever we touch except this was different. This...was simply incredible, perfection even.

I brought her in for a peck and then hugged her with all my might, never wanting to let her go, we both cried together.

...

The first day back at school...Urgh. I had spent most of my time off around Taeyeon's and to be back in school after that amazing week sucked considerably. Time was going so slow...like why couldn't it be July already? By that time I could finally go out on a date with my fucking girlfriend. It was beginning to frustrate me how we could only spend time in the confines of a house.

While thinking about that as I walked through the corridor on my way to Taeyeon's lesson, I bumped into none other than Nichkhun and due to my heels being reasonably high today I found myself starting to lose my balance. Thankfully he caught me just in time by grasping my upper arms.

"Hey, careful" he smiled

"Sorry Nic, I'm a clutz" I gave a smile but that smile soon dissapeared when I heard the click clack of heels along the floor heading straight for us. I tried to get away from his grip only for him to reach forward and tuck some of my hair behind my ear.

"It's okay Fany, I don't mind you bumping into me" he winked and finally let me go.

I noticed that the heels had stopped when he had touched me and only afterwards did they start up again. I looked to the side of me and saw her rigid body pass mine without sparing even a glance in my direction, I noticed how her fists were clenched and her shoulders were tense. Shit.

"Are you coming to class?" Nichkhun asked as he picked up his books from the floor. I nodded and followed behind slowly and tentatively.

Thankfully she didn't take her obvious frustrations out on her oblivious students for a change, however she did put up a really fake front to hide her annoyance and not once did she look at me during the entire lesson. I tried to catch her eye as I was leaving the classroom, I knew she was aware of my presence but she didn't look up, instead she clenched her jaw.

I decided to leave her be for now, leave her to cool off. Either she was trying hard not to get jealous and failing miserably or she was pissed at me even though I did nothing wrong, neither worked in my favour.

I asked Jess what to do when I didn't see Taeyeon at lunch but she said to wait for Taeyeon to talk to me first. I asked why and Jess said "If you make the first move, you're blatantly admitting you were in the wrong when that wasn't the case. You have nothing to be sorry for so let her suck it up"

I nodded and went the rest of the day without seeing my girlfriend. I was lying in bed now, no texts, no phone calls... Surely this was a tad excessive? We had already had the jealousy conversation but she was clearly continuing to find it hard to see another touch me which kinda bugged me. I can't go the whole of my life solely touching her...  
All of a sudden, my phone buzzed.

 _-What did he want?-_

I hated this, no kisses at the end, no emoticons...all over something so stupid. I took the initiative to sort this out.

 _-Why are you angry?-_ almost immediately after i received a reply.

 _-I'm not, just answer the question.-_

 _-Yeah you're clearly not pissed off right now._..- I sent sarcastically.

No answer...

 _-I don't know what you want from me Taeyeon, I'm faithful, I'm trustworthy... but I can't avoid him for the rest of my life-_

 _-Why not?-_

If I could pull my hair out in frustration I would. She was killing me here.

 _-I'm sorry you're upset over this, I simply walked into him while thinking about you and he dropped his books and I lost my balance. He stopped me from hurting myself from a fall and then he moved some hair from my face because I couldn't see_ \- I don't know why I had to explain myself, this was bad.

 _-Anything else?-_

 _-No-_

 _-Okay, thank you for explaining. I love you-_

 _\- I love you too, but._..-

My phone started to ring, it was her.

"But?" She asked

I think she heard me sigh so continued.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying really hard not to get annoyed Tiff. It's just I really don't like him"

"It's okay, don't worry" but was it?

"Alright. Anyway, what're you up to tonight?"

"I'm not sure, I think Jess may be sleeping over..."

"..."

"Tae?"

"Cool"

I sensed the sarcasm but decided not to comment on it, I didn't want to have another argument.

"She wanted to ask you something as well"

"Mm?"

"She wanted to ask if she could transfer to your class. Her teacher is teaching the same stuff you teach to the others and she'd like to do my level of work..." Say yes, say yes.

"Um...I can ask Miss Lee I guess, as long as it doesn't interfere with her other classes I don't see why not"

"Great! I'll let her know, thanks Tae. I've gotta go get ready."

"Bye"

Woah that wasn't a nice goodbye, I needed to lift her mood.

"Waitwaitwait!" I shouted

"What?" She replied

"I love you beautiful" C'mon, that was sweet...she had to smile, right?

A chuckle rang out through the phone. Yes!

"I love you too, have a good night."

I smiled and we said our goodbyes. So as long as I made her feel special after telling her I was spending time with someone else, she could possibly get over it...that was noted down for future reference.


	45. Club

"Come on Tiff" Jessica groaned

"Yah, I can't Jess"

"Pleaseeee, come"

"I can't, it just doesn't feel right."

"I really want to though, you don't have to tell her."

I sighed, Jess was trying to beg me to come out clubbing with her, something I hadn't done since getting with Taeyeon and I knew the latter wouldn't like it.

"Jess..."

"Please, I just wanna have fun and I can see you do too. You barely came out of Taeyeon's house the whole week we had off, just that once you came to my party. You need a night out!"

She wouldn't stop begging so in the end I agreed. Hopefully it wouldn't come back to bite me in the ass.  
I took out my phone to text Taeyeon but Jessica snatched it from my hands.

"Yah!" I shouted, swiping at her outstretched arm to try to get it back.

"Why are you texting her? She doesn't own you Tiffany, she doesn't have to know your whereabouts."

That was kinda true, I sighed once again and we started to get ready to go out later that night.

We walked from my house into town and looked for our favourite club and then entered inside, the bouncer knew us well and gave us a high five as we passed. I was still a little nervous but told myself I didn't need to be, as soon as the music started, I let loose and began to party!

Taeyeon was browsing through her Facebook, she didn't update her statuses often but she enjoyed reading through other people's. She usually checked it everyday when she was bored or stressed. At this moment, she was both, she kept thinking of Tiffany and Jessica sleeping in the same bed together and how Tiffany was clingy in her sleep.

It was 12pm now and just as she was about to log off, her page refreshed. She decided to quickly scroll through the new posts or it'd annoy her if she left them unread. She scrolled down until she came to a stop on a certain something...It was a photo uploaded by the club not too far from where she lived, she had liked their Facebook page. The club often uploaded photos of people drunk out of their minds and then they tagged them in the photos.

Taeyeon clenched her jaw as she looked at that photo in front of her, it was of Tiffany, she had her arm draped around Jessica and looked drunk to hell. Taeyeon inhaled and exhaled slowly whilst gritting her teeth, trying not to get angry as she kept scrolling...

Another photo - Tiffany bent over the bar with a number of empty shot glasses beside her, her dress in danger of riding up to show off her underwear. And then another - Tiffany and Jessica sharing a massive fish bowl full of some kind of alcoholic beverage. Taeyeon got more and more livid as she looked through the many photos of her girlfriend, the last one was the final straw.

It was of Tiffany smiling into the camera, clearly off her head. Why did this make Taeyeon livid more so than the others? It was because Nichkhun was in the background staring right at Tiffany's ass and making a squeezing gesture with his hands.

Taeyeon grabbed her phone and punched in Tiffany's number, she then held it to her ear but there was no answer. She tried again and again with the same result. Now pissed, Taeyeon then did the same with Jessica's who picked up right away.

"Hey there" Jess slurred

"One, where is Tiffany and two, why are you drinking? You were warned not to by your doctor."

"Ooo, Sorry ma'am! Tiffany is dancing and I am fine, I just treated myself after a few years of not drinking. It's cool"

"Put her on the phone" Taeyeon ordered.

"Yes Officer" Jessica giggled.

Taeyeon could hear only music for a while until she heard Tiffany shouting.

"Hi!"

"Sleepover huh?" Taeyeon asked

"Yeah...she's sleeping over later"

"You didn't think to tell me you were going out clubbing?"

"Why should I tell you? And how did you even know? Do you have a fucking private detective following me around now?" Taeyeon could clearly tell Tiffany was drunk as her slurred speech and hiccups were constant.

"I saw on Facebook Tiffany and watch your language" Taeyeon snapped.

"Oh so you stalk me on Facebook? Nice." Tiffany chuckled sarcastically

"Maybe I have to, who knows what could happen! At least _you_ don't have a fucking drunk liar for a girlfriend! Count yourself fucking lucky!" Taeyeon shouted, losing it.

Taeyeon knew she went too far when she heard the familiar beep due to Tiffany hanging up the phone. Taeyeon sighed and banged her head over and over with the phone, she really wanted to go out and pick Tiffany up and take her home but Nichkhun was there, if he saw her dragging Tiffany out and into her car he'd know something was up. Taeyeon dialled Jessica's phone again a while later and thankfully she picked up.

"You hurt her" Jessica said as soon as she had seen the caller ID.

"Tell her I'm sorry and I didn't mean it" Taeyeon sighed.

"Well, she's in bed asleep now. After you called she went straight home alone, she left the front door wide open Taeyeon even though she knew I might not have come until later, luckily I saw her leave and followed her. You know how she feels about that door being left unlocked...she left it _open_. And before you blame it on her being drunk...yes she drunk a lot but I've seen her drinking twice that amount and still locking that front door. What the hell did you say to her?"

Taeyeon wiped a tear that fell from her eye. "I snapped at her"

"Well, I think you need to apologise, I'll text you tomorrow when she's awake."

"Take care of her please"

"Of course...oh and by the way she told me about how you're bothered about me and Nichkhun."

"I..."

"To be honest Taeyeon, you're being unreasonable. I don't know what Tiffany has told you but I for one think that you're being controlling. She worried most the night about you, thinking she had lied to you and how you would be angry with her. But y'know what? Once she let loose she had fun, she fucking loves you but she needs to get out of the house every once in a while or she's going to go crazy"

Taeyeon tried to hold back her tears but failed.

"You have no idea who she was before she met you, do you?"

"What do you mean?" Taeyeon sobbed

"I assume you haven't looked at her Facebook and the photos she's been tagged in... Do it now but stay on the line."

Taeyeon did as she was told and felt her heart drop when she saw the number of photos Tiffany was in, her Facebook was full of them. She was drunk in almost every one, kissing people in some and grinding on people in the others. Jessica must've heard her sigh.

"Notice how the dates on the photos are even when she was still with Nichkhun? When he was drunk he didn't care who she made out with as long as she didn't fuck anyone. Anyway do you see any of those kind of photos after the date you two got together?"

"No" Taeyeon answered

"That's because she gave up that lifestyle for you. She got drunk every weekend and I was beginning to think she had a problem but the moment she met you she toned down on the alcohol...then the moment you two got together she never drank again until she was at my party. She never entered a club again until tonight and I literally had to beg her to come to something she used to enjoy immensely. She didn't want you to think of her as irresponsible and childish but you have to remember she's still a teenager Taeyeon, she's still a kid at heart. You can't expect her to share the same mindset as you."

Taeyeon found she couldn't speak.

"When she was at my party, all she thought about was you and what you two were going to get up to when I would drive her to your house. She loves to dance, it's the thing she does most when she's at parties or clubs but at my place she was under lock and key so she couldn't."

"I'm a disgusting person" Taeyeon replied, gritting her teeth.

"Don't say that Tae, you aren't, not one bit. I'm just telling you this so you're aware that's all, please don't be angry with her for having a bit of fun. Tonight she drank so much and was hit on by many people but time and time again she refused them. Even in her drunken state she told each and every one that she was taken, Nichkhun even tried to flirt with her but she point blank refused him. She spent most the night dancing but do you know what she kept saying to me?"

"What?"

"I wish Taeyeon was here"

That killed Taeyeon, she had acted so horribly to Tiffany who did nothing wrong, she was going to apologise properly tomorrow.

"I gotta go Tae, I think she's gonna be sick."

With that, Jessica ended the call leaving Taeyeon's heart utterly broken and hurting at her own behaviour.


	46. Hangover

"Urghhhh" I groaned as the light hit my eyes painfully and my head throbbed with pain. Never. Drinking. Again. I squinted to lessen the brightness but still I couldn't see. I started to doze off again but then I remembered, school!

I jumped up only to pause from the feeling in my stomach, I held my hand over my mouth and ran to the toilet where I let out some of the disgusting alcohol I had put into my body last night. I looked around while I threw up and saw I was in my house.

I whined as I clutched my poor stomach.

"Ugh god Tiff" Jess squirmed when she walked in and knelt down beside me. She took my hair out of my face, holding it away from the pretty much constant waterfall coming from my mouth. I started to cry and immediately felt Jessica's arm around my back. "Shhh, it's okay. Get rid of all that and then we can get you some painkillers okay babe?"

I nodded weakly and continued to feel the burn in my throat when more and more kept coming up.

"How much did you drink?" Jessica asked in disbelief as she rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Enough to forget for a while" I responded without thinking. My head was immediately turned towards Jessica forcefully regardless of the drool mixed with vomit coming from my mouth.

"That sounds a hell of a lot like what you told me when you couldn't go two days without a drink Tiffany. Don't you ever get into that state again, do you hear me?" Jessica warned.

I gagged and she let go of my jaw, allowing me to expel more of my guts out into the toilet bowl.

"I talked to her last night, and I told her what she needed to hear." Jess said, making me snap my head to face her only to have the urge to throw up again due to the sudden and harsh movement.

"What did you say" I whispered, too weak to even talk properly now.

"Let's just get you finished in here and then I'll get you into bed okay?" Jess changed the subject, she didn't want to be the one to tell Tiffany that Taeyeon felt terrible about what she had been doing, Taeyeon should do that herself.

Tiffany nodded and stayed at the toilet for twenty minutes to make sure she didn't need to throw up again. Satisfied, Jessica helped Tiffany to stand and took her back to her bed where Tiffany fell asleep again almost instantly. Luckily she wouldn't have to go to school today as it was an inset day, nobody needed to go in, Taeyeon included. Jess took out her phone.

"Hey, I need to go out, so can you come to the house to look after Tiffany? Her dad has a long shift so you're safe, park your car further up the road"

"Of course, I won't be long."

"Alright, oh and I hope you have your apology ready."

"I do."

"Good, well I'll meet you here then, bye" Jessica said before hanging up.

She didn't really need to go out but the two lovers needed to fix this issue. Jessica tiptoed out of Tiffany's bedroom and brought back a bucket, placing it on the floor beside Tiffany so if she needed to throw up she wouldn't need to travel all the way to the toilet in her weakened state.

...

"Come in" Jessica said simply when she answered the door to Taeyeon who looked just as bad as Tiffany.

Taeyeon stepped inside, flowers in hand and stood awkwardly by the door while Jessica took them to the kitchen to place them in water.  
When she came back, Jessica nodded towards the stairs and told Taeyeon about Tiffany's awful hangover. Taeyeon sighed in response and then began to climb the stairs, now hearing the front door click shut and the sound of keys jingling in the lock.

Taeyeon opened the door slowly until she laid her eyes upon her girlfriend hanging off the bed dangerously. Taeyeon rushed in and gently brought Tiffany back up to rest on the bed properly. She stroked her face tenderly and caught sight of the bucket by the side of the bed which had since been filled a little. Taeyeon frowned and took the bucket to the toilet to wash it out so if Tiffany were to be sick again, she wouldn't have to stick her head in the bucket and smell it.

When she came back, Tiffany was holding her head, a pained look on her face with her teeth clenched. Taeyeon grabbed the painkillers Jess had left on the side and returned to her seat on the bed beside Tiffany.

"Hey baby" Taeyeon cooed as Tiffany started to open her eyes.

"Tae?" Tiffany croaked when her eyes got accustomed to the slight light in the room.

"God, you sound and look awful" Taeyeon chuckled only to be slapped feebly by the weak Tiffany. "Is your head hurting?"

Tiffany nodded and winced as it began to pound against her skull.

"Can you sit up for me? Then I can give you some painkillers" Taeyeon smiled reassuringly and began to pull Tiffany to a sitting position.

Once there, Taeyeon popped the pills in Tiffany's mouth and brought a glass of water to her lips. When Tiffany had taken them, Taeyeon helped her to lie back down. Tiffany closed her eyes but not to sleep, to rest while her headache was being treated. She grabbed Taeyeon's hand for comfort just like a kid would cuddle a teddy bear, she simply felt better when she could feel Taeyeon.

"Hey, I wanted to say something...or do you want to go to sleep?" Taeyeon asked

"I'm listening" Tiffany replied, eyes still shut.

Taeyeon took a deep breath and began.

"I feel like the worst person in the world Tiffany." Taeyeon started only for Tiffany to open her eyes and her mouth about to speak but Taeyeon cut her off. "Can you just listen babe? I need to get this all out at once, you can ask stuff at the end okay?"

She smiled when Tiffany nodded, closing her eyes again.

"I feel like the worst person in the world because I've been acting like a possessive, jealous, psycho bitch over nothing and you've suffered so I want to say I'm sorry for that."

"Tae..."

"I want to say sorry for treating you like a prisoner, asking where you are and who you're with...calling you a liar and cursing at you. You have no idea how terrible I feel. I don't deserve you, I really don't"

"Don't say that" Tiffany frowned only to get interrupted again.

"It's true, you gave up a lot for me...you even gave up partying - something you really loved to do just because you wanted to look more mature and impress me Tiffany. You haven't danced and let loose in months and I've been told it's your favourite thing to do? You also didn't drink until the night of Jessica's party...do you have any idea how...inspiring that is?"

Tiffany scoffed and shook her head, it wasn't.

"I think due to everything in my past, these issues of mine are taking over our relationship and I take my fears and anxiousness out on you when I shouldn't. So I'm going to go talk to someone every week to try to get rid of these problems. If you decide to accept my apology... I'm going to make it right okay?"

Tiffany smiled, Taeyeon was willing to do that for her.

"You can go anywhere you like, you can do anything you like. I won't give you grief, it may be hard at the beginning with Nichkhun around but I'm sure I'll get over it. All I ask is that if he tries something, to tell me...if that isn't too much trouble" Taeyeon bowed her head.

"Of course I'd tell you" Tiffany said as she got up, pausing to wince and then go and hug Taeyeon, the tightest she could manage due to her weakened state. "I love you so much, you have no idea."

"I love you" Taeyeon smiled and nuzzled her nose into Tiffany's neck.

"I haven't been the perfect girlfriend either...I guess we both have things to apologise for. I'm sorry for being a moody teenager, for being argumentative, for cursing and raising my voice at you..."

Taeyeon chuckled. "Now can we start again?"

"Hi Miss Kim I'm Tiffany!" Tiff smirked.

"Yah not that far back!" Taeyeon chuckled and pushed her lightly "Anyway silly girl, I'm your nurse today so I'm at your beck and call if you need food, medicine, help to the toilet...anything"

"Hm...is there a sexy outfit?" Tiffany grinned

"Cheeky, no there isn't"

"Damn. Well.. I guess I'm kinda hungry now after puking up most my guts"

"Aw my poor baby" Taeyeon cooed and stroked Tiffany's hair. "I'll go make you something bland so as not to hurt your little tummy"

"I'm not a two year old" Tiffany pouted only to have her cheek pinched by her girlfriend.

"Shush, I'll be right back. Try to get some rest darling" she said as she walked out the room leaving behind a beaming Tiffany.

'She really is perfect for me' Tiffany thought


	47. Looking Forward

"Afternoon guys!"

"Good afternoon" the class droned, well everyone except for me who responded eagerly.

"Today you'll have a new classmate, some of you may know her...Jessica Jung?"

A few gasps and a few "mmm's" were heard in the room, Jessica and I were known to be the hot girls in our school so I guess that having us both in the class would be incredible for them.

"Ah, and here she is now" Taeyeon smiled when there was a knock on the door. She opened it up to reveal my best friend who bowed to the class and went to sit beside me to find there wasn't a desk there.

She turned to a wormy looking fellow next to me whom I had never gotten to know the name of and leaned over his desk showing off her incredible tits.

"Hey, would you mind if I sat here? I'm lost in this new class and the only person I know here is Tiffany" she pouted, making a sad puppy dog face.

"Y-yeah o-of course!" He stuttered, trying to take his eyes off Jessie's boobs before grabbing all his belongings and going to sit at the back of the room.

Jessica smiled and sat down beside me and then finally payed attention to Taeyeon again.

"Okay, now thats settled, I have a pop quiz for you guys...oh c'mon don't moan it's alright" she chuckled when the whole class huffed and groaned in response. "Jessica, I will see to you in a moment" she smiled as she started to hand out the ghastly papers.

"No problem teach" Jess winked rendering Taeyeon speechless, probably wondering what to say. I kicked Jessica under the table only to wince when she did the same to me.

"That's Miss Kim, thank you Jessica"

"Sorry, Miss Kim" Jessica bowed her head. She then turned to me and whispered "Officer Kim"

My eyes went wide as she had said that while Taeyeon was passing us, Jessica was a prankster and loved to make people squirm so I guess she thought that Taeyeon would be a perfect new target. I frowned to show my distaste in what she was doing only for her to roll her eyes in response.

Once Taeyeon had given the class their papers, she returned to her seat and called Jessica up to sit with her. She had given me a similar pop quiz but mine was a lot harder than the rest of the class and Jessica wasn't used to my work so Tae had to call her up to explain how to do it and so on.

I made my way through my paper, stopping a few times to glance up at the two who were talking in English with smiles on their faces, their bodies a little too close together for my liking.

I watched as Jessica stole glances at my girlfriend and my blood started to boil, now I kind of understand Taeyeon's reactions when I'm with Khun...Jessica's my best friend but she would certainly lust after a hot woman, and Taeyeon certainly was just that.

I took out my phone, text Jessica and saw her take out hers from her bra secretively, opening up the new message. She smirked and let her eyes flicker up to mine with a cheeky look. My phone buzzed soon after.

 _-Don't be silly Hwang, we're all friends here...But the top she has on certainly draws eyes...talk about low-cut!-_

I let out a small smile, yes Jessica was talking about my girlfriend but I guess that's just her...she talked about Khun that way too. I suppose she just liked pissing me off so I decided not to let it get to me, not to give her the reaction she seeked. Anyway I was the one who got to stay with Taeyeon after school for my tutoring, not Jessica.

...

"Alrighty guys, pack up your stuff and then you can leave. I'll see you tomorrow" Taeyeon smiled as she began to collect all the students papers in. When she got to my desk she gave a cheeky wink which made me beam and then returned to the front, put the papers in her file before sitting down in her chair.

Jess looked to me, raising her eyebrows suggestively and leaving the room soon after, I stayed seated and as soon as I heard that door click shut, I looked to Taeyeon. She smirked and made the 'come hither' motion with her finger. Who was I to refuse?

"So what are we doing today Miss Kim?" I asked with a smug smile as I sat down beside her.

"Well...you're actually going to have to do some work today, we haven't had many tutoring sessions and then you were ill before Halloween so I need you to catch up, sorry" she gave a guilty smile, I shook my head in response.

"It's okay, it's important" I smiled back

There was a silence as I started my work, it wasn't too hard thank goodness but some questions made me stop and think. Oh and of course the feeling of Taeyeon watching me put me off a little.

"What're you looking at?" I asked without taking my eyes off the paper.

"You"

"Why?" I asked, trying to hide my smile.

"No reason, I just like to do it"

I couldn't hold it back any longer, I eyesmiled and automatically she grinned in response.

"I can't wait for July" I said, tearing my eyes away from my paper to glance at her before resuming my work.

"Me too, it'll be liberating to be able to just go out together, go to the movies, go to the beach..." Taeyeon sighed, thinking of everything we could do when we were free to show our relationship to the world.

I could see she was getting a bit upset so I changed the subject "It's Christmas in a just under a month Tae..." I grinned, letting my eyes fall upon her angel-like face. "What would you like?"

"You don't have to get me anything silly" she smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Of course I do! You're my girlfriend, you're gonna get spoilt" I sniggered.

"Aw, that's cute. Well, I'm sure you'll figure out something babe, you always do" she winked and gestured for me to continue with my work.

After an hour I had finally finished and was up to date with the class again. We began to pack up and then we left the school. As we were walking back to our cars I felt our hands brush up against each other so I moved away, putting distance in between us. I hated this, I just wanted to grab it and never let go but of course...that's wasn't possible right now.

"I'll see you tomorrow I guess" I gave a sad smile.

"Okay, don't be sad Tiff. Just look forward to July. I'll text you later"

I watched as she got in her car and drove away, wanting nothing more than to be in that car with her, the roof down and us screaming in delight as the wind attacked our hair. Again, not possible.


	48. Christmas

Our lives were the same from then on out...Taeyeon went to see somebody about her anger and jealousy issues each week and was reluctant to tell me what had been said, Nichkhun continued to try to get with me despite me turning him down each time, Jessica was teasing me with her behaviour in class with Taeyeon...and me? I was just me, looking forward to being able to hold my girlfriend's hand in public.

It was now a week and a few days away from Christmas and I was in town, wondering what the hell to get Taeyeon. She was so hard to buy for! Every time I asked she either said "nothing" or "whatever you want" and neither helped me. Her gift of the bracelet and necklace was so incredible and original and every time I thought about what to get her my mind flickered back to them, it was so aggravating. Also I bet she'd make me feel even worse when I give her a shitty present and she gives me another perfect present.

"Urghhhh" I groaned as I looked in the fiftieth jewellery shop window today and decided to go in to browse. Almost immediately I was approached by a small but cute girl who seemed eager to help.

"Hi, can I assist you with anything?"

"Um, I'm just browsing, thanks" I gave a small smile and she nodded and started to walk away. "Wait!"

"Yes?" She said when she turned around

"I could use some help I guess..." I replied, lowering my head a little at the sudden change of heart.

"No problem, what're you looking for? Or who is the gift for?"

"Um, it's for...someone very special to me and I want them to love it" I blushed

"Guy or girl?" She asked as if it didn't matter in the slightest, I liked that.

"Girl"

"Cool. Tell me about her and maybe I'll be able to match her personality with something" she said, a beam coming up on her face, I looked at her name tag and found her name was Sunny.

I proceeded to tell her about me and Taeyeon, leaving out both our names of course and the student-teacher thing, then I showed her the gift Taeyeon had bought me previously.

"Woah, that's beautiful, and it doesn't come off?"

"Yeah, only she can unlock it" I smiled as she placed her hand on her heart.

"That's amazing, wow. That must've cost a lot bless her...Okay anyway let's find you something"

We looked around for a while until she held up a necklace, it had a beautiful encrusted diamond heart hanging from the chain and I was told by Sunny it was a locket.

"You can ask to engrave anything you want into it, it will be a permanent reminder to your girlfriend. I find it helps whenever you have a disagreement or an argument...they can always read what's inside and hopefully it will get them through it."

"I'll take it, it's beautiful" I smiled and held up the necklace in the light, loving the way the diamonds sparkled - it was perfect.

"Sure thing, here's a notepad to write down your inscription, I'll give you a moment" she said before walking away. I knew what to write straight away and I approached Sunny who was surprised at how fast I was. "Alright, well I'll send this off today and it will be back on Christmas Eve, are we set to go?"

"Yes" I grinned, "Yes we are"

...

Christmas...how I loved the snow and the Christmas dinner and the presents and the company. Or not, sure I enjoyed my family gathered round the table chatting away but there was only one person who I was thinking of right now and she wasn't here to enjoy Christmas with me.

I put on a fake smile as we ate, my dad tried to include me in conversation but I think he got the hint that I didn't want to talk after a few attempts. Taeyeon Taeyeon Taeyeon, how you've made me a wreck without you.

I reached into my pocket and clamped my fingers around the box with Taeyeon's gift inside, I had already looked at it and sorta fell in love. I hoped she would love it otherwise I would most definitely have it.

 _-Christmas isn't great without you_ \- I text her, skilfully avoiding my family's eyes.

It wasn't long till I got a reply

 _-Tell me about it, I'm sitting at the dinner table and all I can think about is some girl called Tiffany Hwang ;)-_

 _-I'm sure she's thinking of you as well ;) I can't wait to see you later xx_ \- I replied

 _-Same babe, it's three hours from now...we can make it! Xx_ -

I smiled and replied before putting my phone away and finishing the rest of my meal. My eyes were glued to that clock on the mantelpiece and as soon as my relatives started to leave, I went straight upstairs to get changed into a nice dress ready for her.

Another hour passed and out I walked, through the streets of Seoul and coming to a stop outside a popular Thai restaurant. I looked at my phone and saw I was just on time, the smile on my face when I saw Taeyeon's car pull up must've been a picture.

I looked both ways, checking there was no one I knew and then got inside the car. I rested my hand on Taeyeon's thigh and even the feel of her was giving me goosebumps...I hadn't seen her for eight days and it was the most torturous time of my life. Remember that kinky session I had with her after Jess's party and how I described it as torture? I would take that any day as compared to not seeing her at all, not even a glance...it was awful.

"God I missed you" she said and pulled off, taking us to her house

"I think I missed you more...my dad thought I was depressed" I chuckled

"Aw baby, never mind, we're together now" she winked and squeezed my thigh

We sat in a comfortable silence and soon we were in her driveway. As we got out, I could hear Ginger barking and I automatically smiled. There were no hard feelings between me and him and I was eager to see the little guy. When Taeyeon opened the door...I couldn't help but laugh.

Poor old Ginger was there in a reindeer outfit, his little face just screamed "let me the fuck out of this shit". I kneeled down in the doorway and watched as he sulked towards me, pissed at what was on his body...at least he wouldn't pee on me now.

"What on earth Tae"

"My brother thought it would be funny" Taeyeon answered and rolled her eyes making me giggle.

"Poor thing, take it off him"

Taeyeon did what I said and I was immediately bombarded by his regained energy. I pushed him down off my knees before he could y'know what, and I followed Taeyeon into the living room. "Oo this is cozy" I smiled as I looked at the electric fire and the duvets on the sofa ready for our planned movie night. This was going to be great.


	49. Gifts

I heard sniffing beside me, it was only Taeyeon blubbering at the movie we were watching...Bambi. I watched her silently as she pretended to be itching her eye and a smirk grew on my face. It was little over seven minutes when she finally noticed I was staring and pushed me because I was making my lip quiver, teasing her about her crying.

"Stop mocking me" she pouted. "It's sad!"

"How is a cartoon deer sad?" I chuckled

"He lost his mom"

"..."

Okay...so that became sad for me very quickly.

"See, I told you it was..." The tear that fell from my eye as I remembered her stopped Taeyeon's talking. "God, Fany..."

"It's okay" I gave a sad smile. "I'm fine"

Taeyeon didn't know what to say, she was about to turn off the movie but I stopped her, fast forwarding the scene instead. We had both watched the movie before anyway so knew what we had missed. The room stayed quiet after that, even once I lay my head into Taeyeon's lap...she didn't speak and neither did I. I ruined the mood once again.

Once the movie finished, I sat up and sighed.

"I'm sorry Tae"

"Sorry?" She looked confused "For what?

"Ruining the night with y'know" I said as I tried my best to give a smile, not knowing whether it was believable or not.

"You didn't ruin the night stupid. It's still early! Let's watch another movie and then I want to give you your present" she grinned, her dashing chin dimple prominent.

"Okay baby" I pecked her lips and snuggled back into the duvet, my head resting on her shoulder and her head resting on top of mine. Our fingers were interlocked, just the way I liked it.

...

"I love that movie" I said as I put 'Despicable Me' back into it's case.

"Me too, Agnes is adorable" Taeyeon chuckled and patted the space beside her, her hand behind her back.

I grinned and sat back in my seat but this time facing her, I was eager to see what she got me. Since she didn't give me many hints to what she wanted, I did the same just to make it difficult. Then again, she did buy that couple necklace and bracelet with no input from me...

"Alright, close your eyes, you have two presents. The first I have with me now, the second you'll have afterwards okay?"

"Okay" I agreed, unable to contain my smile.

I felt her place something in my hands, a box. She told me to open my eyes and I did...it looked like a necklace box. Shit, I was hoping I would be the only one to buy jewellery.

"Open it up" she said, her eyes bright and expectant...hoping I'd love whatever was in the box. I opened it slowly and frowned, um...

Inside was a pink collar. A collar...

"You...you got me a? Um..." Was she into BDSM or something? "Uh, Tae. I think maybe we should have talked about this before you went out and bought...uh."

"Talked about what?" She answered, looking slightly confused.

"You bought me a collar? Like you...want me to, wear it?" My face flushed bright pink and I lowered my head immediately, humiliation was evident.

A loud chortle brought my flushing head back up, I frowned at Taeyeon pretty much dying of laughter hanging off the side of the sofa. How was this funny? This was serious...my girlfriend could be a freaking bondage enthusiast and I wasn't finding this the least bit amusing.

"You...you think..." She cried between laughs. "Oh my god" tears were running down her face but not even her stupid laugh could make me smile...I was a little concerned.

Suddenly she got up and disappeared into her bedroom, just before she shut the door, she poked her head out and ordered me to close my eyes. I didn't really want to with what I had found out but she pleaded so I did as I was told, reluctantly.

I heard her footsteps coming towards me and I clenched my fists, ready for what was to come. I heard her sniggering still and I felt my cheeks heating up yet again.

"Open"

I opened my eyes and my jaw dropped at what was in front of me.

"Oh. My. God" I squealed and held my arms out. Taeyeon was holding a white puppy in her arms, it was so tiny and fluffy! She placed the little bundle of fur in my hands and I held him out to look at him. "This is my present?" I gasped.

"Yes baby" she smiled while I brought him back to my body and rocked him back and forth like an infant.

"But...my dad."

"I've sorted that, he is your present from Jessica" she over exaggerated her wink and I understood that that was my cover story. "Your dad said as long as you look after him he doesn't mind."

"Oh my god Taeyeon thank you!"

"Here" she said, holding out a key.

"What's this?" I asked

"It's a key to my house, when you need to go to school, come and bring him over mine if you like. Him and Ginger love eachother, they've been playing all day"

"Wow, thanks Tae" I eyesmiled. I was spazzing inside knowing Taeyeon had just given me a key to her house...that's not a big deal... FUCK YEAH IT IS! I was ecstatic.

I brought her into a hug, careful not to squash my little pup. Taeyeon pulled away and then went back to grab the collar she had got me...

"Are you going to put it on?" She smirked, making fun of me.

"Yah, how was I supposed to know you got me a dog! You made me think you were some kind of dominatrix, especially from the memory of those handcuffs" I blushed, embarrassed that I thought she'd try to put a collar on me.

"Silly girl" she chuckled and took the puppy off me so I could put the collar around his neck.

"Now how did you know just because he's a boy dog, I'd still want him to wear a pink collar?"

"Because I like to think I know you well" she smiled and kissed my nose making me scrunch it up.

"Thanks so much, seriously. I'm mad at you though...you got me a freaking puppy! You made my gift look like shit now" I mumbled under my breath and put the dog on the floor to play with Ginger who was only just now coming back out of Tae's room.

"I thought that was the idea?" She smirked "You were gonna get me a crappy gift because I didn't tell you what I wanted"

"Obviously I wasn't gonna get you a crap gift Taetae, sheesh. I'm not that bad, you just frustrated me" I huffed, dragging her back over to the sofa and sitting her down before getting the small box out of my coat pocket.

I looked at it for a while before handing it to her. Just as she was about to open it, I stopped her.

"Before you open it...I just wanna say that when I heard about it and then saw it, I just had to get it for you. I hope you like it, really I do." I smiled shyly and told her to open it, when she did a concentrated look made it's way onto her face. I wondered why until she looked up with teary eyes. "God you're such a crybaby" I laughed, earning a slap to my shoulder.

"I've never been bought a necklace before believe it or not. And you'll never believe that the thing I've wanted most is a locket. And I'm not just saying that either, seriously this is the best gift." She smiled through her tears, I pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"If you're like this just looking at it, I can't wait to see what you're like when you read it" I chuckled, enjoying the confused look she gave me.

"Read it? I thought you could only put photos in it?"

"Well this locket is different, instead of a hollow inside where you can put a photo or two...it's filled in so inscriptions can be written in there" I revealed, she nodded her head in understanding.

She took a deep breath before opening the locket, looking at the two halves one at a time, both containing different inscriptions.

T ********************************************************************************************* F

 _"Pangram - a sentence that contains_ _every letter of the alphabet". ********************************* "There's not a sofa in my room..."_

 _"I really like you" ***************************************************************************** "I really like you too"_

 _"You're helping me to be able to trust again" ********************************************** "You make me feel things I haven't felt before"_ _  
_

 _"Your big key fits my big padlock" *********************************************** "You make me feel safe yet in danger. Scared yet brave"_ _  
_

 _"You're mine". **********************************************************************************_ _"I'm yours" ._

 _"That's the first time I made love" ************************************************************** "Because I fucking love you"_

 _July 3 - The Beginning of... ********************************************************************* Our Lives Together...July 3_

"These are my favourite quotes of ours Tae. Everything that's on the left side of the locket under the 'T' heading are things that you've said and everything on the right side under the 'F' heading are things that I've said. Tae & Fany" I smiled as she stayed silent until finally she brought her head up, tears streaming down her face.

"Tiffany..."


	50. Messing Around

I watched as she cried openly. She grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it while she read what was inside her new locket. She laughed at some of them and simply smiled at the rest before holding the locket tight in her palm and looking up at me.

"Why the hell are you so perfect?" She asked. "This is the best thing I have ever been given...aside from you of course. You will always be the best thing I have received" she smirked only for me to roll my eyes playfully.

"Cheesy" I chuckled

"You love it" she replied, I nodded in defeat, she was totally right. "Put it on me?"

I took the locket, stood behind her and clasped it around her neck. It was a beautiful necklace for a beautiful girl. She smiled and pulled me so I was now in front of her...then she kissed me. It was a kiss full of gratitude, love, happiness.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too" I replied only to have our moment ruined by my phone.

 _-How are you liking your puppy? Or are you enjoying your pussy more?-_

I scoffed and showed it to Taeyeon who chuckled - Jessica.

"Mmmm, I missed you so much Fany" Taeyeon murmured as she lay down on the sofa, tugging me on top of her while stroking my face lovingly.

"I missed you more Taetae" I smiled, leaning down to kiss her cute little nose.

We then touched lips, our simple peck turning into twisting tongues and nibbles, a burning fire that could only be extinguished by one thing. Taeyeon slid her hands down my back until they got to my butt where she tapped and massaged my tender butt cheeks...she really did have a butt fetish.  
However our fun was interrupted by a wet nose pressing into my cheek. My puppy had managed to jump onto the coffee table and then jump over to the sofa, clever little mite.

"Yah!" I chuckled and tickled his cute little head. He was toddling his way over to Taeyeon who brought her arms out to cover her face from the proceeding licks he tried to land on her. I grabbed her wrists and pulled them down, allowing him to lick her pretty face, it was quite hilarious as she grunted while trying to keep her mouth shut.

"Fany" she said, muffled while he climbed onto her face and stuck his tongue down her ear. "Urgh yah!" She squealed and I couldn't help but laugh out loud, finally letting her go.

"Is that how you want to play Tiffany?" She asked, a glint in her eye. I shook my head but she pinned me below her on the opposite side of the sofa and called Ginger over. Oh shit.

"Nonono!" I cried between giggles as Ginger jumped onto me and did the same as my pup did to Taeyeon. "Eeeeeeeeeek" I squealed as he too stuck his tongue in my ear. My hands were being pinned by Taeyeon who was getting her revenge on me. "Okay okay I give up!" I mumbled as he made his way over to my nose. Taeyeon laughed and let me go only for me to huff and pout at her.

"Don't give what you can't take Tiff" she winked and pushed Ginger and Prince down before pulling me to rest on top of her again.

"Yeah yeah" I grumbled and wiped the dog drool on my face on her shirt. She just rolled her eyes in response. "What are you going to call that little shit anyway?" She laughed

"Don't call him that, he's adorable...aren't you my little prince?" I said as I scooped him up off the floor and placed him on top of Taeyeon's chest, facing me so I could play with him.

"I have such a lovely view here Tiff" Tae said sarcastically

"Aw poor baby" I replied in the same tone. "Hmmmm, what shall we call you?" I wondered as I looked at his cute little face. He started to pant which looked fucking adorable as he yipped.

"You called him Prince before" Taeyeon said. "That's cute"

"Yeah, it is quite cute, do you like that?" I asked him

He yipped again, aww.

"Sorted" Taeyeon mumbled and then grabbed him to place him on the floor and started to get up.

"Where are you going?" I asked with a pout.

"Toilet" she replied before leaving the living room.

I took this opportunity to look around her living room being the nosey teenager I was. She had many photos of what must've been her family and she had a photo of Ginger too. I smiled and continued looking, I saw some trophies and judging by the state of them, they were old but at least I know Taeyeon didn't lie...they were were first place wrestling trophies. I smiled when I remembered when she had told me that I should've researched her when she managed to pin me down.

I was slightly startled when I felt arms hug me from behind but a kiss to my nape calmed me almost instantly.

"What're you looking at?" She whispered, her breath tickling my skin.

"Your life" I replied. "It's interesting to me"

"Well soon you'll be a part of it for real baby" she smiled, her teeth grazing my sensitive pulse point making my breath hitch and my panties to dampen.

"I can't wait. I really can't" I sighed and turned around sighing her gasp. She pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. I moaned into her mouth as she slammed one hand to the wall beside my head to balance herself while she grabbed my top to pull it off in one quick motion.

"God I love you" she mumbled before taking my clothed breast in her hand and kneading it. Her hands were incredible, every single touch whether hard or light made me shiver in ecstasy.

She pulled me from the wall and led me to the bedroom where we used the walls, the bed and even the shower...


	51. The Time Had Come

It was time to return to school again, urgh. The only reason I went was for Tae but I wish I hadn't gone, you will see why soon. By the end of the day, I was exhausted but still looking forward to seeing my girlfriend in her lesson. I watched as she walked into the room, her hair flowing as she took each step looking like the goddess she had proved to me she was.

She looked amazing in a black pencil skirt and a tanned blouse, her buttons were done up too high for my liking but it was okay. I caught her eye and she smiled a little before looking away, I did the same. She always managed to make me blush without even trying hard and I loved her ability to do that. It made me feel like every time she looked at me it was as if it was the first time.

I sped through my work but couldn't resist a few glances up and each time I caught her eye. I let out a quiet chuckle and then my phone buzzed. I looked up again and she raised her eyebrows so I took my phone out and read the text only to frown, it wasn't from Taeyeon.

 _-You know you gave me your diary to keep safe? It's gone_...-

It was from Jess. I had given her my diary full of memories with Taeyeon just a few days after Christmas as I was scared my father might find it accidentally.

- _Please tell me you're joking_ \- I text back, my heart in my mouth

 _-I'm not Tiff, I was cleaning out my drawers today and it's gone. I'm going to turn this room upside down until I find it. Don't worry, it must be here somewhere._ -

She was right, it must've fallen down the back of the drawer or underneath it or something. I shook my head from the the thoughts and pushed it to the back of my mind, it was in her room. She kept her door locked and her parents weren't nosey people so it didn't make sense for it to go far.

As the class dispersed at the end of the lesson, Tae smirked and pulled out the chair beside her desk telling me to sit down. As soon as I did, she placed her hand on my thigh and tickled teasingly while I tried to do my work, she found it amusing to torture me like that. In the end I couldn't take anymore and kissed her, wanting to make love to her right there and then but that wasn't going to happen. Then...something awful happened.

We heard clapping and immediately let go of each other to look at the door where a smug looking Nichkhun appeared before walking inside.

"Well done baby" he smiled while looking at me

"Nichkhun? What're you talking about?" I asked confused, he hadn't seen us, I was sure of it. "And what're you even doing here? It's after school hours."

"I could say the same to you, but we both know why you are here right babe?" He grinned, licking his lips as he looked me up and down.

I looked to Taeyeon to see she looked a little panicked but she too was confused.

"Stop calling me that, I'm not your babe" I told him straight only for him to laugh in my face.

"Come on baby, you can stop pretending now" he smiled and tried to grab my hand but I pulled it away just in time.

"I don't know what you're on about Nichkhun" I frowned. He had this sick look in his eyes and I was scared. The last time I saw that look was when he had me up against the wall in this very classroom.

"I'm just here to congratulate you Tiff...I'm impressed. I didn't think you could do it but you proved me wrong, I underestimated you clearly" he winked

"Okay...now I'm completely confused, what on earth are you getting at?"

"The bet Tiff! Come on, don't tell me you don't remember..." He chuckled, a little too darkly for my liking.

"The...bet?" I wondered, trying to think of something I may have said but came up with nothing, zilch.

"It seems I'm going to have to remind you" he sighed with a smile "We were sitting here on the first day back...I told you about a certain hot teacher who was going to be teaching our English class" he started, pulling up a seat to sit in front of Taeyeon and I.

"What ar...?"

I was interrupted. "I told you how the guys were falling for her as soon as they laid eyes on her. You laughed and couldn't believe it but when she walked in you sort of understood. You told me she looked like a slut who would shag anything she touched" he said making my jaw drop at the obvious lie he was telling. I turned to Taeyeon who's jaw was clenched, refusing to look at me.

"That's not tr..."

"You bet me that you could get her into bed...you did right?" He smirked

"Miss Kim I..."

"Of course you did, you never fail at a bet. But you went one step further and got her to fall in love with you. I'm impressed Tiff" he smiled and patted my head.

"Tae I don't know what he's talk..."

"Don't be silly baby" he smiled. "You don't have to put up with her anymore...oh I see you gave her the locket I suggested" he said, pointing at my gift around her neck before laughing.

"Nichkhun stop it" I cried, standing up to push him away. "None of that is true!" I shouted, tears running down my face in utter panic. I looked to Taeyeon to see her crying silently, her head bowed.

"Look at her Tiff, she totally fell for you, what a psych" he smirked and pulled my arm towards him making me fall into his embrace.

"Taeyeon it's not true! I swear please believe me!" I cried, desperate for a sign that she trusted me

My heart broke into pieces when she looked up, completely dejected and with a look that could only be described as betrayal. I shook my head hard, pushing him away.

"Why are you fucking doing this Nichkhun! I don't fucking love you I love her!" I screeched, pounding my fists on his chest but he held me there tight.

"You don't love her stupid, you told me you loved me the night of Christmas while we made love after you came from her place. Remember I told you I still tasted her on your lips?" He smiled, he was enjoying what he was doing. I struggled more but his grip just got tighter until he leaned in and kissed the side of my lips.

I had had enough, I kicked him right between the legs as hard as I could. He let out a blood curdling scream as he dropped to the floor and I ran to her. As soon as I reached her, a slap echoed throughout the room and made me lose my balance, falling to the ground.

I had never seen her look so hurt and it killed me. "Please trust me Tae. I love you, you know I don't love him. I wouldn't do this to you, I'm asking you to trust me!" I begged while getting on my knees, holding onto her legs. I was degrading myself but I would do it all day if she would believe me for it.

She kicked her leg sending me back again before grabbing her bag and running out of the classroom. I ran after her but Nichkhun grabbed my ankle, that was it.

I kicked him as hard as I could not caring about whether I had really hurt him or not. He let go of me almost immediately and I took off my heels to sprint through the corridor and out to the car park.

I saw in the distance she was getting into her car so I ran as fast and as hard as I could, slamming into the side of her car to stop myself. I winced at the blow to my ribs but I couldn't care less, she was all that mattered.

"Taeyeon" I cried. "Tae please" I banged on her window as she held her hands over her face, crying.  
"Please!" I screamed. "Why won't you trust me! I would never hurt you Tae I love you!"

"Then how the hell does he know!" She screamed back, slightly muffled by being inside the car but the volume in which she had said it allowed it to be heard.

"I don't know but please, look I'm begging" I said as I got on my knees. "You said you knew me Tae. Remember at Christmas? You said 'I'd like to think I know you'. Would I do something like this?" I cried, my mascara running down my face.

She looked at me, unable to stop her tears. "I don't know what to think Tiffany" she sighed but I couldn't hear her.

"What?" I asked.

But she didn't reply, instead she looked wide eyed behind me. I turned around and saw Miss Lee, having witnessed the whole thing. She looked at me sternly before standing to the side of me and doing the 'come hither' motion with her finger to Taeyeon.

Taeyeon immediately opened the car door and stepped out, looking between me and the head of the school with frightened eyes. I was frozen in place, my heart in my mouth.

"Taeyeon" she sighed and shook her head. "What have you done?"


	52. Don't Wait For Me

"I...I.." Taeyeon stuttered unable to explain what had happened to her boss.

"I heard everything, the things inside the classroom too. I'm very disappointed in you Taeyeon." Miss Lee sighed again. "Tiffany, I've called your father, he's on his way to pick you up now. Taeyeon, come with me, we have to talk" she said sternly and turned around to walk back to the school, Tae following her.

I was left standing in the middle of the car park, unable to move. It started to rain but still I was stuck there, my feet glued to the concrete. My heart shattered when I saw Taeyeon look over her shoulder at me, slowing down her pace before Miss Lee placed her hand on her back and pushed her forward harshly, breaking our eye contact.

"Tae... " I whispered as I watched the love of my life disappear.

The rain poured down heavier now, I was drenched and freezing but did I care? No. I waited, staring at that door waiting for her to come out and take my hand so we could pack our bags and run away together...but she didn't.

I felt a strong hand on my shoulder before it turned me around with force and led me to the familiar van I was used to riding while growing up. He pushed me inside and threw me a towel, he wasn't happy. I didn't take my eyes off that school entrance as he drove away until it was out of sight.

"Tiffany, what the fuck were you thinking?" He asked in a loud tone, something that would strike fear within me when I was little and maybe even now if I wasn't an empty shell. "A fucking teacher? A woman?"

I said nothing, I just bowed my head thinking about what was happening to Tae now. She was probably getting scolded, fired...arrested.

"We have to turn back" I let out a choked plea.

"We aren't turning back Tiffany." my father replied keeping his hands firmly on the wheel.

"Please I have to see her. She's hurting please!" I cried, pulling on the door handle willing to jump out and run back to the school regardless of the injuries I would receive. He stopped the car immediately and grabbed my arm before pulling the door shut and locking it, leaving me to bash my fists against the glass hoping to break it.

"Tiffany Hwang Miyoung! Stop that right now!" I knew I was in trouble with the way he called my full name.

"Please" I slumped in my chair, exhausted from all my efforts today. "Please I can't lose her" I mumbled, fighting the urge to pass out.

"Tiff, I'm sorry..." He said before everything went black

...

I woke up with an emptiness I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. I had lost everything...

I sat up almost zombie-like only to see Jessica sitting in my chair looking right at me, she was bent over with her hands covering her mouth as she stared into my soul. My vision became blurry and she stood up immediately before bringing me into a tight hug.

She said nothing, but I cried to her and tightened my fingers around her shirt until the nails on my fingers dug into my hands, making them bleed though I felt nothing.  
I felt her shake under my own trembling and it didn't take a genius to know she was crying. I hugged her tighter until I choked on my cries, only then she pulled away and looked at my broken demeanour.

"Tiff, I'm so sorry" she whimpered, shaking her head.

I didn't say anything...I mean what could I say? It's alright? Like hell it was. I'm okay? Nope. My lip quivered as I looked into her eyes and all I could think about was how I wanted to be doing the same to Taeyeon.

"I um, don't know whether I should tell you this..." She whispered, lowering her head.

"Please" I cried, I don't know what I was pleading for. Relief from the pain perhaps?

"I..." she sighed "When I heard...I drove to the school and I saw her." Jess's voice broke as I grabbed her shoulders, desperate for more information. "She was hitting and kicking her car and then she broke down in the middle of the car park. Before I could get to her, she had left."

I felt like I got hit by a bus. I had fucking done that to her, me. I had gone after her, I had made the first move. I have fucking ruined her life.

My anger boiled up inside of me and I needed to release it. I shot up and walked to the window in my room before punching my already bloody hand straight through it. It didn't hurt enough, I needed to hurt. I stormed out of my room, into the living room and went to grab my keys but they weren't there.

"Where are my fucking keys Jessica?" I screamed.

"Y-your d-dad took them" she stuttered. She was scared of me.

"Well then you're driving." She didn't move. "NOW!" I screeched and grabbed her arm smearing her white blouse with blood before pushing her through the front door, slamming it behind us.

"I promised your dad I wouldn't let you ou..."

"Fuck him, drive me to the school now" I ordered. The look on my face convinced her not to mess with me at this point and she was wise not to.

She was crying at my continuous screaming to speed up but finally we reached the school. I opened the door even before she stopped the car and fell, grazing my knees. I gritted my teeth and stormed into the school entrance, the doors slamming into the wall with force as I passed. I marched straight into Miss Lee's office to find her doing paperwork as if everything was fucking normal.

When she looked up, I guess she saw that I was covered in blood and was about to approach me but I stepped back, my expression warning her not to come near me so she sat back down.

"Tiffany, I suggest you get to the hospital" she said calmly making me scoff at the false caring side of her.

"Where is she?"

"She's been taken care of." She answered simply, just making my anger rise more and more.

I slammed my bloody hand on her desk. "Where. Is. She" I seethed, losing my patience. Jessica came running into the room and Miss Lee gasped at the blood all over her shirt. "It's mine now answer the question"

"Tiffany, she took advantage of you..." Miss Lee started but I laughed in her face.

"Do you know how old I am?" I asked her. She didn't answer so I answered for her. "I'm nineteen, I'm twenty in August. I started school two years late. I'm a legal adult, she didn't take advantage."

That kept her quiet for a second.

"There's a law forbidding teachers from having relationships with students Tiffany. You may be of age but that law still stands. Anyone in a position of trust cannot have any sexual contact with a person in their care, even when they are over the age of consent."

"Have you ever been in love Miss Lee?" I choked, unable to hold my tears any longer.

"I don't think that's appropri..."

"Would you have done anything for them? Would they have done anything for you?" I interrupted

She stayed quiet.

"Did you think of them every fucking night and couldn't help but smile?"

Again, nothing.

"You have felt it, and it's what I was feeling. I was so fucking happy and we were hiding it until July when I left school and was no longer a student. Nichkhun fucking set us up and you found out and took her away from me and I can't handle the pain!" I screamed. "Please! Just tell me where she is and what's going to happen to her!" I fell to my knees and broke down, Miss Lee came and crouched beside me probably feeling sorry for me, pitying me.

I looked up at her and pleaded to her with my eyes making her sigh. "She's been suspended Tiffany, while I decide whether to involve the authorities"

"What's going to happen to her if you do that?" I whimpered, only now feeling the pain of my injuries.

"Honestly..." She started. "I don't know. We've only ever had this problem before with a female student who was underage and a male teacher. The teacher in question was arrested immediately and charged, I never heard about him again. I know that his teaching license got revoked but that's as far as my knowledge goes"

"Please" I begged. "Don't call the police..."

"Tiffany I..."

I interrupted. "Please, we aren't hurting anybody. We don't do anything in class or involve anyone with our relationship. Like I said we were waiting until July but Nichkhun..."

"Nichkhun broke into my house and stole Tiffany's diary" Jessica cut in.

"WHAT?" I shouted, turning to her. "How the fuck did he know you had it?"

"I don't know Tiff, but that's what I was trying to apologise for earlier. He came to my house and threw it at me, and then I guess he went back to school. I don't know whether he's made copies..."

"Jess go check if he's still in Taeyeon's classroom." I turned back to Miss Lee when she left. "Please Miss Lee, I understand if you fire her as that was to be expected if we were caught. But we are in love, we didn't plan for it to happen it just did. I'm not trying to make you feel bad for me, I'm just asking that you don't call the police for us being in love." I bowed my head, my ways of convincing her diminishing.

"If I don't report her she'll still be able to work at schools despite having a relationship with a pupil Tiffany. Do you know how dangerous that is for me? For my job? For this school's reputation?"

I slumped to the ground, my legs giving out.

"I'm sure she'll be fine Tiffany. She'll understand..." She let her hand rest on my back as I cried, I really had lost her. I began to open my mouth to try anything to convince her yet again but was stopped.

My phone buzzed and my heart completely disintegrated when I read the message.

 _-I believe you Tiff. I'm sorry I slapped you and I'm so sorry baby that it had to end this way. I love you so much and it breaks my heart that this has to happen. I'll always remember you, I hope you know that._

 _Don't wait for me-_

"NO!" I screamed and slammed my phone to the ground. "NO PLEASE!" I cried and tugged on my hair, completely losing it.

"He's not ther..." Jess stopped speaking as soon as she saw my state.

I typed in her number on my cracked phone with shaky hands and held it to my ear only to scream more.

' _This number is not available_ '

"J-Jess please" I stuttered unable to control my sobs robbing me of my breath. "J-just kill me, I c-can't"

I was pulled into a hug but I fought against it, I needed to see her. I couldn't live without her. I hit Jessica with all my might wanting her to let me go and she cried but she didn't release me. She held me there until I collapsed again from pure exhaustion.

"T-Tae..."


	53. Spiralling

Life was tough after that. I was pulled out of school after my first day back there due to having time off for being severely depressed for weeks. As soon as I stepped foot in her class and saw the new teacher I lost it and broke down in the middle of the lesson prompting my dad to pull me out of school all together and hiring a home tutor.

Jessica came round mine everyday full of stories about what she did in school, her latest crushes etc. I just listened while she babbled unable to say anything constructive in return anyway. It always ended the same way, she tried to make me laugh or even smile but I was unable. She left but not before telling me she loves me, I couldn't respond. How could I even say the word 'love' anymore regardless of whether it was a friend love.

I hadn't smiled since the day it all happened, when we played in her classroom. That was the last time. My dad had given up. Sure he had taken me to the doctors where they gave me anti-depressants, anti-anxiety medication and sleeping tablets but I never took them. It even came to the point where he had to call up a mental hospital but they told him I'd be locked up in a room and force-fed. He didn't want that so we had come to an agreement that I'd eat...but there's only so much you can stomach. If I had it my way I'd be dead a long time ago.

You may be thinking, jeez get a grip! She's probably just been arrested but will only be in there for a few months and then she'll be let out again, everything will be fine...You don't understand.

After the text she sent me, I had passed out. My dad had driven me back home and I slept on and off for three days. When I finally had had enough sleep to function, I ordered Jessica to drive me to Taeyeon's house. When I got there...

There was nothing, she had left. No sign of her ever living there, a 'For Sale' sign in the garden. All traces of her gone. I didn't even have Prince as he had been taken along with Ginger somewhere. Nobody talked about her, I had no idea what had happened to her. It's like she's disappeared from the face of the earth, she took my heart with her.

When I threw my phone against the wall once I woke up after being picked up from Miss Lee's office...everything was gone...the texts, the phone calls, the photos...everything. All I had left of her was the necklace around my neck that only she could take off.

I rang all the prisons in the area, they refused to help me. I gave them her name but they didn't comment, it's like they had been told in advance, everything had been set up. I don't know what happened to Nichkhun either, he probably has copies of the diary and looks at them now and again, laughing at the misery he has caused. I gave up asking Jess for that diary back, she didn't want to give it back. Her reason being that I'd just spiral further into depression if I read the memories I shared with _her_.

I call her number each day, I still remembered it only to be faced with the same:

' _This number is not available_ '.

I don't know why I do it, maybe because I think someday it will change and she'll answer the same 'Hey babe' she used to. But who am I kidding, it's over. She's gone.

It has been six months since I last saw her. I chuckled darkly to myself, it's June. One more month and we would have been free to live our lives but now...nothing.

I barely left my house, I had lost weight, I think I was about 94lbs now, not that I cared. Why would I? It's not as if I was trying to look good for anyone. My cheeks had sunken and my ribs were prominent along with my spine, I always wore baggy clothing so my dad wouldn't see but he looked at me with such pity that I think he knew.

This was my life.

My dad used to come into my room every night as I cried and begged for her to come back in my dreams but after a while, either he got tired or he realised that I couldn't be helped. He was probably slipping sleeping tablets in my drinks too because I found I was sleeping better at night but it didn't matter, the dreams still occurred.

As I pulled on a huge hoodie and some jogging bottoms, I got in my car and drove to the bridge where I would go every now and again. I would pull up, walk a mile to sit on a lone bench and watch the Banpo bridge as it lit up with it's coloured water feature shows.

It was pretty, but I didn't particularly care, I just did it for something to do. I'd watch the water spurt out from the sides of the bridge and once it ended, I'd watch the cars pass over the large structure. It didn't interest me but like I said, it was something to do.

I froze when a certain dog came to sit in front of the bench I was sat on. My mouth went dry and my eyes got blurry. I clenched my jaw as I stared at it, It was a black poodle.

"Ah sorry!" A voice called out, a girl walking towards the dog. I couldn't see clearly as the tears were still blocking my vision. My heart began to pump twice as fast, adrenaline coursing through my veins as she came closer.

She sat down beside me and chuckled at the dog in front of us.

"He's a monster" she smiled. I blinked and the tears that fell cleared my vision. My heart dropped when I realised it wasn't her.

"Where did you get him?" I asked while hiding my face, not really wanting to know the answer.

"I got him not long ago at the pound. Its quite sad really, he was housed with this white dog who was scared of everybody, fearful and aggressive whenever it was touched. This one's not too great either, sometimes I have thoughts to take him back but my heart couldn't take it" she sighed.

My heart beat faster and faster. "Where is the pound?" I asked, trying to control my voice

"Not too far from here, I'll write down the address if you like. It's great, it's open 24-7 due to donations usually being left at night." She scribbled onto a piece of paper and gave it to me. I took it and pocketed it before asking a question.

"You said you were thinking to get rid of him?" I asked while looking into those deep brown puppy eyes I thought I recognised but couldn't be sure.

"Not get rid of him, rehome him. I just don't think he's happy with me." She sighed.

"Can I try something?" She stared at me confused but nodded eventually. I knelt to the ground in front of the now fully grown dog, I closed my eyes and hoped for a miracle.

"Ginger-yah!"


	54. Reunited

His ears perked up and he bounded over to me, pushing me over with his strength and I laughed for the first time in six months.

"How did you do that?" She gasped.

"I know him" I replied with a wide smile, finally something was worth smiling for.

He was licking my face and trying to stick his tongue in my ear just like before, memories came flooding back to me like a tsunami and I fought to remain calm.

"Well it seems he's found his new owner, if you'll take him" she gave a small smile.

"I'd love to" I replied, getting some money out of my pocket and handing it to her.

"Nono, please I don't want your money."

"You have no idea how much you've given me, please take it." I replied and stuffed it in her hand.

Before she could try to give it back, I was running back to my car, I still had to pick up another little mite.

"Thank you!" I shouted

"No, thank you!" She replied with a chuckle.

I stopped and ran back to her before giving her the same paper she gave me. "Can I have your number so you'll be able to see him again?" I asked.

She nodded with a wide smile and wrote down her number.

"I'm Yoona!" She shouted as I ran away again.

"Tiffany!" I replied before sprinting with everything I had, finally getting back in my car and driving away, Ginger in tow.

It was him, Ginger was housed with him, I just knew it. I drove to the address she gave me and pulled up beside a gross looking building. I half ran to the door bringing Ginger with me and told the person at the counter I was looking for a white Maltese that had come in with the dog beside me. He smiled as he looked at Ginger and led me to the back.

The sound of barking and yipping filled my ears giving me a splitting headache but I didn't care, I needed him back with me.

"Ah he's right...here" he stopped in front of an empty cage, his face filled with confusion. "He should be here...fuck"

"What, what!" I cried

"He was deemed unsafe for rehoming so they took him downstairs to be...euthanised." He said regretfully while reading a note that was stuck to the cage

"What!" I screeched, scaring Ginger in the process. "When?"

"An hour ago" he said sadly before his face lit up slightly. "He may be still there, come on!"

I ran with the rather portly guy and we burst in through a door where they housed all the dogs that were going to get put down, I refused to look into their eyes. He looked through the cages and saw a tag with 'White Maltese' on it but it was empty.

He then rushed to a room and shut the door behind him, I felt sick. He could be dead all because he was scared to be with anyone but his mom. I crouched down and cried with Ginger who clearly hated being back in this place by the way he was trembling. A door swishing open made me lift up my head only to make me cry more.

The guy had in his arms my little Prince who wasn't so little anymore. I walked to him and held him in my arms as he sniffed me and then proceeded to lick my face.

"You're definitely his mom huh? He's bitten everyone else. Look" the guy held up a bloody finger and I just had to chuckle.

"I'll take him" I said and took both dogs back to the hallway where I paid for Prince with the rest of my money. "Thank you so much" I said with upmost gratitude. He bowed in response and I bowed even lower before leaving and going back to the car with my two sons. I smiled as I watched my two babies play with each other in the back seat and I had to say, my heart was beginning to mend slightly.

Life...was a little easier after that. Every time I had one of my depression spells, either Prince or Ginger would come and cheer me up one way or another. My dad was overjoyed and actually broke down in tears when he saw me smile once I brought them home. He didn't like dogs but didn't hesitate when he allowed me to keep them both, he knew I needed them.

Jessica couldn't believe it the first time she walked in my room and saw the familiar dogs bombard her. She had seen them from all the photos I had shown her on my phone before all this happened. It took a while for her mind to actually click that these were Taeyeon's dogs but once she did, she hugged me as I cried. I was so relieved to have just a part of Taeyeon back with me, dog form or not.

They began to become all my life was about. I lived to make them happy for what they had been put through. Yes, I had been the one to have my heart broken and trampled but what about them? Ginger was two years old...he grew up with her and for her to suddenly leave and for him to have been thrust into a small and dark cage with loud noises and other dogs barking, it must have been terrifying.

Prince was my dog, but he spent time with both me and Taeyeon since I went over her house often. She was like a second mother to him even though I had only had him a short while. Remember it was just a few days after Christmas that Taeyeon disappeared. Prince and I's bond hadn't been properly secured but I could now change that.

He had lived a life of fear, biting anyone who touched him. He was only twelve weeks old when Tae had got him for me. Pounds usually put dogs down if they didn't rehome them within a specific amount of time, but a lot of people had interest in Ginger I was told. However, because of the bond between the two dogs, Ginger had acted like a protective older brother who growled if anyone tried to take him away from Prince.

How Yoona got Ginger away was a mystery but I was so thankful to her, if she hadn't been at the right place at the right time...they wouldn't be with me now.


	55. July

July 31st...We would have been together now. Going to the movies, going grocery shopping, going on holidays... living.

I would have gone to college nearby and she would've carried on her work at the school. I would come home after each day and she would be waiting for me, our dogs running up to greet me as she kissed my cheek and sat me down to eat the food she had made. This was a dream of mine, to live with her. I had pretty much lived with her anyway during the holidays but, that was all in the past.

I'm still not sure about what to do with my life...Well, I decided to take a gap year before thinking about my future career. At the moment though I worked in a DVD store, nothing big but the pay was decent and my dad wanted me to get out of the house so y'know. I worked there every evening as that was when it was busiest, it's the time where most people would come in to pick up a movie to watch with their dates or friends. They could either rent or buy, we also sold games and CD's so the place was full of kids and teens, in the days usually.

I was told I was still sick but that was something that couldn't be helped. I can't force myself to eat if I don't have an appetite. I can't force myself to feel if I no longer have the ability. I can't force myself to be normal when my situation didn't include the word.

I just wanted to try to get on with my life now...start over. Over the entire seven month period, I had gained a lot of problems, illnesses but I had done well in forgetting her. Of course I still thought of her, but she wasn't coming back so why dwell on the past?

I sighed as I left the counter and browsed the array of movies seeing as there was nobody in the store, this is what I usually would do when I got bored. I ran my fingers over the plastic cases as I looked and stopped when I came to a certain movie.

'Bambi'. I remembered watching it with her and her crying at the part where his mom died. After i cried about my own mother, she took me in her arms but didn't say a word, she didn't need to, she was all that I needed. Just to feel her made me better. I shook my head and told myself to stop, just walk away, walk away from the past.

I tried...but found I couldn't, for fucks sake. You're weak Tiffany! Weak! Spineless!  
I picked the DVD up and read the description on the back like I had before she and I watched it. I was almost finished until I heard the bell signalling someone walking in so I made my way back to the counter while reading the last bit of it and then once finished, I set the DVD down on the side for me to pay for it after I had dealt with the customer.

I looked around but saw no one which told me they were browsing the store, probably too short to be seen over the shelving. In the meantime, I picked up the movie I had decided to buy and grabbed my bag from under the counter. I looked inside for some money before rummaging more. I was sure I had money inside...my head was down in concentration as I searched.

A sudden movement caught my eye, causing them to flicker up slightly...a person's hand pushing a DVD towards me, their fingers covering the title.

"Sorry, I'll be with you in just a moment" I murmured. Finally I found the money and put it in the cash register, now able to tend to my customer. As I was putting my bag back down, the person's fingers tapped on the case impatiently before moving back and revealing the movie's name.

'The Conjuring'

I gulped as the memories flooded back to me, me being terrified and then cuddling up to her, her vanilla scent invading my nostrils just like it was now. Wait, what?  
I shook my head of the thoughts, a lot of people wore vanilla scented stuff, stop dwelling on the past Tiffany...just stop.  
I held in my sigh and went to grab the movie but the hand came to rest on top of it again, stopping my own in mid air.

I would've been annoyed or even nervous but something stopped those feelings from even registering...

A heart, a key, a padlock. All were shown on that very familiar piece of jewellery. Time stood still as the moisture left my mouth, the vanilla scent flooding my senses, overriding them. My eyelashes fluttered as I stared at those charms and then the smooth pale hand, the choice of movie...

I clenched my jaw and my body refused to move. Bit by bit, my eyes made their way up the person's arm to their shoulders, the prominent collarbone, their neck that housed a locket, their chin that was showing a perfect little dimple.  
They trailed upwards until I focused on those lips for a moment before moving on to that button nose, and then finally...those eyes, full of tears.

It was her.


	56. You Didn't Call

My eyes were wide and my jaw slightly slacked, my heart pumping as fast as it ever had. Kim Taeyeon was standing in front of me, tears streaming down her face as she studied my frail and gaunt body with the slightest frown before looking back up to my eyes.

"Tiffany" That voice...the voice that haunted me for months, the voice I heard in my dreams as I screamed for her to come back.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out, it was useless.

"I don't know what to say" she admitted, her voice breaking. My tears finally fell as I actually realised she was here with me, it wasn't a dream.

I couldn't think of anything to do except to grab the DVD from under her hand, scan it, grab the money she had left on the counter, put the movie in a bag and place it on the counter before disappearing inside the employee's room.

I stayed in there for close to half an hour, my back against the door until I heard the bell signalling she had left. I kicked myself for doing that but what else could I do? I couldn't speak to her and I wasn't going to stand there all night just staring at her.

I sighed as I walked back out only to see a pissed customer waiting at the counter with a stack of DVD's. "Sorry" I mumbled before realising if the bell was from another customer coming in... I scanned the room and saw her waiting to the side of the counter, looking right at me. I groaned inwardly and soon, it was just me and her again. Before I could disappear back into the room though...

"Tiffany" just her speaking killed me inside while simultaneously sending shivers throughout my body. I turned to face her and she approached the counter again. "When do you get off your shift?" She asked tentatively. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw it showed 9:15pm.

"9:30" I answered unwillingly. She smiled at the sound of my voice and then I saw her glance at the clock.

"Can I take you out for a coffee?" She asked, playing with her fingers nervously.

"I...I don't know" I replied, effectively wiping the small smile off her face.

"Oh. I just thought we could talk..."

"Talk?" I asked, my anger that had been kept deep inside since my episode all those months ago finally rearing it's ugly head. "Sure let's talk"

She winced at my tone.

"Let's talk about how you left me without telling me where you were. Let's talk about how you sent me that text and then deleted your number. Let's talk about how your house was put up for sale three days after you disappeared off the side of the fucking planet. Go ahead. Talk!"

"I was arrested Tiffany" she sighed.

"So you deleted your number before telling me what prison you were going to? They let you make calls Taeyeon, you could have called me to at least let me know you were fucking okay! I could have fucking visited you!" I seethed, unable to control myself now.

"Tiff..."

"Do you know what a state I was in? I was fucking depressed. My fucking dad spiked my drinks with sleeping pills because I couldn't shut my eyes for a second because all I could see was you and then my weight plummeted. There was talk of me going into a fucking mental hospital Taeyeon because I couldn't fucking think straight. All that would have been avoided with one fucking phone call from you!" I shouted, my heart pounding.

"You think it was easy for me!" Taeyeon retorted "I was arrested for falling in love and I served my sentence but then I couldn't find anyone who was willing to pay to bail me out so I had to stay longer. I got out a week ago Tiffany. I didn't call because I couldn't stand the thought of you waiting around for me when not even I knew how long I'd be locked up for. I wasn't that much better off than you Tiff. Take your problems and times them by ten while living inside a fucking cage!"

I scoffed and looked back up at the clock to see it was a few minutes from the end of my shift. I packed up my bag and then waited for someone to come in to take over from me while Taeyeon was still staring right at me.

"Stop it" I snapped

"What?"

"Staring"

"I can't help it"

I turned to her about to argue once again when the bell rang and I saw it was my colleague. I said goodbye to him, someone who I hadn't taken the time to get to know as I wasn't a particularly friendly person anymore and walked out. Taeyeon followed.

I started to walk home and she walked alongside me, angering me with each step she took.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly.

"I want to talk. Where's your car?" She replied.

"I walk"

"That's dangerous Tiff..."

"Don't call me that."

"Alright that's enough!" She grabbed my arm making electricity flow through my every vein, nerve, bone. I shivered at her touch and I hated her for making me feel this way. "Stop blaming me!"

I was about to speak but she butt in again.

"I served time for you Tiffany. All I thought about was coming home and starting where we left off and that's what got me through it."

"Ha!" I shouted almost crazily. "You wanted to continue where we left off yet you broke up with me? 'Don't wait for me' you said, make up your fucking mind and stop contradicting yourself. You say you thought about me but still you never took the time to think 'Oh, maybe I should tell Tiffany that I'm okay and not FUCKING DEAD' like I thought you were from time to time. Sometimes it was easier thinking you were because that way you had a reason to not be able to get into contact with me" I growled and pulled my arm away from her, continuing my walk. She didn't follow. I walked until I could actually hear her heart breaking.

"I've lost everything Tiffany!" she cried out, I stopped but didn't turn around. "My parents are disgusted with me, my house and car have been sold, I have no job, my fucking dog has gone, living on the streets probably and I have no one. If you leave me...I have nothing left to live for" Her voice was so broken, defeated.

I sighed and turned around to see her head lowered in complete submission. I walked back up to her, stopping a few feet in front of her.

"Where are you living?" I asked softly. I may be pissed...but her vulnerability does something to me.

"At a motel" she replied. "I'll be on the streets in a few days though, my money is running out." She was completely humiliated to admit this to me and my heart couldn't help but clench. We stood in silence until I heard her sniff and her breath shudder.

"My father isn't particularly fond of you" I admitted, making her shake her head in shame. "But, I guess he'll have to deal with it."

She brought her head up to meet my eyes, they were glistening in the moonlight and I couldn't help but think she looked beautiful, that hadn't changed.

"Come on" I held out my hand and she took it after a slight hesitation, still it fit perfectly in mine but I chose not to interlock our fingers, that was too intimate. I closed my eyes as the electricity attacked my body again but I pulled her along on the way home. I was mad at her, but I couldn't leave her.


	57. Crushed

As soon as we reached my street, I felt I had to put her mind at ease about something.

"I was sitting by Banpo bridge one day" I started, seeing out of the corner of my eye that she was paying attention. "A dog came up to me and then a girl sat down beside me. Soon we got to talking." I smiled, remembering how it went.

"Let me guess. You two are together now right?" She asked, jealousy evident.

"No." I shook my head "She told me about how she went to the pound and found this dog but it didn't respond to her touches, to her love...nothing." This got her attention. "He looked familiar, very familiar so I asked her if I could try something."

"And?" Taeyeon asked, a quiver in her voice.

"I called his name" I said. "And he came running over to me, licking my face as he jumped up. Ginger" I smiled

"Thank god" she exhaled "I thought he was either on the streets or dead" she held a hand over her heart in relief. "So that girl has him" she said, her head lowering.

"She gave me the address to the pound after telling me where she got him, she said he was with another dog, a white dog." I avoided her question.

"Prince?" She gasped

"I went over there and looked, asking for a white Maltese and the guy searched. He wasn't in the cage. I was told he was fearful and bit everyone who tried to touch him and was deemed unfit for rehoming so was sent to be euthanised."

"Tiffany..." She whispered softly, wondering how to comfort me. We were now outside my front door, she was still sad about the dogs and I couldn't help but look forward to what would happen when I opened it.

I put the key inside the lock, turned it and opened the door. I heard Taeyeon gasp and then drop to her knees. Ginger was pretty much pissing all over her like he used to and Prince was wagging his tail wanting to be picked up by his second mommy.

"How...?"

"I'll tell you inside. Can you please take your jumper off before you come in, you're soaked" I stated and stepped inside waiting for her. "Come on" I said and she came in with her folded up jumper.  
"Just dump it there in the laundry basket" I pointed out and she obeyed before picking up Ginger again when he had calmed down a little. "I'll go up and get you some trousers, stay here, I don't want pee on the carpet."

I grabbed some jogging bottoms and a spare oversized jumper of mine and headed back down, smiling slightly at the sight of her sitting on the floor with the two dogs snuggling up to her. She looked up when I approached and smiled back.

"They look so different, so big."

"Seven months is a long time" I replied. "Put your jeans in the laundry too please" I said as I threw her the clothes and turned around to give her privacy. I heard a sigh before zips and buttons being released...and then finally her clearing her throat.

"Okay great. The spare room is done up nicely so you can make yourself at home" I said as she followed me up the stairs and then saw me standing outside a room she hadn't been in before.

"Thanks, Tiffany" she smiled a little but the sadness could still be seen on her face. "But I thought I'd be sleeping with y..."

"Ginger can sleep with you if you'd like" I interrupted. The dog came once his name was called and entered Taeyeon's room while Prince came to mine and I shut the door behind him.

...

Sleeping was a joke. I tossed and I turned but nothing could take my mind away from the fact that the former love of my life was right next door. I say former because I didn't know if I was capable of love anymore. A knock on the door broke me out of those thoughts and I shut my eyes tight, wincing at the sound of my door opening and then closing,

"Tiff?"

Stop calling me that.

"Tiff, Ginger kept whining at the door, he wants to be with you..." She whispered

I kept perfectly still.

"Tiffany, I can't handle this" she sighed and came closer. The noises she made while approaching stopped for a while before I felt her touch me, stroking my face and I couldn't help but twitch. "Please stop trying to avoid me" she said in a broken tone of voice.

Again, I ignored her while feeling my tears threatening to spill, even from my closed eyes.

I heard her sigh and then presumably sitting down on the floor beside my bed. Just go away.

"Prison was horrible" she whispered. "It was dark, and cold...eerie. I was locked in a cell like an animal. The guards who were in charge were homophobic and enjoyed making my life a misery." She sighed.

I tried to stop a frown making it's way onto my face but failed miserably.

"They took everything from me, they even took this" I heard a movement and then the charms on her bracelet clicking as they hit each other. "I begged them not to but they laughed in my face. They cut it off and threw it like it was trash into a bag with all my other belongings. The locket too. I never knew how empty and alone I'd feel without the two of them."

Why was I so horrible? I'm giving her no comfort even when I could hear she was holding back tears.

"The first thing I did when I got out was go to a jewellers to get it back on my wrist. Luckily the padlock hadn't been cut so all they had to was connect the metal back on or something, I have no idea how" she chuckled dryly, I don't know if you could even call it a chuckle.

Silence before I heard...

"I love you" my heart clenched painfully as her hands wrapped around it and squeezed with all her strength, that's what it felt like. "I never stopped."

Finally my eyes opened and I looked at her dark shadow in front of me.

"I don't want to say 'I did this for you' or 'I went through prison for you' just to make you pity me. I don't want that because whatever happened to me in that place, whether I was spat on, slapped, punched, kicked or humiliated...it was never as painful as how I left you"

That's it. I grabbed her hand and pulled her harshly onto the bed and into my arms. She let out a shaky breath and a whimper and from that I knew that it was just what she wanted. She faced me though I couldn't look into her eyes because of the darkness in the room, I looked where I guessed they'd be.

"I can't handle you being mad at me" she whispered, her breath hitting my lips painfully.

"It hurt Taeyeon." I sighed and shifted a little.

"I know. God I know. It hurt me too Tiff"

I didn't know what to say anymore. I still felt for her, but my heart was unable to feel love...it had been broken so severely that it was damaged beyond repair. It withered away instead of healing itself and that was something I had become accustomed to.

"I love you" she said again, hope in her voice that I would say it back...but I didn't reply, I couldn't reply. I heard a muffled sob in response to my silence. "Can we start over? Can you take me back?" She whispered, desperation laced her tone now.

"I think..." I closed my eyes and gripped the bed sheet before answering her question. "I think it's better that we stay friends"

And with that...I crushed her. She got up, and left. A sob heard before she closed the door.


	58. I'm Not Stupid

I was exhausted. I had barely slept as I thought about how harsh I had been on her. You may be asking what the hell was I thinking...but It's not easy to take back someone who you trained yourself to live without. I felt the shivers when she had touched me, but I also felt uncomfortable, like it wasn't natural.

I wasn't the same person as I was when I had met her. I wasn't the bold, outspoken, cocky Tiffany Hwang, the hottest girl in school that boys drooled over.  
I was just Tiffany. Plain and simple Tiffany.

I got up and went to her room, opening the door just a little to see her in the middle of getting dressed, her bra only now being clipped on. I shut the door immediately, not wanting to see.

"I'm waiting outside for you" I said and proceeded to do just that.

Soon she came out, her eyes puffy, her makeup from the day before streaked with tears and her hair disheveled. She looked far from the goddess I had remembered.  
She followed me downstairs and sat at the kitchen table we had once worked at while I fed the dogs and then cooked some breakfast.

Yes, I was cooking. She seemed surprised too.

"You learnt to cook"

I nodded. "Since I was pulled out of school, I had a lot of time to waste"

Silence ensued after that. I used it to gather my thoughts and push them aside while I stacked the pancakes onto two plates and then set the table, complete with maple syrup.

"How did you do?" She asked, regarding my exams

"Surprisingly, I passed everything. Mostly B's and C's but some A's too"

She smiled a little. "Well done" I nodded my head and lowered my gaze again.

She wasn't eating, she just stared as I prodded the food on my plate, a habit I had picked up. I now enjoy cooking, but from my weight you could tell I didn't eat much of my own food, or any food for that matter

I popped a small piece of the pancake in my mouth, chewed and swallowed it before poking it again, all under the eye of Taeyeon.

"Have you gone to see a doctor?" She asked as she finally cut up her breakfast and ate.

"About?"

"Well I think it's obvious what about" she replied, motioning towards my actions

"Well it depends what you're asking about. Is it my depression, my anxiety, my anorexia or my insomnia you're referring to?" I asked, wincing slightly as she put down her fork rather hard onto the plate and proceeded to stare. I lowered my gaze, not wanting to see what her eyes were saying.

"You suffer from all of those?" She asked in a worried tone, I nodded to confirm. "Have you been given treatment?"

"I was prescribed anti-depression tablets, sleeping pills, anti-anxiety meds and a diet guide to follow ..."

"And?"

I cleared my throat awkwardly, not wanting to answer. Then I was saved by the bell, or not.  
My father entered the room.

"Mm Tiff that smells go..." he stopped when he saw we weren't alone. "Oh, hello." He smiled warmly when he saw her.

"Hello" Taeyeon replied, bowing her head. This was going to get bad fast.

"I'm Tiffany's father, and you are?" He asked.

"My uh...my name is Taeyeon" she said as she gave an awkward smile.

"Taeyeon...where have I heard that name before?" He wondered aloud. Shit, shit, shit. "What's your surname Taeyeon?" Fuck

She took a deep breath and replied. "Kim"

He repeated her name as he tried to remember. "Kim Taeyeon...Kim Taeyeon, Kim Taey..." And there it was, the realisation on his face. The friendliness turned to anger almost immediately.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He growled

"I..." Taeyeon looked scared so I jumped in

"We bumped into each other on the street dad, she needed a place to stay."

"She slept here?" He asked as he banged his fist on the table. "In your bed?"

"No I slept in the spare bedroom" Taeyeon replied nervously.

"Where do you get off?" Fuck

"I don't wa..."

"Raping girls? Making them fall in love with you and then crushing their hearts?" My dad was on a roll with the guilt trip.

"Dad she didn't ra..."

"Are you proud of yourself?" He asked with malice in his voice. I watched as Taeyeon bowed her head in shame.

"Of course not." She replied with a heavy heart. "I don't expect kindness from you Mr Hwang..."

"Good because you aren't going to get it." He retorted before sliding down into his seat, opposite the broken woman.

"Could I possibly explain myself?" She asked, her eyes holding back her tears. He looked at her for a while with disgust until he nodded once. "Thank you"

She looked to me and I looked away, I heard her sigh before she began.

"I wasn't intending to fall for your daughter Mr Hwang...it just happened. I had never looked at another woman the way I looked at a man. It wasn't a goal of mine to do what was thought to be as seducing an innocent young girl. It wasn't in my agenda"

I looked to my father to see him wear the same cold, hard glare he had started with.

"I'm not proud for what has happened and I regret a lot of things in my life...but meeting Tiffany was not one" she said as she looked right at me. My father scoffed and folded his arms. "I was confused Mr Hwang, the feelings I felt for men were suddenly changing, attracting me to Tiffany."

"She was your student" he replied

"I know that. And that's why I fought my feelings until I could no longer fight. Imagine being in love but being in a situation where you can't show it, can't act on it, can't do anything about it other than feel it consume you" she sighed. "It was hard for me, but then it happened and I found it wasn't one sided...your daughter liked me too."

He opened his mouth to speak as a frown made it's way onto his face but she interrupted.

"I'm not saying it was Tiffany's fault this happened. I'm just saying that the feelings were mutual. I didn't rape your daughter sir, i'd never hurt her"

"You broke her, shattered her" he replied. "That may have been even worse"

"It wasn't my intention to do that either Mr Hwang. Our secret was found out, and knowing I was going to be arrested...I let her go. It was a stupid mistake that I will have to live with for the rest of my life and I feel nothing but pure regret for treating her the way I did." Taeyeon wiped a tear that fell and bowed her head. "I think I should be going"

Myself nor my father said anything. We just watched as she got up, said goodbye to Ginger and Prince and then open the door. I was as surprised as she was when he stopped her with another question.

"Why do you love my daughter?" He asked.

She closed the door and turned around, a small smile on her face. "I love her because she is the most interesting, beautiful and perfect person I've ever met..."

She paused before flickering her gaze from my father to me.

"I love her because she helped me to be able to trust again." My brow furrowed as I remembered that quote. "She makes me feel things, things I haven't felt before" Taeyeon's smile got a little wider now. "I like that she's not afraid to say what she thinks, she's not afraid to take risks. She's beautiful and kind hearted." She walked over to me, not taking her eyes off mine, and then she made me breathless with her next words. "She makes me feel safe, yet in danger. Excited, yet calm. Scared, yet brave..."

Oh my god.

"Are you going to give up on her?" He asked, more curious than anything.

"I'm very lucky to have even experienced knowing a person like her and I understand that you want me to keep away from her sir." She bowed for the hundredth time. "But I can't, not until she says the words herself. Only then will I leave and allow her to move on"

My father looked between me and her and I was sure he could feel something because he was no longer angry, no longer glaring.  
She opened the door yet again and stepped outside only to turn around before she closed it.

"It might take a year or it might take a day but what's meant to be will always find a way to happen Tiff" and with that, she was gone and left my heart utterly confused.

...

My dad and I stayed at the table, neither of us saying a word until after around fifteen minutes, he broke the silence.

"She's very passionate"

"She is" I agreed, not entirely sure where he was going with this.

"I don't agree with what she did, with what you did"

"I know" I bowed my head

"But I'm not stupid, and I'm not blind"

I looked up to him in confusion.

"It's not over between you two Tiffany."

I sighed. "It's not going to go anywhere dad"

"And why's that?"

Where the hell was this coming from? Only a few minutes ago he was having a go at her.

"Because, because..." I struggled

"You can't answer can you?"

"..."

"Do you love her?"

Such a simple four worded question...not. "I don't know" I replied.

"She hurt you and she damaged your heart" he stated. "But she didn't mean for that to happen."

"I..."

"Like I said, I'm not stupid"

Then he walked away, what on earth was that about?


	59. Accepting

I didn't see her for a while after that, I went to work with the hope of maybe her coming in to just say 'Hi' or something but, nothing. Maybe I was selfish, but I wanted her to try to make me fall for her. It made me feel loved for the first time in a long while...not loved by a family member or a friend or even a dog. Loved unconditionally by someone who I once shared something really special with.

I sighed as I attended my evening shift, there was only so much acting fake I could do. 'Put on a smile' I was told, 'Be helpful'.

So I bit my tongue while these kids were arguing about whether to get a racing game or a shooting one while in front of me. Their high pitched shrieks hitting my ears like nails to a chalkboard, further affecting my mood.  
I plastered the smile on my face as they finally approached me and held out both games. Really? Why fight if you can have both? Urgh, I hate kids.

As I bagged up their games and sent them on their way...she finally turned up, catching me off guard.

"Hi" she smiled when she entered.

"Hi" I gave a small smile back, unsure of what else to do.

She nodded at me before browsing through the shelf in front that was full of romance movies, I watched her every move. She caught me staring a few times and smiled again but then placed her attention back onto the movies.

"Are you here to buy a movie Taeyeon?" I asked

"Maybe" she replied. "Can you recommend anything?" That smirk, god it still managed to affect me somehow.

"Hmm..." I wondered aloud as I left the counter and approached her, keeping my distance though. "What genre are you looking for?"

"Well..." She said as she picked up a movie to look at the description before putting it back. "I don't know whether to subject myself to a romance or watch a horror..." She turned to me, awaiting my response.

"If you'd have to subject yourself to watching a romance movie then I suggest the latter" I smiled playfully back.

"Alright, what's the best horror movie here? I'm sure as you work in a DVD store you've watched many and you're eager to help me pick" She leaned her elbow on top of the shelf and ran her hand through her hair while keeping intense eye contact...she was flirting with me.

"Ha. Ha." I said sarcastically making her chuckle. "Just pick one like a normal person." I rolled my eyes before retreating back to my counter.  
She smirked again and went out of sight to the horror section. She was there for around five minutes until she returned, movie in hand.

"Your customer service skills are exceptional" she said while I scoffed at her sarcastic comment. I grabbed the movie from her and recognised the title.

"Insidious 2 huh? I've heard it's good..." I mumbled, it was more of a thought than anything.

"Same" she replied and watched me as I took her money, narrowly avoiding her electrical fingertips and placed it inside the till. I gave her her bag but she didn't leave, to be honest I didn't want her to either. "So...when do you finish?" She asked, the smile still plastered on her face.

"Um..." I looked at the clock and saw time had flied by while she had been here. "Ten minutes"

"Hm, are you busy?"

"Well yes, I'm working" I joked back

"You're so funny Tiffany." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, you love it" I chuckled only to realise soon after what I had said.

Silence ensued as we looked into each others eyes. Her smile disappeared and we stayed there for a while until I finally peeled my gaze away from her. I shifted awkwardly and leaned down to get my bag after seeing the time, my shift was finished.  
My colleague came in soon after, taking over so I could go home.

"I uh...gotta go" I said as Taeyeon and I exited the store.

"Oh" she replied, lowering her head in disappointment.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" I asked

"The uh...the motel. Yeah" she answered. God I hate her for making me so weak.

"Come on" I said. "Let's go"

She knew what I was talking about and followed me as I silently led us towards my home again. If her money was tight, I didn't want her wasting it on an overpriced, seedy, gross motel room when I had a perfectly fine spare room. Plus her dog was there.

"My dad's home" I told her as I unlocked the front door and motioned for her to step inside, she hesitated. "He's not going to hurt you " I smiled reassuringly, she wasn't convinced but walked inside anyway, taking off her shoes and waiting for me to lead. "Dad, I'm home!" I called out.

"Hey Tiff" he replied, from the living room I presume.

"Have you eaten?" I asked, walking into the kitchen

"Nope"

This was how most of our conversations went when I came home. I cooked for him and he scoffed it down while I failed to finish a bowl of whatever I had cooked.

"Dad, we have company" I stated, looking back at Taeyeon who froze at my words. Did she think she was going to go unnoticed?

"Jessica?" He wondered aloud while I could hear him getting up from his chair in front of the television.

"Taeyeon" I replied, the girl in question tensing up as she heard his footsteps approach.

When my dad finally walked in, he glanced at her but that was about it. He walked past her and washed his hands before helping me cut some vegetables for the food. I felt bad for Taeyeon as she must've felt awkward so I gave her a job to do, cutting the meat into strips while I tended to the stove.

"Do you cook Taeyeon?" My father asked, making us both stop in our tracks.

"Uh, I used to" she answered awkwardly. I shot her an apologetic look and she shook her head to dismiss it.

"You used to?"

"Yes sir, I haven't cooked for months." Oh god, here it comes. Drum roll...

"The months you were in prison right?"

And there it is. I heard Taeyeon clear her throat and saw her speed up her task, probably wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

"I don't like what's happened Taeyeon, what you've done" he said, moving his chopping board to the table and sitting down opposite her, leaving me on the counter to just watch in silence. Taeyeon bowed her head, unable to answer such a statement. "You hurt my daughter and that I don't appreciate."

"Dad..."

"You didn't get to see the aftermath of what happened at that school" he sighed. "Has Tiffany filled you in? About her illnesses?"

"She has" I watched as Taeyeon tensed up even more, not wanting to hear this.

"I really thought I was going to lose her. That she was going to do something stupid and I was going to find her in her bed one morning dea..."

"Dad!" I exclaimed. Taeyeon did not need to think about things like that.

"I'm sorry" she whimpered quietly. "I handled it badly." She admitted and raised her head to show her watery eyes. "I never wanted to hurt her, but I did and I think about it everyday"

"Taeyeon it's okay" I reassured her

"No, it's not. I'm so sorry. I told you that we'd be fine but I lied. I just couldn't let you wait all this time for me. I thought you'd be better off without me" she told me, wiping her tears in her sleeve.

"Does she look better off?" My father asked, no anger in his voice...he was just asking a question.

She shook her head. "No, she doesn't. Not at all."

"I'm glad you realise that. But for now..."

Both Taeyeon and I looked at him awaiting his next words.

"I don't see you as a bad person." She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I know I attacked you the last time you were here...and I want to apologise." He bowed.

"No please, you don't have to do that.."

"I do" he answered. "I'm a protective parent. All I thought about was how you hurt her and I didn't look at the bigger picture. Y'know, after your last visit I found myself thinking about what you said, about how it felt to have to hide your love and to feel it consume you. I realised how that sounded so awful, and then I found myself thinking about how happy Tiffany had seemed when she started her last year of school."

Taeyeon looked to me as he spoke, her eyes searching for something.

"I thought it was that Nic-douche at first, but he never came around here anymore. And Tiffany never mentioned him anymore so I thought it couldn't have been him. I recognised Tiffany's expressions, her smiles, her way of dressing...everything screamed 'I'm in love'."

Taeyeon smiled now. I couldn't stop looking at her, her smile was like a magnet just drawing me in. But my heart, my heart was closed, locked with a key that no one held. The walls had been built securely around it, protecting it from anything else that could rip it apart.

"Im sure it was a tough situation for both of you" my dad admitted. "I'm sorry it had to end the way it did" He surprised both myself and Taeyeon by reaching out and taking her trembling hand. "I'm sure you've been through a lot too Taeyeon. I can't imagine the pain you've been through."

She was crying freely now and trembling more aggressively. My father let go of her hand, stood up and pulled her into a tight hug. His back was facing me so I couldn't see her, but I heard her. Her heartbreaking cries and the way her hands clenched in his shirt.

"Tiffany get over here now" he ordered.

I hesitated but the glare he gave me when he turned his head made me scurry over there and join the hug. I immediately felt the warmth, the feeling of being complete and above all, the electrical current shooting through me unforgivably as she placed her head in the crook of my neck.


	60. She's Lovely

I cried with her and soon she was leaning her head on my chest. I don't know where my father had gone, but he had left us to it. I felt her arms clamped tightly around me and I felt dizzy. It was euphoric, I literally can't describe it as anything else, just euphoric. Her sobs lessened thank goodness but she didn't let go, she was clinging onto me with dear life and I couldn't control my urge to kiss the crown of head.

The second my lips left her head, she brought her face up to look at me. I had grown a little more since I had last seen her so I was a bit taller than her. I noticed her eyes drag all over my face until they came to a stop, transfixed on my lips.

She trembled more, stopping herself from leaning in to capture the things she had dreamed of in prison. I saw her bite her own lip extremely hard, the wince that she made afterwards made it obvious. I brought my hand up and swept my thumb over her bottom lip, releasing it from her bite and I felt her freeze.

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"I forgive you, I'm sorry too" I sighed in return, rubbing my hand up and down her back reassuringly.

I watched as her eyes closed at the feeling and the urges came back. While I stopped my one hand at the curve of her back, the other went up and up until it cupped the back of her neck. She shuddered in response and a little frown made it's way onto her face. I smiled slightly and allowed my thumb to graze her sensitive neck, running it up and down her pulse point.

She let out a gasp as she clenched her eyes tighter, concentrating on everything my hands were doing. I moved my arm further around her waist, bringing her in closer so she was pressed up against me. Our breasts were touching through our clothing and she was holding her breath. My hand that was on her neck had moved to cup her cheek, my thumb running over her cheekbone in gentle strokes.

She let out her breath like a strangled moan and immediately opened her eyes to see if I would pull away in response to hearing that. Instead she saw kind eyes, forgiving eyes. Her own eyes focused on my lips again and I saw her move just a little closer to me, flickering her eyes up at me each time she moved to check I wasn't going to be uncomfortable.

Soon we were nose to nose, I hadn't moved away but she held me with everything she had, scared that I would change my mind.

"Can I...?" She asked while looking at my lips, she licked hers in preparation.

I exhaled, my breath hitting her lips and it seemed she couldn't control it anymore. She moved forward and closed the gap.

Shivers attacked my fragile body despite the feeling of warmth I got from her and as I closed my eyes, a tear fell. She moved a hand up to grab a handful of my hair, tugging on it slightly...she still remembered what I liked. I opened my mouth to exhale and this gave her the opportunity to let her tongue enter. It caressed mine and the pure feeling of them rubbing against each other was making my head spin, I felt dizzy and found it hard to stay standing.

I slumped in her grasp but she held me up, her arms around me tightening while she kissed me. I moaned as she nibbled my lip and I brought my other hand up to her neck to bring her closer even though it wasn't possible. I winced when a pain shot through my stomach and let out a groan though she just thought it was because I was into the kiss. I was, but the pain was getting to be a nuisance.

She sucked tenderly on my tongue and I relaxed. Her hold on me loosened and I stood there comfortably but as I walked forward to take her to the couch, I fell. Her quick reflexes caught me and she held me as we went to the ground together. I clenched my eyes shut tight as the pain strangled my stomach. I cried through my gritted teeth and she was holding my head trying to make me look at her.

"Tiff? What's wrong?" She asked desperately, I looked to her and saw panic before another rush of severe pain passed through me and I screamed. "Mr Hwang!" She shouted but never left my side. He came rushing in and saw the very familiar predicament so ran off to the bathroom. "What? Get back here! Call a fucking ambulance!" she shouted at his retreating figure before trying to get up to reach her phone from the table but I held her tight.

My dad came back in and kneeled beside me, holding his palm out with strong painkillers inside. He let them drop into my mouth and told Taeyeon to lift me up a little so I could drink. She did as she was told while clenching her jaw at both seeing me this way and from the pain I was exerting on her hand while squeezing. My dad saw what I was doing so ripped my hand away from hers, pulling me into his embrace and letting me crush his hand instead.

Taeyeon watched with tears in her eyes as he whispered in my ear and comforted me. She hesitantly placed her hand on my leg and stroked it while reassuring me that it'll be okay even though she had no idea what was happening. My dad smiled at her and she looked at him with scared eyes.

"She gets severe stomach pain from her anorexia" he revealed. "She must have not eaten today, did you darling?" He asked

I shook my head once, the pain still constant but a little more manageable. Taeyeon looked to me with pity and I gave her a small smile to show I was okay.

"What're we gonna do with you?" She chuckled softly as tears fell from her eyes. I closed mine and held out my other hand, she took it instantly. "We can get through this okay?" She reassured me as she scooted forward and kissed my forehead. I nodded as the painkiller was kicking in, the pain was decreasing thank god.

"Tae, was...a counsellor" I told my dad, each word coming out on every painful breath I took in and let out.

"Really?" He asked her, she nodded. "Well we could use your expertise then. That seems like a good career to get back into Taeyeon" he smiled.

"I don't know whether I'd be able to with everything that's happened" she sighed. "I guess as long as the counselling wasn't with children I may be okay" she shrugged.

"Can't knock it till you try it" he replied.

I began to sit up as the pain was more or less gone now. They looked relieved but Taeyeon wanted to know more.

"How long have you been experiencing this problem?" She asked me.

I wasn't sure so I looked to my father for help. He stayed quiet while he thought back. "Hmm, it started four months ago I think" he answered.

"How many times a week?"

"It's only when her stomach is empty for long periods." He replied. "So yesterday she ate some fruit for breakfast and a bite of a sandwich for an early lunch and that was it until now I guess"

"Do you not feel like eating or are you just not hungry?" She asked me

"I just forget"

"Right okay, and the pain doesn't come if you eat?"

I shook my head.

"Okay, well let's get some food into you now then. Do you fancy anything particular?" She asked as she patted my knee and got up, going to the fridge. My dad chuckled as she treated the house like her own, she still remembered where everything was.

"I take everything back, she's lovely" he whispered in my ear making me smile.

"I don't mind" I replied. I really didn't want to eat but just her wanting to take care of me made me give in.

"Well we've already cut up some meat and veg so I'll make some noodles...is that okay Mr Hwang?" She asked.

"Sure, go ahead" he chuckled again and pulled me up to sit at the kitchen table before sitting down next to me, watching her while she cooked. She kept checking behind her to see that I was still fine only to see my dad looking back at her. She immediately looked back to her cooking. "I'm not going to bite you" he laughed.

"Ah, sorry" she bowed as she finished up the meal. She bent down to get some bowls out the cupboard and then dished some up for all three of us. My portion was very small in contrast to the other two. "You need to eat little, but often because your body isn't used to handling big meals anymore" she smiled and I nodded in understanding. "After you're comfortable with that, then we can move up to bigger portions and less meals. You can have another small portion in a few hours if you like."

"Thank you"

It wasn't me who said that, it was dad.

"What for?" Taeyeon smiled as she ate her noodles deliciously. I on the other hand was forcing them in, they tasted good but I just didn't want them. But I also didn't want her to feel like I didn't like her cooking so I ate for her.

"Taking care of her, I really appreciate it and I know you're going to continue when I'm at work so I thank you. You're welcome to stay here"

She smiled, the biggest smile I had seen from her so far. "Thank you" she also bowed her head.

"This is really good" he said, pointing to the noodles.

"Thanks, are you okay?" She asked me as she saw me struggle. I nodded and she looked into my bowl to see I had only eaten half of my small portion. "Come on, eat the rest of that or I'll make you watch The Conjuring with me again..."

She and my dad laughed when I emptied my bowl. I felt really sick and had the urge to throw it all up, but I wouldn't.

"Good girl" she smiled as she collected all of the empty bowls. "I'm gonna make you watch Insidious 2 with me though" she winked and put the bowls in the dishwasher while I groaned in response, more scary movies...


	61. Old Times

We were standing outside our respective rooms. We had said goodnight but neither of us wanted to say goodbye.

"Do you uh...want to watch that movie?" I asked, lowering my gaze to the floor finding a particular spot to focus on like it was the most interesting thing I've ever seen.

"Sure" she smiled. "Your room?"

"Your room has a bigger TV" I smiled shyly, she nodded and then opened her door, ushering me inside.

As soon as I stepped in I was bowled over by her scent that hit me like a bus. How was that even possible? I hadn't changed the sheets since her last visit but still, come on now this is ridiculous.

"Are you okay?" She asked when she saw me close my eyes and stop in the middle of the room.

"Yes, sorry" I chuckled and went to sit on her bed. She got the bag with the movie in and proceeded to turn the TV on and put in the disc. Once everything was set up, she grabbed the remote and sat down beside me. It was a double bed so there was plenty of room...but I was already regretting my decision about offering to watch a horror with her.

"Would you like any snacks?" She asked, I shook my head so she smiled and lay down next to me. I was still sat up, nervous about being so close to her again. Yes I'm pathetic, I know. I checked behind me and saw she was looking at me so I scooted back and lay down beside her.

I was breathing through my mouth because the scent was getting to be hard to take. I rested my hand on my stomach and was surprised to feel and hear it growling, Taeyeon chuckled and I turned to her.

"It's because you're hungry. It's saying 'put some goddamn food into me woman!'"

"Oh so you haven't lost your sense of humour then?" I asked, amused at the stupid voice she had put on when 'my stomach' was talking.

"I'll have you know I'm a very funny person" she pouted, cute.

"Of course you are" I smiled and patted her leg reassuringly

"Alright, knock knock" she asked in English.

"Who's there?" I rolled my eyes and replied in the same language

"Cows go"

I frowned but she urged me to continue. "Cows go who?"

"No stupid, cows go moo!" She tutted and then burst out in a fit of giggles while I just watched. She was beautiful when she smiled but she stopped all of a sudden. "Hey you're not laughing" she frowned playfully so I laughed the fakest laugh you could imagine. "Yah!"

She leaned over and tickled me until I was laughing and begging for her to stop. She chuckled cutely while I panted from the torture.

"Rude!" I exhaled while she laughed in response

"Yeah yeah, you're such a baby, Hwang"

"Shutup" I slapped her leg and she feigned pain. "God you're annoying" I rolled my eyes and held my smile.

"Nope, I'm not"

"Shh, the movie is starting" I grumbled but secretly loved the way we were acting. It was like old times.

...

"Argh! Fuck!" I screamed as a stupid woman flew at the screen. "What the hell is this?!" I screeched.

Taeyeon meanwhile was pissing herself, she thought it was hilarious how she was more scared from my reaction than the actual jump scare.

"It's not funny, my heart is beating like crazy" I exhaled only to be momentarily frozen in place when she held her hand over it, feeling it's even more faster pace now.

"I was right" she smiled and took her hand away, rolling back over to her side of the bed.

"About what?"

"You're a baby"

"I'm not!"

"Whatever you say darling, now shush"

Darling, she called me darling. I couldn't help but smile at that, it seems Kim Taeyeon was doing the impossible job of bringing down the walls that held my heart. I wasn't ready to fully trust that she wouldn't hurt me again, however I was going to try to forget all that has happened and start fresh.

"Taeyeon?" I asked

"Mm?" She replied, not taking her eyes off the movie.

"I'm sorry"

She turned to me now, pausing the movie. "What for?"

"I'm sorry about having a go at you the day we saw each other again. I made it all about me and didn't even think another how you must have felt. I'm sorry for being selfish." I bowed my head but she brought her finger out and pushed my chin up with it, making me look at her.

"Hey, it's okay. I'd like to forget that..if that's alright? We will just carry on how we are now" she smiled

"Perfect" I replied

She continued to look at me, seemingly lost in my eyes so I scoffed and took the remote from her, hitting the play button. She cleared her throat awkwardly and positioned herself back over to her side of the bed to watch the TV, a slight blush on her face. Cute.


	62. Yay!

I had never wanted to hug somebody so much in my life. I kept an eye on her in my peripheral vision and saw she had her arms folded while one of her hands played with the locket around her neck.

I was scared from this fucking movie and I needed to be held but I didn't want to bother her. Spineless Tiffany yet again... Oh shit she's looking at me.

"This is good for your job" she stated, making me look to her with confusion. "If someone asks about this movie, now you can tell them about it and pretend you're not a scaredy cat" she winked

"Yah! Why are you such a bully!" I pouted and scooted away from her.

She chuckled "Aw Fany-ah, come here" she smiled, patting the space beside her and then opening her arms.

All I needed to do was move closer and into her embrace...but why wasn't my body moving? I watched as her smile started to vanish and I didn't want that. I closed my eyes and patted the space beside me instead. She took it as another opportunity so came towards me and pulled me into her embrace, my head now resting on top of her wildly thumping heart and my body feeling the warmth it had longed for in all those months of loneliness.

"Mmm, I've missed this" she smiled as I heard her inhale against my head, smelling my hair. "You smell really good"

I stayed quiet but rested my hand on her stomach, unable to control my fingers from pressing down and moving around, feeling her now rock hard abs. I imagined her in prison doing sit ups and press ups, chin ups and squats...all sweaty and in a ripped tank top. Was it wrong that it turned me on like crazy?

"Are you okay?" She asked me, I simply nodded my head against her and closed my eyes when she kissed the top of it, I then heard a sigh. "God I missed you"

I lifted my head up and turned to face her, my hand still on her stomach. I looked into her eyes and saw many things. Longing, love, vulnerability, temptation... I flickered my eyes down to look at her lips, unconsciously licking mine as I watched the way she brought her bottom lip in between her teeth.

I looked back up and saw this time it was me who was leaning closer. I closed my eyes already knowing where to go, where to lead my lips, I had imagined it for months so of course I would know. For those few seconds, I felt the coolness of the air and then as I approached closer...warm air and then, her plump lips on mine.

I moved so I was hovering over her yet didn't lose our contact for a second. My hand snaked it's way into her hair and hers did the same, doing that tugging action again that drove me crazy. I did it to her and she let out a moan, she liked it too. I smirked into the kiss, my confidence growing each time our lips parted and then touched again as we deepened it.

My tongue entered her mouth and she immediately brought an arm over my waist, pulling my weak body down easily so I collapsed, half on her body and half on the bed. She held her arm there before her hand started to wander, stroking up and down my back before slipping underneath my shirt and leading it's way up my spine.

Then she stopped, I wondered why until I could feel her touch every single groove in my back and every bone that protruded, reminding me that I was suffering with anorexia. I sighed loudly and she pulled away immediately.

"Are you alright?" She asked with worried eyes, both hands cupping my face so I couldn't look away from her.

"My body disgusts you" I replied, lowering my gaze.

"What?" She asked, shocked. "Don't be silly, why would you even think that? You're beautiful" she frowned at my lack of self confidence.

"My bones stick out, my skin is dry and cracked, I used to be curvy and you liked me that way" I tried to get out of her grasp but she held me tight.

"Hey, listen" she smiled reassuringly. "You're unwell, it's to be expected Tiff. But don't you think for a second that I would be disgusted with your body. I love you, and a few bones here and there isn't going to change that okay?" She brought my head forward and kissed it before bringing it back to look at me again. "We will get through these problems together, I promise you. You'll be healthy...but please, don't say that again"

"I'm sorry" I replied and lay back down onto her, my head resting on her stomach as it moved up and down.

"I love you" she repeated while running her hand through my hair, it felt amazing, relaxing.

"I know" I replied. I hoped I hadn't hurt her by not saying it back but she just chuckled, that's why I like her...she didn't push me or question me.

There was a silence before she broke it.

"Do you want to finish the movie?" She asked with a smirk

"Not really no" I laughed as she got up and turned off the TV, walked back towards the bed and just looked at me.

"Do you want to go to sleep? I'll take you to your room..."

"Can we get some food?" I asked, I didn't really want anything but I would get better for her, I was determined.

"Sure "

We walked downstairs and I looked in the fridge before I was pulled away and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Relax" she smiled and took my place at the fridge. "What do you fancy?"

"I don't mind" I smiled

"Let's try...fried rice? Lots of veg to brighten you up" she winked and I couldn't help but blurt out what was on my mind.

"You've already brightened me up"

She turned with a massive smile on her face and then began to approach me. Each step she took reminded me how she used to kill me effortlessly just with those eyes, her smell...her. I closed my eyes and felt myself being pulled into her embrace, it was soft yet tight, tight enough to let me know that I was never going to let her go again. She was going to stay right here with me whether she liked it or not.

"I like you" I whispered against her neck, smiling at the way she shivered. "And I want to try again with you, Tae"

I was hugged tighter after that, like she also never wanted to let go. I felt something wet on my shoulder...her tears.

"Don't cry stupid, you're meant to say 'yay!'" I chuckled

"Yay" she replied while sobbing, she then laughed at herself. She pulled away after a while and kissed my forehead, lingering there until she rested her own head against mine. "Thank you baby"


	63. Massage

Okay so now my stomach hurt. I had just finished her fried rice delicacy as she called it and I was hunched over and really wanting to throw it all up, not liking the feeling of fullness. She was there though, her arm around my waist as I groaned.

"Maybe we went too far today" she smiled reassuringly and rubbed my back. "Try to keep it in though baby, do you want some painkillers?"

"I'm not in pain it's just really uncomfortable" I mumbled

"Ah, can I try something?"

I looked to her and nodded unsurely. Next thing I know, she was dragging me back to her room and then shutting the door behind us. I was panting from the sudden dash...now I was in pain. I clenched my teeth as she pushed me gently to lay down on the bed.

I stared up at her while she sat beside me, her eyes showing nothing but kindness and love. She was so beautiful, and I really hoped we could make this relationship work again.

"Alright babe, I'm gonna give you a massage okay?" She asked while pulling up my top, I stopped her immediately and sat up, pulling it back down and startling her. "What's wrong?" She frowned

I turned away, a blush coming up on my cheeks as I tried to avoid her gaze, which proved to be futile when she just grabbed my face and turned it to her in the most tender way possible.

"Talk to me" she smiled

"I-I just..." I sighed, wanting to look down but she still had her grip on my face. She let me go and grabbed my hands instead.

"You just what?" Her voice was so...Urgh. So fucking nice and open.

"I don't want you to see me" I replied, feeling very self conscious.

"Haven't we been through this Tiff?" She asked

I nodded and kept my eyes on the floor, not wanting to see her disappointed in me. I wouldn't be able to handle that.

"I love you" she said in such a sincere way and I believed every word. I flickered my eyes up to hers and she began to push me down again, not looking away even for a second. "You're beautiful" she told me as she pulled up my shirt and rolled it up to just under my bra. She leaned in to kiss me and although it was short and sweet, I was reassured.

I watched as she lay her eyes upon my bony and gaunt body, my ribs showing clearly and my hip bones sharp and prominent. My stomach was sunken making them even more pronounced. Yes I had anorexia but it was purely from a loss of appetite because of what happened...not because I wanted to look skinny. I didn't want this, it's just how it ended up. I actually hated the look of my body now.

I kept my eyes on her as she looked at everything that was uncovered but her facial expression didn't change, it didn't show disgust like I thought it would...it was just normal. I then watched as she lay her cool hands on my stomach before starting to apply some pressure and massaging.

I closed my eyes at the feeling of her hands working their magic, taking the pain away effortlessly. They explored my whole stomach and I loved the feeling when she gripped my waist and pulled my body up a little while she rubbed. I let out a moan, quickly opening my eyes to see her smiling right at me.

"Good?" She asked with that chin dimple looking all cute...

"Mmm" I nodded and closed my eyes again, I heard her chuckle.

"If you like, I can massage your back too?"

I'd love that, but my spine, my shoulder blades...god I hated this.

"Don't even think about talking about your body that way again missy" she said, almost answering my thoughts. I sighed and nodded.

She finished her work on my stomach and then I turned over so she could do the same on my back. I turned my head to the side and clenched the sheets a little when she lifted my already rolled up shirt a little more, tucking it out the way before laying her hands on me.

"Tiff, uh...this would be a little easier if I could..."

"Go ahead" I replied, knowing exactly what she was asking.

My clenched fists got tighter as I felt her climb on top of me, her strong thighs gripping the sides of my hips quite tightly but trust me, I wasn't complaining. I was rather turned on as she rubbed my skin softly but firmly. I couldn't stop another moan coming out and the chuckle that ensued made me smile.

I then smirked, but not because of her chuckle. I smirked because when I moaned, she clenched her thighs as if she was feeling something down there. I loved that I still had that effect on her despite my bony appearance.

Just to make sure, I let out the loudest moan yet...she stopped her movements for a few seconds and her thighs tightened a lot more than they had previously. I sneaked a look up at her and saw she had her eyes closed while biting her lip. I then sensed movement so I shut my eyes, sneaky Hwang.

"You're amazing" I sighed as she applied more pressure, she knew her stuff.

"That's my line" she smirked.

"Fine, then what's my line?"

"Oh my god Tae you're so hot..." She answered, laughing in between her sentence.

I twisted my body so I could see her behind me. She laughed even more at my expression.

"Are you kidding?" I chuckled. She lost her smile and shook her head, the most serious look on her face."Oh my god Tae you're so hot" I whispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you" she replied loudly, making me tut at her.

"Oh my god Tae you're so hot!" I repeated, as my voice was loud anyway...me trying to increase the pitch just made it come out as a full blown shout.

"Oh really?"

That wasn't her voice...


	64. Cinema

I sat up and felt Taeyeon get off me immediately, my dad was standing in the doorway, arms crossed and with a stern look on his face.

"I uh...I" I had no idea what to say, I was so embarassed.

"Since when did you two...?" He trailed off, pointing towards the two of us.

"Tonight" I replied, my head down. "She was giving me a massage because I ate too much and then we were messing around."

He walked into the room and pulled up a seat, sitting down opposite Tae and I. Then, he just stared at us. To and fro, to and fro...to say we were uncomfortable was an understatement.

"Tiffany, can I talk to Taeyeon please? Alone" He looked at me and I looked at her. She looked a bit scared but nodded so I hesitantly got up and walked slowly back to my room, he shut the door behind me.

I was there for what seemed like forever, I was lying down in bed, the light off with pitch darkness surrounding the room.  
Then I saw some light peeking through as my door opened and then closed before I heard a loud bang.

"Ow!" I heard Taeyeon hiss and I couldn't help but letting out a chuckle "Yah! Turn on the light" she whispered.

When I did, she crawled into my bed and under the covers facing me, which is when I turned it off again.

"What did he say?" I asked

"Just...stuff" she replied, making me furrow my brows.

"Tell me"

"Y'know...the usual stuff. 'Dont hurt my daughter again'. 'I accept you but you keep her happy'...stuff like that" a smirk came up on her face unbeknownst to me as she wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into her.

"Oh, sorry" I gave a small smile, quite embarrassed that he said that.

"Shush, I would do the same if it was my child" she grinned and kissed my cheek. "Is your stomach better?"

"Yeah, I had this great masseuse" I replied with a smirk

"Oh yeah?" She asked and exhaled against my neck, right on my special spot...she giggled when I shivered.

"Mm, she's really cocky though...she likes hearing people say she's hot you see"

"Ohhhh okay" I just imagined her rolling her eyes. "But is she hot?"

I laughed, here she goes again. "She's not hot, no" I kept my tone straight and final but before she could get offended I added.. "She's sexy as hell"

Her loud ahjumma laughter filled the room making me crack a wide eyesmile. I relished in that laugh for a while until she looked back at me.

"Cute" she winked, teasing me.

"Shutup" I rolled my eyes and shoved her.

"Anywaaaaay, when's your day off baby?"

"Um...it's the day after tomorrow." I replied

"Well, would you like to come out on an official date with me Tiffany Hwang?" She smiled only to lose it soon after she heard a sniffle. She leaned over and turned on the light to see I had started crying. "Woah what's wrong?" she asked as she wiped away my tears.

"I-it's the f-first time w-we can go on a d-date" I choked, she just laughed at me.

"Silly girl. Let's go to the movies shall we?"

I nodded and smiled through my flowing tears, I was on my period okay...my emotions were crazy.

...

As we were walking into the entrance of the cinema, we stopped when we saw how many people were there...we were holding hands you see and we both were wondering whether to continue or let go.  
I squeezed her hand reassuringly, letting her know she could drop it if she wanted but she continued to hold it, even tighter in fact. I smiled at that.

When we approached the ticket booth, Taeyeon bought two for us to watch some romantic movie while I waited for her after getting our drinks and popcorn. I was watching the trailers being shown on the TV above my head and didn't notice someone coming up behind me.

"Ahem"

I was spun around where I saw my best friend looking back at me, the same expression on her face as my dad had that night.

"Jessie!" I squealed and pulled her into a hug. Since Tae had arrived, I hadn't seen her because of her studies. "I miss you!" I smiled and pulled away to look at her, she hadn't changed much even though it had only been a few days.

"I miss you too, who are you here with?" She asked me, but I knew she already knew...she kept looking over to Tae. I had already told her that Taeyeon had come back a while ago and it seemed she was happy for me.

"Taeyeon" I tried to hold back my smile but failed miserably, she chuckled and pinched my cheek. "What about you?" I asked.

"Ooooo get in there Hwang" she winked while I rolled my eyes. "Just some guy, he's a dead end really but he offered to pay so, free movie!"

I laughed, Jess hadn't changed one bit. I glanced behind me and saw Tae on her way with the tickets only to stop when she saw Jess. It was the first time they had seen each other in months. She took a breath, and continued toward us.

"Jessica" Taeyeon bowed and gave a small smile

"Taeyeon" Jess did the same, to be honest it was quite awkward. I think Jess was mad at her for leaving me the way she did.

Silence...

"So, what're you seeing?" I asked Jess

"Um, 'About Time'"

"No way, we're seeing that too" I smiled and linked my arm with Taeyeon who I noticed shifted slightly.

"Double date" Jessica winked and went to grab her guy for the night while Tae and I waited.

I heard Taeyeon sigh and I turned to her. "What's wrong babe?"

"Well I was kinda hoping it was just us" Tae whispered

"Well maybe I can ask her to..."

"C'mon guys, we are sitting next to you" Jess smirked and led the way. I felt bad now, I too was excited to spend some quality time with Tae but I hadn't seen Jessie for a while so...urgh there could be other dates right?

So there we were...watching a very romantic movie while Taeyeon and I were feeling the sexual tension when a sex scene came on the screen. I glanced beside me and saw her grip the armrest firmly, digging her nails into it while to my other side...

"Uhh, oh my god yes"

Jessica was straddling her date while he was feeling her ass very openly and they were slobbering all over each other. Tae and I looked over and afterwards met each other's gazes with a look of disgust on our faces.

"Urgh fuck you're so hot" the guy groaned making me hide my face in embarrassment as surrounding people shushed us and mumbled things like 'disgusting teenagers', 'get a room', 'they all should be ashamed of themselves'...yeah it was humiliating, but Jess didn't stop there...


	65. Hard To Control

Jessica's cries echoed throughout the entire cinema...she was groaning and wailing despite the many heads now facing us with looks of disgust and even embarrassment. By the time she started rocking back and forth on top of his lap, Taeyeon and I decided enough was enough and just got up and left. I love Jessica...but jeez. Wrong time wrong place much?

"God I'm humiliated" I said through the hands that were covering my face, I was half chuckling and half mortified from Jessica's doings.

"Mmm, why don't we go see another movie babe? Or do you just want to go home?" Taeyeon asked.

I looked outside and saw it was getting late, dark. I wasn't fond of driving in the dark so I told her I'd rather go home. We could just watch something there and I was kinda hungry too much to my surprise.

"Good, see it's only a few days since you started to eat properly and you're already getting better. I'm so proud" she winked with a smirk.

"Oh shush, maybe you're just a great cook" I whispered into her ear as I linked my arm with hers.

"Well that was obvious from the start" she teased, making me push her playfully.

"There's no more Cocky Hwang" I stated "Just Cocky Kim"

"Yah" she chuckled as we entered my car. I just gave her a knowing look before driving off back to my place...our place? Sort of.

...

"Right, what would you like?" Taeyeon asked me as she browsed through out now full fridge thanks to my dad. He was always good at buying actual food and not junk like chocolate or sweets. My mom did that but I was a kid back then and loved all that stuff so I can't really blame her, though I was a little chubby.

"How about pizza?" I smiled

"I have no idea how to make pizza dough Tiff" Tae laughed while I just looked at her incredulously. I was only teasing her, I had no clue how to make it either.

"Then I suggest you get online and read a recipe" I replied with a mock sternness that she responded to with a roll of her eyes. I dissapeared for a while and came back with my iPad, handing it to her to get a recipe from the internet. "Dad!" I called out, he was here somewhere.

"Yeah?" He shouted back

"Do you want pizza?"

"No thanks babe, I'm actually going out soon"

"Alright, have fun!" I smiled, I knew where he was going. I don't mind my dad dating, not at all. I don't want him to forever be alone once I move out. I just don't want another woman to pretend to be my mother and try to take her place. I'd like to think I could be friends with a new step-mother, just not a mother-daughter relationship that only my mom and I shared. "Found one?" I asked when I approached Taeyeon again.

"Yep, you ready?" She smiled

"Oh no, you're doing this by yourself Cocky Kim" her smile turned into a frown, a cute one I must say.

"Yah" she pouted. God she looked adorable in her pyjamas and holding a mixing bowl to her chest with that look on her face. I couldn't help but lean in and kiss her, taking her by surprise no doubt.

Okay so we got a little carried away after that, I didn't know my hormones were so strong... She was now pushed up against the fridge, one of my hands was beside her head while the other was pulling her waist so she could push against me. The shivers that ensued after that action were simply fucking torture, they made my whole body vibrate and shake while I was just trying to hold myself back from what I really wanted to do. I wanted to make love to her, but I didn't at the same time.

I wanted to start this relationship from the beginning, and we had only been with each other for a few days. I was not going to take the plunge until I knew I loved her the same as I did before. And...she's not hard to love.

I frowned when I tried to remove myself from her because it was so damn hard to do. Sure she was holding my waist, but I could've easily pulled away. However, the way she kissed me, the way her fingernails were digging into my waist, the way the heat radiated off her body just melting me in her arms made it seem as impossible to me as climbing Everest.

"Tiff" she groaned as my hand cupped her core through her jeans, rubbing up and down. My hand had a life of it's own, I just needed to be closer to her but I also wanted to pull away. My mind was completely scrambled by the woman.

"Tiff stop" she said through gritted teeth as I brought the hand that was supporting me on the fridge to cup her breast, making my whole body weight fall against her. It took everything I had to stop kissing her but the way she pushed me away, gently but firmly helped a little.

"I'm sorry" I bowed my head and painfully took a few steps back to distance us, I didn't dare look up at her right now because I could hear she was breathing heavily and I was sure her hair would be messy and sexy...something I wouldn't be able to resist.

"I was just gonna say we need to make the pizza. I'd rather you eat, first" she replied, the word 'first' coming out as a croaked sound letting me know it had affected her the same as it had me.

I couldn't help but laugh at what she said. I was thinking she'd say 'it's too soon' or 'we're not ready' but she came out with 'we need to make the pizza'. It was quite amusing to me. Taeyeon just scoffed and walked past me to go get a pizza pan from the cupboard. She was probably thinking I was childish, I rolled my eyes and went after her, hugging her from behind.

"Come on" she smiled when she turned around after I let her go, seemingly forgetting our passionate makeout session we had just had. "Let's do this"

All I knew was that my mind was not on making pizza at that point, it was that she was wearing a baggy tank top that did little to cover her breasts. Since when did Tiffany Hwang become a pervert? I watched as she walked past me, her hips swaying unintentionally causing my heart to race and my panties to dampen. Kim Taeyeon, what have you done to me?


	66. The Deal

"What the hell are we doing wrong Fany" Taeyeon groaned as she held up the blob of sticky slop that was supposed to be pizza dough.

"Umm..." I wondered aloud as I looked at the iPad again. My eyes scrolled down the method of the recipe and I couldn't help but chuckle at our mistake.

"What?" Taeyeon asked, her eyebrow raised.

"We only added half the amount of flour that we were supposed to, we're such fails"

Taeyeon groaned and bashed her head on the fridge in frustration. I stopped her by putting my hand over her forehead from behind and wrapping my other arm around her stomach, pulling her in close to me.

"Stop being over dramatic" I smiled and kissed the top of her head, lowering my hand from her head and holding my arm around her neck lovingly. Her being older yet smaller made her so cute but sexy at the same time - a deadly combination. I heard her whine like a puppy and I closed my eyes, remembering her making that same noise when I had her pinned beneath me and I was teasing her all those months ago.

I bit my lip hard as those damn shivers and electric currents took over my body. My hips wanted to thrust against her perky bottom just to get some friction to rid myself of the annoying feeling in my core. I inhaled her sweet but sickly scent, getting light headed at the pheromones that wafted off her.

"Tiff" she whispered, she was feeling it too. "We need to make the..."

My hand over her mouth silenced her. She mumbled a little and brought her hand up to hold the arm that was around her neck but made no attempt to get away. Her little exhales coming from her nose tickled my hand and I couldn't help but smile. I leaned down and kissed her neck, but that one kiss made everything burst inside of me. Poor Taeyeon ended up pushed up against the fridge again, her back towards me as I left my mark on her neck. Mine.

"Tiff" she groaned when I took my hand off her mouth and wrapped it around her waist again just with a little more force making her ass crash into my core. I let out a choked moan that I had desperately tried to hold back but it was no use...she was my Kryptonite.

I heard her take in a staggered breath through her mouth and saw her rest her head to the side against the cool fridge, it was now hard for me to reach her neck to finish off the hickey that I was leaving there. So to fix that, I grabbed a handful of her hair and gently but firmly pulled her head back up before latching my lips and teeth back to her skin, still holding her there. The noise that came out of her was almost animalistic, so fucking sexy.

"Tiff you need to eat..."

"Shhh" I whispered in her ear after I was finally done, my mark left on her beautiful porcelain skin. I bit her ear lobe while my hand again slid down to cup her core. I could literally feel the warmth and the dampness over her jeans, she was clearly soaked.

I rubbed back and forth the entire length from her ass to her core with pressure and she began to match my thrusts with her hips. I moved kisses from her ear to her jawline and down the back of her neck. She started to grunt quite loud, too loud.

"Be quiet" I whispered. "I don't think my dad has left yet"

"It's a bit hard when you're doing that" she hissed back at me, struggling now because I stopped my movements when I had spoken to her. I allowed her to turn around but she went straight back against the fridge. "Tiffany..."

I cut her off yet again with a long and passionate kiss. Her hands had raised to push against my shoulders but the moment our lips touched she dropped them, almost as if I made her weak...that was a nice feeling, to be wanted that way, desired.

"Bye Tiff!"

Shit shit shit. I was off Taeyeon in milliseconds and straightened my clothes before answering back.

"Bye dad!" My voice broke, fuck. "Have fun!"

"Thanks! Bye Taeyeon"

"Bye Mr Hwang" she called out, her voice still shaky from what we had just done. As soon as I heard the door slam I let out the breath I had been holding. I looked to Taeyeon and could see she was dying to laugh and then she just let it out, I couldn't help but laugh along. "Jeez that was close" she exhaled, a slight chuckle ensued as she calmed down. "Now for gods sake can we make this pizza?"

I laughed. "Shall we just order takeout?"

"Yes please" she replied with a pout which I couldn't help but kiss. Before it could get heated though, she pulled away and said she was going to find a menu. My heartbeat slowed as I watched her walk away from me and quickened when she returned along with an eyesmile. Was this love? I really hope so.

...

"Eat up babe, you're doing well" she said, watching me poking my small bowl of eels with my chopsticks. They were good but so filling, it was getting hard to swallow and I still had half a bowl left. I accepted defeat and put down my chopsticks.

"I can't eat anymore" I sighed and held my stomach. It was nowhere near full but it ached like hell.

"Okay, let's make a deal shall we?" Taeyeon smiled.

"What kind of a deal?" I asked curiously. What was she thinking...

"For every mouthful you take, you can ask me to do something and I have to do it"

"Anything?" I watched as Taeyeon's smile disappeared at the sight of my smirk.

"Within reason"

"Alright." I agreed and grabbed my chopsticks, my arm felt so heavy...I really didn't want to eat more but the offer was too good to resist.

I placed a piece of eel in my mouth and looked back up at Taeyeon who was looking at me expectantly. I chewed, the food tasting bland now and swallowed with some difficulty. I washed it all down with water and returned the smirk to my face.

"I want you..." I started, getting up and standing behind Taeyeon. I could see she had tensed up. "To take off your shirt, if you're not wearing a bra go and put one on...I'll wait" I said, patting her shoulders and I watched as she got up and disappeared upstairs, this was going to be good.


	67. I'm Never Losing You

You may be thinking, why would you tell her to go put a bra on? Well ever since I felt those abs, I've caught myself thinking about her working out in prison too often and it'll be more comfortable for her to wear a bra for what I want her to do next.

I returned to my seat which was conveniently facing the stairs and rested my head on my hands while I waited. I lowered my head a little to look back at my food, giving it a snarl and that's when I heard a creak. I looked back up and my breath caught in my throat.

Taeyeon was coming down the stairs only in a bra and shorts. Fuck. Her muscles were just...wow. I can't even explain them, her body was so fucking perfect it was unbelievable. Her body was always good but never so toned and her abs never so prominent. She laughed at my facial expression and stood next to her chair while my eyes were scanning her entire body.

"Now I want you to..."

"Nuh uh, eat first" she smirked and took her seat, hiding her stomach but showing off those toned arms of hers. Fuck my life.

I gobbled down the next mouthful and immediately picked up where I left off.

"Work out" I choked out.

She raised her eyebrow but got up with a chuckle and started to do sit ups, I lost count with how many she did but after she finished, she started to do press ups. She had on a very light sheen of sweat now, not enough for my liking though so I turned up the heating and then I slid underneath her body so she was doing her press ups above me.

She had to stop because she laughed but once she got a hold of herself she continued. I gave her an eyesmile as she looked at me but then my eyes drifted off to focus on her chest that was jiggling with her movements.

"Byuntae" she smiled and she leaned down and kissed me before going back up, I loved that. Her breath was getting heavier telling me she was tired and a few drops of sweat were running down her neck, disappearing into her bra. I bit my lip as the press ups got slower and how her arms got shaky, it was only a matter of time before she...ah there it is.

She rested her body on me, well, more like collapsed on top of me while panting heavily and with her head on my chest. I ran my hand through her hair and leaned up to kiss her head. "You're so hot" I said

"In both ways?" She chuckled and shuffled a bit but still lay her whole weight on me.

"In both ways" I agreed.

She giggled and got up off me, I held back a whine as I didn't want her to leave yet but I followed her reluctantly back to the table. We both sat down and I wondered what I'd have her do next.

I took a mouthful of my food while I thought, my eyes still trailing around her body not caring that she was watching me do it. I swallowed with a wince and placed my head in my hands as my eyes met hers.

"Come over here" I said, my smile getting wider and wider as she complied until she was sitting in my lap, straddling me whilst I was sat in the chair. I parted her hair so it fell over her one shoulder before running my hand through it, ridding it of the knots that accumulated after her sweaty workout.

I studied every single part of her face seeing as she was so close. Her arms were either side of my head, holding the back of the chair while mine were locked around her waist, trapping her there. I know I've said this before...but we didn't need words although there was something I wanted to say to her verbally.

"I'm really happy" I told her, not knowing the effect my words would have on her until she began to cry, trying to hide her face away from me and get up but I didn't allow it. "You're healing me Tae, it was hard to live without you all those months and I tried to make myself hate you for what you put me through..."

"Tiff I'm sor..."

I cut her off with a peck to her lips. "Shh. I tried to make myself hate you for what you put me through but I couldn't...all that time I was only thinking about myself and not what you had been through. You lost your job, your dog, your girlfriend, your house, your car and your freedom. It must've been absolutely terrifying..."

I wiped my own tears that fell when I thought about her suffering and feeling alone like that.

"I'm so so sorry you had to go through that.."

"Fany I..."

"Let me finish okay?" I smiled and pecked her nose this time. She nodded and I continued. "And then you came back in my life and I rejected you...I wish I had never done that because from that day I saw you again I couldn't get you out of my head. I tried everything but nothing worked...all I thought about was Kim Taeyeon, the girl who gave up everything for me..."

I took a deep breath and resumed.

"I just want to say that my heart had been broken severely, and I didn't think it was possible for you to mend it yet here you are managing just fine. I don't feel depressed anymore Tae and I actually get hungry now...you're ridding me of my illnesses as well as fixing my heart, are you an angel or something?" I chuckled, she did too and wiped her eyes.

I leaned in and captured her lips. It wasn't fierce nor timid, just...filled with my feelings, my fears, my worries. I poured everything into that kiss which she soon deepened by introducing her tongue. I gladly accepted it into my mouth and let out a smile. As soon as her tongue hit my teeth, she realised and smirked too before wrapping an arm around the back of my neck pulling me in even closer.

My hands stroked up and down her waist, that fucking sexy waist that was covered in goose pimples. My thumbs ran along one of her ribs that were covered in muscle compared to mine that had little. But at this moment I didn't care to think about my body...I had Kim Taeyeon on my lap and that was all that mattered.

She tugged on my hair which never failed to turn me on and I opened my mouth with a gasp. Pulling away, she led kisses down my sensitive throat as she pulled my head backwards exposing more of it.

"You made your mark, I get to make mine"

She grabbed a piece of my skin between her teeth and started to suck hard and fast. I dug my nails in her back, god it was just mind blowing...she had picked my fucking turn on spot to put her hickey on. I hissed as she bit down hard though it only added to the pleasure. My core was clenching and then loosening. I didn't know I needed her so much until now.

When she finally pulled away, I caught my breath while she looked on at my rising and falling chest waiting for me to recover. Once I did, I had one more thing to say to her after my raging heartbeat cleared up all of my suspicions.

"You're so special to me and I didn't know I could feel this way again, but here I am...completely in love with you Tae."

Her eyes widened as if she had never expected to hear those words from my lips after what happened.

"That's right, I love you and I'm never losing you again"


	68. Perv

"I love you too' she sighed, it was be more like an exhale in relief actually. She rested her forehead on mine and we just relished the feeling of holding each other. We had been closer but at this moment, this is all I wanted...

That was until I got a text from my father

 _-Hey Tiff, hope you're okay.  
I'm going to be staying out tonight..  
Love you Baby_

 _And tell Taeyeon to behave herself_

 _Dad xx-_

I couldn't help but laugh and showed Tae the phone who pouted in response.

"He clearly doesn't know that his daughter is the byuntae in this relationship..." She teased before receiving a playful punch to her shoulder by yours truly.

"Yah, who are you calling a pervert?" I frowned

"The one who's playing with my bra strap" she smirked back.

My eyes shot to my hand and I realised she was right, I didn't even know I was doing it. It was like second nature to me, a blush came upon my face as I removed my hand and lowered my head.

"Hey, don't worry. I like it" she smiled.

I raised my head to look at her and saw something burning in her eyes that gave me déjàvu. I kept my eyes locked on hers and saw her eyes becoming dark, inviting. They were like a pool of quicksand, making me sink into their depths with every flicker of movement they made.

I bit my lip and those eyes shot down to look before coming back up. Jesus my panties were soaked, I didn't know whether I could hold back what I wanted to do at that moment so in the end...I didn't try.

My hand cupped the back of her neck and my lips crashed to hers. This wasn't like the sweet kisses we gave to each other, or the kisses against the fridge. This was making me tremble in sheer ecstasy as her tongue claimed it's rightful place in my mouth. I was hers and she knew it.

She moaned into my mouth as we fought for dominance. Our tongues slid and poked at each other and I could feel her hips start to raise up and down with her tongues movements as if they were one. I closed my eyes tight when she moved one hand down to rest on my ass before giving it a cheeky pinch. I whimpered which only made her desire grow.

I wasn't surprised when she started to pull my neck up so I was standing and then lifted up my legs so I could wrap them around her waist. She was only a little smaller than me but she was so strong, she lifted me and sustained me there with ease as she walked towards the stairs.

I knew that it'd be difficult for her to climb them like this so in between kisses I just told her to go to the sofa, we had since acquired a new one that was much larger and wider...perfect for this moment.

She mumbled a yes and turned her direction to the couch before allowing us to fall down onto it. Our lips parted for a split second until they met again, it felt so natural, so fucking perfect.

She tightened her thighs hold around my own and took one of my arms before pinning it above my head. It wasn't rough though, she held that hand and interlocked our fingers together, I sneaked a glance at them and had to smile.

My free hand made it's way down her toned shoulders to her curves and then came back up again only I used my nails instead of my palm. I remembered that it was one of her turn ons to have me tickle up and down her waist so I kept it up for a while until she groaned.

I felt her tugging up my t-shirt which I gladly got rid of for her. Once my naked back rested against that couch, her kisses left my mouth and left a trail from my lips to my jaw all the way down until they came to my breasts.  
She tortured me by planting those sensual kisses in a circle around my entire breast though not touching my nipple which was standing to attention.

I groaned and arched my back, pushing my breast towards her mouth but she simply smirked and continued on the other breast. I struggled against her but she held me firm, something I liked because it reminded me she was in control of me now. Once she decided I had been messed with enough, she stuck out her tongue and made little circles around the sensitive point until she finally took it into her mouth, her warm wet tongue providing all types of pleasure for me.

"You're beautiful" she mumbled with my nipple still in her mouth. I used my hand to stroke her head while she sucked on me like a newborn until she introduced her teeth. I liked a bit of roughness now and again and she knew it, she took my nipple between her perfect teeth and raised her head stretching my nipple and it's breast to within an inch of it's life. Her other hand was massaging my second breast, her fingers leaving red imprints that vanished soon after they had appeared.

"Mm Tae" I groaned when she let my nipple go and watched as my breast bounced and jiggled back into shape before lying still once again. She kept one hand on my breast as she kissed her way down my stomach until she came to the waistband on my tracksuit bottoms. She looked back up at me for reassurance and I simply growled "Do it"

She immediately pulled down my trackies and threw them over the side of the sofa. The warm air hit my core like a strong wave and I found it hard to keep myself together. I then watched as she leaned down, releasing my arm and placed her nose on top of my panties. I heard her take a deep breath in and then exhale.

"I've missed you too" she chuckled and flickered her eyes up at me to see me holding my head in disbelief for what she had just said.

"You are gross" I laughed

"Shutup" she replied. Before I could answer back, she licked up and down the crotch of my panties making my toes curl at the intensity of what she had done. I had barely been touched for months. All my time was spent depressed or being worried, when did I have the time to masturbate...or the better question is, why would I masturbate? Jess had bought me a vibrator which I used once but there was no pleasure behind it so I just threw it in my drawer and forgot about it.  
What was happening now was what I had dreamed about for months.

"Take them off" I whispered, barely able to make a sound at the way she was using her tongue. She was poking at my entrance which made my red lingerie go inside me just a tad, it was a strange feeling for sure, it was as if her tongue had it's own condom but made out of fabric. She complied with my earlier request and pulled off my panties though she didn't throw them like she had my tracksuit bottoms, I frowned in confusion.

"I fantasised about you wearing something like this but in black" she revealed. "I couldn't help it, you are so beautiful and I needed to keep thinking of you or I'd go crazy. I wasn't being a perv" she chuckled. "But I just liked the image of you in them."

Before she could lean down to my crotch again, I told her to wait and ran upstairs leaving behind a very confused Taeyeon. I hated my body but this was her fantasy. I put on a black push up bra that helped create cleavage from my much smaller breasts and got the matching thong and put that on too.

I had actually bought this for Taeyeon, no joke. Since she disappeared, I used it for myself. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and saw that I was still full from dinner which had actually made my ribs and hips disappear a little much to my delight. I was now much more confident about walking down there.

I turned off the light to my room and ran my fingers through my hair before making my way down the stairs. The familiar creak made Taeyeon look up at me and I saw her jaw drop as her eyes scanned my body, focusing mainly on the lingerie I was wearing. I walked down the last few steps and began the walk towards her, swaying my hips as best I could. Thankfully the anorexia hadn't affected my legs and thighs as much as it had my stomach and back...my thighs were still firm and luscious as I've been told.

Once I got to her, I stopped and waited for her to look at my eyes again which took a while as she was too busy looking at my tits and ass covered in black lace. She outstretched her hand and I leaned forward a little so she could run her hand over the fabric and underneath it.

"You look wow" she smiled and finally looked up to my eyes. When she did, I jumped on top her and pinned her beneath me.

"I'd like to be on top" I smirked.


	69. I Can't Take It

"Mmm, go for it Miss Hwang" she winked playfully.

"I don't want you to ever call me that again" I replied with a stern tone, that just brought up the painful past...unfortunately Taeyeon didn't understand.

"And why's that Miss..."

A hand clamped over her mouth kept her quiet. She frowned and tried to get away from my grip but I stayed firm.

"I suggest you shut up" I told her, clenching my thighs with everything I had and grabbing both her arms with my free hand. The moment I saw her eyes flare and glow at my sudden dominance, I knew she wanted me to lead. I took my hand off of her mouth but she started to talk again, I scoffed and replaced it just as fast.  
"What did I say Kim" I growled. She stared back up at me in surprise and I felt teeth beneath my hand, she was smiling...she liked this.

I started on her neck, leaning down and grazing my teeth up and down making her shiver and she let out a muffled groan in result. I moved down to her breasts, quickly ridding her of her bra and did what she had done before, teasing light but wet kisses around the circumference of her breast, she gave a subtle buck of her hips telling me she needed me further down and not where I was...tough.

She escaped from my grip and tried to push my head down lower, then when I wouldn't move from her breasts no matter what she tried, she tried to move my hands towards her core. I wasn't having that either.

"Have some patience" I whispered and went back to teasing her with my mouth.

Barely twenty seconds later, she exhaled loudly and I lifted my head to look up at her.

"You need to stop" she panted, eyes half shut. "Youre in that lingerie, you have me beneath you and you're killing me Tiff, please".

I grinned but said nothing while I slowly licked her abdomen. She moaned, her back arching.

"You know you love this." I told her. A strangled cry was all she could manage to reply. I slid down lower and made a hickey just above her hip bone.

"Please," she groaned, but I just bit down making her growl.

I was getting ready to take her though, as my lips grazed the waistband of her panties, her breathing rate increased but she stayed down. Good girl.

I slid off her thong and spread her legs, but all I did for a few minutes after that was bite her thighs, lick the edges of her hip and kiss the curves of her body. I was torturing myself as much as her, I wanted to see how long I could last before I had to give in. Then, one bite was just a little too much for her.

"Tiff, fuck me," she groaned, already shaking.

And that in turn was too much for me. No more teasing, I couldn't keep myself from taking her. I thrust my tongue inside of her, hard and fast, over and over. She was so wet, I could've drowned in it and I wouldn't have cared. She still tasted the same and I never realised how badly I missed that flavour.

I slid my tongue out of her, and started licking around her clit, I felt her thighs begin to shake around me as my tongue danced in circles around her throbbing centre.

"Mmm Tae" I groaned as she grabbed a handful of my hair and pushed me further into her core, keeping me there until I was done with my duty. I was getting so wet by just getting her off and a few seconds later she stopped making sense, her moans became just animalistic, ferocious noises... but hey, I spoke that language too.

Finally, after toying with her for what must've felt like an eternity for her, I took her clit into my mouth and inserted two fingers. God I had missed her warmth, she spasmed in result of what I was doing and I couldn't help but smile...it didn't take long for her to orgasm but even after she came down, I kept going, using her increased sensitivity to get another one out of her.

I kept up my finger movements, in and out, in and out while sucking and nipping on her clit. Her hips moved with my fingers and mouth while still shaking from her last high. It was just amazing to watch her completely lose herself and when she came again, she nearly flooded me. I swear I could taste her screams better than I could hear them. I slowed down my pace so she could ride out her orgasm and then waited for her to release my head.

I gave her one last lick which she sighed in response to and her hands just collapsed down to the bed. I got up, gliding my hands up and down her sweaty body and leaned over her, staring at her breathing heavily with her eyes closed hit me with a wave of love and lust so mixed up that I couldn't differentiate the two.

She then let out a whimper and opened her eyes before using the last of her strength to pull me down next to her which I happily obliged despite the aching in my clit. I held her as the last of her orgasm disappeared and she shuddered in my embrace, her breath slow and heavy.

After about ten minutes and thoughts that she'd gone to sleep, she surprised me by kissing me quite roughly. I reciprocated of course and I heard her breathing a little quicker, her heartbeat was speeding up too. Her fingers traces the edge of my bra, slipping just a bit under the fabric and I couldn't help but groan. When I broke our kiss and opened my eyes, a shiver ran through my core. Her eyes had that dangerous look in them again... and this time, it was no glow. It was a fire.

"Get up" she whispered in my ear, erupting a shiver from me.

"Make me" I replied, let's have some fun.

"Mmm...where's DomFany now huh?" She chuckled lightly but bit my earlobe quite hard.

"Waiting for DomTaeng to take over, duh" I replied only to be frozen in place like all those months ago from her harsh gaze alone. She got up and pulled me up with her before dragging me to a wall somewhere in the lounge, I didn't particularly look.

She stepped back and just led her eyes over my body before saying, or more like ordering "Take off your underwear" I did as I was told and then I was standing there completely naked while she stared. I stared back, waiting, wanting.

She closed the gap between us in a few quick strides, pushing me against the wall and her body...I clearly wasn't going anywhere. While one of her hands was beside my head (not supporting her weight by the way, I was the one doing that), the other was brushing the centre of my chest, over my breasts, down my stomach, over my thighs...everywhere. She ignored my squirming and drew just the tips of her nails right back up to my neck, it felt absolutely amazing.

I shifted a little and she took it as a hint to increase the pressure on my body. I groaned in response and felt her smile against my neck . My eyes closed as I focused on what her hands and mouth were doing and I was so caught up in them that I was startled to hear her laugh.

I would have asked her why but she kissed me hard, cutting off my words. I decided to respond to that instead, and leaned into it, kissing her.

Our hands were all over each other and I was breathing pretty heavily. We could barely stop kissing long enough long enough to speak until she bit my lip. "I've wanted you in every possible way since I left," she told me.

Her hands were on my skin, working my breasts. My vision went blurry which was just a side effect of what she does to me. As soon as I groaned, she removed her hands and my eyes shot open, her mouth just barely an inch from my neck. I knew what she was doing, getting me back for teasing her but I couldn't handle it. I tried to pull her to me with my hand on the back of her neck, but she just pinned my hands above my head with one of her own and continued the torture.

My mind was leaving me, and when one of her hands cupped my breast, fingers spread apart to avoiding my sensitive, hard nipples, I moaned. She then finally after what seemed like a lifetime started on my neck. A kiss, a bite, another bite...I started to lose it, I thrashed beneath her as my core screamed out for contact but she merely smiled and kept me there.

Her hands went down to my butt, her nails dragging everywhere across my skin and I imagined I'd have red marks there for a while. I needed more, and she was giving me barely enough to breathe.

Her mouth slipped from my neck and started moving around my breasts, avoiding the nipples that were eager for her attention. She trailed her tongue so close to one that I thought I'd cry but I somehow managed not to say anything, biting my lip hard enough that I was sure I'd see blood soon. She looked up at me with that fucking smirk as her tongue nudged the edge of one of my nipples before moving away.

"Fuck" I groaned, slipping further and further into did it again, and I could only whimper. "Come on."

Then, with a devilish grin, she moved her mouth onto one and started sucking. I moaned so loud but my hips were bucking trying to get contact on my screaming clit. Then...she let go of me completely and backed away to see what she had created.

"No!" I growled, I'd had enough of her teasing. I grabbed her arm and pulled her upstairs quickly, my bedroom door slamming behind us. We made love until morning...


	70. Perfection

I was laying on her chest, her heart beating beneath my ear and I knew at this precise moment, I couldn't be happier. We had our eyes closed but her arm was around me while I played with her fingers, just wanting to touch her at all times. She was mine again and I was hers.

I heard her exhale quickly and I raised my head to see she was smiling which made me smile automatically too. I shuffled around until I was laying on my stomach, my chest resting on hers while I looked at her half-asleep form.

Her chest rising up and down, her skin filled with goose pimples, her nipples as hard as they could be and that perfect little dimple on the side of her chin complimenting it's owners smile. Perfection. Just complete and utter, perfection.

"You're perving on me" she said, her voice filled with the husky, sleep tone.

"What are you gonna do about it?" I challenged and rose my body up so I was supporting my weight on my arms.

She chuckled for a second before pulling me back down to rest on her. I inhaled and the air was full of her natural scent, her vanilla body-wash and traces of her many orgasms. "I'm gonna kiss you with my gross morning breath" she replied, blindly grabbing my jaw and pulling me to her lips.

Did I care about her breath?Nope. I plunged my tongue inside that warm, wet cavern... _my_ warm, wet cavern and she massaged my tongue with hers. I moaned into her mouth but pulled away before things got too heated. Believe it or not, making love on and off for nine hours exhausts you to no end...I didn't even know how I was still awake, I'm sure I blacked out at one point though.  
I smiled at the thought.

I continued to admire my girlfriend in her dazed state and was a little envious how good she looked after waking up. Like I said before, everything was perfect...no smeared makeup, no pimples, no snoring and no bad habits.

I lowered my gaze to the locket that rested on her neck, something that had never been taken off except during her time in prison. I liked that she had kept it all that time, even knowing that I could've moved on with somebody else...she kept it. I too kept my necklace on, I thought I hated her but I still couldn't remove it from my neck and it wasn't because only Taeyeon could remove it.

I could've just got some strong scissors and cut the chain, but I didn't. In my head it was a necklace type handcuff and the only tie I had left to her...I wouldn't have destroyed it for the world. I came back to the present and shuffled a little closer so I could open it and read inside.

I smiled as I remembered each and every moment I said each quote that was engraved in the metal. They were some of the best memories of my life and I'd never forget them, they were ingrained in my head and weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Guess what" Taeyeon mumbled. I giggled at her desire to talk yet wanting to fall back asleep too, so cute.

"What?" I asked with a grin as I traced her sexy jawline with my fingertips.

"I haven't told you...I got an email last night"

"Oh yeah?" I responded, my lips now between her breasts and trailing downwards. I couldn't get enough, her skin was just so smooth and irresistible. I grazed my teeth on some areas just to make it a little harder for her to talk. Sadistic Hwang...

"Mmmm" she moaned and lay her hand on my head, tugging my hair now and again making my desire for her rear it's head again even after we had had countless orgasms between us. When it came to each other, we were insatiable. "I was offered a job"

My head shot up but she used her weakened strength to push it back down, hinting at me to continue what I was doing.

"Counsellor" she smiled and I smiled with her, this was great!

"And?" I asked eagerly, my tongue coming out to play now, circling her erect and sensitive nipples.

"And I had..." She paused when I took it into my mouth and flicked it around with my teeth."...an interview" she exhaled, her leg now wrapping around mine to trap me there, not that I minded. I'd stay tied to her for the rest of my life if I had to, as long as it was her I'd be with.

"No way, how'd it go?" I responded and used my two fingers to make a little walking motion up and down her stomach, getting closer to her core and then going back up towards her breasts. She groaned at the contact, her eyes now clenched shut tight.

"I got it Tiff. Couple's counsellor" I could hear the pride in her voice as she was finally getting her life back on track and I couldn't help but jump on top of her and hug her.

"Well done baby!" I grinned and kissed every inch of her face, making her chortle that hilarious laugh of hers while trying to hold me back. Due to her weakened state, she was powerless to stop me but after a while, I pulled away and just sat on her, looking down at the now reddened face of Kim Taeyeon, the counsellor. "I'm really proud of you" I gave a genuine smile and I know she believed every word.

"I start in a week babe, I have to do a course one day each week to brush up on my skills and then I'll be a full time counsellor...no children allowed though" she pouted but I kissed it right off her face.

"I wasn't a child, I'm still not a child" I mumbled against her lips. "Fuck them for thinking that"

"Uhhhh" she moaned when my hand made it's way to her naked core, she was wet.

"Bastards" I mumbled while I played with her clit between my fingers.

"Shhh Fany" she whispered, her face turning red from straining to be able to get those two words together. "It's over they are gone" her exhale was long and I couldn't help but cut it off with my lips. She then raised her arm to hold it around my waist and rolled us over, her on top. "Tiff I'm tired and you doing that is just killing me" she chuckled lightly.

"But I need you" I replied, trying to get her underneath me a second time but the wrestler side of her came out once again, pinning me effectively. "Nooo" I whined, struggling to get out of her grip, I was so turned on and needed to touch her.

"Be a good girl or we will have to repeat our little officer, prisoner game" she winked, leaning down and resting her body on mine, my arms still held above my head.

"Go ahead" I smirked. "Handcuffs are in the drawer there" I motioned towards the beside table by my bed, she looked pleasantly surprised. I held in my groan while she held my wrists with her one hand, letting her other pull open each drawer until she found the metal restraints.

"Naughty girl" she tutted while opening one of the cuffs, sliding the cool steel from my thigh all the way to my wrists while I squirmed. A click made my heart race and I looked up to see her threading the chain around the bars of the headboard before a second click sealed my fate. "Now..." She whispered sensually, making circles with her fingertips around my clit. I yelped and pulled against the handcuffs, trying something, anything to make her touch that sensitive bundle of nerves. "...I'm going to sleep"

My eyes shot open. "Wait, what?" I questioned her while she crawled back under the covers and rested her arm over my torso. I saw that big old smirk make it's way onto her face, her eyes still closed. "Sneaky bitch" I huffed

"That's me" she exhaled before nuzzling her nose into my neck and going to sleep. I took a little longer to settle, seeing as I was frustrated right now. I know you're all thinking it was obvious she was going to do that...well my lust was clouding my better judgement okay? Urgh.

...

Life was good after that. Taeyeon loved her new job. She worked under a company for a while until she had enough money to open up her own business where it was all smooth sailing from there. She helped couples all over South Korea and was getting to be quite successful...who knew there were so many problems with couples nowadays?

Each day she came home and told me about how Mr Choi was complaining about how Mrs Choi would refuse to have sex with him each night because she was tired and how Mr Lee would complain his wife would compare him to other men and so on. She almost always had this light in her eyes when she talked about her job and I was so glad to see it, she even told me it was better than teaching. How she got to help people get their lives back on track...so much more rewarding but she said she wouldn't have changed her teaching past for the world...

Despite the fact she got arrested, she lost touch with her family who didn't want to speak to her, she lost her beloved house and car...she told me she wouldn't have changed anything because she got me. Do you have any idea how much my heart swelled after hearing something like that?

Meanwhile I was at college, I continue to search for what I wanted to actually do with my life...I didn't have an idea yet but Tae told me there was still time and with my qualifications from homeschooling, I could do a lot of things. She helped me with my anorexia, I could actually eat full meals now. I may not enjoy eating as much as I had before...but to get her praise after I finished a bowl of food was something I strived for. My depression had completely vanished as soon as she had come back into my life.

We had our own apartment now, my dad had been getting tired of the noises that came from my room most nights and even gave us some money to help us towards buying our flat. We joked that he was trying to get rid of us and he actually agreed but we all ended up laughing afterwards.

Now we had our own little family...Taeyeon, Tiffany, Prince and Ginger. Perfect. And to think, all this started out from a little Hidden Lust ;)


End file.
